


Heartlines

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: Heartlines [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fights, Five Year Mission, Gen, Post-Nero, Romance, breakups and makeups, slave planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 91,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better timing to start a relationship: The first five year mission. Rose Conrad is in for the time of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote/posted this story over on FF.net YEARS ago. I'm going to re-write and edit a lot of the story as I'm posting it over here on AO3. Looking back now, years later, I realized that the original work was a HOT mess. In this universe, the events of STID never happened. Carol Marcus will appear on the ship in a different matter.

The passengers aboard the Enterprise dodged left and right, as a young woman ran down the hall, bumping into them. A few PADDS hit the ground, as her shoulder slammed into a disgruntled man, who cursed after her. Too caught up in her escape to the mess hall, the woman didn't bother to turn around and shout a few words back. Throwing herself into the lift, she leaned against the wall, struggling to catch her breath. As the lift moved, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, forcing herself to calm down. 

When the lift doors opened, she let out a yelp and fell back against the wall, her hands flying up to her chest to calm her racing heart. Standing before her, was Captain Kirk. 

"Ah, Ensign Conrad," he said, stepping into the lift to stand next to her.

She cleared her throat, "Captain.."

They were both silent as the lift moved down, as the Ensign and Captain stood silently, side by side. The awkward tension between the two was so apparent. 

"Could you explain to me why the replicator in my room started dispensing marshmallow shaped rabbits and chicks?" Jim asked, looking down at the woman.

"Jim- I.." she started, but he cut her off.

"Rose, you do realize that every time I call it in, I keep getting disgruntled engineers who aren't pleased with the mess?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, "How do you think I feel when you hack into my computer and change my alarm clock to Mariachi music?" she asked, glaring up at him.

He grinned, "It does get you out of bed and down to sickbay quickly," he said, as the lift stopped.

The doors opened and they both stepped out, Jim taking the lead while Rose followed.

"Yeah well.. you don't have to deal with a grouchy CMO after dealing with bitchy patients all day," she snapped.

"If Bones is giving you a hard time, I can talk to him," said Jim, as they stepped into the mess hall. "It's part of my job to make sure my senior officers are treating the people who work under them properly. 

"I can deal with Len- I've known him for three years," she said, rolling her eyes."I'm pretty sure I can handle is attitude." 

Jim looked at her and laughed, "And I've known you for five and a half, yet I still find ways to surprise you and catch you off guard."

"Don't be so proud, James. You're lucky I put up with half the nonsense you pull, otherwise you'd still be in Iowa, drooling all over the bar," she said, as they grabbed trays and went on line for food. "I should've been given an award for keeping you alive all these years. It was such a bloody struggle.." 

Once they grabbed breakfast, they headed towards a table in the far corner, away from prying ears.

"So.. I heard you were hanging out with Mr. Chekov last night after he was relieved of his duties on the bridge," Jim casually said, as he scooped a spoonful of sugar into his coffee. "Are you two a thing now?" he asked.

Rose sighed, "First off, this isn't a suitable conversation for this time of the day- or any time of the day- and Pavel is seventeen, Jim. Do you want me to go to jail?" she asked.

"No. Who else will bail me out when I get in trouble?" he asked, grinning. "Besides, I wouldn't tell anyone about your love affair for our Russian wiz-kid." 

"Better watch out, Jim. I could leave you to rot in jail.. or have you sent to another abandoned planet," she warned.

He snorted, "And have Spock run the ship for five years? You two can't even be in the same room together, so you know that wont happen."

"It's not my fault he mentioned to the entire bridge that I was on my period, with his "logical" bullshit talk," she said, stirring her tea around. "Does he not have a filter? I don't know how Nyota deals with it!" 

"Could you not talk about your.. female issues, as I eat my breakfast?" he asked in disgust. "That's the last thing I need to picture.." 

They ate in silence, ignoring the stares they received from members of the crew, as they sat a their tables. They couldn't understand why the captain of the Enterprise was having breakfast with an Ensign, who spend most of the day in sickbay. There had been rumors of course, ranging from a secret relationship between the two, to an understanding that Jim was allowed to screw around on Rose, while she waited around for him. Over their years in the Academy, they'd laugh said rumors off over a bottle of Jack and greasy pizza. But now? The rumors were starting to annoy Rose more and more, especially when stuck on a starship in the middle of space. 

The communicator on Rose's belt began to beep, making her groan. Pulling it off the belt, she looked at the screen and saw the messages from sick bay. All twelve from one, Doctor Leonard McCoy. 

"Can't a girl eat in peace?" she asked, as she turned the communicator off. "How does he expect me to work a full eight hour shift, if I don't eat a well-balanced meal beforehand?" 

"Welcome to my world," Jim said, as he tossed his empty plates onto the tray. "Come on, I'll walk you down. Besides, I need an update on how he's running the place," he said, as they stood up.

"No, you just want to distract me and piss him off even more," she said, as they dropped their trays and plates off to be washed. "One day, you're going to get me in so much trouble, Jim. I'm on thin ice as it is with Len." 

"That's only half true, Rosie. We've only been in transit for six days, and I'm already bored," he said, as they stepped back onto the lift. "And you don't have to worry about getting in major trouble with Bones. He can whine all he wants, but eventually he'll have to realize that you're both alike in many ways. Which is scary for me." 

"Oh how Captain-ish of you, Jim. Already bored of being in control of the best ship Starfleet's produced in years," she said, rolling her eyes. "And you should be afraid!" 

Stepping out onto the medical floor, Jim threw his arm around Rose's shoulders, pulling her in for a tight, one-armed squeeze. "And just think Rose. We have five whole years on here and I can annoy you anytime I want!" he said. "My two best friends in the whole wide universe, stuck on a ship in the middle of space! Twenty four hours a day!" 

Rose groaned, "I hate you," she mumbled, as they stepped into sickbay.

Jim laughed, "No you don't. You adore my handsome face and charming personality!" he exclaimed. 

She could only roll her eyes, before bracing for the wrath of Dr. Leonard McCoy. Rose Conrad knew today would be a bad day, as she heard the doctor yelling from his office.

"You see why I can't stand working with him! When he's not in full doctor mode, he's fine. But get him around bio-beds and cases of lung-worm, and he becomes the devil himself," Rose hissed, as they started towards Leonard's office.

"I heard that, Conrad. You better get in here now, since you're already late!" Leonard snapped, as a nurse quickly ran out of the office.

Rose and Jim exchanged looks, before Jim nodded to her. "I'll deal with him," he said, before stepping into the office.

She heard Leonard groan and snap at their friend and shook her head. Letting out a nervous sigh, she stepped into his office and began her day of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day in sickbay, Rose returned to her quarters, completely exhausted. Stripping out of her uniform, she stepped into the shower and let the scalding water wash away the stress and grime of sick patients. The muscles in her neck and back loosened a bit under the beating water, releasing the build up pressure and stress. Stepping out, Rose grabbed the towel on the counter and wrapped it around her body tightly, squeezing the excess water from her hair. Stepping out of the bathroom she walked out to the small sitting room and screamed. 

"JAMES TIBERUS KIRK!" she shouted, as he lounged on across the sofa. 

He smirked at her, "You look good. Have you been working out?" he asked, as she clutched the towel to her body. "You should've said something, Rose! We could be gym buddies!" 

Rose rolled her eyes, "How many times have I told you, to not sneak into my room?" she snapped. 

Jim counted silently in his head, "I'm not sure of the exact number," he said. "Was it over ten?" 

She huffed, "We have communicators, Jim. Can't you at least call me?" she asked. "It's the proper thing to do, you know." 

He sat up on the sofa, "I figured you'd need the company after a rough day with Bones. He called me after you left and complained-" he said.

"Let me get dressed and we'll talk," she said, before disappearing into her bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Rose reappeared in a pair of shorts and a loose-fitting top. She was running a comb through her hair, as she sat down next to Jim on the sofa.

"So what happened?" he asked, as she braided her long red hair over her shoulder. "Must've been something bad for Bones to call up, ranting and raving about you." 

"This slime ball from engineering came in with burns and thought it would be nice to grab my ass," she said, tying the end of the braid with an elastic band.

Jim raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "So.. I gave him a black eye," she said, with a shrug.

He snorted, "That's not all you gave him," he said, looking over at her. "You broke his nose."

"He's lucky I didn't break his hand," she retorted.

Jim sighed, "You can't just hit people whenever they do something, Rose. I can't have you taking out crew members." he said.

"So are you writing me up? Suspending me and leaving me at a star base?" she asked. "Last time I checked, it was considered sexual assault and harassment." 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Rose moved close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Neither. I'm gonna take you off Bones' service for a while and put you on the bridge with me and the others," he said.

Rose groaned, "Why?" she asked.

"Because you have other skills that will be useful to the ship, besides administrating hypos and putting stitches in," he said, as she yawned. "Plus, a break from dealing with all that drama might be good for you."

"You just want me around for entertainment. Or to simply drive me insane." she mumbled.

Jim laughed, "That too. But I can't take another angry call from Bones, Rosie. He wanted to report you to Pike." he said, his tone now serious.

Rose lifted her head up and looked at him, "Look, I know he's your friend and he only tolerates me because I'm your best friend.. but you could tell him to stop being such a prick." she snapped. "Then his staff wouldn't dislike him so much." 

"But I like watching you get all mad. It's quite sexy," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Rolling her eyes, Rose pushed away from him and got up off the sofa. Making her way over to the replicator, she retrieved two cups of tea and headed back over to Jim.

"How many times do I have to tell you that no matter how many "flattering" comments you give me, I wont sleep with you?" she said, before taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm just waiting for the moment when I spring the perfect compliment on you. Then you wont be able to resist me, "he teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

Rose sighed, "You're presumptuous. And annoying," she snipped. "I don't know why I keep you around, James. You're a headache." 

Jim spent an hour in her quarters talking and making plans for a future star base stop, before being summoned back to the bridge by Spock. Rose walked him to the door and he turned to face her, taking her hand into his and placing a kiss upon her knuckles.

"Goodnight Rose," he whispered, before stepping out into the hall.

The door closed with a quick swish, and Rose stared at it. Looking down at her hand, she quickly held it against her chest and sighed, for her heart was racing. Shaking her head, she quickly disposed of the empty teacups and moved to her bedroom. Pulling the blankets down, she climbed in between the cold sheets and snuggled into the mattress.

"Lights off"

The computer complied and the entire room was swallowed in darkness. Within a few seconds, Rose fell into a dream-filled slumber.

.............................

The next morning, Rose found herself up on the bridge awaiting for Jim's arrival. Pavel and Nyota greeted her after stepping off the lifts, and soon after, Hikaru arrived for his shift.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with McCoy?" he asked, taking a seat at his post. "Did he fire you already?" 

Rose sighed, "I was.. but I was requested by the Captain to be here for a while," she said, rolling her eyes. 

Nyota laughed, "I guess you pissed someone off," she said, as she fiddled with her controls.

"I don't know how my self-defense is such a big deal." Rose said, shrugging. "Some people just shouldn't be released to the public. Especially if they can't keep their hands and their unwanted comments to themselves."

"You can't always claim that physical harm is self-defense, Rose."

Everyone turned and watched as Jim came strolling in, smiling at his friends and crew-members. Rose sighed in annoyance, as she sat in his seat. With hardly any sleep, due to the flood of dreams she had, Rose was very cranky and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. But when her alarm went off at 0600, Rose pulled her exhausted body out from under the warm cocoon and got ready for the day."

"Up from the chair please," said Jim, as he stood before her. 

"Not until you tell me why I have to be up here," she said, crossing her legs.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Jim sighed. "I requested your company on the bridge, because we are approaching a planet at 1100 tomorrow. I know you have specialties in both botany and historical research, in which both skills would be great help to us," he said.

Rose sighed, "How thoughtful of you, Jim. You want me to help you look at plants for god knows how long." she said.

Hikaru snorted and quickly covered it up with a cough, before setting course to their location. Rose gave him a smug smile, as he stared down at her. 

"Yes. Now, please get up from my seat," he said with a firm voice.

With a huff, Rose pulled herself up off the chair and moved to the side. Jim grinned at her and sat down, while she stood with a frown on her face, tapping her foot against the floor. 

"Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked.

Jim smirked, "You could sit on my lap?" he offered.

A few snickers rolled around the room, and Rose glared at him. "I'd rather not," she hissed. "God only knows what you've contracted before we left the space dock." 

"You can sit with Lieutenant Uhura. She'll give you a rundown on the native language for Pandorium. You'll need to know the basic greetings and what to expect upon arrival," he said.

Rose nodded and headed towards the woman, before taking a seat next to her. 

"Oh and Rose," Jim called, turning his seat towards her direction.

Rose looked back at him, "Yes?"

He smiled, "Try not to beat anyone up while you're here. I can't transport down to a planet with half my crew in sickbay." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and quickly turned back around, earning a smirk from Nyota.

"Stop smirking and teach me the damn language. Preferably how to give permission for kicking the shit out of our Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

Pandorium was a strange planet in which the weather changed every day, temperatures either dropping below freezing or rising to 120 degrees. The landscapes ranged from mountains to deserts, with areas of endless fields and splotches of color within. The first thing that caught Rose off guard was the sky. It always had a bluish- purple tint, with light pink clouds. The planets and moons that surrounded Pandorium could be seen clearly in the sky, as they rotated around the planet. It was almost as if she had been sucked into a sci-fi film from the 21st century, as she and the others walked along the path through the grounds. 

"It's so strange…" she said, as the small group from Enterprise followed their Pandorium escorts.

Jim looked around at the gardens they were being led through and nodded, "It really is." he answered. "I've read and seen holo-pictures of different planets, but to see it with my own eyes? I still can't believe it." 

"This is the Queen's gardens," Ranasha- one of Queen Ansaha's ladies- said, as she stood next to a stone bench. "The former King wanted his Queen to have the best collection of statues and flowers for her viewing." the young woman said.

Leonard stood by the Captain and Ensign and rolled his eyes, "This is what you dragged me down here for?" he hissed, as Ranasha led them out of the gardens and towards the fields. "To have my own personal flower show?"

Jim shrugged, before reaching out to touch a pink flower. Rose quickly smacked his hand away, before dragging him towards the exit, as the escorts moved quickly to the open fields nearby. 

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, shaking his hand in pain.

"That's a Rilliuam flower, Jim. Its nectar is used to for the common flu vaccines. And you're allergic to it," she said, as Ranasha led them into the fields.

Jim smiled, "Ahh, worried about your Captain?" he asked. "I always knew you had a soft spot for me, Rosie!" 

Rose glared at him, "I don't want to sit with you in sickbay trying to keep your throat from closing up," she snapped. "And I rather not be the one responsible for your untimely death." 

He threw his arm around her shoulders, "I know you truly care for my wellbeing, Rosie. There's no need to be ashamed of it." he said.

Leonard snorted as Jim smooth-talked his way into Rose's charms, as the young woman led them through the grounds. After a hour of exploring, Leonard and Rose managed to find suitable plants to bring back to the ship in hopes of creating new vaccines and making more of the ones they had. Heading back to the Queen's castle, Rose went back to the room she was sharing with Nyota, while Jim and Leo met up with Spock. They were to have dinner tonight with the Queen and the high officials of Pandorium.

"I don't get why we have to get all dressed up. It's not like we're royalty or anything," Rose said, as the Queen's ladies helped them get ready for dinner. "This is a bit over the top." 

While they were out, the Queen had gowns picked out for her two female guests. Nyota was given a one shoulder, dark blue gown, which sparkled under the lights. It was a formfitting gown, which Nyota was very pleased with, as the women helped her into it. Rose received a hunter green gown, which went exceptionally well with her peach skin-tone and red hair. Rose had never worn a gown that was as fancy as the empire waist-off the shoulder-gown. The material alone would've sent her back a few thousand credits and she didn't have any need for such a garment. 

"Because we're guests and the Queen wants us to look our best?" Nyota asked, as she fixed her hair. "I think it's a kind gesture, Rose." 

Rose sighed, watching as a young girl pulled her curls up into a bun. The Queen requested that diamond encrusted bands were to be placed around her red mane, for she claimed that Rose had "a beauty that my people will envy, yet admire forever." Rose found it a bit creepy that the Queen wanted her to dress in a certain way, but tried to brush off any ill feelings towards it.

"I still think it's ridiculous. And this dress is too tight for my liking." she said, shifting in her seat. "How am I supposed to breathe, let alone eat?" 

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Oh please.. your dress is loose from the waist down," she said, as Rose slipped her feet into the matching green heels.

Rose stood from the chair and sighed, "I don't see what all the fuss is about. I'm more dressed up for this than you! I look like a bloody sparkler!" she exclaimed, pointing to the heavily beaded bodice of the gown. "How come I have these rope things in my head?" she asked, looking at the young woman who helped her.

"Stop being mean to the girls. They're only doing their job! Now let's get going before we're late," she said, before thanking the women who helped them.

Nyota and Rose left their rooms and headed down the long hallway to the stairs, while Rose grumbled about.

"They even gave me gloves. Gloves, Nyota. What the hell is this?" she snapped, as she pulled at the elbow length gloves on her arms. "I look absolutely ridiculous!" 

"Would you stop being such a baby and enjoy the moment?" Nyota asked, glaring at her. "When will we ever get the chance to wear something this expensive again in our lives?" 

Rose rolled her eyes, "How could I possibly enjoy the ten pounds of makeup and everything else I'm wearing?" she sarcastically asked.

The women walked in silence, before reaching the staircase. Rose stopped and shook her foot, as the shoes pinched her toes.

"You go ahead. I'll be right down once I retain any feeling in my foot," she said, as Nyota nodded. "If I go down like this, Leonard will have a fit and a half if I fall and break something." 

"Don't you dare think about running off! I will not sit down there alone with a bunch of men," Nyota warned, before moving down the grand staircase.

Rose could hear Jim at the bottom of the staircase, as Leonard and Spock conversed with the others. 

"Why Nyota , don't you look lovely," Jim said, the grin ever so apparent in his tone of voice. 

She heard Nyota speaking, but the words were a blur to her ears, as she tried to focus on the pain in her feet. A shoes had been a size too small, but that didn't stop one of the attendants from shoving them onto Rose's feet. 

"Where's Rose? She didn't lock herself up in her room, did she?" Jim asked.

"Oh, she'll be right down," Nyota said loudly, to remind Rose that she was wouldn't tolerate her bailing. 

With a sigh, Rose stepped away from the wall and made her way towards the stairs. She couldn't lie to herself; It was a beautiful palace. The oak architecture and gilded plaques that lined the walls were magnificent. The ironwork on the railings were so detailed and spotless, that it was obvious the Queen had workers on the clock at all times to make the place spotless.

Looking down at the bottom of the staircase, she spotted Nyota with Spock and Leonard, as Jim waited by the bottom steps. She was slightly annoyed that they got to wear their Starfleet uniforms, while she was shoved into a gown and heels. Suddenly, all at one, the annoyance she felt disappeared when Jim looked up at her. The look in his eyes was unreadable and she'd never seen it before, in the five years that they'd been friends. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, as she slowly moved down the staircase. Stopping at the very bottom step, Jim smiled at her and took her hand into his, placing a kiss on her gloved knuckles.

"I've always wanted to do that," he snickered, which made her giggle.

He then held out his arm, and she wrapped hers around it with a small smile. Jim led her towards their crew members and other Pandorium officials.

Leonard turned around and whistled, "Well look at you. You clean up real nice," he said, as his eyes traveled from her head to her toes. "You actually look like a sophisticated young woman, instead of a wild banshee that you really are." 

Rose smirked, "I wish I could say the same for you," she snipped, which earned her a glare.

"Be nice," Jim whispered to her, as he elbowed her lightly on the side.

"I would be nice, but I'm wearing a dress. You know how I feel about dresses," she said.

Jim was about to reply when one of the Queens' men came out, "Dinner is ready. Follow me please."

Everyone made their way towards the dining hall, as Rose and Jim stood behind at the stairs.

"I think you look beautiful, Miss Rose. Now, put a smile on that beautiful face and let me escort you to dinner," he said.

Rose blushed at his choice of words and simply nodded, allowing her friend to lead her after the group and into the grand dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Rose. Open your eyes. Open your eyes for me."

Rose groaned as she opened her eyes, wincing at the bright fluorescents blinding her as she blinked. She squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a strangled cry as the pain ripped through her body. Someone grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, while another brushed her hair away form her face. Opening her eyes, Rose was met with Jim's face and he looked relieved to see her awake.

"W-what happened?" she croaked, as her throat burned.

"You were poisoned. We had to beam back to the ship and warp out of Pandorium's territory," he said, as Leonard came over to check on them.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked, using the scanner to check her stats.

Rose whimpered through the pain, "Poisoned? What are you talking about? And we left?" she asked, as Leonard marked off her stats on the PADD in his hands. 

Leonard nodded, "One of the Queen's daughters slipped Pandorium Sillioman into your food. It's used to kill rodents and other pests that attack their crops." he said.

"Oh god.." she mumbled, as a wave of sickness washed over her.

Jim quickly grabbed the trashcan, and Leonard helped her up into a sitting position as she vomited into the can. Once she finished, Leonard to the trashcan and disposed of it, while Jim helped her lie back against the pillows.

"Why did someone poison me?" she asked, as he filled a glass up with water.

Jim sighed, "The Queen wanted to use you," he said, glancing down at her pale face. "For reproduction.." he finished, picking the glass up off the table.

He sat down on the side of the bio-bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her up a few inches so she could drink. When she finished, Jim set her back down carefully and placed the glass onto the bedside table.

"Why? And how?" she asked, confused.

"She had plans to kidnap you later that night and moving you to another location on the planet. Her reasoning was that you had a rare beauty that Pandorium lost nearly two hundred years ago. After we arrived, the Queen had a list of men who'd already requested to mate with you," he hissed, the anger apparent on his face.

Rose felt the urge to throw up again, as she let the news process in her head. Mate. The Queen wanted to use her as a sex slave, to create life with the men of Pandorium. To create a hybrid that would rule her world long after she and her daughters were gone.

"What happened after you found out?" she asked.

"Well, one of her daughters confessed that she was the one who put the poison in your food. Her fiancé was one of the men who requested to take action in this.. disgusting plot, and she was jealous. The Queen tried to keep us hostage, but I managed to contact Scotty and he beamed us out of there. Oh, and I shot the Queen," he said, as if it was no big deal.

"You what? Jim! Oh god, now they'll contact Starfleet and you'll be in trouble…" she moaned, closing her eyes in both annoyance and pain.

Jim rubbed her arm, "I don't care. Let the Admirals call me and yell. I couldn't let that bitch take you away and use you like a science experiment," he said, as she shifted in pain. "Once they learn what their plot was, I don't think I'll be in too much trouble anyways. And we won't add them to the Federation after this. I'll make sure of it." 

"While you're actions were insane… thank you. For saving me," she said in a soft whisper.

He nodded, "I'd do it again no matter what the consequences are," he said.

Leonard came back over to the bio-bed, holding a clean trash can and a towel. "What's the prognosis, Doctor?" Rose sighed. "Am I going to die?" 

"Well, I managed to extract most of the poison out. But by the time we got down here from transport, some of It already made it into your organs," he said, setting the towel down.

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, "What?" she yelped.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die or anything," he said, as he checked the PADD. "It wouldn't be that easy anyways."

She rolled her eyes, "That's great, McCoy. But I have poison sitting around in my organs!" she snapped. "Clearly that's not bloody well and dandy!" 

"It's only in your stomach and intestines. Now, you're going to get really sick. A lot of throwin' up and a fever. You'll have bowel movement, but we'll have to wait and see on that. That's why I put you in a bed closer to the bathroom. But based on how long the poison was in your system and how much is left, it should be out of your system within the next few hours. Had I waited to extract it, you'd be dead right now," he said, starting hard at her.

Rose closed her eyes and sighed, "Fucking wonderful. I didn't sign up for this shit! And I just got over having mono!" she cried.

Leonard patted her shoulder, "Could be worse, kid. Remember that when you're thinking of how you'll thank me later. Whiskey would be nice," he said, before walking back to his office.

"I don't like him. I don't like him, Jim! Oh god…I'm gonna be sick," she groaned, as she began to gag.

Jim quickly grabbed the trashcan and held her hair back as she began to empty the poison from her body. Rose clutched the can to her chest, puking every few seconds, as Jim rubbed her back.

"It's alright, Rosie. I'm here. I wont leave you," he told her, as she whimpered.

It took six hours for Rose to get everything out of her system, leaving her dehydrated and burning up with a fever. When Jim was called up to the bridge halfway through the ordeal, he told Spock to deal with whatever issues the way he saw fit. He couldn't leave his best friend alone in sick-bay. Once the puking stopped, Leonard came by with a hypospray for her fever. He then gave her a mild sedative and an extra blanket for the chills that wracked her body, and monitored her progress.

When she was finally asleep, Jim carried the trashcan and dirty towel to the garbage chute and tossed them in, before moving to the sink to wash his hands. 

"She'll be out for a while, Jim. You can head up to the bridge. I've got everything under control, "Leonard said, as he watched him.

Jim shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere, Bones. I'll just set myself on the chair by the bed and wait for her to wake up."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You're the Captain, and you need to relieve Spock from his shift!" he snapped.

Jim turned to look at him, "We are at warp and I am not leaving. That bitch almost took her life, Bones. I'll be damned if I just up and walk away while she's recovering," he snarled.

Leonard sighed, "You should really tell her how you feel, Jim," he finally said.

"And risk losing one of the best and longest friendships I've ever had? I can't do it, Bones," he said, rubbing his hand across his face.

"So you're gonna keep screwing random girls from the bars and being all sweet to Rose? What if she's feeling the same thing about you? I saw the way she kept looking at you tonight before all the bullshit went down. Same can be said about you, and I know you weren't looking at the dress."

Jim sighed as he leaned against the counter, watching as Rose slept under the pile of blankets. The fear he felt, when she collapsed on the transport dock as they returned, nearly ripped his heart into two. The anger he felt when the plot came to light, and how he felt unsatisfied that he didn't kill the damn Queen before Scotty beamed them out. He would risk his job as captain for her and he didn't give a damn. The idea of any man touching Rose made him sick, especially when it came to using her as an incubator.

Leonard sighed, "Kid, eventually you're gonna have to tell her. You wont be able to keep those feelings bottled up while running a ship. My suggestion is that you do it sooner rather then later. Before someone scoops her up and courts her," he said, before disappearing into his office.

Just as Jim was about to make his way back to the bio-bed, Christine popped into the room.

"Captain? Admiral Pike is calling in from his office. He's requesting to speak with you," the blonde said, as Jim turned to look at her. "He wont take no for an answer either."

He sighed, "Alright. Thank you, Christine. I'll take the call in my office," he said, looking back at Rose.

She smiled softly at him, "You go ahead. I'll sit and watch her until you come back," she said, moving past him. "I'll put a few extra blankets on her too, that way she'll be nice and toasty when she wakes up." 

"Page me if she wakes up or if anything happens," he said, before making his way out of sick-bay and towards the lifts.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Pike wasn't pissed off would be a dream come true for Jim. But sure enough, Christopher Pike was very pissed at the young captain. Pissed and relieved that he managed to save Ensign Conrad and his crew, before any serious damage could be done. But now Starfleet was in a crisis, for they'd lost any chance of adding Pandorium to the Federation or allowing other ships to send crews down.

"I think I did everyone a favor, Pike. They only want to use our people for reproduction. And I'll be damned if the Queen gets away with it!" He shouted, as Pike tried to lecture him. "So what if it's one less planet to add into our group? Would you rather have these...things come in and kidnap humans and other alien races for breeding?" 

He ended the call with a warning from Pike and went back to sickbay, relieving Christine of her watch. He sent her to her quarters, suggesting that she'd get some rest before her next shift, and took his spot next to Rose's bed. He watched as she shivered in her sleep, getting extra blankets to keep her warm. When they didn't work, Jim kicked off his boots and climbed into the bio-bed next to her and gathered her up into his arms, holding her tightly. Jim could've sworn that he heard her teeth rattling, as she shook, and rubbed her back to warm her up.

"J-Jim," she croaked, stirring from her slumber.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, Rosie," he whispered, holding her tightly.

She moaned and settled her head against his shoulder, before falling back into a restless slumber. Jim settled next to her, and watched as she slept, trembling and whimpering through the pain and discomfort. He felt the anger running through his body, when he thought of what the Queen wanted to do with Rose, and wished that he aimed a little higher when he shot her. He didn't care if Starfleet lost their chance with signing a peace treaty. Pandorium didn't fit Starfleet regulations, with their plans to snatch suitable hosts to create new life with. Especially when it was a forced act upon the host.

How anyone didn't catch this little fact about the planet was beyond his understanding, and realized that he didn't have a single crew member onboard who specialized in the history of planets besides Earth. Rose was good when it came to catching up on news and historical facts of other worlds, though Pandorium wasn't well known since Starfleet never made contact with the planet until now. Jim decided that he would call Pike again and see to it, that every planet in the galaxy would be researched before any contact was made with them. He couldn't risk another event like Pandorium.

...............................

A few hours later, Rose was slowly waking up after a long and restless night. Her entire body ached and her mouth was dry, with the aftertaste of vomit. Her head was pounding while her throat burned, begging to be nourished with water. Rolling over slowly, Rose came face to face with Jim, who was passed out next to her. He had one arm behind his head, while the other was draped across her hip. The mountain of blankets that rested upon her body, made her feel like she was suffocating, and she needed to get out from under them.

"Jim.." she whispered, nudging him with her knee.

Jim groaned and moved his hand from behind his head, to his face. Rose sighed, and nudged her knee harder into his leg.

"Jim! Wake up! JIM!" she shouted, which woke him up immediately. 

He sat up and looked around the room, before looking down at Rose. He sighed in relief , as she looked at him through tired eyes. "You're awake!" he said with a yawn, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can you get these blankets off me?" she asked, as she squirmed underneath her cocoon.

Jim nodded and hopped off the bio-bed, pulling several of the blankets off her, and tossing them onto the chair.

"How do you feel?" he asked, once she was settled with one blanket over her.

Rose sighed, "Like shit," she mumbled, as her head throbbed.

Jim reached out and rested his hand on her forehead, "I think your fever went down, which is good," he said, as he removed his hand. "I'll get Bones and see what he says. I'm guessing you want to be in your room,"

Rose nodded, "Please? I can't stand another second in this place," she sighed. "I could use a proper shower too." 

He nodded and headed out to find his friend, while Rose rested her head back against the pillow. A few minutes later, he returned with Leonard, who was relieved to see that his patient made it through the night.

"How do you feel?" he asked, while scanning her.

"Shitty," she mumbled, as he marked off her progress. "Can you give me something for the pain?" she asked.

"Do you want a sedative? Something stronger compared to what I gave you last night?" he asked.

Rose nodded, "Anything that will knock out a horse, will be great," she said.

Leonard nodded "Fine, but how about we move you to your quarters? You'll be spending sometime in there while you recover," he said, as he put a hypospray together for her.

She frowned, "What? How long am I out for?" she asked, looking from Leonard to Jim.

"I put you down for a week," said Jim, as he leaned against the doorframe.

"A week? You can't be serious!"

Leonard nodded, "He is because I requested that you take a week off , which Jim kindly signed off on. You were poisoned and nearly died, Conrad. You're severely dehydrated and I can't have you passing out on patients during shifts," he said.

Rose shook her head, "I'll be fine in a day or two!" she insisted.

Jim moved away from the door and walked over to the bed, helping her sit up.

"Either you take the week or I write you up," he said, as she swung her legs over the side of the bio-bed.

Rose looked up at him in shock, "You wouldn't.." she said, slightly unsure of his threat. "Jim!" 

"I would. Now let's get you out of here," he said, as she got off the bed. "Before I make it three weeks." 

He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and Rose pulled it up over her head. "I don't want anyone seeing me. I probably look like death," she said, as she took a step forward.

But instead of walking, she felt herself falling. Bracing herself for impact, Rose was startled to feel two arms wrap around her waist. Looking up, she saw that Jim had caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks.." she choked out, embarrassed that she couldn't even do a simple task, like walking.

"You're welcome. Now, let me," he said, before scooping her up into his arms.

Carrying her out of sickbay, Jim, Rose and Leonard boarded the lift, which took them to the residence floor. Luckily it was early, and the hall was empty, as they made their way to Rose's quarters. Jim managed to get the door open, while holding Rose in his arms, and carried her through to her bedroom. 

Setting her down on the bunk , Jim went to the replicator and retrieved a glass of water, some crackers and ginger ale.

"Now, this should knock you out until dinner-time," Leonard said, as he set the hypospray up for her. "You'll feel a bit groggy and achy when you wake up, but that'll wear off and you'll just feel a bit under the weather until you build your strength back up." 

Jim made his way back into her bedroom and handed her the water, "Just give her a second, Bones. She just woke up from a bad night, and a little water would be nice," he said, as Rose slowly sipped the cool water.

"Don't drink too much. This will relax your muscles and you could wet the bed, " Leonard said, with a smirk.

Rose glared at him, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? A little something for blackmail, huh?" she asked.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Do you want to eat something? I got crackers," he said, nodding to the plate he set on the table next to her bed.

Rose looked at them before shaking her head, "Not right now. Maybe I'll be up to eating when I wake up," she said, as the thought of food made her stomach turn.

Leonard nodded, "Soup will good for you. I'll make sure someone brings you a bowl later," he said.

She made a face and Jim smirked, knowing how much she hated soup. He made a mental note to bring her some later during his dinner break, since the idea of anyone else doing it bothered him. It would be a cold day in hell, before he let anyone prepare her food.

"Fine. Now give me the drugs and go back to work," she snapped.

"Looks like you're getting back to your old self," Leonard snapped, as he set the hypo at her neck.

"You haven't seen the worst of me yet," she hissed, as he injected the sedative.

"Sweet dreams, Ice Queen," Leo snapped, as he gathered his things and headed towards the door.

Rose laid against her pillows, "Asshole.." she mumbled, as the sedative worked its way though her body.

Jim sat down next to her, "You should be a little nicer to him," he said. "He had to deal with you for a patient, you know." 

She snorted, "Never. I'm having too much fun," she yawned. "Wouldn't be the same if I didn't make his blood boil on a daily basis." 

He watched as her eyes struggled to stay open, as they grew heavy. The sedative was working its magic, as she yawned again. "Will you come see me later?" she asked, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Jim nodded, "I'll bring you dinner and I'll stay for as long as you'd like," he said, taking her hand into his. 

She nodded, feeling a sudden wave of emotion washing over her. Jim was startled to see her eyes fill with tears, as they struggled to stay open.

"Don't leave… S-stay with me. So scar-" she mumbled as the sedative finally knocked her out.

Brushing her hair away from her face, Jim sat by her side for a moment, watching as she slept. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, before standing up. As he made his way towards the bedroom door, he looked back and watched her for a few moments, before leaving her quarters and locking the door.

He took the lift up to the bridge and dropped into his chair with a heavy sigh. It was early and he wouldn't be off until later that evening. As he called Spock up to the bridge, he silently prayed that the day would go by quickly. The idea of leaving Rose alone in her room bothered him. He would do anything to be by her side as she woke up. To take her into his arms and promise her that she would be all right, and that he'd always be there for her. Running his hand across his face, Jim let out a frustrated sigh and prepared for the long day ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

The violent dream sent Rose crashing towards consciousness, as she woke up, gasping for air. Swallowing back a shaky breath, she kicked the covers off her and climbed out of her bunk. With wobbly footsteps, she made her way into the bathroom, and towards the sink.

"Lights sixty percent," she choked out.

The lights went on and she gasped, taking in the haggard appearance in the mirror. Her hair was in tangles and her face was as white as a sheet, the dark circles under her eyes looking like bruises. With a sigh, Rose turned the sink on and washed her face off with the cold water, cooling herself down. Resting her elbows on the edge of the sink, she held her face in her hands, pushing the heels of her palms against her skull. Her head was pounding and Rose could've sworn that she could hear the blood pulsing in her ears.

"It was just a dream..just a dream," she told herself, as she slowly lifted her head up.

When her eyes hit the mirror she let out a startled gasp, backing into the wall.

"This can't be real, none of this is real. You're still sleeping, Rose. IT'S NOT REAL!" she said out loud, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again. 

In the mirror, she saw herself dressed in blood-stained rags and covered in cuts and bruises. Her once flat belly was round with child, and she could hear the cruel laughter of the Queen and the voices of men calling her name and the sound of their groaning and grunting. Rose trembled as she looked at her mirror image, feeling as if she were falling through open space, struggling to stand and breathe.

Grabbing the hairbrush off the counter, she threw it at the mirror, screaming as it shattered.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, as she ran out of the bathroom.

.................................

"Captain, it would be logical to call upon Admiral Pike to see what our next course of action would be, " as Spock moved from Nyota's station to the Captain's chair.

Jim groaned and glanced at his watch, relieved to see that it was almost time for dinner.

"I know Mr. Spock. But I'm sure the Admiral is busy with paperwork at the moment," he said, as Nyota turned to face them, a look of worry on her face.

"Captain, I just received a call from one of the residence floors. Room 232 C reported glass breaking and screaming from 234 C- Ensign Conrad's room," she said.

Jim quickly jumped out of his chair was running towards the lifts, "Call Doctor McCoy and tell him to meet me there, immediately!" he shouted, before the doors closed. "Spock, you're in charge until further notice!" 

The five-second trip to C deck seemed to take forever, as his mind raced. Something was wrong and he could feel it, deep in his heart. When the lift stopped at C- deck, Jim quickly ran down the corridor and skidded to a stop in front of 234 C. There was no sign of any screaming from behind the door and it freaked him out, as a image of Rose dying in her room, flashed through his mind.

"Rose! Rose open the door!" he shouted, as he pounded his fist against the panel."Dammit! ROSE!" 

When she didn't answer, Jim used his override and flew into the room, ready to attack. There was no sound within the entire space, and all the lights were off, except in the bathroom. Out in the hall, Leonard could be heard yelling into a communicator as he entered the floor.

"Rose, are you in here?" Jim called, as he moved from the sitting room through the bedroom. "Lights, a hundred percent" he said, squinting as the room lit up.

Seeing the empty bed and sheets thrown at the end of the mattress, Jim slowly made his way towards the bathroom. The lights were dimmed, making it hard to see within the small space. Once he reached the doorway, he gasped, taking in the sight of the broken glass covering the countertop and floor.

"What the hell.." he muttered, as he looked at what remained of the mirror.

"Jim! Are you in here?" Leonard shouted, as he entered the room.

"In the bathroom!" he shouted back, as he kept his eyes on the mess.

A few seconds later, Leonard was standing behind him, cursing at the scene before him.

"What in god's name happened? And where's Rose? " he asked, looking from the glass to Jim.

"I have no fucking clue, Bones. Oh god, you don't think someone from Pandorium got on board and took her," he asked, as panic filled his voice.

Leonard placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax Kid. I'll call Spock and have him search for any stowaways and then I'll call security and have them look for her," he said, as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Jim turned and headed back into the bedroom, looking around for any sign of Rose. The chair that once stood in the corner had been turned over, leaving the sheer black robe that Rose always wore around her room, on the floor. Picking it up, Jim held the robe in his hands, taking in the feeling of the soft material. Bringing it up to his nose, Jim took in the smell of hyacinth and gardenia flowers, a smell that Jim always looked forward to when he woke up each and every morning. He could hear Leonard outside in the sitting room, telling Spock about what happened.

"You can't be gone. Please give me a sign that you're still here. That you're still with me" he thought, as he clutched the robe to his chest. 

Jim squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself under control. He couldn't be deemed emotionally compromised and lose control of the Enterprise. He needed to be calm and together, despite the fact that the woman he loved was missing. A thud from the closet quickly alerted him, that they weren't alone in the room. Slowly, Jim set the robe down on the bed and made his way towards the closet door, as another thud could be heard from within. Reaching out, Jim placed his hand on the sliding door and quickly pushed it aside.There was a scream from inside, as a figure pushed themselves further back against the wall. Using one hand, Jim pushed the row of uniforms and clothes aside and sighed in relief.

"Rose!"

The red-head sat on the floor of the closet, with her hands over her ears, sobbing and rocking back and forth. Jim quickly got down on the floor, pushing a pair of shoes to the side, before reaching out to touch her. 

Once his hands landed softly on her arms, Rose quickly lashed out, hitting him. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

"JIM!"

"Rosie, it's alright! It's me! It's Jim!" he said, as he tried calm her down.

"No, no, no. Please don't take me. Please!" she cried hysterically.

Leonard quickly ended the call with Spock and stood behind Jim, watching as the Ensign went through a nervous breakdown before them. Cursing, he quickly got back on the communicator and called Christine, ordering her to come down to the room with heavier sedatives and a scanner. Meanwhile, Jim made his way further into the closet, trying to keep Rose still as she squirmed in his embrace.

"Don't make me.. Don't make me do it," she sobbed, screaming when she couldn't break herself free. "Please don't make me do this!!" 

Jim began to panic, for he'd never seen her in this state of mind. He needed to get her under control before she could hurt herself, let alone anyone else.

"Rosie, please!" he begged, as she sobbed.

He could hear Leonard yelling for help, as Rose cried and gasped for air. It would only be a few minutes before she'd make herself sick again, and Jim knew her body wouldn't be able to take another blow.

"ROSE! STOP!" he shouted, shaking her lightly by the shoulders.

It was if she finally woke up from a "spell", as she finally looked at Jim, realizing that it was him and not some Pandorium man holding her.

She shook her head, "Jim?"

He brushed the matted curls away from her face, "Oh Rose," he sighed.

Rose sobbed as she threw her arms around him, "Oh god. Oh god, Jim. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, " she cried, as he pulled her onto his lap, rubbing her back to sooth her.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm right here," he said, as she held him tightly.

"Th-they made me…" she sputtered, as her body shook with sobs.

Leonard and Christine stopped at the doorway to the bedroom, watching as the Captain sat on the floor with the distraught Ensign on his lap, clutching his body for dear life. He glanced up at them, before pulled Rose tightly against his body.

"Shh, no one's going to make you do anything. You're safe," he told her, as she sobbed. "I promise, Rose. You're safe here." 

After much persuasion by Christine, Rose was whisked off to an empty room on across the hall to change her clothes. Jim and Leonard waited back in Rose's room, in total silence.

"Jim.." Leonard started.

"She's staying in my quarters. I'll have someone clean up tomorrow, but for tonight I want her with me," he said.

The doctor simply nodded finding no reason to argue with the young man, since it was he who had a stronger connection with the Ensign. A few seconds later, the door opened and Rose was led back into the room with Christine close behind her. She managed to brush the tangles out of her hair, before setting it into a braid. She changed into a new pair of pajamas, and washed her face. Looking up at the men, she wrapped her arms around her middle and trembled. Jim took the robe that he set on the back of the sofa and made his way over to her.

"You're coming with me," he said, as he set the robe around her shoulders.

Rose slipped her arms into the sleeves and wrapped the fabric around her, before tying the belt. "Going where?" she whispered.

Jim took in the exhaustion and pain that was evident in her face and her body, as she stood before him.

"My quarters. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone," he said.

Instead of arguing with him, Rose nodded, too tired to do anything else. She couldn't bear to stay in the room a minute longer, afraid that the dreams would come back to haunt her. Quietly, the group made their way out of the room and down towards the lifts, piling in as the doors closed behind them. When they got out on B- deck, Nyota was waiting for them outside the lifts.

"I came to see if everything was alright," she said, as Spock stood next to her quietly. 

He nodded at Jim, who walked by with this arm wrapped around Rose's shoulders. As Leonard and Christine filled Nyota and Spock in with what happened, Jim unlocked the door to his quarters and walked Rose inside, heading towards his bedroom.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here?" she asked, as Jim helped her into bed. "I don't want to be a bother...." 

He pulled the blankets up and tucked her in, "Yes. I couldn't leave you down there alone," he said, tossing her robe onto a chair. "And you will never be a bother, Rose. Never." 

She nodded, "Okay," she whispered.

Jim sat down next to her, his hand resting at her side. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, cautiously.

Rose quickly shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "No.."

Jim nodded, "I'll get Christine and she'll give you something to calm you down. I just need to talk to Bones and Spock, and I'll be right back," he said, standing to leave.

Reaching out, Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Jim looked back and saw the fear in her eyes and quickly turned to her.

"Rose, it'll only be a few seconds. I'll tell Christine to stay with you until I come back," he said, as she held onto his hand for dear life.

"Don't go,' she begged.

Jim sighed before turning his head towards the door, "Chris!" he shouted.

A few seconds later, the blonde poked her head into the doorway and looked at them. "Yes Captain?" she asked.

"Could you administer a sedative for Rose? And would it be too much trouble, if you'd stay with her for a few minutes, while I talk to Spock and Leonard?" he asked.

Christine shook her head, "It's no problem at all, Captain. Let me just grab my medical bag," she said, before disappearing back into the outer room.

A few seconds later, she returned with her bag and made her way over to the bed.

"I promise. Five minutes," he said, as Christine set a hypospray up for the young woman.

Rose nodded quickly and Jim made his way out into the sitting room of his quarters.

"How is Ensign Conrad? Spock asked.

Jim sighed, "I can't even find the words to describe it. Christine is giving her another sedative now as we speak," he said.

"Did she say what happened?" Leonard asked, as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"No..but I don't blame her. Whatever it was though.. " he shuddered, picturing the broken glass that littered the bathroom. "I think it's safe to say that the attack on Pandorium triggered this."

"I'll come by tomorrow to check on her, Jim," the doctor said. "Just make sure she sleeps and eats something when she wakes up. The poor girl's runnin' on empty right now." 

Jim nodded, "Good. Spock, could you take my shift tomorrow morning? I'll take your evening shift, that way you and Nyota can have dinner together…" he said, before Spock held his hand up.

"Captain, if you want to request a day off, I see no problem. It seems that Ensign Conrad will require your presence tomorrow," he said. "I will switch Lieutenant Sulu's morning shift, so that he can take your shift." 

"Thank you, Spock. I owe you big time," he said, as the Vulcan nodded.

"If you do not require my presence, I will return to the bridge to discuss the changes and then retire for the evening to prepare for tomorrow," he said, giving both Jim and Leonard a nod, before leaving.

"You better get back in there so Chapel can get some sleep. I can't have my head-nurse sleeping all over patients tomorrow," Leonard said, rolling his eyes.

Jim nodded , "Thank you, Bones," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'll call you first thing in the morning, after I get her up." 

The older man nodded, "No problem, Kid. But you better call me if she has another freak-out. Though, there isn't a stronger sedative to knock her out.." he said, shaking his head. 

Jim quickly went back into his bedroom and told Christine that she could return to her room for the night. She left behind an extra hypo with the sedative, just in case Rose wanted or needed it later on. When the door closed behind the doctor and nurse, Jim quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Rose half-awake, lying quietly on the bed, as Jim changed into a pair of pajama bottoms.

"You feeling tired?" he asked, as he sat back down next to her. 

Rose nodded and yawned in response, shivering. "Let's get you tucked in here," Jim said, pulling the blankets up higher. "Can have you turning into a human popsicle now." 

Once she was snuggled under the blankets, Jim got up and moved to the other side of the bed, sliding in under the blankets. As soon as Jim was laying down, Rose rolled onto her side and rested her head on his bare chest. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Jim pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Get some sleep, Rosie. I'll be right here when you wake up," he said, as he rubbed her back soothingly.


	7. Chapter 7

The days that followed Rose's breakdown, consisted of sleeping and visits from Leonard and Christine. While Jim had her roomed cleaned out and the bathroom mirror replaced, Rose couldn't find the guts, nor strength, to leave and return to her quarters. And Jim didn't have the heart to kick her out. He too worried about her mental state, as the dreams still consumed her night after night. When she napped during the day, it was peaceful and she was free of the terrors that consumed her . But as "night" fell upon the Enterprise, bringing forth the horrors of what could've been had she been taken. 

"Do you want to come down for dinner? Everyone's been asking about you," Jim said, as he returned to his room before the dinner break.

Rose was sitting on the sofa, reading from a PADD, when she looked at him. "I'm not dressed for dinner" she said, before glancing down at the PADD again.

Jim sighed, "So hop in the shower and change. I'll wait for you out here," he said, leaning against the doorway of his bedroom.

Rose shook her head, "You go ahead. I'll stay here," she said, waving her hand at him. "I'm not that hungry anyways." 

"Rose, you need to come out sooner or later. Everyone's worried about you, honey. Pavel misses his partner in crime and Nyota misses girl talk," he said, as she read.

She sighed, "They just want to see if I've gone completely mad and let myself go," she said. "Face it, Jim. I'm the laughing stock on this ship and everyone wants to see if I've become the raging looney I've made myself into." 

Jim sighed, "Get up. Get in that goddamn shower and get dressed. You are going down for dinner and eating a real meal. None of this "I'm not hungry, Jim. I've lost my appetite, darling," he said; mimicking her, full English accent and tone. "If I have to drag you down, I will." 

Rose looked up at him her eyebrow raised in disapproval and sighed. Shutting the PADD off, Rose placed it onto the coffee table and stood up.

"Fine. But if I sense and sympathetic looks or offers to hang out during breaks, I will leave," she warned, before storming past him.

Ten minutes later, Rose stepped back into the sitting room showered and dressed in a clean uniform. They took the lift down to the mess hall, and found a few of the senior officers around a table with their trays. After retrieving their trays, Rose and Jim made their way to the table and took the two empty seats between Nyota and Pavel.

"Rose! It's so good to see you!" Nyota said, giving her arm a light squeeze.

Rose gave her a small smile as she grabbed a packet of salt for her fries. She glanced at Jim as she shook the salt out, who nodded at her. It was almost as if he was warning her to be nice, for everyone was simply worried about her.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Rose?" Pavel asked, as he leaned forward to look past Jim.

She nodded, "I'm fine, Pavel. Thank you."

There was some chatter amongst the group, as they discussed their upcoming trip to the Sunflower Galaxy, in order meet up with another Federation vessel. Rose was half-listening to the conversation, as she sat quietly in her seat, staring at the napkin dispenser in the middle of the table. Her food had been left untouched, growing cold as the minutes passed. She didn't even realize that Nyota left for the bridge, when Leonard sat down in her vacant seat.

"How come you're not eating, Conrad?"

Leonard's booming voice and southern accent made her jump, as she quickly turned to look at him. He was giving her the famous eyebrow raise, and she frowned at her.

"I-I'm-" she started to say, before he cut her off.

"None of that "I lost my appetite" nonsense. You haven't eaten a real meal since Pandorium. And now your food is ice-cold" he said, nodding to her tray.

Rose glanced a the chicken and fries on her tray before looking back at him, "I'm sorry, I just got lost in a daze," she said, shaking her head.

Jim grabbed her tray and stood up, "I'll go heat it up and you're going to eat half of this. If Admiral Pike came aboard and saw you, he'd think that we were starving you," he said, before walking away.

Rose watched as he made his way back towards the kitchens, before disappearing through the doors. Leonard chuckled and Rose turned her attention back to him, frowning.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Leonard shook his head, "That kid has been constantly worried about you since we came back from Pandorium. That night when the dreams started, he sent my communicator the maximum of messages it can receive, asking me what he should do if you woke up screaming. Then, everyday this week, he would come down to my office and demand to know why you wouldn't eat or why you slept all day long. As if I knew the right answers to his questions. I'm a doctor, not a mind-reader," he snapped, as he ate.

Rose blushed as she looked down at her lap, shocked at what she just heard. Yes, she and Jim were best friends and worried about each other all the time. But never to this extreme, which left her shocked. A bad case of mono left Rose on Earth, as the Narada incident took place. She counted her lucky stars ever since then, due the fact that had she been in perfect health, she would be dead right now. She had no idea that Jim was even aboard the Enterprise as well as Leonard, after being locked in confinement.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "What I'm saying is, that boy is so obsessed with you and you don't even realize it," he said, looking at her.

Rose was taken back by the statement and Leonard quickly corrected himself. "I don't mean like- he has a shrine with all your pictures and pieces of clothing or shit. I meant that he has feelings for you that are more than friendly," he said.

"What?" she frowned, as he looked past her.

"Never mind. I didn't say a word," he quickly said, before he turned back to his tray.

Rose was about to speak when she heard someone next to her. Still jumpy around anyone who snuck up on her, she quickly turned in her seat, yelping as Jim stood next to her .

He smiled down at her, "Whoa, it's only me! I didn't mean to sneak up on you," he said, as he set her tray down.

She nodded, "Right.. No, it's alright," she said, as he smiled at her again.

She felt her heart flutter as his dazzling smile and tried to understand what Leonard had told her moments earlier. Maybe he was talking about someone else, another crew member. But the only visitors she had were Jim, Christine and himself during the week. She'd received messages from the others, asking if she was all right and when she would return to her post on the bridge. All had gone unanswered, for she was too tired or anti-social to respond. But was it true? Did Jim Kirk hold feelings that went beyond friendship? The man who had many hookups during the five years she'd known him, and not one stable relationship? Out of all the girls on Earth or in the entire universe, it was her, Rose Elizabeth Conrad of London, whom Jim Tiberius Kirk had romantic feelings for? It sounded so silly, knowing that Jim always claimed to be a "free spirit," and not one to settle down. 

She watched as he chatted with Scotty, who arrived shortly after his shift ended. He sat on the edge of his seat, with one arm on the table, while the other rested on the back of her chair. He laughed at something Scotty said, before turning to look at her.

He smiled that million dollar smile at her," Is everything okay? Do you want me to get you something else?" he asked, nodding to her tray.

Rose blinked and shook her head slowly, "N-no. I'm fine," she quietly said, before turning to her tray.

Picking up a fry, she slowly ate in silence as the men spoke to one another. She could only eat a small amount of food, before feeling queasy at the thought of eating anymore, and pushed her tray away. After a while, Rose began to feel tired and wanted to lie on the sofa in Jim's quarters. The plastic chair became uncomfortable and her back began to hurt as she sat still. Placing the napkin on top of her tray, she put her hand on Jim's arm to get his attention.

"I'm going back to the room," she said, as she stood up.

Jim nodded, "I'll go with you," he said, as he turned to say goodnight to his friends.

Rose shook her head, "You don't have to leave, Jim. I can walk back on my own, " she said.

But Jim shook his head, "It's fine, Rosie. Besides, I'm off for the rest of the night. Spock was off last night, remember?" he asked.

Rose nodded, "Right. How silly of me to forget," she said, smiling briefly.

Jim smiled back and quickly turned his attention to Scotty, Pavel and Leonard and bid them a goodnight, before standing up. The men wished Rose a good night and hopes that she would be up on the bridge soon, and she smiled at them before waving goodbye. Dropping their trays off at the garbage chute, Rose and Jim went back to his room.

Once inside, Rose quickly went to change into her nightclothes, while Jim kicked off his boots and lounged across the sofa. When she stepped out into the sitting room, dressed in her nightdress and robe, she stood by the doorframe and watched as Jim checked over his messages. He mumbled and sighed as he read something that had little to no interest to him, or if it was something that annoyed him.

"So, how many of those messages are from Admiral Pike?" she asked.

Jim looked up at her and grinned, "About.. twenty-seven of them. Most are the ever repetitive "Be on your best behavior, Kirk" or "Don't do anything stupid today," kind of messages," he said, shrugging as if the messages didn't phase him.

Rose sighed, "You give that man a lot of work, Jim. You should go easy on him, too. Poor man has a long road of recovery ahead of him, and your cowboy actions aren't helping," she said, coming over to sit down next to him.

Moving his feet off the sofa, Rose sat down and rested against the plush pillows, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Does your back hurt?" he asked, watching as she shifted against the pillows.

She nodded, "A bit. I've grown accustomed to lying down all day, that my body is being forced back into standing or walking," she said, letting out a hiss. "I think my bone structure has been replaced with that of an woman in her eighties." 

Setting the PADD down on the table, Jim motioned for her to turn around.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he lightly turned her around, his hands on her sides. 

"Giving you a massage. You know, working the kinks out?" he said, as she looked back at him.

"Since when did you give free massages out?" she asked, as she turned around all the way.

Jim laughed, "I don't. You should be lucky that you're the first customer," he said, as his hands lightly fell on her shoulders.

She snorted, "Lucky M-Ohhh.. Hmmm," she gasped, as his hands began to work out the knots in her neck and shoulders.

Jim smiled at the response as his hands worked along her shoulder blades and down her back, pushing deep into the strained muscles.

"You're- you're quite good with your hands, Jim. I'm surprised," she breathed, as his fingers moved down her spine.

"Why thank you," he chuckled, as she let out a light moan. 

As his hands moved further down her back, Rose trembled as the hairs on her arms and neck stood up. Goosebumps popped up across her skin, and shockwaves moved within her body. Just has his hands slipped under the bunched up robe and nightdress, Rose quickly jumped up, turning around to face him.

Jim held his hands up in front of him, "Sorry!" he quickly said, as she breathed heavily. "It's just... your muscles are all strained and stiff like a board from the neck down." 

Rose quickly shook her head, "It's alright. I just.. wasn't expecting that," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

He nodded as his hands dropped to his lap, "Do.. Do you want to try to get a link set up for a movie? Or are you tired?" he asked.

Rose stared him as he watched her, breathing heavily as she blinked. She wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing she knew, her lips were on Jim's and she was pulling him down on top of her, sinking deep into the sofa.


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't get very far with the unexpected make-out session, only settling for stolen kisses and hands exploring on top of clothing. Rose was too exhausted to take it a step further and Jim couldn't and wouldn't push her into having sex after the week she had. Instead, they moved from the couch to his bedroom and lounged across is bed in the dark.

"So what now?' he asked, as she cuddled against his side, her head resting against his shoulder. 

Rose shrugged, "We take it slow? Keep it to ourselves for a while? I don't know Jim, I don't want to jump into something so serious and have it end in disaster," she said, rolling out of his embrace.

Jim looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "I want to do this right, Rose," he said.

Rose turned to look at him in the darkness, "Define right, Jim," she said, as he turned to look at her.

He could see very little of her face, as the dim lights of the moving stars filtered through his bedroom. Even in darkness, she was still beautiful. Something that amazed him each and every time he looked at her. 

"I mean taking you out for dinner during shore leave, and pulling out your chair before you sit down and pushing you in. Buying you flowers and making you breakfast in bed. I want to try being a gentleman for once in my life," he said.

"You make it sound like you're a wild animal, with no respect towards anyone or for yourself. I always think you're polite to me, despite your moments," she said.

Jim chuckled, "That's because you're one of the few that knows me personally. The only woman that is. But I'm tired of the one-night stands and just sleeping with women and bailing after the act is done," he said.

Rose nodded, "Well, if you're only going to use me to find yourself a girlfriend or wife, you can count me out, " she said, before rolling over on her other side.

Jim slid across the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm not nor will I ever use you, Rose. If I can't make it work with you, I guess I'm destined to be alone forever," he said softly.

Rose bit down on her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself under control. She was always the strong one in this friendship, up until recent events that is, which turned her into an emotional mess. Everyone always told her that it would take a tragedy or a horrific event to bring two people together, and in return that would change everything they knew.

"We keep it to ourselves and take it slow. I don't want this to end with both of us getting hurt and spending five years trying to avoid each other on this ship," Rose said. 

Jim nodded, 'I want to take you out on dates," he rambled. "Dinner and holo-vids from the twenty-first century, with horrible plot lines." 

She laid still, "Bring you flowers from Sulu's lab and make horrible replicated breakfast in bed for you," he continued, hugging her to his chest. "Do they still call it courting in London?" 

"I haven't heard that term being used in my everyday life," she snorted rolling over to face him. "I won't have sex with you right away, Jim. Not until I know that you're serious about this." 

"So lets set a date," he nodded. "How many dates would you like to go on, before we have sex?" 

Rose sighed, "I can't just pick a date, Jim," she said. "What if I did and we got to that date, and you weren't that serious about us? What if we did have sex on that date and ended up breaking it off?" 

"So instead of setting a date to have sex, how about we set a date to come back to the conversation of sex?" Jim suggested, his eyes wide. "Oh my god, this actually sounds like the most perfect idea I've ever had!" 

"Somehow that frightens me," Rose shook her head. "Can we finish this conversation tomorrow? I'm tired and I want to be alert when we make such an important commitment like this." 

Pulling the blankets up, they both snuggled underneath them, as Jim ordered the computer to kill the lights. "I'm off until mid-shift," Jim yawned, as Rose settled against him. "Do you want to have breakfast here or in the mess hall?" 

Rose sighed deeply, "You said you wanted to make me breakfast in bed," she reminded him, wincing as her knee cracked, while stretching her leg. "So make me breakfast in bed, Jimmy." 

............................. 

The next morning, after consuming a semi-decent breakfast from the replicator, Jim escorted Rose down to sickbay. Leonard checked her vitals and used the scanner to check for any infections or other surprises that the poison would've left behind. When she came up all clear, except for low blood sugar and minor dehydration, he cleared her for duty, despite Jim's protesting.

"If you feel the slightest start of fatigue or anything out of the norm, you bring your ass back here immediately," he said.

Rose rolled her eyes, "So if I start breaking out into hives and my eyeballs start to bleed, I need to come down and see you?" she asked, as Jim chuckled.

Leonard grumbled and he marked a few things off on her chart, "I see your smartass attitude is still intact. Do you save it up for long periods of time, before unleashing it to your innocent victims?" he snapped.

"Only for you, love. Jim's immune to it and the others are too nice for my attack. So that leaves you," she shrugged.

"Aren't I lucky," he mumbled, before leaving to check on his other patients.

Jim moved away from the counter and made his way over to the bio-bed, "Lets get going. It's still early enough that I can rearranged your schedule for the week ," he said, as Rose climbed down of the bio-bed.

"Light? Leonard cleared me which means I'm obviously fine to work," she said, as they left sickbay.

"You still need to take it easy, Rose. I know you don't want to land yourself back into sickbay and we know Bones doesn't want that either, " he said, as they took the lift up to his ready room.

Rolling her eyes, Rose stepped out of the lift and followed him down the hall, muttering about being babied. Once inside Jim's ready room, Rose took a seat in one of hte chairs and watched as Jim fiddled around with a PADD. 

"I can put you either on the bridge tonight with Spock or you can be in medical this afternoon with Bones," Jim said, tapping at the screen. 

"Oh god," Rose rolled her eyes, sinking down into the chair. "Why can't I be on the same shift with you?" 

Jim smirked, "Because I have to work," he reminded her. "I can't be distracted by a flirty Englishwoman, who one day might actually have sex with me." 

She shook her head, "Can I do neither?" she asked. "I honestly don't want to work with Spock or Leonard today." 

"Do you want to start tomorrow on the bridge? In the morning?" he asked. "Or you can do some paper work, while staying in bed and resting a bit more." 

"What would I be doing on the bridge tomorrow morning?" Rose asked, as Jim looked at the rotation schedule for the next day. "Please tell me I'm not sitting at a station for hours, doing nothing." 

"I can put you with Sulu," he muttered, tapping his chin with the stylus. "It might do you some good to know how the navigation system works and how to pilot the ship. We could always use an extra set of hands, just in case." 

Rose sighed, "I'll do that then," she said. "What's the paper work that needs to be done? Stuff that you've been neglecting?" 

He snorted, "It's actually a punch of shit sent over about other potential planets," he said, nodding to the stack of PADDs that had been dropped off the day before. "Ones that the Federation wants to include, but they have no knowledge of." 

"I'll take them and read through some," Rose said. "I'll spend the rest of the day in bed with all of these things. It's about time I put my history degree to good use." 

They both stood up at the same time, as Jim helped Rose with the PADDS. "I'll stay here for a little bit to rewrite this," he said, nodding to the PADD on his desk. "I'll send it to you when it's done and I have confirmation from Sulu in regards to training." 

"Sounds lovely," Rose nodded. "Will you come by on your break for lunch?" 

"If nothing goes out of the ordinary, yes," Jim nodded, smiling at her. "I'll call you if anything, so don't wait if you get hungry." 

Rose smirked, "Yes, Captain," she saluted him. 

He shook his head, "If you're gonna tease..." he started, as she stood on her toes to kiss him into silence. 

"But it's always a pleasure," Rose murmured, when she pulled away. "I'll see you later, darling." 

She then turned and made her way out, moving down the hall towards the lifts. Leaning against the door frame, Jim watched as she went, her uniformed skirt swishing in sync with her hips. Rose looked back at him and winked, before stepping into the lift. 

"You're going to be the death of me!" he warned, as she waved to him.

Rose shook her head and giggled, as the door closed, sending her back to his quarters. With a sigh, Jim pushed away from the door frame and stepped back into the room, making his way back to the desk.


	9. Chapter 9

In the four months since the Pandorium incident, Rose slowly took control of her life and made significant progress in her recovery. It took almost a month and a half to eat a full meal, leaving a plate clean of food without tossing it back up again. Because of this, she'd lost nearly twenty-four pounds from her already slim frame, which worried Jim to no end. 

With her nightmares ebbing away to nothing, Rose moved back into her own quarters, but still found herself back at Jim's after waking in the middle of the night; sometimes from a stray nightmare that would occur before they faded away or from simply rolling over to a cold and empty space next to her. With their decision to take things slow, they didn't become and official couple until Jim made a ship wide announcement for their upcoming shore leave. 

"I got us a nice room at the resort," Jim grinned, as she got ready for a night in. "Two weeks off all together, though we only get a week on Risa." 

"Hmm," Rose nodded, as she twisted her hair up into a bun. "How nice?" 

He chuckled, "A nice and comfortable bed for starters," he began, as Rose giggled. "A big old bath tub, twenty-four hour room service of whatever your heart desires and a view to die for." 

She tucked herself under the blankets on his bed and leaned against him, "A whole week in a room with you?" she teased. "It sounds heavenly, Jim. Really." 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Jim rested the side of his face against the top of her head. "Can we make it official?" he said, after a while of them being silent. 

"What?" Rose asked, lifting her head up. "To who? The entire ship?" 

"I want our friends to know," Jim said. "I would like to tell them that you're my girlfriend, Rose." 

Rose blinked, "I mean, we've been...dating now for four three and a half months, right?" he asked. "And they've been the best three and a half months of my entire life. But I want to make it official, you know? Put a title on this, because I think we're ready for it!" 

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she finally asked, frowning. "Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" 

"What? No!" Jim shook his head, before wincing. "I mean, not that I don't want to marry you at all! I just.. Uh... fuck!" 

She giggled, "I'm teasing," she said, as relief washed over his face. "And yes. We can make it official to our friends, Jim. We'll tell them tomorrow before we leave." 

He grinned, "Really?" he asked, as Rose nodded. "Holy shit. I have a girlfriend." 

"Who knew that could ever be possible for James Tiberius Kirk," she snorted. "Now, can we watch something? I thought tonight was about watching a holo-vid, of my choice, while cuddling." 

................................  
Risa was just what Rose had pictured, only better, as she stepped into the hotel room. True to Jim's word, it was amazing and very over the top. 

"I didn't think it would be so...." Jim paused to find the right word, as he looked around at the decor. 

"Tropical?" she offered, setting her bag down. "Well... it's like Hawaii I guess. Or something." 

Jim set the room key onto the table and took her hand, "Let's check this place out," he said, leading her through the sitting room. "I mean, this is home for the next week." 

If the sitting room was grand, then the bedroom was something different, as they took in the relaxed space before them. Instead of the bright maroon and gold design they'd previously stepped into, the bedroom was a complete and total opposite. The walls were light blue, matching the carpet beneath their feet. The king sized bed was dressed in white linens, with a turquoise and green comforter and matching throw pillows. 

"Oh god," Jim moaned. "It looks like a cloud." 

Rose watched as he jumped onto the bed, sprawling out like a starfish against the nearly made sheets. "It even feels like a cloud," he groaned. 

"I can see that you won't be leaving this room," Rose shook her head, moving to the french doors that led to the balcony. "We should order dinner up to the room and eat out here. Then we can call it an early night, that way we're refreshed for tomorrow." 

"That means I have to get up," Jim said. "I'm comfortable." 

She rolled her eyes, "Get your bum out of that bed," she warned, moving to the wall unit to pull up the room service menu. "Come look and see what they have for dinner service, that way we can order!" 

.........................  
The next morning, they both woke up refreshed and ready for a day of exploration. After promising to take her down to the markets before they left the ship, Jim found himself being pulled along the crowded streets of the city, while Rose looked at everything in sight. 

"I've never seen anything like it!" she marveled, watching as an Andorian basket weaver worked. "These are lovely." 

Jim chuckled, "Don't get too crazy," he warned her. "We still have to pack and beam everything back up to the ship. Poor Scotty will never get a break if you buy out every single vendor here." 

"I saved three years worth tips from that run down bar for this," she said firmly. "If I want to buy out Andorian baskets and god knows what, I will." 

"Y-you saved three years worth of your money?" he asked, amazed at her confession. "Rose, you don't have to spend all your money. If there's something you want, I'll buy it for you." 

She started to protest, when he held up his hand. "As your boyfriend, I command you not to spend all your money while we're here,' he said firmly. "Besides, don't boyfriends usually buy their girlfriends things when they go out shopping together?" 

Sighing, Rose fixed the strap to her bag and took Jim's hand. "I assume that they do," she said, as they continued to walk amongst the crowds. "I never had a boyfriend long enough to receive gifts." 

"Well," Jim said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now that's a damn shame! Whatever you want, Rose. You deserve only the best of the best." 

"So do you, Jim," Rose replied, her tone changing to one of total seriousness. 

Jim looked at her quietly, before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "Where should we go first, hm?" he asked, wanting to stop the awkward silence before it could start. "How about some fancy underthings to wear when we're alone?" 

Rose threw her head back and laughed, "Aren't you cheeky?" she teased, nudging him with her elbow. "Come on! Let's go shop!" 

........................

After a long day of shopping, they returned back to the room to shower and change, before heading down to meet Leonard and Christine for dinner in the hotel's restaurant. 

"How was the medical conference thing you went to?" Rose asked, as they waited for their food to arrive. "Anything interesting to report on?" 

"A few interesting studies that are up and coming," Leonard nodded. "I have all the information on one my PADDs that I can send to you later." 

Jim chuckled, "Send it after our break is over,' he joked, only half serious. "We're here to relax. Not work." 

Christine giggled, while Leonard scowled. "Your idea of fun always ends with you being rushed to a hospital," the doctor warned. 

"Well, he's in good hands," Rose said, setting down her glass. "Tomorrow, we're going down to the beach and I've brought enough sun screen with me for this trip." 

"No fun," Jim mumbled, spotting the waiter along with another, carrying out a large serving tray with food. "Yes! Food!" 

After their dishes were set before them and their drinks refilled, the foursome spent the next three hours eating, drinking and talking about their plans for the rest of the week. 

"If you guys don't have plans for tomorrow, you should join us!" Rose said, setting her napkin down next to her dish. "We're not heading down to the beach until a little after 0900. we can always stop and pick up a quick bite to eat before hand, before heading down." 

Leonard began to protest, before Christine beat him to the punch. "We would LOVE to join you!" she said, shooting him a warning glare. "Len and I don't have plans until dinner anyways." 

Jim snickered at his friend's discomfort, "Well, I'm sure we'll be back at the hotel by the time you two run off for dinner," he shrugged. "I know Rose will want to get back before she combusts in the sunlight." 

"Not everyone can achieve a tan, James," she shook her head. "And you shouldn't spend all those hours in the sun to begin with." 

They skipped dessert and went outside for to enjoy the evening, before calling it a night. Promising to call around 0800, Christine and Leonard went off to their room, while Jim and Rose did the same. With her shoes in hand, Rose quickly dumped them at the door, while Jim picked her up from behind. 

"JAMES!" she shrieked, as he tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the bedroom. "You're going to hurt yourself!" 

Tossing her down onto the bed, Jim crawled up next to her, leaning over her with a grin on his face. "Are you suggesting we play "doctor," Rose?" he teased, as she snorted. 

"I'm suggesting that you take it east, James," she sighed, as he nuzzled her cheek. "I don't want Len coming up here, screaming about how you can't control yourself." 

"I should just have you as my doctor," he mumbled, pressing a kiss below her ear. "You're much more prettier to look at, first off. And you have a gentle touch, compared to Bones, who stabs and grabs whenever he feels like it." 

Rose giggled, "Too bad I'm a PA," she sighed. "I can't be your doctor, Jim. Especially if you're my boyfriend. Conflict of interest and all." 

He sighed, "Not fair," he pouted, batting his eyes at her. 

"You can try all the pouting and batting of the eyelashes you want," Rose shook her head. "Leonard's your doctor. I can play your nursemaid when we're in private, but in sickbay? I cannot partake in any medical procedures that may be done upon you." 

"If you were my nursemaid..." Jim started, running his hand across her hip. "Would you wear the little costume?" 

She snorted, "And I mean the entire thing," Jim continued. "From the stockings to the little hat." 

Rose shrugged, "Maybe," she teased, running her foot up and down his leg. "But you'll have to wear the hospital gown with the open back. Just so I can see that cute little bum you've got." 

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask," Jim teased. 

"So get naked," Rose shot back, surprising him. 

He blinked, "What? Do I have to undress you myself?" Rose asked, frowning. 

Jim shook his head, "Y-you want me to get naked?" he asked, confused. "Wh- Are yo-" 

She nodded, "Let's do it," she said, biting her lip. "We've waited long enough, right?" 

"Yeah, but..." Jim shrugged. "Are you sure?" 

Rose sighed, "We're in this amazing hotel room on Risa," she pointed out. "We've been together for three and a half months and I think we're serious enough now to have sex. Correct?" 

"Fuck yes," Jim said quickly, before wincing. "I mean... yes. Yes, we are so totally ready to have sex." 

"So then get out of your clothes," Rose giggled, as she reached for the bottom of her dress, tugging the dark green material over her head. 

Jim watched as she pushed her way back up towards the pillows, laying out against them, while watching him. "Are you going to sit there and stare at me all night long?" she asked, as his eyes roamed from her face to her matching white lace lingerie set. 

"Oh Rose," Jim nearly growled, pulling his shirt over his head, before crawling up to her. "I'm going to make you feel things that you've never felt before." 

Letting out a squeal as he straddled her, sucking a love bite against her collar bone, Rose giggled. "We're not going to the beach tomorrow, are we?" she asked, as he marveled over her appearance. 

"Nope," he shook his head, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I plan on keeping you in all day tomorrow and maybe the next day." 

Grinning, Rose nodded. "Sounds like a good way to spend our time off," she murmured, before pulling him down for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm still bummed that we skipped the beach," Rose pouted, later that afternoon, as she and Jim lounged in bed. "I was looking forward to it too!" 

Jim snorted, "We would've been there for maybe an hour, before the rain started," he pointed out, nodding to their balcony. "It's almost one and it still hasn't stopped!" 

Rose sighed, laying her head down against the pillow, "What are we supposed to do now?" she whined, kicking her leg up and down against the mattress. "I'm bored!" 

"How can you be bored?" Jim exclaimed, shaking his head. "We've got access to the top of the line Federation network, which hosts over a thousand different channels with shows, movies and whatever else! We can order so much food and shit to feast upon. A fucking hot tub for a bath, which we seriously need to try out before we leave!" 

"But I want to explore, Jim!" she pouted. "Who knows when we'll get back over in this sector! We're going to be zooming around space for five whole years, remember?" 

He sighed, "On the way back home, we'll stop here again," he said. "Or once we return to Earth, I'll bring you back up here for a vacation. We'll stay for an entire month if we have to, just so you can see every single thing." 

She giggled, "There's also a bunch of stuff down on the main floor we could do," he continued. "There's a movie theater, a gym and places to eat." 

"But that requires us to put on actual clothes and being social with tourists and natives," Rose pouted, earning a snort from him. 

"Ahh, so you want to do something that requires no clothes, huh?" he asked, rolling over to pull her close to his side. "Well, if you wanted to do that, then I've got you covered." 

Rose squealed as he ran his hands along her bare back, pushing the sheets down to expose her to the chilly air in the room. "Jimmmmyyyyy," she groaned into the pillow, as he leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck that was exposed to him. 

Now that they'd finally taken their relationship to the next level, Rose felt a sudden ease within her about the whole thing. Instead of waking up alone in bed, which she feared the most, she woke to find herself in Jim's arms and having him snore right into her ear. After a little teasing and lulling him out of a deep sleep, they spent the early morning hours "playing," before passing out until one of their communicators went off at eight, when Leonard called to see if they were coming down for breakfast. 

"How about," Jim whispered into her ear. "We stay in for a little bit and take our time getting ready?" 

"Does this mean shower sex?" Rose asked, lifting her head up. "Or bath tub sex? Because that does sound like fun." 

He tickled her, chuckling as she squealed and bucked underneath him, writhing around to escape his fingers. "Let's get you in the shower," he said, tugging the sheets down. "Then we can order up some food and wait until Bones sends out the search party for us." 

.......................

The remaining half of the week went by quickly, much to Roses' dismay, as she and Jim spent their remaining days on the beach and in town, catching up with the remaining members of the crew. Having picked different spots to vacation, it was determined beforehand that they would all meet up at the end of the week, having the chance to escape one another for several days. 

"Oh, how I've missed you," Jim teased, as Nyota scowled at him. "I see you and Spock are having a great time." 

"Don't even try it, Kirk," Nyota warned, as she took a seat at the table. "You're lucky I even agreed to come out for dinner." 

Rose giggled, as Hikaru and Pavel weaved through tables, reaching them with smiles on their faces. "Where's Scotty?" Hikaru asked, as he sat down. "Please tell me he didn't spend the entire shore leave up on the ship." 

Leonard snorted, "I tried bribin' him, but it didn't work," he shrugged. "I did send up all the shit he requested though. So I'm sure he's mighty happy up there in engineering with his booze." 

"So, did everyone have a great time on their break?" Jim asked, after they put their orders in. "Are we all refreshed and ready to pick up where we left off, come tomorrow?" 

There was a collective groan from everyone, minus Jim and Spock, as they sipped their drinks. "I vish ve could stay," Pavel sighed, playing with the napkin before him. 

There was a collective agreement amongst them, as they sat quietly at the table, enjoying each other's company before heading back into the chaos of their professions the following day. Rose sat back in her seat and sighed deeply, wishing they could extend their shore leave for another day or two. But she knew, just like everyone else, that duty called for them to work. They had a job to do, exploring the deep and dark edges of space for the next five years. 

After dinner, the group headed over to the bar on the opposite side of the hotel, ordering drinks while settling in for a few hours of fun. Hikaru, Pavel and Spock headed over to one of the random pool tables in the corner, setting up a game to play, while Nyota sat on the stool nearby to watch. Leonard and Christine sat in the corner booth, chatting quietly together and looking very cozy while doing so. 

"What are you plans for the rest of the evening, Mr. Kirk," Rose asked, as she sip her drink slowly. "Any parties calling for your appearance?" 

"Hmmm," Jim pouted, putting on a show that he was "thinking," about her question. "I think there's a party somewhere in one of the rooms tonight." 

Rose nodded, "Oh, I see," she said. 

He nodded with her, "Yeah and it's located in this big, white bed," he started, placing his hands on her thighs, moving them slowly upward. "The redhead that's supposedly attending this party might be in said bed, so I'm hoping to catch her before she runs off." 

"You are ridiculous," Rose shook her head, as he chuckled. 

"So I've been told," Jim shrugged, downing the rest of his drink. "How about we head on out of here? I heard that party was supposed to start soon." 

Quickly grabbing her beaded clutch, Rose took Jim's hand and allowed herself to be pulled out of the bar, waving at Nyota as they went. "Easy with the pulling, James," Rose huffed, as he reached the lifts. "IF you break my ankle, there won't be any parties to take part in!" 

........................  
"Are you sure you have to go?" Rose whined, as Jim changed into his gold command tunic. "Can't you just... not go to work today?" 

Jim snorted, "Sadly, I can't just not show up for my shift," he said, as she pouted. "I'll be back halfway through Beta shift, since we got off on a late start today."

She grumbled to herself, "Hey, I know you want me to stay," Jim said, cupping the side of her face in his hand. 

"I'm sorry," Rose shook her head. "I know you have a big responsibility, being the Captain and all. But I wish I could just keep you to myself for a little longer." 

"You can have me to yourself all night," he grinned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't you rest and catch up on all your messages? I'm sure you've got loads of them, since you turned the thing off the entire week." 

Rose sighed, "I guess so," she shrugged. "Can we eat here tonight? I plan on keeping you in here, once you get off shift." 

He nodded, "I'll have Rand call on the cook and see if she can whip up something for us," he promised. "Now, be a good girl and enjoy your day off. Otherwise, I'll put you on to work with Bones and we both know that would end in a blood bath." 

"Try not to start any wars, love," Rose warned, giving him a kiss. "If I have to get called in to patch up wounded crew members because you couldn't play nice, you're going to be punished for it." 

"I will try my best," Jim nodded. "But I am very interested in how you would punish me. Can I get a sneak preview of that later?" 

Rose giggled, giving him a light shove, "Get out of here," she said, as he picked up his communicator. "Go on and do your captainly things, Captain." 

He pointed at her, as he walked backwards to the door. "You do realize that these are my quarters, right?" he asked, as she stood in the middle of the sitting room. "You can't just order me out of them." 

"I could do a lot of things," Rose warned. "And if you're not up in that chair within the next five minutes, I'll call Spock and I'll have him stick you with his paperwork for the week." 

"You can be so mean sometimes," he shook his head, ordering the door open. "Oh! I got us a private channel on the system." 

Rose frowned, "For what?" she asked, as he smirked at her. 

He gave her a half-hearted shrug. "Just in case you wanted to send me some nice pictures of yourself during my shift," he said, nonchalantly. 

"James Tiberius Kirk!" she gasped, as he snickered. "GET TO WORK!" 

As she rushed forward to close the door, Rose could hear Jim's playful laughter as he made his way down the hall to the lift. "Bloody git," she muttered, closing and locking the door. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	11. Chapter 11

Several weeks had passed since Rose and Jim took their relationship to the next level, confirming that they were in fact boyfriend and girlfriend, along with having enough sex to make their separate quarters look like a porno set. Things were great and everyone was happy, their friends relieved that Jim finally had someone to keep him in line and in one piece. Then, the unthinkable happened: 

"Let's play a wee little game!" Scotty announced, during common hour. "Never have I ever!" 

Rose snorted from her seat, watching as the off duty senior officers got plastered, while she, Christine and Nyota sat by. It had been a rough week, dealing with somewhat hostile natives on a non-federation planet, trying to get them to sign a peace treaty and approving an away team to come down to site the planet and learn more about its native agriculture and the people. 

"Yes!" Jim nodded, nearly spilling his drink on himself. "This is a fun game! Rosie? Have you ever played this game? It's the best!" 

"Oh dear god," Rose giggled, as Jim giggled in anticipation for the game to start. "I have, thank you. And you're going to spill your drink all over the place, if you keep moving like that." 

Explaining the rules, since Spock had a hard time understanding the "logic" behind the game, they quickly got into it. The questions went from silly to raunchy after the first round, much to the girl's distress, as they watched the boys giggling and snorting into their drinks. 

"Captain," Spock started. "I do not understand the concept of this game." 

"It's just a silly game us humans like to play, in order to get plastered," Rose said, as Jim snorted. "Trust me, it's good that we're the sober ones. Look at all this blackmail we now have, since these silly boys won't remember any of this come morning." 

Hikaru held up his hand, "Okay! I have a good one!" he said, hiccuping. "Never have I ever...slept with an instructor or high ranking official." 

Everyone immediately looked at Jim, who shook his head. "I was good, but not  _that_ good!" he cried. "Besides, if I did and word of it got out, there was no way Pike would save my ass from being thrown out of Starfleet." 

"And why aren't yeh drinking, Miss Nyota?" Scotty asked, nodding to the communications officer. 

She smiled sweetly at him, "Because Spock and I weren't in a relationship while I was a student, Montgomery. Our relationship became official after the Narada/Vulcan incident." 

"But you kissed himmmmmmm!" Jim whined, scrunching up his face. 

"Kissing doesn't mean sleeping with someone, Jim," Christine retorted. "I'm actually surprised though. None of us ever slept with an instructor or high ranking official?" 

Several members shook their heads, while Rose sat back in the recliner, looking down at the carpet. When the next question never came, Rose looked up at met Spock's eyes from across the room, before quickly looking away. 

"If someone has performed such an act with another individual, I see no reason as to why they should hide it," he said, looking at Rose. "You are no longer cadets and I was told to believe that this was a game that those involved would not remember come morning what they answered." 

Scotty rolled his eyes, "Oi! Yer putting a damper on things, mate!" he grumbled. "Let's ask another question! Pavel, you next! I know you've done  _something!"_

Jim looked over at Rose and took note of her demeanor, "Hey," he reached out to lay his hand on her knee. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes!" she quickly responded, looking over at him. "I think I'm gonna go and get ready for bed. I have an early start for tomorrow." 

Before he could respond, Rose jumped out of the chair and quickly excused herself, rushing out of the common room without another word. 

.......................

Jim used his override to open Roses' door to her quarters, ten minutes later, wanting to know what was going on. He found her coming out of the shoe-box of a bathroom, dressed for bed. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as he came over to her. 

"I came to check on you," he said. "You left so quickly, that I didn't get a chance to even point out that you're off duty tomorrow." 

She blinked, "Rosie, what's going on?" Jim asked, as she looked away. "Did the game get too crazy? I did yell at Scotty and Hikaru for asking those inappropriate questions." 

"It's nothing," she said, trying to brush it off. "I'm just tired is all." 

He sighed, "Rose, I know you're lying," he said. "You get all flustered when you lie, which is what's happening right now." 

Rose sighed, closing her eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong," Jim begged. "Please? Was it the question about sleeping with an instructor that got to you? Because I  _swear!_ I never slept with anyone in that position or of a high rank. I just had a lot of bad one night stands with classmates, that I don't reminisce on because that was a time in my life that I never want to return to." 

"I know you didn't," Rose whispered. 

"So why did you run off?" Jim questioned. "Clearly something that was said, bothered you." 

Rose ran her fingers through her hair, "Because it was ME that slept with someone!" she exclaimed, startling him into silence. "Okay?! Me!" 

He watched as she sat down on her bunk, pulling her legs up to wrap her arms around them. "Oh," he finally said, after a few minutes, before sitting down next to her. "A teacher?" 

"Yes..." she nodded. "Also a high ranking officer." 

"Please tell me it wasn't Archer," he said. "Because... that's just the absolute worst." 

She shook her head, "It wasn't Archer." 

"Boyce? He's a good looking guy and I could see why..." Jim trailed off. "Rose, just tell me. I won't tell  anyone else. This is between you and me." 

"It wasn't a one time thing," Rose said. 

Jim looked away, "It happened twice?" he asked, hoping that her answer would be yes. 

"Three years." 

"Who. Who was it, Rose?" 

There was a pause, before she finally spoke again, naming the man. 

"Pike." 

 

.........................

"You need to calm the fuck down, before I deem you emotionally compromised," Leonard hissed, shoving Jim into a chair. "Sit, drink this coffee and start from the beginning." 

Jim took a sip of the too hot and too stale coffee, before launching into his side of the story, telling Leonard about Roses' confession and how he ended up outside of his CMO's quarters. 

"So... you just walked out?" Leonard asked, when Jim finished. "Without saying anything?" 

"I looked at her after she told me how it started," he sighed. "And I said, "I need to think," before turning and walking out." 

Leonard sighed, "Bones, what am I supposed to do?" Jim asked. "I just found out that my girlfriend of four months, had a three year relationship with Pike! That means they were together when we left during the Vulcan distress call and when we left for our five year mission. For all I know, they could still be together and she could be using me to cheat on him!" 

"Kid, I honestly don't think she was going to cheat on Pike if they were together," Leonard said. "In fact, I don't think Rose would be on this ship if she was still with Pike. Would you leave your boyfriend or girlfriend for five years, after they suffered at the hands of a psychopath?" 

"Well....no," Jim started, before Leonard interrupted him again. 

"I think you're pissed off that she slept with Pike and never told you," Leonard started, to which Jim agreed with. "But I also think it hurts you because Pike is someone that you look up to with respect. You're always trying to make him proud, while driving him up the wall." 

Jim sighed, "I just.... I don't know, Bones," he shook his head. "Part of me wants to believe everything she said about them being over and how much she wants to put it behind her and move forward with our relationship. But at the same time... I don't know." 

Leonard shook his head, "Why don't you go back to your quarters, get some sleep and then think about it?" he suggested. "Just don't leave her in the dark forever, Jim. And don't be mean, for god's sake! I know how you can get when people lie to you or cross you, but you're the Captain now, Jim. And we don't want a Captain who's going to act like a little child." 

"I do love her, Bones," Jim said, looking up at him sadly. 

He clapped him on the shoulder, "I know you do, Kid," he nodded, feeling sorry for him. "And I know Rose does too, even though you two haven't said it to each other yet. Just take a couple of days to think it over, then sit down with her and go over everything. Don't just give up and dump her over her past, Jim. Rose gave you a chance and your past is much more.... colorful than anyone's." 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Except, a few days turned into a few weeks, then a month and a half. During that time, Rose and Jim didn't speak at all, let alone cross paths on the ship. After a quick chat with Leonard, he managed to get her off bridge duty and back into sickbay, getting the request approved by Spock. 

"We'll start you on rotations under my watch," he said, after informing her about the approval of her request. "I think it's time that you had your own patients, instead of strays comin' in and out of here." 

So as the weeks went by, Rose spent her scheduled hours in sickbay, taking over several patients to relieve Leonard and M'Benga. With Jim making no effort to contact her, after saying he would, Rose waited for him. After three and a half weeks, she came to a realization that they were over. She knew his schedule by heart and knew when they would be in the same area on the ship, but when she turned up to the mess hall or the gym to work out, he was nowhere in sight. 

"Give him some time, Rose," Leonard said, as she stood in the entryway of the mess hall. "The boy is dumb as a bag of bricks when it comes to relationships. For all we know, he's probably waitin' for you to make the first move." 

But Rose wouldn't be making the first move, especially when it was Jim that said he needed time to think about things. The last thing she needed or wanted, was for Jim to turn around and report her for harassment or something worse. While her confession wasn't met with a cool and calm response, they luckily didn't fall into a screaming match. Just awkward silence after Rose explained as much as she could about her previous affair, without fainting or throwing up all over the place. But she could see the damage it had done, when the shock and betrayal flashed across Jim's face. 

After a night of crying herself to sleep, a month and a half after Jim walked out, Rose came to terms and accepted that she had been dumped. 

........................

"She spends her entire shift in silence," Christine said, as Nyota came to visit her in sickbay. "And whenever the door opens, she quickly looks to see if it's him, preparing to bolt for the supply closet." 

Nyota sighed, "I don't understand," she shook her head. "They were  _fine_ after we came back from Risa. Fine to the point that it was sickening, watching the two of them together." 

"Something must've happened after that," Christine shrugged. "She didn't say and I sure as hell won't ask her. What if it was really bad? I don't want to be responsible for her having a nervous breakdown!" 

"She doesn't come out anymore," Nyota said, glancing over at Rose. "And she doesn't answer the door when we come by, or our messages. It's like she doesn't want to anything anymore with us." 

Christine shook her head, "I wonder if she thinks that we all took his side," she shrugged. "I mean.... Jim's the Captain." 

"Who gives a shit what he is?" Nyota shook her head. "He's an asshole for turning her into this... former shell of what she was! I don't care what happened and who's to blame for the end of the relationship! Jim needs to stop being such a dick, taking his anger out on us, and at least make the attempt to be civil with her!" 

"If you two are done gabbin', I need my Head Nurse back," Leonard grumbled, as he made his way over to the nurses' station. "I have a surgery to prep for and Christine needs to get my patient ready." 

Nyota rolled her eyes, "You can roll your eyes at me all you want, Nyota," Leonard sighed. ""I still ain't tellin ya what happened between Jim and Rose. I was sworn to secrecy and I don't gossip like everyone else on this ship does." 

"I don't know HOW you can still be friends with Kirk and be nice to Rose," Nyota shook her head. "I mean, have you looked at her lately? Have you noticed that she's lost a significant amount of weight since this all started? Or that she's working herself into complete exhaustion and isn't socializing with anyone?" 

Leonard turned around and looked over at Rose, studying her as she slowly moved across sickbay to put away a new supply of bandages. "Conrad!" he yelled out, startling her. "I want you to report to your quarters, eat a real meal and get some sleep. I don't want you back in here until I deem you fit to perform, understood?" 

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, filling with the threat of tears that wanted to fall. He cursed, making his way over to her, quietly talking to her. Christine and Nyota watched, as she closed her eyes in defeat, nodding slowly as he spoke. 

"I'll come by to check on you tomorrow mornin'," he said, reaching up to rub her shoulder. "You're no good to your patients if you give them the wrong medication or wrap your hand to their arm or leg. Trust me, Rose. You'll feel a lot better once you eat and get a good night's worth of rest." 

"I don't want anyone to bother me," she whispered. "No calls or messages or stopping by. I just want to be left alone. Please." 

He nodded, "I'll call security and I'll make either they or Scotty sets up a new code for your room," he promised. "But I will call you an hour before I arrive tomorrow and you will let me in, understood?" 

She nodded, handing over the bandages and her PADD. Without another word or glance to the girls, Rose left sickbay in defeat, her shoulders slumped forward and her head bowed, looking worse than ever. 

.....................

"I should kick your ass all over this goddamn tin can," Leonard snapped, as Jim sat on the couch in his office.

"What did I do now?" Jim exclaimed, as Leonard sat down at his desk. "I've been sitting here in silence for the last five minutes!" 

Leonard shook his head, "What didn't you do?" he shot back, watching as his friend threw his head back against the couch. "I had to send Rose back to her quarters early today." 

Jim sat up and looked at him, "You did?" he asked, as Leonard sighed. "Why? What happened?" 

"That girl is one minute away from collapsing," he shook his head. "Nyota and Christine where down here earlier and pointed out several things that I've neglected to take notice of. Poor girl is wastin' away and I didn't even think to put an end to it." 

The man across from him stay silent, as Leonard watched him. "Don't you think you've thought about this whole thing long enough?" he finally asked. "I mean.. it's been a month and a half, Jim. If you don't think you can be with her, then you should tell her for christ's sake! Don't let her go around thinkin' you two are gonna get back together again, only to have her walk into a room and find you with another woman in your arms." 

"I want to," Jim nodded. "Get back together... but..." 

"But what, Jim?" Leonard stressed. "What is keepin' you from having this conversation with Rose?" 

Jim sighed, "What if I'm not good enough for her? What if all she does when we're together, is compare me to Pike?" 

The doctor grumbled, "Kid, I had the misfortune of hearing the two of you going at it in the supply closet," he said. "Do you really think Pike would have a quickie in a goddamn supply closet and then walk out with a shit eating grin on his face?" 

"No," Jim shook his head, while Leonard chuckled. "Probably not." 

"Kid, just go talk to her!" he begged. "Before I lock you both in a room and watch in anticipation for bloodshed." 

The Captain nodded and stood up, "Should I go now and talk to her?" he asked. 

Leonard shook his head, "No, because she's resting now,"he reported. "Tomorrow, after I stop by to check on her, I'll call you to her room. Then, you will use all your charm to make it up to her. You might want to pick up some flowers from Hikaru's lab and replicate some chocolates for her, while you're at it." 

"Chocolates and flowers," Jim nodded, smacking the door frame with his hand. "Got it! I owe you, Bones!" 

"You sure as hell do," Leonard grumbled, shaking his head. "Especially if I have spend the rest of this goddamn mission, watching you two sucking face."  

 


	13. Chapter 13

Rose sat in her room, staring at the blank screen of her computer. It was only two in the morning back in San Francisco, and she debated on even making the call. With a sigh, she dialed the number and waited for the link to go through. After several seconds, he appeared in front of the screen.

"You better have a good reason for calling at this ungodly hour...Rose? Is that you?"

Rose nodded, "Hi Chris.." she said softly.

Pike ran his hand through his hair, blinking his tired eyes to get a good look at her. He saw the tear stains and the red blood-shot eyes, and the bedraggled hair.

"You've been crying. What happened?" he asked, alert and concerned.

Rose sighed, "Jim knows about us," she said. 

Pike closed his eyes and sighed, "What happened?" he asked.

"We were playing that stupid game.."Never Have I Ever," she shook her head. "I ended up telling him because I just couldn't lie anymore about it and he desvered to know." 

"I don't understand..." Chris shook his head, frowning. "Did he ask as a friend or as a Captain?" 

"As a boyfriend," Rose mumbled. "We were dating for almost five months, when this happened," she sighed, wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweater. "Now it's been a month and a half since I told him and I think we're over."

He cursed, "That little shit. Kirk is a stubborn man, who hates being the last to know about everything, but this is just insane!" he shook his head. "Did you try talking to him? To find out what the hell he's doing, making you wait for so long?" 

"No. No it's over. We aren't friends anymore, Chris. We are nothing to each other now. It's done," she said, blinking hard. She then looked back up at him and smiled sadly, "Do you remember what you asked me? All those times during our relationship? And even before I left?" she asked.

Chris nodded, "Yes, why?" he asked.

She smiled sadly at him, "I was going to say yes. When I came to your place that night, I was going to say yes. But then you told me that the Enterprise needed me and that it was in my best interest to go," she said, as tears filled her eyes.

He sighed, "Rose.. you are so young. I couldn't let you give up everything, to stay down here and take care of me. That is not the life you want.." he said, as she sniffled.

"I think I would've been happy, though. Wouldn't you? No more hiding and keeping everything hush-hush? We could've moved! Starfleet operates in London, and we could've gone there…" she said.

"Rose, you're tired and upset. You know that what you're saying now is not how you truly feel," he told her, as she broke down.

Rose angrily swiped at eyes as the tears fell, "I think I would've been happy as your wife. Damn you for talking me into coming on this stupid ship," she hissed, as a sob escaped her.

Chris shook his head, "Rose, you deserve someone better. Our relationship was- is.. toxic. Everything we've been through? It should've ended after the first time, hell even the second time," he said, ashamed at what he did to the woman on the screen.

"You've ruined me.. and I've ruined you as well.." she said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know. I know, Rose. And I'm sorry," he said, truly regretting the damage he inflicted upon the young woman. "From the bottom of my heart and everything that I am, I am truly sorry for what I've done to you." 

Rose shook her head, "I'm sorry I called. I wont bother you anymore," she said, quickly.

Chris was about to respond, when she ended the link, the screen going black. Rose sat in her seat and stared at the screen, shaking slightly as she blinked. She then grabbed the PADD next to her and turned it on, opening a blank message box. Addressing it to Admiral Barnett, she filled out the subject line with a heavy heart.

..............................  
The next morning, Jim woke early, wanting to get a head start on the day. While he had the first shift of the day, he wanted to make time to head down to Rose's quarters to talk, especially if anything were to get in the way. Showering and putting together his surprise, Jim took the time out to catch up on a few messages that came in overnight to his personal PADD. It was when he saw the request, forwarded to him by Admiral Barnett, that JIm realized this day wasn't going to go as planned. 

"Computer, please locate Ensign Rose Conrad," he ordered, grabbing his boots from the side of his bed. 

"Ensign Rose Conrad is currently in her quarters,"the computer chirped, as he stood up. 

Leaving behind the flowers and chocolate, Jim quickly stomped out of his own quarters and down the hall to the lift, taking the one stop down to Rose's floor. By the time he reached the door, he was fuming. However, when the door swung open and Leonard appeared, half carrying a pale and shaky Rose, he quickly went from pissed off to concerned. 

"What happened!?" was the first thing out of his mouth, before taking Rose's free arm to wrap around his neck. 

"I came in to check on her and she was like this," Leonard said, as they started for the lifts. "I managed a partial scan before she started screaming in pain." 

They managed to make it to sickbay in time for Rose to throw up all over the floor, as Christine quickly rushed to them. "Get her on a biobed and run the usual tests," Leonard ordered, as he and Jim pulled her up onto a bed. "I want to know exactly what the hell's going on." 

"Yes Doctor," Christine nodded, as quickly programed the computer attached to the bed. 

Leonard turned to Jim, "I need you to wait outside," he said. "I can't have you in here, Jim." 

"But-" Jim started, before Leonard grabbed him by the arm. 

"Call Spock and let him know you're going to be down here," he ordered. "Just go into my office, have a cup of coffee and wait for me. Let me do my damn job, Jim!" 

Defeated, Jim watched helplessly as Leonard rushed back to Rose's side, barking orders left and right to Christine as he went to work. Seeing that he was useless in the middle of sickbay, Jim did what he was told and went to Leonard's office. 

........................

"I already know what's wrong," Rose hissed, as Christine and Leonard hovered over her. "You don't have to run all these...fuck.. these tests." 

"What's wrong then?" Leonard asked. "Don't tell me how to do my job, Conrad. I come in to check on you and this is how I find you?" 

Rose whimpered, clutching the side of the biobed. "It's a miscarriage," she spat, crying out in pain. "I would know, Leonard." 

He blinked as his hand stilled over her stomach, "W-what?" he asked, shocked. "Y-you've..." 

"I've had one before," she confirmed, looking up at the ceiling. "Just run the proper test and release me. Please." 

Christine looked at her friend sadly, resting her hand upon her shoulder. "Please don't," Rose begged. "Just... do what you have to do and let me go back to my room." 

"Rose..." Leonard started, before stopping. "Okay.. I'll try to get you out of here quickly." 

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the ceiling and her hand in a tight grip on the side of the bed, trying her best to keep in the scream that she wanted to release. The pain was unbearable, both physically and emotionally, as she heard the curtain close around the biobed and felt Christine removing her pajama bottoms and the blood stained underpants with it. During the entire process, as Leonard confirmed that she was fact, miscarrying. 

"I would say roughly five and a half weeks," she heard him say to Christine, as she took down the report. "Probable cause could be stress related or due to patient's drastic weight loss in the last month." 

Once she was cleaned up and put into a clean pair of scrubs, Leonard made her wait another hour, just to be sure that complications wouldn't arise. 

"I'm going to take you back to your room," Christine said, as she came in later on. "Leonard put a note in your file to have the next twenty-four hours off." 

Rose nodded, sitting up slowly, as Christine helped her. Together, they slowly made their way out of sickbay, ignoring the looks from the other doctors and nurses, as they went. Numb, exhausted and in pain, Rose walked in a haze from the lifts to her room, as Christine led her slowly down the hallway. 

"I can give you something to help you sleep," Christine said, as she tucked her under the blankets. "Or you can hold off on that and I'll make you a cup of tea?" 

"I don't want anything," Rose said quietly, as she laid under the heavy blanket. "I don't want anything anymore." 

The nurse sighed sadly, watching as her friend suffered with the loss of another child, which was a major surprise to both her and Leonard. "Try to get some rest," Christine said, as she smoothed the blanket out. "I'll come and check on you when I take my lunch. If you need anything, you can call me and I will come." 

Bending down, Christine kissed her clammy forehead, before smoothing back her hair. "You're going to be okay, Rose," she nodded. "You're going to be okay." 

As she left, Rose turned to face the wall and the small bathroom, holding her breath as the door to her quarters slid shut. Once she was sure that Christine was gone, Rose curled up into a ball and suffered through the pain that ripped across her stomach and in her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim sat quietly on the sofa in his quarters, staring straight ahead, as he thought about the last six and a half hours. Between receiving Roses' transfer request to bringing her down to sickbay with Bones, the added surprise of her diagnosis hit him right in the heart. 

_Miscarriage._

Leonard broke the news to him, void of his no-nonsense demeanor, as Jim flinched and struggled to find the right words.

_Five a half weeks, give or take. She's going to need some time to heal, but I put her on a twenty-four hour work ban. Do you want to talk about it, Jim?_

He quickly hightailed out of Leonard's office, ripping through sickbay as he rushed to the lifts that brought him back to his own quarters. Grabbing a bottle of whatever he could find, he downed three glasses and called Spock to let him know that he was sick. Going over everything that had occurred between himself and Rose since Risa and afterwards, Jim did the math in his head and realized that the conception date had been sometime that week in Risa or shortly afterwards. It was possible that Rose didn't know of the pregnancy up until the moment she began to miscarry or maybe she knew and requested for a transfer. 

Either way, Jim was shocked and devastated over how quickly things changed over such a short period of time.

  _She don't want anyone to bother her or anythin'. So I reckon ya wait until she's good and ready to speak to you, Jim._

Standing up, Jim quickly made his way out of his quarters and to the lifts, taking them down to the floor below. It was clear that he waited far too long and the result of such foolish behavior was catastrophic. A transfer request and a miscarriage all in such a short span of time, was too much for him to process. And he could only imagine what it was doing to Rose, who was currently holed up in her quarters, dealing with the aftermath of the traumatic event and medical procedure that was performed on her.  

Reaching her door, Jim wasted no time in using his override to let himself in. It was time to fix the mess that he'd created. 

.........................

Rose was half awake when the sound of the door opening, startled her. Opening her eyes, she blinked furiously in the darkness of her own room, as footsteps approached the tiny cubicle she called a bedroom. 

She knew it was Jim the moment he appeared in the doorway, his silhouette illuminating in the starlight shining in through the small window above her bunk. He didn't say a word as he stepped into the room, moving around the bunk so that he stood at the edge. Rose heard the thump of his boots hitting the floor, before feeling the mattress shake and dip, as he crawled up to the space behind her. 

Wrapping his arm gently around her waist, Jim rested his forehead against the back of her shoulder, running his thumb against her wrist. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, against her night shirt. "I'm so sorry." 

Rose didn't speak, staring at the wall across from the bunk. She couldn't force herself to open her mouth and utter any words, exhausted and emotionally drained in just a short period of time. 

Instead, she burrowed herself deeper in the mass of blankets and against the body next to her, letting the first set of tears and the heart wrenching sobs out. 

........................

Jim woke later on, to find the spot next to him empty. Groaning, he rolled over and squinted at the chronometer on the night stand and saw that it was a little after 2100. Dinner shift was most likely over by that time, as the next round of shifts started up. At that moment, Jim was thankful for the replicators in the rooms, even if they produced semi-decent meals to snack on. 

Getting out of the bunk, he stood up and stretched his arms over his head, wincing as his shoulders cracked. ROlling his neck from side to side, he started towards the bathroom and found it empty. 

"Rosie?" he called out, as he went to the toilet bowl. 

Relieving himself, Jim quickly washed his hands and dried them on the pink towel on the rack, before heading out to find Rose. Leaving the little bedroom, he stepped into the sitting room and found her on the sofa. 

"Rosie?" he repeated, making his way around the sofa slowly. 

Rose turned and looked up at him, a cup of tea in her hands. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cracking after hours of crying heavily into her pillow. 

He sat down next to her, "I.. I... I wanted to be here," he shrugged. "Bones told me what happened.'   
  
"Oh," she nodded slowly, looking down at the now cold tea in her cup. "I see." 

They were both silent for a few minutes, before Rose spoke up again. "I didn't know," she barely whispered. "I didn't know until it was too late." 

"Hey, hey," Jim said gently, as she started crying again. "I know you didn't. Bones said that it was too early to even know for sure that you were pregnant. That unless you're actively trying and on top of things, most women don't know until they're halfway through the first trimester." 

Rose sobbed, "I didn't think it would happen again..." she shook her head, wiping at her face. "The doctor said I was healthy. He said...he said.." 

Startled, Jim pulled her into his arms and Rose went freely, collapsing against his chest. "This happened before," he said, as she heaved. "Oh honey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Crying hysterically, Jim took the cup out of her hand and placed it on the table, before pulling her onto his lap. Rubbing her back, he gently rocked her from side to side with his own body, kissing the side of her head as she shook. 

"I hurt," she managed to get out, after what seemed like an eternity. 

"Where?" Jim asked. "Where do you hurt?" 

"My heart," she responded, breaking his as well. "Everywhere, Jim. I hurt everywhere." 

Carefully, Jim wrapped his arms around her waist and under her knees, heaving himself and her up off the sofa. "Let's get you back to bed," he told her, carrying her back into the bedroom. "I'm sure they left you with something to take, yeah?" 

Rose nodded, "It's on the t-t-able," she stuttered, as he reached the bunk. 

Picking up the lone hypospray, Jim quickly and gently administered it, before dropping the empty cartridge back onto the table. "Do you want anything?" Jim asked, as he tucked her in. "Something to eat? Another cup of tea?" 

"No," she shook her head, as the pain killer worked its magic on her. 

"I'll bring some water in," Jim reasoned. "That way if you get the awful cotton mouth, you'll have something close by." 

Heading back out to get the said cup of water from the replicator, Jim quickly brought it back in and placed it on the table near the bunk. Grabbing his communicator off the chair, he quickly sent a message to Spock and to Leonard, letting them both know where he was and for Leonard to come by after his shift. 

_Bring another set of pain killers and put her on medical leave. Tell Spock that I've been emotionally compromised and that he has the con. Sulu too."_

"Don't you h-have work?" Rose asked, her eyes closed. "A ship to r-run and aliens to f-f-fight?" 

Jim watched as she yawned through her questions, "The ship is in good hands," he said, smoothing back her hair. "I was a goddamn idiot, Rose."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she mumbled, as the mixture of exhaustion and the medication took over. 

"Okay," he nodded, pulling the blanket up higher. "Get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." 

As she fell into a drug induced slumber, Jim stayed awake and watched her, wondering how it all came to this. Four and a half months of pure happiness, to pain and heartbreak. To silent treatments, which were to blame on his behalf, then losing a child that neither of them knew existed until it was too late. It was time to grow up, Jim realized. Here was someone who was willing to be with him and commit themselves to someone, who was notorious for his one-night stands and sexual escapades all throughout his teenaged years and academy days. 

 _"I don't know how you did it,"_ Leonard said to him, one day in his ready room over lunch. " _Goin' from being a reckless little shit, gettin' into all kinds of trouble and kissin' barroom floors and whatnot. Now, you turn in right after your shift ends, drinkin' tea and eatin' biscuits with the misses, and holdin' hands in the hallways."_

It was true. Dating had turned him into a faithful man, partaking in public displays of affection with his  _girlfriend;_ something that no one would've ever expected, including himself. 

 _"I guess I thought it was time to change,"_ Jim shrugged.  _"It's not so bad. Well, except for the tea. Earl Grey isn't that easy to chug down."_

"I'm going to make it up to you," Jim said quietly, as Rose slept. "And I'm never going to make the same mistake I made again." 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"It's not the first miscarriage I've had," was the first thing out of Roses' mouth, as she sat on the sofa. 

After another round of sleep for the both of them, Jim woke up the next day and made it his mission to take care of her. Both Rand and Leonard were called, with orders to have breakfast and medical supplies sent to her quarters. He cleaned up the weeks worth of laundry, sending it down to be washed, before tackling the dirty dishes that covered tables and counters. 

By the time Janice wheeled the cart in, contained covered plates and pots of tea and coffee, Jim lulled Rose out of a deep slumber. As she forced herself awake, Jim laid out clean clothes and fresh towels in the bathroom, before helping her out of the bunk. Stripping out of the stale and rumpled clothes, Jim tried to avoid the sight of the bloodstained sanitary pad, as he helped her into the shower. 

"There's more in the cupboard under the sink," she said quietly, as she leaned against the wall, under the hot spray. 

Retrieving a wrapped napkin from it's box, Jim stood by the door and watched as Rose slowly washed her hair and body, before rinsing off. He gave her privacy to use the toilet and to get dressed, heading out to remake the bunk and to drop the dirty clothes into the laundry chute. Afterwards, Rose sat down and ate some of her breakfast, before swallowing down three cups of tea. It was then, that she started to talk. 

"You've had one before," Jim nodded, as she sank into the cushion of the sofa. "When?" 

"Middle of our second year at the Academy," she said quietly. "Twenty weeks in. It was a boy." 

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to think back to that year. Rose had been distant from him, Leonard and everyone else. She used to excuse of being in the labs or spending extra time in the library, studying for her interspecies biology courses and everything else that she managed to get into that year. While he was idiot, Jim knew what a woman at five months pregnant would look like. And he had seen Rose often during those months and at the time, he didn't notice any change. But thinking back on it now, almost two years later, there were things that he missed; the baggy jacket to her cadet uniform, the sickly look she took on earlier in the winter, and the increased portion size of the meals that she would eat with them when she was around. 

"Usually you wait until after twelve weeks to announce that you're pregnant," Rose continued. "But we knew it wouldn't be easy to do such a thing, considering the nature of our relationship. And I wasn't really showing that much at that time, so I figured it would be better to wait until I was unable to hide it anymore." 

"Were you going to tell anyone that it was Pike's?" Jim asked, as she traced her thumb around the rim of her tea cup. 

She shrugged, "We were in the middle of arguing over it," she said quietly. "I guess we would've eventually... but then fate and my hostile body had other plans. So.. I guess we'll never know what would've happened." 

Jim watched as she struggled to maintain her composure, "It's not your fault," Jim started, earning a scoff from her. "It's not, Rose. Sometimes things just.. happen." 

"I was told that I was healthy enough and would have no problem getting pregnant and carrying a baby full term," she said, looking up at him. "I had a doctor, who wasn't in Starfleet, but was a renowned OBGYN in Colorado tell me this." 

"Rose, you know what Bones said," Jim tried to reason with her. "The stress..." 

"The stress that I put on MYSELF," she shot back. "I killed this child, Jim. Don't you understand? I didn't eat and I didn't sleep! I didn't bloody take care of myself at all and because of that, I killed our child!" 

He quickly took the tea cup out of her hands, setting it onto the table, before pulling them both into his own. "If anyone is to blame, it is me," he said. "I'm the reason that this happened, Rose. Not you. I was the asshole that made you sit around and wait, putting the stress on you. I want you to blame me and hate me for this, because I am guilty." 

Rose blinked, "And I am...I am so sorry for making you wait like that," he continued. "I have no excuses for my actions except that I am truly an asshole." 

"You are," she nodded. 

It didn't surprise him, her agreeing with him. "I will do  _anything_ to make it up to you," he said, squeezing her hand. "Anything, Rose."

She looked away from him, "But please,  _please_ don't leave," Jim begged. "Please don't leave the  _Enterprise._ Don't leave this place that you can call home for the next four years." 

"Jim.." she started. 

"Don't leave me," he finished. 

Rose looked up at him and was startled to see that he was in the verge of tears. In the few short years that they knew one another, Rose never saw him cry or shed a single tear. To see it now, a distraught and emotionally exhausted James Kirk, startled her. It was one of many surprises he'd bestowed upon her, since this five year mission started. 

"I'm not leaving," Rose said, shaking her head. "Can't go back to the Academy or to London. There's nothing there for me, when everyone I love and care for, are up here." 

He nodded, "And I'm not ready to open old wounds and talk about what happened at the Academy," Rose said. "If you truly care about me or love me, you won't push me to tell you." 

"I won't push you," Jim insisted. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be right here to listen." 

"I need to lay down now," she suddenly said. "I need to lay down, Jim." 

Standing up, Jim helped her to her feet and led her back into the bedroom, tucking her under the blankets. "Do you want to sleep?" he asked, as she settled down on the pillows. "I could put the net on and we could watch something. A movie?" 

She shrugged, "I don't get much on here," she reminded him. "Ensigns don't have full access to the special perks that officers have." 

"That's where my trusty override comes in," Jim said, managing a small grin. "And I'm pretty sure we have some Jane Austen rendition that you enjoy. Unless you want to watch something that isn't..." 

"Depressing?" she offered, as he nodded. "Whatever looks like you would enjoy, Jim. I'll probably fall asleep halfway through it anyway." 

Using the wall panel, Jim hacked into the server and used his override to access the database, flipping through various film titles that were programmed in. After a few minutes, he finally selected the classic  _Sense and Sensibility_ from 1995, and turned the lights off. Climbing up into the bunk next to Rose, Jim sat up and put his arm around her, while she gravitated towards his side. Twenty minutes into the film, Rose was out cold, succumbing to the exhaustion that overwhelmed her. 

.....................

The next few days were the same, as Jim stayed with Rose, only leaving when they ran out of the basic necessities; everything sat in a linen closet at the end of the hallway, housing sheets, towels, toilet paper and other paper goods. Rose spent most of her time off sleeping, watching holo-vids or reading novels on her PADD. Finally, six days later, Jim was forced to head back to the bridge. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Jim asked, as he settled a tray onto the bed. "I could try and bribe my way out of it." 

"Jim, go," Rose sighed. "I know you want to stay here with me and I thank you for that. But I also know that you're itching to go back up and boss everyone around." 

He looked guilty, "There's really nothing else that you can do for me, Jim," Rose said. "You've done so much already and it's helped a good amount. But I'll be fine." 

At that moment, Jim cursed the call he'd received earlier from Spock. And he cursed the goddamn calls from the four other ships, all of which came into contact with a slave trade ship and Klingons in the last twelve hours. 

"I'll come back as soon as I can," he promised, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll have Janice send up lunch and whatever you need. In fact, what do you want for lunch? And don't say nothing or toast. You need to eat real food." 

Rose pondered on the thought for a moment, "Maybe something really unhealthy?" she shrugged, blushing a little. "Maybe a burger and chips?" 

"How about I have her send up a full thing of everything?" Jim said. "Enough grease that Bones would blow a blood vessel or more if he saw you eating it?" 

She nodded, "Carbonated drinks," she added. "And a pot of tea, just in case." 

"Anything you want," he said, grabbing his communicator off the table. "If you need me, call. I'll do whatever I can to come back, but if I can't I'll send Bones or Christine." 

"Try to be good," Rose begged. "And don't get us killed in the process of doing whatever it is you're going to be doing. We're supposed to stop at a star base soon and I'd really like to go shopping." 

Jim nodded, "I think a little retail therapy would be good for you," he said. "I'll be back soon." 

Watching him go, Rose rested back against the pillows that were propped up against the wall. The door to her quarters closed with the computer confirming that it had been locked, which Jim set the settings to do, leaving her alone for the first time in days. Wide awake after spending so much time sleeping, Rose picked up one of the PADDs that Jim left behind and turned on the holo-screen. Programming everything onto the PADD, Rose was able to use it as a remote to access everything on the database. Flipping through films, television shows and documentaries, Rose finally selected one of the newest action flicks and settled under the blankets as the opening credits began to roll. 

........................

"How is she?" Nyota asked, as Jim sat in the Captain's chair. "I'm surprised you came up here." 

Jim sighed, "She all buck physically kicked me out," Jim shrugged. "I can't say that she's good, because I know it still hurts. But she's getting better....we both are." 

Nyota nodded, "I was going to come and visit, but Spock told me not to," she said. "When I asked why, he said it was because you were with her. I didn't want to interrupt anything between you two." 

"Thank you," Jim nodded. "But I think she would love to have visitors, Nyota. She also expressed interest in shopping, once we reach the next star base in a few days. Maybe you and Christine could go with her and do... girly things." 

She smiled and nodded, "I will call Christine when I'm on break," she said. "We'll pull up a store directory and see what looks good." 

"Captain, we are approaching the coordinates where the USS _Pegasus_ saw the slave trade vessel," Hikaru announced.

Jim nodded, "Shields up, Mister Sulu," he ordered, leaning forward in his seat. "Alright, let's see what we're heading into."

"Checking all frequencies, Captain," Nyota reported, working the controls on her station. "Static, sir. They must've put a block up or their communications system is damaged." 

"Keep those shields up," Jim ordered, before calling down to Engineering. "Scotty, I need you to report to the transporter room."

"Aye sir," Scotty reported back.

Spock stood beside Jim's seat, "What are you thinking, Captain?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the view before them.

Jim stood up, "That we're probably going into a rescue  mission," he said. "And bringing a few criminals with us when we dock in a few days. Hope you're ready, Mister Spock."

"I will prepare a team," he replied. "And I will contact Doctor McCoy, who will no doubt find your plan of action to be..."

"Illogical," Jim finished for him. "Yeah and Rose would probably agree with both of you. Hopefully it won't be too bad, Spock. Save a couple lives, lock up the bad guys. It'll be fun!"

 


	16. Chapter 16

"You're officially at your goal weight," Leonard said, as he read the numbers on the scale. "One hundred and thirty-six. Good job, Conrad." 

Rose stepped off the scale and climbed back onto the bio bed, running her hands down the front of her medical gown. "Does that mean I'm clear for active duty?" she asked, as he grabbed the tricorder off the tray. "And I mean, can I do more than counting hypos and paperwork?" 

"As long as the rest of your checkup shows you fit and ready, you can go back on active duty," he nodded. "Now, will ya shut your trap and let me work? You're not the  _only_ patient I have today." 

Running a few more exams and drawing blood, Leonard cleared her off for semi-active duty. "I wanna make sure your blood results are good," he said, when she pouted and stomped her foot. "Just.. go up to the bridge and bother your boyfriend! Make sure he's not gettin' into trouble." 

Dressed and all but physically kicked out of sickbay, Rose was surprised to find Jim waiting for her at the nurses station. "Don't you have a ship to run?" she asked, when he smiled at her. "If Starfleet found out that you were spending more time, following me around the ship, you'll be out of a job!" 

"I was just coming down to check on my crew," he shrugged, as she waved goodbye to Christine. "It's my job to make sure everything on this ship is running smoothly, you know. What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't check on all the departments." 

"What do you want, Jim?" she sighed, crossing her arms under her bust. "I know you bribed Spock into getting off the bridge." 

Jim moved to stand in front of her, "Dinner," he said. "Tonight at 1900. My quarters." 

Rose looked at him, "No work uniforms either," he grinned. "Dress is causal and I'll have all your favorites." 

Four weeks had passed since the miscarriage and Jim's vow, as the duo took thinks slow, not wanting to rush back into things. And slow they went, as Jim made every effort to prove his promise. 

"If you skip out on the sweets," Rose started, poking him in the chest. "I'll be very cross with you, James." 

"1900," he repeated. "You'll be surprised." 

A quick kiss on the cheek, Jim turned and made his way to the turbo lifts, stepping inside to head back up to the bridge. Rose stood still, watching as he grinned and waved at her, before the doors closed. Knowing that she was clear to head up after him, Rose turned around and rushed back to sickbay, needing Christine's advice more than ever at that moment. 

 

..................

"What I tell ya?" Jim asked, as Rose sat back in her seat. "Did I surprise you or no?" 

She giggled, "You did," she nodded, holding her glass of beer. "Fish and chips, a cold beer and something yummy for dessert. Which you will not tell me." 

"It's still part of the surprise," he pointed at her, as she took a sip from her glass. "It was hard getting all of this together. I wanted it to be perfect and then I realized, I never had authentic fish and chips before." 

Rose shook her head, "Nothing will ever beat the real thing," she admitted. "But this was close enough that I deem it acceptable. You did a good job, Jim." 

They sat quietly at the table set for two, no doubt one of Janice's grand masterpieces, as the candles flickered in their glass holders. The evening started out awkwardly, as they discussed their day and plans for their downtime the following day: a game of chess for Jim and a girls night with Nyota and Christine for Rose. Once the food was set on the table and the beer poured into the glasses, the conversation moved smoothly between the two of them. It was almost as if the last month and a half never happened and that moment of separation between the two was nothing more than a dream. 

"So," Rose said softly, looking down at her glass. "What else is on the agenda for tonight? I know it's too soon to eat whatever you have hidden under that severing cover." 

"Holo-vid?" Jim shrugged. "Unless you want to move to the sofa and talk?" 

Gathering their glasses, Jim led Rose to the sofa that faced the large holo-screen on the wall. There were blankets draped over the back of the sofa, which were new to the decor that had changed since Rose left. 

"What do you want to watch?" Jim asked, as they sat down. "I think the list was updated. Scotty and Checkov hacked into the database and got some new releases that just came out at home." 

"Whatever you want to watch," Rose said. "I'm fine with whatever, Jim. You know me when it comes to films; as long as it's not religious or over the top sappy, I'm a happy camper." 

Flipping through the titles listed, they found themselves uninterested in what was offered. Turning the holo-screen off, Jim set his glass down on the sofa and slouched down against the cushions. 

"So much for that," he mumbled, as Rose pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. "Do you want dessert?" 

"Do you want to end the night  _that_ quickly?" she retorted, unfolding the heavy blanket. 

He shook his head quickly, "Good," she smiled. "Now lay down." 

Doing what he was told, Jim laid out along the cushions, tensing slightly as Rose laid out next to him, pulling the blanket over their laps. Turning onto her side, Rose rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, snuggling against him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Cuddling," she replied, as if it were the obvious thing. "Is there a problem?" 

Jim shook his head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Not at all," he said quietly. "Just don't fall asleep. I know how much you like your sweets." 

She giggled, "Just lay here with me," she asked. 

It was there that they woke up, three and a half hours later, stiff and achey. Untangling their arms and legs from one another, Jim carefully helped her up , before sitting up. 

"We fell asleep," he noted, as she ran her fingers through her mussed hair. "And we forgot about cake." 

"Cake?" Rose frowned, turning back to look at him. "You have cake?" 

Jim nodded, "Black forest cake," he yawned. "Probably not as good as what we have at home... but it was as close to the real thing the cook could make." 

She smiled at him, "I'm sure it's fine," she said. "Let's have some cake. And tea. I already feel bloated and I only had one glass of beer tonight." 

As they each ate a slice of black forest cake, sipping hot tea from their mugs, Jim couldn't help but grin the entire time. Everything, for the first time in a long time, felt normal again. 

 

..............................

"Captain, you have an incoming call from Admiral Pike," Nyota said softly, as she turned in her seat. "Would you like me to send it to your ready room?" 

Jim shook his head, "If it's of dire importance, Mister Spock can take the call," he said. "I'm busy." 

Nyota was ready to retort that statement, as Jim sat slumped in his seat. But she bit her tongue and nodded, "Yes, Sir," she responded, glancing at Spock's curious gaze over his blonde head. 

"Please send the call to the Captains' ready room," Spock said. "I will answer it there." 

Doing what she was told, Nyota turned back to her console and directed the call to the room, while Spock left the bridge. Jim knew that Pike would flood his comm with messages, once Spock answered his call. And he knew that he was being immature, but at the same time, he couldn't handle talking to the man after learning about his relationship with Rose. While Rose did insist that they were done, he couldn't help the jealousy that filled him. And the insecurities that were so overwhelming, it made him sick to his stomach. Was Chris a better lover than him? Did Rose think about Chris the entire time they were having sex? Did Rose still have feelings for Chris, but kept stringing Jim along until the very end of the mission? Time would only tell, which drove Jim insane. Chris was the first person to actually care about his well-being, giving him something to prove, when he brought him to the Academy. Sure, he drove the man crazy for three years with his run in's with the law and his insubordination and reports from his professors. Pike pushed him and yelled at him through every meeting, but ended it with a soft look in his eyes and a "I know you're better than this, son," with a clap against the shoulder. 

He was more of a father in the three years, than Frank was his entire childhood.  And now, he couldn't even handle looking at the man. 

"Sulu," he suddenly called out. "Status report on our progress to the next star base?" 

"Twelve hours and sixteen minutes, sir," Sulu reported, turning in his seat. "Unless we hit a few bumps along the way, Sir." 

Jim nodded, "Report to me when we're around... six hours out,"he said. "I will make a ship-wide announcement on our impending arrival, once I figure out the time tables for unloading and time off." 

Sulu nodded and turned back to his console, leaving Jim to his own thoughts. Grabbing his PADD from the side of the chair, he quickly opened up a chat box and sent Rose a quick message. 

_Kirk, James- Twelve hours from docking. Still wanna do some shopping?_

Her response came quickly. 

_Conrad, Rose- Of course! I don't know how much longer I can use Christine's shampoo. My entire bathroom smells like a lavender pot and I might be allergic to it! Will you be joining me?_

_Kirk, Jim- Well, I can't let you roaming off on your own now, can I? I'll let you know when we can head out, once Spock and I work out the schedules. I'll see you after my shift is over._

_Conrad, Rose- See you then! :)_

Shutting down the PADD, Jim set it aside and sat back in his seat, watching the stars whizz by as the ship sailed through them at warp. 


	17. Chapter 17

"I think thirty-six bottles of shampoo is enough," Jim said, as Rose pushed a buggy around the shop. "I mean... I'm sure we'll hit another star base between now and the next three months." 

"But who's to say that base will carry this shampoo?" Rose asked, smiling sweetly at him. "Look, I didn't stop you from buying forty-seven boxes of Twinkies. Did I?" 

He blushed, "No..but.." he started, as she shook her head at him. "Okay, fine! Get your thirty-six bottles of....flower scented hair soap." 

Following her through the crowded market, a Starfleet regulated one of that matter, Jim watched as Rose threw in the basic necessities that she wanted and needed. Along the way, he threw in a few things here and there, insisting that he needed them as well. When they reached the feminine products, Jim fidgeted as she tossed in boxes of tampons, pads and liners. 

"I thought we had these things on the ship?" he whispered, as she chucked a box into the buggy. "Bones swore that he ordered enough to last the first two years on the ship." 

"Yes, he did," Rose nodded. "But I like these better." 

He sighed, realizing how difficult it was to shop with a woman. "I think we should get a few of these," Rose said, nodded to the shelf before her. 

Jim looked over and frowned, "Why?" he asked, as she read the different styles of condoms. "I thought you just got your shot?" 

"I did, yes," Rose nodded. "And I was also on birth control when I..." she broke off, looking away. 

Nodding slowly, Jim stepped closer to the shelf and looked at his options. "So, do we want... something that sounds like it'll burn my dick off?" 

Rose snorted as he held up a box of condoms, which promised for a _warm_ sensation during intercourse. "How about you get the standard ones?" she suggested. "Then see about getting a shipment in for the supply closet in sickbay?" 

"Rose, Rose, Rose," Jim sighed, grabbing a few boxes off the shelf. "Does this mean we're going to have sex sometime in the next twelve hours?" 

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Granted, it's been four weeks since... you know." 

Jim nodded, "But.. Leonard said it was safe to have sex," she continued. "But I want to be extra careful, Jim. I don't want a repeat of what happened, because I don't think I'll be able to handle it." 

He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Then in that case.. I'll wear two," he teased, making her snort. "Anything for you, Ro." 

"So, don't get your hopes up if nothing happens tonight," she warned. "You still have work to do, even though we're on a two day break." 

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted her. "Let's finish up here and we can get something to eat. I know you have a date with Nyota before she heads out to dinner with Spock." 

...................

"That was..." Jim started, as he laid next to Rose in bed. 

"Good," Rose nodded, turning to look at him. "What?" 

He shook his head, "Good?" he asked in disbelief. " _Good?"_

Rose sighed, "Jim.. it's not you," she started, earning a scoff from him. "Where are you going? Jim?" 

"I'm going to the bathroom," he huffed, making his way into said room, closing the door behind him. 

Five minutes later, he came out to find Rose sitting up in bed, the sheet wrapped around her. "It's really not you," she said again, as he made his way back over to the bed. "It's just... hard to get used to the idea that..." 

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing the side of her head. "And the fact that I went really slow probably didn't help matters either, huh?" 

"Not really," she shrugged. "But it was sweet, Jim." 

"How about I get us a cup of tea?" he offered. "Or something stronger? I might have a bottle of Jack hidden somewhere in this mess." 

But she shook her head, "How about we just lay here and relax?" she suggested. "I don't want to get up. And I really don't want to drink anything." 

Pulling the blankets up, the couple settled down against the pillows, moving closer to each other for warmth. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Jim turned onto his side to face her, while Rose draped her leg over his.

"Are you really upset at how it went?" she asked, biting her lip. "Because I thought you were great." 

"I'm not mad," Jim shook his head. "I'm just upset that it wasn't as spectacular for you, as it should've been. You should've had fireworks and tingling toes. Maybe a little speech impediment." 

She snorted, pushing at his shoulder. "You're horrible," she shook her head. "Maybe we're just out of tune at the moment. Which would make sense, since it's been a while." 

Nuzzling her neck, Jim agreed. "Practice  _does_ make perfect," he reasoned. "By the end of the week, we'll be back to normal. Maybe even better." 

"I hope so," Rose muttered. "Otherwise, you'll have a very unhappy girlfriend and will be facing her wrath upon you and everyone else." 

"I'll add you to the list of people who are upset with me," Jim nodded, kissing her cheek. "Ready for bed?" 

Rose yawned, "A cat nap," she corrected him, as Jim pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. "Then we'll try again sometime during the night.... or day... or whatever you bloody call it." 

As the lights went out, by Jim's command, they settled under the blankets and around one another to sleep. Resting her head against his shoulder, Rose yawned again before burrowing her face against his warm skin. 

"I love you," Jim whispered suddenly, slightly startling her as she looked up quickly. 

After a brief moment she responded, "I love you, too," she said, without any hesitation. "Even if you fart in your sleep and act like a right foul git half the time- JIM!" 

Squealing, Rose pushed at his shoulders, while he tickled her. "Stop!" she cried, laughing. "James! Stop it! Ouch!"

"Shit!" he quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry! Oh shit, Rose!"

"Gotcha!" she snorted, poking him on the chest. "Now, stop fooling around and get some sleep. I don't want to hear you crying, when it's time to get up for your shift."

 Jim huffed, "Fine," he shook his head, laying back down against the pillow. There was silence between the two of them, except for their breathing and the sound of the ships' engines below deck. 

"Does this mean we're making it official?" Jim asked. "I kinda want to know how many of our friends placed bets on us." 

"Go to bed, James," Rose groaned, kicking him lightly. "I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow." 

Wrapping his arm back around her waist, Jim closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

.....................

By the end of their first year onboard, things were going well, much to everyones relief. Diplomatic and contact missions were achieved with success, bringing much praise to Jim and the crew; along with another shore leave. Now that they were nearing the conclusion of their first year, out of five, Jim was ready to get through the day without any problems. Along to celebrate such a successful event, was Roses' upcoming birthday. 

"Are you sure you don't want the day off?" Jim asked, as he chatted to Rose via-communicator. "I mean, I would have to work, but I could do a morning shift and have the evening with you." 

"Jim, it's just a birthday," she laughed, as she got ready for her own shift. "I'm turning twenty-six. It's really not that big of a deal." 

He cried in mock outrage, "It is a big deal!" he retorted. "My girlfriend is turning twenty-six! How can I  _not_ celebrate such an important day?" 

The sound of a door opening and closing filled his ear, which meant that Rose was on the move to sickbay. "You can celebrate it by bringing your ass home and screwing me into your mattress," she offered, giggling. "Other than that? No parties. No candy grams or anything that would embarrass me. Got it?" 

"Fine," he shook his head, reaching the bridge. "I'll see you for lunch, okay? And if Bones gives you a hard time about it, don't worry. I'll make sure you get the half hour to eat something." 

"Your definition of eating "something," is entirely different from what I have in mind," Rose scoffed, as he chuckled. "Have a good day, darling." 

Closing the communicator, Jim set it on his belt, before stepping onto the bridge. 

"Keptin on ze' bridge!" Chekov called out, as everyone turned their attention to Jim. 

"At ease," he chuckled, waving at them. "What's going on? Status reports!" 

Nyota turned in her seat, "All clear, Captain," she said, giving him a small smile. 

All the reports came in from various departments, citing that there were no problems and that everything was running smoothly. 

"You are surprised," Spock stated, watching as Jim sat back in his chair. "Why is that?" 

"When have we ever had a day, where nothing went wrong?" Jim asked, looking up at him. "I know, I know! I shouldn't think like that." 

He blinked, "Never mind," Jim sighed. "Let's just get through the day without any problems, okay? I still have to make plans for Roses' birthday tomorrow." 

Nyota smiled, "Did you get her a present yet?" she asked. 

"I did," Jim nodded, much to her delight. "But I'm not telling you! Don't want the surprise to be spoiled by gossiping." 

"Did you get her jewelry?" Nyota asked. "A diamond rin-" 

Her words cut off to a scream, as she tumbled out of her seat. The ship shook hard and tilted as it was hit with a blast, sending the alarms off right away. 

"Fuck!" Jim shouted, as he pulled himself up. "What was that?" 

Sulu and Chekov were quickly manning the controls, "Klingon ship," Sulu reported. "Dropped right out of warp and hit us! Shields are at eight-two percent!" 

"Pull them up!" Jim ordered, moving to sit back in his seat, pressing the intercom button on the console. "This is a ship wide announcement! All hands at battle positions!" 

"I can't contact them," Nyota yelled, as she flipped and hit switches on her console. "Should I send out a warning to all ships in the area?'

Jim nodded, "Get the closest ship in the area to this location," he ordered, as the ship shuddered again. "Then contact Starfleet Command and find out what the hell's going on in this quadrant!" 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Rose laid quietly on the bio-bed, while Leonard and Jim stood at the foot of it, discussing her injuries. 

"A minor concussion," Leonard rambled, as he read the PADD. "I want her off duty for the next week, until I do another scan to make sure she's healing." 

Jim nodded, "She's also got sprained wrist, sustained from her fall," he continued. "She's a little banged up and bruised, but she'll live." 

"That's a relief," Rose mumbled, struggling through the haze of her pain killers. "Can I go home now?" 

"Home and right to bed," Jim nodded, looking distraught and exhausted. "I still have to get Starfleet Command back on call and figure out what the hell to do next." 

Helping her up into a sitting position, Jim got her off the bio bed and onto her feet. "Carry me.." she whined, resting her head against his shoulder. 

Leonard snorted, "How about a wheelchair?" Jim offered, keeping her steady with his arm around her waist. 

"No," Rose sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Carry." 

"Better you than me," Leonard shook his head, watched as Jim hoisted her up in his arms. "She's got you at her beck and call." 

Jim shot him a dirty look, as he carried her out of sickbay and down the hall to the lifts. "What happened?" Rose mumbled, as they reached their floor. 

"Sneak attack by Klingons," he said, reaching the door to his quarters. "Roughed us up a bit, but we got them good." 

"Yay," she said weakly. "Sleep now." 

He managed to get her out of her clothes and into a worn pair of sweats and a shirt, before laying her down against the pillows of his bunk. "I'm going to have Christine come up and check on you," he said, tucking her in. "I have to go back to the bridge for a little while, until we get all this sorted out." 

"Okay," she yawed, as he set her communicator down on the nightstand.   
  
"If you need me, call," he stressed. "Either myself or someone will come to you. But if you start feeling really sick, I want you to call Leonard and have him send down Christine or M'Benga if he can't get away." 

Rose nodded slowly, "Love you," she mumbled. 

"I love you too," Jim said, kissing her cheek softly. "Get some sleep." 

Once he was sure that she was out, Jim made sure the blankets were up a bit higher, before leaving. The door was locked and he was on his communicator instantly with Christine, giving her the job of making sure Rose was alright had had enough medication to dull the pain if he wasn't back in time when the current dose wore off. 

"Don't you worry, Jim," Christine said. "I'm packing up a med-kit now and I'll be up in twenty minutes to check on her." 

"Thank you," Jim sighed in relief. "I'll call again in an hour to check in on her." 

She giggled, "I wouldn't expect any less," she teased, before signing off. 

Reaching the lift, Jim stepped inside and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Taking a few minutes for himself to catch his breath and think, he stepped forward and pressed the right commands that would send him up to the bridge. 

..............

"I look disgusting," Rose grumbled, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "How can you even stand to look at me?" 

Jim came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think you look  _beautiful,"_ he said, making her snort. "So what if you have a couple bruises here and there. Or a lump the size of a golf ball on your head?" 

She sighed, "I feel useless, being off duty," she shrugged. "I've never been so bored before in my life! Either everyone's at work or they're too tired to hang out and have a cup of tea or lunch with me!" 

"That's what happens when you work," Jim pointed out. "Besides, I'm here right now. How can you be bored, if I'm standing right here, willing to do whatever you want to do." 

"Can we have sex?" Rose asked, looking innocent as ever. "And not the crazy, rough-housing sex." 

He chuckled, "You want me to make sweet, sweet,  _sweet,_ love to you?" he teased, as she scowled. "I can do that." 

"Can you?" she asked. "Is James Tiberius Kirk capable of making love to someone?" 

Jim wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I can do whatever you ask of me," he said, kissing her. 

She nodded, "First, we have lunch," she said, gently pushing him back, as she made her way out of the bathroom. 

"Lunch?" Jim groaned. "You want eat before we do this?" 

"I'm starving," she cried, making her way over to the replicator. "I slept for fourteen and a half hours, Jim!"

Grumbling, Jim made his way over to her and lightly moved her out of the way, picking out their lunch for the day. "Go on and sit," he said, nodding towards the little table she had set up. "You really shouldn't be moving around too much anyways. If Bones came down here and saw you out of bed, he would throw a fit and a half." 

Moving to the table, Rose sat down. "Are you going brag about us having sex to him later?" she asked, as he took the plates of food out of the replicator. 

"I don't think I have to brag," he admitted. "Bones can read me like a book, Rosie. He would know if I had sex or not." 

She rolled her eyes, "I guess it doesn't help that he was your roommate for three years, huh?" she asked. 

Jim shook his head, "Probably not," he sighed, sitting down across from her. "But anyways, it's none of his business. He'd probably go off on how you should be resting and shit, but I'm not that stupid that I would put in you in harms way." 

"Thank bloody god," Rose sighed, twirling the pasta around her fork. "What a bad boyfriend you would be, if you did such a thing." 

.................

"Jim, why the hell am I gettin' messages from Pike about you?" Leonard grumbled, as he stormed into his ready room. 

"Hello Bones. So nice of you to visit!" Jim grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

Leonard shook his head, "Kid, you better explain this," he warned, dropping the PADD onto his desk. 

Picking it up, Jim scrolled through the various messages that Pike had sent, asking if he knew what was going on with Jim and why another Admiral was taking Jim's messages while his went unanswered. 

"I figured it was time to go with another opinion," Jim said, handing the PADD back to Leonard. "Can't always go to the same person, Bones." 

"Jim, if this is because of what happened with him and Rose... you gotta get over it," Leonard shook his head. "They've moved on. Or at least, Rose has. She's with you and she loves you, kid. I really don't think you have to worry about Pike snatching her up, when he's back on Earth, sitting behind a desk all damn day."

Jim sighed, "Bones.." 

But Leonard cut him off, "Besides, Pike's the only one that can get you out of shit," he reasoned. "This other guy... Kowalski? This guy is a fucking dick, Jim! He had the fucking audacity to tell me that I didn't need all those hyposprays or that I could manage with one operating room. ONE! Pike on the other hand, would've made sure every single thing on this ship was up and running to it's full capacity." 

"It's not easy," Jim shook his head. "It's just not that simple, Bones, to forgive." 

"Jim, it's time to grow up," Leonard shook his head. "I suggest you do it now and come to peace with the man. With this job, you never know if you get a tomorrow or a next week or so on. Do it before it's too late on both your parts." 

Turning on his heel, Leonard started for the door. "And by the way," he said, looking back at him. "Rose has an appointment after shift change for a scan. She wanted me to remind you that you better get your ass down to sickbay on time to be with her for results." 

"I will be there," Jim nodded. "Spock already knows and will watch the first hour of my shift." 

"Good," Leonard said, stepping out into the hall. "And I was serious about what I said, kid!" 

Once he was gone, Jim sighed and shook his head, as the reports before him stood out like a sore thumb. There was too much on his plate and he knew it, as the demands of being a good captain, a good boyfriend and overall, a good person, mocked him. 


	19. Chapter 19

The start of their second year, brought a new crew member aboard the  _Enterprise._ Lieutenant Dr. Carol Marcus boarded the ship, after a quick stop to disembark several members and supplies. 

"Since when did we need a weapons specialist?" Rose asked, as she read the file on Carol. "or another science officer for that matter? We have Spock." 

"Two officers won't hurt," Jim shrugged. "I honestly don't know why we're getting her, Rosie. I got her transfer papers this morning." 

She grumbled, as they headed down to meet the newcomer. Stepping into the transporter room, they were greeted by Scotty and Spock, who were in the middle of beaming crew members off the ship.

"Ah have Dr. Marcus' in sight," Scotty reported, as he fiddled with the control board. "Beaming in.. three, two..." 

On the pad, a woman appeared through the bright swirling lights, along with her duffle bag. Rose wasn't surprised to see that she was pretty; short blonde hair, curvy with a big smile on her face. 

"Hello," she greeted them, her English accent apparent. "I'm Dr. Carol Marcus." 

"Jim Kirk," Jim greeted her, shaking her hand. "Captain." 

Carol nodded, "This is Spock," Jim continued. "My First Officer and Science Officer."   
  
"Rose Conrad," Rose introduced herself, before Jim could speak. "Medical Personel." 

"It's lovely to meet you all," Carol said, smiling brightly at them. "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting a transfer this quickly. I only got the confirmation this morning and my research vessel all but kicked me off before warping out of here." 

As they walked down the corridor, Rose followed behind, listening to Carol talk on and on about her previous work and what she'd hoped to get out of being on the Enterprise. By the time she was shown her quarters and given the proper time to settle in, Rose was feeling bummed out. 

"I will have a duty schedule sent to your PADD by the end of today," Jim reported. 

"Thank you," Carol nodded. 

Once she was in her room, the door closed, Jim wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders. "Let me walk you back," he said, as they started for the lifts. "Spock, you wanna take a break now or wait until I get to the bridge?" 

"I will take post until you return," he said, giving him a brief nod. 

"You don't have to walk me back," Rose said, as she and Jim stepped off at their floor. "I'm capable of walking to my own room." 

He pouted, "Maybe I want to see you to your door," he said, as they walked. "It's the proper thing to do, you know." 

Reaching the door to Rose's quarters, she turned around to face him. "Will I be expecting you tonight?" she asked, looking up at him. 

"Maybe," he shrugged. "If I get all my work done, that is. Can't skip a day's worth of paperwork, Rosie. Otherwise, I won't be Captain anymore." 

She pouted, "Then you better do all your work, Captain," she said standing on her toes. "Otherwise, I won't give you a present that I have for you." 

"A present for me?" he asked, gripping her hips. "Can I have a hint as to what it is?" 

Rose shook her head, "Do your work and I'll show you the whole thing," she said, kissing his cheek. "And more." 

"Tease," Jim grumbled, tickling her lightly. "I'll let you know before my shift ends. But if I can't make it over tonight, then I will be here tomorrow." 

"Sounds good," Rose said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Love you." 

He grinned, "Love you, too," he said, before kissing her. 

Pulling away, Rose nudged him with her elbow. "Go on," she said, as he started walking away. "Before Spock calls you up, wondering where you are." 

...................

Two weeks after Carol's arrival, it was clear that Rose didn't like the woman. Scotty and Nyota were the first to notice it, when Carol put her hand on Jim's arm during a conversation. 

"Easy Lass," Scotty said, holding her back. "Yeh don't want to end up in the brig for murder." 

If that wasn't enough, there was Jim and Leonard's constant praise of her work and her update program for the photons. By the end of the week, Rose was tired and done with all the nonsense. 

"Spock is considering taking Carol down with him tomorrow," Jim said, as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom. 

"Will he leave her down there?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes. 

"What?" Jim called out, over the running water. "I didn't hear you!" 

Rose shook the blanket out over the bed, while Jim finsihed up in the bathroom. Stepping out, Jim frowned at her. "What did you say?" he asked, as she finished getting the bed together. 

"Nothing," Rose shook her head. 

"Rosie," he sighed. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird since the moment I got here." 

She shook her head, putting the pillows back onto the bed. Standing behind her, Jim wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his palms against her hips. 

"Do you like her more than me?" she blurted, before closing her mouth. 

"Who?" Jim asked. "Carol?" 

Rose nodded, "Rose, I love you," Jim said. "You're stuck with me until I croak and I'm not giving you up for anyone." 

"You talk about her a lot," she pointed out. "She's prettier than me. And she has bigger boobs than I do." 

He sighed, "She's pretty, yes," he nodded. "But you're  _gorgeous._ Beautiful, breathtaking.... sexy." 

"So.. you don't want to have sex with her?" Rose asked, looking up at him. 

"No, I don't want to have sex with Carol," he insisted. "The only person I want to have sex with, is you. Forever." 

Rose sighed, "I just..." she shook her head, unable to find the right words. 

"You thought that I was flirting with her," Jim concluded, as she nodded. "I'm not flirting with her at all, Rosie. In fact, she already knows that we're together." 

"She does?" Rose asked, surprised. 

Jim nodded, "I told her that you're my girl," he said. "Besides, I think she's got the hots for Scotty. You should've seen her while they were talking about the warp core. I thought she was going to tackle the man and screw him right there at his station." 

Rose snorted, "James!" she scolded, as he kissed her neck. "I'm sorry for even thinking you would do anything like that." 

"It's understandable, given my past" he nodded. "But you never, ever have to worry about me running off with the first woman that boards this ship. I'm yours and you are mine." 

"You mean... I own you?" she teased. "Can I get that written on official Starfleet headed form? One James Tiberius Kirk is the sole property of Rose Harrington Conrad?" 

He snorted, "Sure," he shrugged, kissing her again. "Why not?" 

Giggling as he tickled and kissed her, Rose managed to pull him down onto the bed, snorting as they hit the mattress with a "oomf," before resuming their foreplay. 

"Thank god I get to have this to myself," Rose murmured, as his hands slipped under her night shirt. "I'd have to stun any woman, stupid enough to go and try to tumble into bed with you."

"Alright, Ms. Possessive," Jim teased. "Can I have my way with you or are you going to keep talking?"

Elbowing him lightly in the ribs, Rose wrapped her legs around his waist. "You can do whatever you want to me, darling," she said gently, running her hand down the side of his face. "I trust you." 

Looking pleased and touched by the sentiment, Jim leaned down to kiss her again. "Good," he whispered, as he pulled away. "Because there's so much I'm going to do to you....everyone on this ship will know who you belong to by the time I'm done." 

Giggling as they rolled around in bed, Rose felt at ease, knowing that JIm wasn't going anywhere for a long time. 

 

.....................

"I don't know what it is that you're doing down there, but you need to relax," Rose scolded, as she tended to Scotty's burns. "Any worse and you'd be lucky if I could get you out of here without any scarring." 

"But Ah though yer fancy machines could remove anything?" he asked, as she set him up at the skin re-gen. 

Rose sighed, "They're good," she nodded. "But not that good." 

Scotty groaned, as the machine started up, healing the raw skin of his arm. "Just promise me you won't jump in front of any explosions," she begged. "You're the only person that I can bond with about the UK, even though Scotland wanted to breakup with us so long ago." 

He snorted, "What about the lass?" he asked. "Carol?" 

"Eh, I like you more," Rose said, tapping at the PADD. "Plus, you know how to drink the right stuff. And you know all of Jim's weaknesses when it comes to booze." 

"Aye, Ah do," he chuckled. "Say.. what are yeh doing for his birthday? Ah know it's coming up soon." 

Rose winced, "Shit," she hissed. "I honestly have no idea! You know he doesn't like celebrating his birthday, Scotty. It's a twenty-four hour period of drinking and locking himself up in his room." 

The Scotsman nodded, "But he's got a girly-friend now," he nodded. "How about a small party? Close down the rec room, have some food and drink?" 

"Presents and cake," Rose nodded, as Scotty grinned. "You send out a coded message to the boys and I've got the girls. Casual! And... ask Pavel and Hikaru about movies. I'll send a list of Jim's favorites and I'll send you a list of all the foods he's allergic to. AND the liquor that he CAN'T drink." 

He began to protest, when she shook her head. "If he get's in trouble or hurt... he'll be in so much bloody trouble! I know you lot enjoy letting loose and having fun, but we need to be careful. Because we can't all request a late shift for the same day... he will know something's up." 

"Alright, alright!" Scotty shook his head. "Ah'll see what Ah can do! Ah'm only one person, yeh know!" 

"And I adore you so much," Rose cooed, pinching his cheek. "Now, sit tight and let that run for about... twenty minutes. I'll bring you coffee and something from the replicator." 

"Do Ah get a lolly at least?" Scotty grumbled, as she tossed out the bloody gauze pads and empty hypo-cartridges. 

Rose smiled, "If you're a good boy, I will bring you two," she promised. "But don't you even think about escaping! Or harassing my nurses. You think I'm bad when someone crosses me? If Len hears about you causing trouble, you might just end up here one day for a routine prostate exam." 

 


	20. Chapter 20

On the morning of Jim's twenty-seventh birthday, Rose woke up early to get breakfast ready. Replicated of course, she managed to put together scrambled eggs, bacon and toast for herself and Jim, along with tea and coffee. Knowing that Jim spent his birthday in a drunken stupor, Rose wanted to celebrate. Even if he wanted to keep himself locked up for most of the day, she was determined to make it a day of happiness instead of numbing oneself with booze. 

"Darling," she whispered, leaning over his body. "Time to wake up." 

He groaned, tucking his face into the pillow. "No," he grunted, as she kissed his bare shoulder. 

She giggled, "Come on," she cooed. "I have breakfast waiting for you." 

"Food?" he mumbled, lifting his head up. "Cooked?" 

"I didn't cook, but I replicated," Rose said, easing back as he rolled over to face her. "There we are!" 

Jim huffed, "I took a personal day," he reminded her, as she reached for the cup of coffee on the nightstand. "I shouldn't even be awake right now." 

Rose sighed, "You're not spending your entire birthday sleeping,' she said, as he slowly sat up to take the cup from her. "I've got a lot of things planned for you today, James. And you're going to smile and be happy, even if you really don't want to." 

"Rose..." he started, before she got up to collect the tray from the dresser top. 

"I know you like to spend your birthday drinking until you can't remember," she said, setting the tray down over his lap. "But this is the first time that we're celebrating your birthday as a couple." 

He nodded slowly, "I just want you to have a good memory," she shrugged. "When's the last time you ever had a good memory about your birthday?" 

"I don't have one," Jim admitted, looking down at the tray on his lap. "This looks good, Rosie. But I think you've underestimated how much bacon I could eat." 

She snorted, "That plate is mine," she said, nodding to the plate on her left. "Leonard would have my backside if I let you eat both plates." 

As she unrolled the utensiles from the napkins, Jim set his cup of coffee down on the night table. "If anyone is to have your backside, it's me," he said, taking a fork from her. "So, what else have you got planned for me?" 

"Hmmm," Rose sighed, as she took her plate. "I think we have sex on the agenda," she said, spearing the eggs with her fork. "A nice lunch on the observatory deck, which Spock managed to close off for us..." 

"Jesus.." Jim chuckled. 

Rose smiled, "It's going to be a good day, Jim," she said. "I promise you. This is will the first of many amazing birthdays." 

.....................

By the final shift change of the day, Rose had one more big surprise for Jim. After a morning of breakfast and sex, she took him down for lunch in the observatory and managed to sneak a quickie in, before heading back to his quarters for a nap. When she recieved a message from Nyota, announcing that she along with Scotty and Christine were setting up for the party, Rose got out of bed and went in for a shower. 

"Why do we have to go out?" Jim asked, as he got dressed. "Can't we have dinner in here and sit in our underwear? Or nothing at all?" 

Rose sighed, "Jim, please don't whine," she shook her head. "You were a good boy all day. Don't spoil it now." 

Dressed in a green knee length dress, Rose slipped her feet into a pair of heels, before pushing a headband onto her head. "God, you look fucking amazing," Jim groaned, as she checked her appearance in the mirror. 

"And just wait until you see what I have on underneath," she teased, winking at him. "Now, get your shoes on and lets go!" 

After much grumbling and stalling, Jim was shoved out into the hallway and nearly frog-marched to the turbo lift. "If it's a candle light dinner for two, we could've done this back in my quarters," he said, as they reached the REC room. 

"But I didn't want a candle light dinner for two," Rose smiled, as she put in the code to the door. "I thought this would be better.." 

The door swished open and a chorus of shouts and cries, made the Captain jump. In the room, most of the senior staff greeted the birthday boy, as he looked at them in shock. The room had be transformed into a little party hall, with streamers and tables covered with food and drink. 

"Happy birthday, kid," Leonard said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You're starting to catch up to me." 

"I'm nowhere near you," Jim snorted, as a drink was shoved into his hand. "Twenty-seven is still young." 

Receiving around of "Happy birthday's," and hugs from his close friends, Rose stood back and watched as Jim moved around the room. Nyota stepped up beside her, handing over a fruity cocktail, while sipping her own. 

"I was so worried he wouldn't like this, "Rose admitted, as Jim laughed with Scotty and another engineer that Jim was close with. 

"It was a great idea, Rose," Nyota said, nodding. "He looks happy and that is something I never expected to see. Especially on his birthday." 

Rose nodded, "It's been a great day," she said, looking to her friend. "But I do hope he's truly happy today and not pretending, just to make me happy." 

Nyota shook her head, "I think it's a real deal," she said, as Jim made his way over to them. "I hope you're not planning on getting too crazy!" 

"I would _never_ ," Jim gasped, in mock shock. "Besides, Rosie still has one more present for me." 

"Ugh, I didn't need to know that," Nyota shook her head, as Jim snickered. "Hikaru said that he would stop by on his break, since he's gotta be up there. But he said you owe him  _three_ fencing sessions and an extra day of shore leave." 

Jim sighed, "I'll see what I can do," he nodded, as Rose shook her head. "Did you guys plan all of this? Is that why we had a replicator meltdown the other day in Rand's quarters?" 

"I will answer to nothing," Nyota said, brushing the front of her skirt. "If you'll excuse me... I have to make sure Scotty doesn't give Spock anything with chocolate in it." 

As she walked off, Rose turned to look at Jim. "Surprised?" she asked, as he pulled her close to his side. 

"Of course I am," he nodded. "This is really amazing, Rosie. I'm not big on parties that are centered around me... but this is perfect. I've got my friends and you and I don't have to worry about appeasing the brass or hosting to a foreign dignitary." 

She giggled, "It was a lot of work, keeping this from you," she admitted. "I almost had a panic attack when Rand's replicator jammed from all the paper lanterns. Thank god for Scotty and his quick thinking. Otherwise, our cover would've been blown." 

"You're just full of surprises, Rose," Jim said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"And remember," she poked him lightly in the chest. "You have one more surprise tonight. Don't get too drunk! Otherwise... I'll just have to save it until next year." 

......................

"I think I'm gonna marry her," Jim said, later that night as he sat in Leonard's quarters. 

Leonard rolled his eyes, sitting up to reach the bottle of bourbon on the table. "You woke me out of a dead sleep," he started, pouring the liquid into the glass. "Just to tell me this?" 

Jim looked over at him, "Who else was I going to go to?" he asked, frowning. "Everyone else is either asleep or working." 

"So my seven hours of sleep isn't worth partaking in?" the doctor grumbled, before swallowing down his drink. "Why are you gonna marry her?" 

"She sure knows how to give a birthday surprise," he grinned at the ceiling, earning a disgusted groan from his friend. "She's the first person that made me forget..." 

There was silence between the duo, before Jim spoke again. "It wasn't until after she fell asleep, that I remembered what happened on this day... twenty-seven years ago." 

He then looked over at Leonard, "The only other person that ever came close to that... was you," he shrugged. "And I sure as hell don't think you wanna marry me, Bones." 

"You're lucky I'm willin' to be your doctor," he snorted, shifting in the arm chair. "Hey... if ya wanna marry her.. marry her, kid. Ain't no one stoppin' ya." 

"It's too soon," Jim shrugged, running his thumb along the rim of the glass. "We still have things to talk about, ya know? Like what to do when the mission in over and what we want for the future." 

Leonard nodded, "You could always get married before this thing ends," he shrugged. "Maybe take some time off and have a kid. Or travel the English countryside before coming back to Starfleet." 

"What are you going to do when we go home?" Jim asked. 

The doctor sighed, "I think I'm gonna head to Georgia," he nodded slowly. "Spend some quality time with Jo and my side of the family. She wants to learn how to ride a horse, so hopefully in four years... she'll still have the desire to learn." 

"Could you see me with a kid?" Jim asked, trying to picture the idea himself. 

"Kid," Leonard chuckled. "The fact that I even suggested the idea of you reproducing.... is enough to tell you that having a kid or two with Rose is the best idea you could make." 

Jim laughed, throwing his head back and wrapping his arm around his stomach. "Don't tell  _anyone_ I told you that," Leonard warned, standing up to collect the glasses. "Now... get the hell out of my room. Some of us have work in a few hours, ya know." 

Standing up, Jim stretched his arms over his head, groaning as his joints popped. "I need to get back before Rose wakes up," he sighed, looking at his comm. "I'm surprised she hasn't even called me." 

"Girl is probably dead to the world right now," Leonard shook his head, setting the bottle onto the shelf. "Wish I could say the same for you." 

"Bones, you adore me," Jim shook his head, as they walked to the door. "I know you enjoy these late night talks. I bet if we could, you would be puffing away on a cigar." 

Rolling his eyes, Leonard palmed the panel next to the door. "Goodnight, Jim," he mumbled. 

The blonde grinned at him, before stepping out into the hallway. "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to look at him. 

"I'm glad you had a great birthday," Leonard said, nodding. "The whole... relationship thing... it's good for you. I like seeing you happy." 

Touched by the thoughtful words from his best friend, Jim smiled. "I like being happy," he agreed. "It's an indescribable feeling." 

Leonard nodded and yawned, "Alright, git!" he waved at him. "Before your girlfriend comes flying out of that turbo lift, to drag you home by your ear!" 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a little time jump here. I'm reposting this story from another website I'd originally posted it to. So I cut out a lot from the original story and will be moving scenes around here. 
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

Two years went by quickly as the crew of the _Enterprise_ continued their five-year journey into deep space. Their third year in space started off with a bang, as a wild virus on a Federation planet broke out, with no known cure. With hard work and long hours, Leonard, Rose and Christine managed to find a cure within a month by altering one of the many vaccines. It was after this event, that Rose was promoted from Ensign to Lieutenant, despite her protest. But Jim wouldn't take no for an answer, submitting the request while she was sleeping one night.

Several weeks later, on the planet of _Nevacompos_ , she had an official meeting with two Admirals that were on location, and was christened Lieutenant Rose Conrad. While Jim called by her rank, Rose was happy with the others calling her Rose or Doctor. When the next shore leave came around, Jim took the opportunity to whisk her off for the last two days of leave. Two whole days of sex and a exotic beach, left the young couple refreshed and the Lieutenant glowing as she practically floated down the corridors and through sickbay.

To say that they grew stronger in the two years was an understatement. The Captain and his Lieutenant were nearly attached to the hip, as they spent their breaks together everyday. Though they had different shifts, they somehow managed to find the time to be alone together. While Leonard found Jim's constant visits to sickbay for "checkups" annoying- with his ever so frequent comments about the matter- he knew exactly when Rose would take her lunch break and didn't expect her to return an hour later on time. He gave up trying to reason with Jim that they had patients, and Rose was needed in sickbay at certain times.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Where have you been?" Nyota said, as Rose made her way through the corridor. She smiled, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Jim and I went on the other side of the planet," she said, as Nyota rolled her eyes. "We wanted some time to ourselves," she finished.

"Well, it would've been nice if you told someone!" Nyota exclaimed, as the younger woman laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure to tell you when my boyfriend and I go off to have a nice weekend of endless sex," she said, typing in the passcode to her quarters.

Nyota made a face and quickly excused herself, claiming that she had important matters to discuss with Spock. Rose quickly made her way into the room and pulled her boots off, tossing them to the side. Stripping off her uniform, she made her way into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of hot pink sweatpants and pulled them on. It was nearly dinnertime, and she was too tired to go down to the cafeteria. With Jim due to arrive back shortly for break, Rose decided to set dinner up for him. After raiding the packages of food they had sent up through transport, she managed to put something together with the help of the replicator. 

She was putting the finishing touches on the chicken stir-fry, when the door opened. "Honey! I'm home!" Jim called out, as the sound of his boots hitting the wall could be heard.

Rose turned her head as Jim came into the small dining area, grinning at the sight before him. Dressed in only her hot pink sweatpants and a black bra, Rose looked more appetizing than dinner.

Jim made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her bare waist, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I would skip dinner and devour you, but my stomach is disagreeing with that idea," he mumbled, as Rose turned the burner off.

She giggled, pushing her back against his chest, "Good, because I'm pretty tired from our weekend and I could use a good night's worth of sleep," she said.

Jim chuckled and kissed her neck, before stepping back as she moved around to set the table. Grabbing two glasses of water from the replicator, Jim set them onto the table as she set the plates and forks down.

"So, how was your first day back?" she asked, sitting down across from him at the table. 

He sighed, "Exhausting," he said, as Rose sat down across from him. "How was yours? I was pretty disturbed that Bones didn't call me, yelling about how you tried to break someone's arm or abuse the power of administrating hypos," he said, shoving a mouthful of stir-fry into his mouth.

Rose snorted, "Well, I don't have any reason to break arms or stab anyone at the moment," she said, shrugging.

After a relaxing dinner, with small talk about the next stop on their course to when Jim would be off duty, Rose cleared the table off and put together a cup of coffee and a small snack for Jim.

"Look at you getting all…motherly," Jim said, leaning against the counter as she took the chocolate chip muffin out of the replicator.

Rose smirked, "I need you to make your way home without passing out in the corridor like last time," she said, wrapping the warm muffin up in a napkin.

"That was one time! And Spock found me a few minutes after I passed out," he exclaimed.

She patted his cheek, "I know, but I'm going to be too tired to drag your ass back here," she said, leaning her hip against the counter. Jim sighed and pulled her towards him, kissing her lightly on the lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rose stood on her toes as he kissed and nuzzled her face and neck.

"You better get going, Captain," she breathed, as his hands traveled down her bare back. "Can't start something that you won't be able to finish," she said, squirming as his hand came up to brush her collarbone.

Jim groaned, "You're evil," he muttered, making her laugh.

"I know, but you love me anyway," she said, kissing his cheek. She then pulled away and picked up the cup of coffee and muffin, holding them both out to him.

Jim sighed, taking them both into his hands, and made his way back to the front door. Rose took the cup and muffin as he pulled his boots back on, before handing them back, as he was ready to leave.

"I'll try to stay up before you come back, but I don't know if I'll make it," said Rose, as they stood before the door.

"You need your rest, Rose. I had you up all weekend and I can't have you falling asleep in sickbay," he said, as she set the computer to unlock the door.

She smirked, "Touche," she muttered, as the door opened. "I'll see you later," she said; as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Mrs. Kirk," he grinned, his blue eyes lighting up like a firework.

Rose couldn't help but giggle, "Have fun, Mr. Kirk," she said, giving him a small wave, as he made his way down the hall.

............................

Jim sat in his seat, watching as his senior staff and crew worked at their stations. Sulu and Chekov fiddled with the dials on the panel before them, while Nyota scanned all frequencies as their ship moved through the inky black sky. In the last hour, the bridge had received zero calls from designated areas of the ship or from any other in the area; and one short visit from Leonard, during his own dinner break. 

Glancing down at his watch for the time, he was pleased to see that he only had another twenty minutes, before Spock would relieved him. Letting out a sigh, Jim sat back against he chair and sighed. Twenty more minutes and he would be in bed with his wife. 

 _Wife._  

Jim couldn't help but smile to himself, as the word tumbled around in his head. Rose was his wife, and had been for the last forty-two hours. Shortly after arriving to the small cottage Jim had rented for their two-day stay, he asked for her hand in marriage. There was no ring, since Jim wanted to find the perfect one for Rose. The rings he had looked at during previous shore leaves and on during his hours in his ready room, he was left unsatisfied and worried that he'd never find the "perfect" one. 

Instead of waiting and going through a long engagement, Rose brought up the idea of getting married during shore leave. She insisted that it was what she wanted and that it would be nice, just to get married with the two of them alone. 

" _We can always have something in a few months or when we're done with this mission,"_ she said, when he questioned her. " _I don't want to wait, Jim. I don't need a big fancy dress or a bridal party, with the flowers and matchy-matchy gowns to go with them."_

So they went and did it. Jim in a pair of jeans and a white shirt and Rose in a green sundress, they said their "I do's" in front of Admiral Dawson; one who owed Jim a massive favor for saving his ass, after coming across him in a compromising position at a party before the mission. 

Afterwards, the newlyweds decided to keep their elopement to themselves for a while, planning to tell their friends at a later date. They both knew that there would a collective upset from their friends, including Nyota and Christine's; the idea of not being able to plan something, would drive them crazy. And Jim was worried that Leonard would be upset that he didn't know, considering Jim told him just about everything. 

"Captain..." 

Jim was startled out of his thoughts, quickly looking up to find Spock standing next to his seat. 

"Mister Spock.." 

"I am here to relieve you of your duties for the evening," he said. "Your shift ending precisely twenty-two point six seconds ago." 

He nodded, "Right.. my shift.." he said, getting to his feet. "Thank you, Mister Spock." 

He then looked around at the bridge and noticed that Nyota had stepped away from her station, as well as Sulue and Chekov. The Gamma shift was arriving in small groups from the turbo lifts, taking their seats in their respected areas. 

"If anything should happen while I'm away, please page me," Jim said, as he started towards the turbo lift. 

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, as he took his spot in the chair. "Enjoy your evening." 

The ride from the bridge to their floor took less than ten seconds, much to Jim's relief. Making his way down the hall quietly, he reached the door to their shared quarters and quietly made his way inside. Locking up, Jim quietly moved, stripping out of his uniform as he went. All the lights but one on the nightstand were off, filtering a dim light across the bed. The room, usually warm, was like an icebox. 

As Rose slept in bed, Jim quickly and quietly grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and stepped into the bathroom. Less than fifteen seconds later, Jim was in the closet, searching for blankets. 

"Jim.." Rose groaned, as she moved in bed. "Is that you?" 

Looking over his shoulder, Jim watched as his sleepy wife sat up in their bed. Using her hand to block out hte light from the lamp, she looked at him. 

"Yeah," he nodded, turning back to the closet. 

"W-what are you doing?" she yawned, watching as he dug around on the shelf. 

A heavy jacket ell off the hanger and landed on his head, causing him to curse. Pushing the blankets off, Rose got out of bed and made her way over to him. "Computer... lights to eighty percent," she ordered, as Jim tossed the jacket to the side. 

Standing up, he turned around to face her, accepting a kiss from her. "It's cold in here," he said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "How are you not freezing?" 

"I am," she mumbled. "Why are you in the closet?" 

"I thought we had extra blankets in here," Jim sighed, running his hand up and down her back. "Or did you put them on the bed already?" 

She nodded, "I tried to fix the temperature controls, but I think we have a glitch," she said. "Scotty was busy, but promised to stop by first thing in the morning." 

Jim nodded, "I'll go take a look and see if I can fix it myself," he said, kissing her forehead. "You get back in bed and try to warm up." 

"I think there's extra blankets in the closet down the hall," Rose said, as she went back to the bed. 

After fiddling through the control panel, Jim couldn't figure out how to put the heat back on and gave up. He quickly jogged down the hall to the linen closet for the resident floor, grabbing three extra blankets from the top shelf, before rushing back to their quarters. 

Rose was in and out of consciousness when he returned, lifting her head up to look at him when he shook the blankets out.

"Mmm, blankets," she mumbled, as she slithered further down under the blankets. "Put a shirt on, Jim. That way you don't get sick." 

Jim snorted, "I won't get sick," he said. "Besides, I radiate warmth. I could warm you up." 

"And I could hypo you all I want, when you get the chills and god only knows what," she retorted, as he unfolded the last blanket. 

With a grumble, Jim grabbed as shirt out of the closet and pulled it over his head, before climbing under the mass of sheets and blankets. Ordering the lights off, Jim laid his head down on the pillow, and found himself with an armful of woman. Rose attached herself at his side, wrapping one arm around his waist and tucking her ankles between his. Her bare feet rested upon his, making him yelp. 

"Shit! Your feet are ice cold!" he exclaimed, earning a giggle from her. 

"You said you could warm me up, Jimmy," she reminded him. "So warm me up!" 

Jim ran his fingers along her side, making her squirm against him. He snorted when she went stiff as a board, groaning has his hands slipped under the back of her shirt. 

"Don't start something you can't finish," he tutted, as she pouted. 

He then pulled her close and kissed her, before pulling the blankets up higher to cover themselves. 

"Are you on early tomorrow?" he asked, yawning. 

Rose shook her head, "No. I told Christine I needed some extra sleep," she said. "So we switched shifts." 

Jim nodded, "We can have breakfast together or do something before work," he mumbled, exhaustion hitting him quickly. 

"Yes James," she said, patting his chest lightly. "We can have sex tomorrow morning after breakfast. I won't let you go to work without getting off." 

He grunted, "I still consider this a honeymoon," she mumbled, pulling the blanket up higher. "Even though we have to work." 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm so excited!" Rose squealed, as she opened the crates. "I was so afraid that all of this would've been lost, during transport!" 

Nyota snorted, as she pulled the top off another crate. "Does Jim know that you bought this much stuff?" she asked, as Rose started pulling out canvases. "And that you're remodeling without his knowledge?" 

Rose gave her a half-hearted shrug, "Jim lives with a woman now," she said, setting the painting down on the sofa. "A little color in this room wouldn't hurt, you know." 

It was how Jim found their quarters, two hours later, when he returned with Leonard. By then, four of the nine crates had been unpacked, and their couch was hosting new throw pillows and a quilt. On the walls, Rose managed to tack paintings and other wall designs to "brighten" up the place. 

"What the hell is that?" Jim asked, pointing to an abstract piece on the wall near the doorway that lead to their bedroom. "And why is it on my wall?" 

 "It's art," she said, pushing the canvas a little to the left.

Jim frowned, "Looks more like a finger-painting, done by a blind four year old," he said.

Rose sighed and glanced at Nyota, before reaching for the next painting she purchased. "The difference between Jim's taste in interior design and mine, is that I have some. I find these fascinating," she said, holding up the smaller canvas board in her hands.

Jim grumbled, "My room was fine before you hung those up," he said, watching as she set the artwork down.

"Do you want them all out?" Nyota asked, moving to the small crate near the sofa.

Jim gasped, "How many did you buy?" he demanded, as Rose took another painting from Nyota.

"Yes.. we need a little color in this room. If I'm staying in here, I like it to be homely.. not a typical bachelor pad," she said, glaring over at Jim. "It looks too much like a bachelor pad and I despise the military design of these rooms. Starfleet should give a little color to the residential quarters. Especially if we're supposed to live here for five years or more. 

"I think these are lovely," Nyota said, holding up another painting of abstract shapes, painted in various colors. "They're also very ancient, Jim. It's amazing how they reproduced them after all these years, " she murmured, admiring the piece in her hands.

Leonard snorted, as they carried two paintings into the bedroom. "Better you than me, Kid," he shook his head. "If I came home and my girl was hanging up shit like this... it would be thrown out of an airlock before the dust could settle around it." 

"That's why you don't have a girl, Leonard!" Rose yelled from the other room, making the older man curse under his breath. 

With the paintings out and hung up, Rose called down to have the empty crates removed, while Nyota excused herself. "I have dinner plans with Spock," she said, as Rose walked her to the door. "I'll call you later, okay?" 

Rose nodded and gave her a hug goodbye, watching as she walked down the hall, before turning back into the room. "What else did you buy?" Jim asked, as he peaked into the other crates. "Nothing ugly I hope."

"I bought enough stuff to get us through the next few months," she said, as he picked up a bottle of shampoo. "You know, I know we haven't discussed what we want in terms of a home... but I figured it would be nice to put a little color into this place. If you're having problems with decorating now.. what are we going to do when we go home?" 

He sighed, "I'm sorry,' he said. "It's just... the paintings are a little too much. I think you have too many covering the walls, which makes this small space even smaller." 

Stepping forward, Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked around the room. "Maybe we could rearrange them?" he suggested. "Or pack away the ones that we don't really want out at the moment, put them in storage and see what happens when it's time to go home." 

"Okay," she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "I also bought new sheets and pillows. I hate the regulated shit, Jim. The pillows are too stiff and the sheets are like starch." 

"Go finish unpacking,"he chuckled. "I'll replicate some food and then we'll sit down and talk about home design. Bring out your sketchbook too.' 

.....................

Sitting on the couch, Rose had the sketch book on her lap, drawing. On the table before her, papers were scattered all about, along with pencils and markers. 

"So, we have a two story house," she started, as Jim looked at the drawing. "Two bedrooms downstairs, a large kitchen and dining room, a massive living room." 

"Three bedrooms upstairs with two bathrooms, including the one downstairs," Jim continued. "A deck leading off the master bedroom facing the San Francisco Bay.." 

Rose giggled, "A large backyard to host parties," she nodded, setting the pencil down. "God, that's a lot of space for two people." 

He shrugged, "It would probably be just the two of us for the first few months," he said. "But when we have kids, it won't be so bad. We could have the kids upstairs and make the downstairs bedrooms into guest rooms." 

The silence from Rose, made him pause, as he turned to look at her. "What?" he asked, as she stared at him. "Is that a bad idea? Should we have the kids downstairs and the guests upstairs? I don't think Bones would like hearing us having sex..." 

"You want kids?" she asked quietly. 

"Well... yeah," he nodded. "We'll have plenty of time off after this to have one or three... we could always start trying as we hit the final month or two before we're due back." 

Rose looked down at the sketch, "What.. what if I can't have any?" she whispered. 

Jim laid his hand upon her arms, using his free hand to turn her face towards him. "You can," he nodded. "When the time is right, Rose. Remember?" 

"Yeah..when the time is right," Rose repeated. 

"We'll just try extra hard," he nodded. "So that means extra quickies during shifts, morning sex, shower sex..." 

She snorted, "How about we just go on a medical leave and fuck until something is fertilized?" she said, making him laugh. "Think Len would give us clearance for that?" 

Jim shook his head, "Then again, I've seen stranger things happen," he shrugged. "It'll all work out, Rosie. Hell, by the time we walk off that shuttle in two years.. you might be pregnant." 

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see where we are in two years," she shrugged. "Til then, I get my shot and we'll have to be careful. It's too risky to even start trying now, since we're still in the middle of god knows where." 

"But we can still practice," Jim said, taking the book from her hands. "In fact.. how about we go practice now?" 

Giggling, Rose allowed him to pull her to her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then bed," she ordered. "I still have work to do around here before I head down to sickbay." 

....................

The next two weeks went in a blur, as the married couple worked their shifts and spent their free time together; celebrating their post-marital bliss. With JIm working on the bridge most of the day, Rose either went to work down with Leonard and Christine, or stay in their quarters. On days when so few patients came through, Leonard allowed the two to work on their research for upcoming missions or potential formulas for new vaccines. 

On her day off, Rose spent the morning with Nyota down in the gym, getting a workout in. By lunch time, she was back in her shared quarters, and laying out on the bed with her sketch book. 

"Hey, baby doll," Jim greeted, having stopped by for lunch. "Drawing again?" 

"Just working on some sketches on this...dream house," she shrugged, erasing an uneven line. "I don't know why you need a wet bar. It's so... bachelor-ish. You're a married man, Jim. You could have a classy bar in the house." 

He snorted, kicking off his shoes. "Did you eat lunch yet?" he asked. 

Rose shook her head, "Get something healthy please," she said, as he started for the replicator in the other room. "You need to eat your vegetables and healthy protein! That means chicken!" 

"Yeah, yeah!" he shouted back, as the replicator beeped. 

"You have messages too!" Rose said, remembering the incoming signal from his desk. "Make sure you check them!" 

As she worked, Rose tuned out the sound of the messages, as she drew out a potential vegetable garden and flower garden. Adding a pool, Rose didn't hear Jim come back into the room, until she felt his presence in the doorway. 

"Where's lunch?" she asked, noticing that he was empty-handed. "Jim?" 

He blinked, "Honey, what's wrong?" Rose asked, scrambling off the bed and rushing to him. "What happened? The last time you looked like this, was when you got that message about your Mum." 

"Admiral Barnett is heading to the Sirius star base," he said, clearing his throat. "There's a meeting being set up about the remaining members of Vulcan, and who will shuttle them to their new home." 

"Oh," Rose nodded. "That doesn't so too bad, darling. Sure.. it takes us off course, but it's better than being summoned on a dangerous mission." 

He shrugged, "I don't know," he said. "But I'm not going to the meeting." 

Rose blinked, "Um, I hate to break it to you, but you do have to go," she said. "You're a Captain, darling. If Barnett is ordering you and Spock to go, then you have to go." 

"Nope," Jim shook his head, moving past her to the bathroom. "Spock can go in my place." 

"James," she sighed, as he threw his little temper tantrum. "Why don't you want to go? Clearly you don't have a problem with Vulcans because Spock is one of your close friends and your First Officer." 

He came out of the bathroom, looking annoyed. "Tell me what's got you like this," Rose said, as he tried to walk past her. "James!" 

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her. "I'm talking to you," she said, shaking her head. "What did Barnett say, that's got your knickers in a twist? Why don't you want to go to the meeting?" 

"Because Pike is going to be there." 

 


	23. Chapter 23

After a heated argument, Jim went back to the bridge to continue his shift, leaving Rose to sulk in their quarters. To keep herself from ripping the place apart, she changed into her uniform and headed down to sickbay; the need to work and put her focus on something other than her husband's stupidity, was much needed. 

Instead, she took her anger out on the patients, jabbing them with hypos and snapping at them. Leonard, the King of Grumpiness, had to remove her from duty when she made a young Ensign cry. 

"I'm all up for scolding, but you're taking it to the next level," he said, as she struggled. "Go home, have a drink and relax." 

Cursing and grumbling her way back home, Rose did exactly what he said. But when she was too angry to sit still, she tackled the laundry and remade the bed. By the time dinner strolled around, she made her way down to the mess hall and sat with Sulu, Scotty and Nyota. When Jim and Leonard showed up, Rose ignored Jim's stare. 

"You're not telling them about the kid that burned his eyebrows off, are you?" Leonard asked, as he set his tray on the table. "It's not even a funny story." 

Scotty scoffed, "It is!" he said, as Nyota snorted. "Yer just upset that yeh had to sedate him, after he cracked you in the face." 

As they bickered and laughed, Jim kept his eyes on his wife as he ate. Rose on the other hand, kept her eyes trained on each person who spoke, before dropping them to her tray when Jim chimed in. After twenty minutes, Rose stood from the table and collected her tray. Wishing them a good evening, she deposited her tray at the garbage and made her way back down to the room. 

"You're going to ignore me now?" Jim asked, as he quietly stood in the doorway of their bedroom. "Rose?" 

She unclasped her bra and dropped the dainty material, reaching for her sheer robe. 

"Are you going to doubt by faithfulness to you?" she snapped, tying the robe shut around her waist.

Moving forward, Jim grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around to face him, causing her to nearly stumble to the ground. 

"Get your bloody hands off me!" she shouted, pushing him with her free hand. "Who do you think you are?!" 

"You know that's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, holding onto her. 

"Let GO!" she yelled, tugging away from him. "Get your hands off me, James!" 

He held onto her, "Not until you hear me out!" 

Rose glared at him, before wrenching her arm out of his grasp, ducking around him to escape out of their bedroom. Jim followed, watching as she search through the pile of freshly laundered clothes on the sofa. 

"I just don't trust him!" Jim exclaimed, watching her. 

"That is NOT what you said earlier," Rose snapped, finding a night shirt. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jim let out a deep sigh. "Rose.." he started, before she cut him off. 

"NO!" she shouted, making her way over to him. "How dareyou! How  _dare_ you! Do you really think I would go back to Chris? Huh?" 

"No," Jim shook his head. "I don't thi-" 

She cut him off, "I married you, Jim. I married you because I love  _you,_ and I want to be with  _you_ and you only!" she stressed. "If you're going to hold this over my head for the rest of my life, then what are we doing? Are you even fully committed to this marriage, James? Because I am! I am putting everything into this marriage, because I chose you. You are my best friend. My  _husband!"_

The young Captain looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself. "If you can't forgive me for my past, then maybe we shouldn't be married," Rose whispered. "I can't live in a marriage, when my husband still thinks that I have feelings for my Ex." 

"I know you'd never go back to him," Jim said. "And I know that you don't have feelings for him anymore." 

Rose watched him, "But you said... you said that you cared for him," he shook his head. 

"There will always be a part of me that will care for him, James," Rose shook her head. "We almost had a child together and that alone will always connect the two of us. I can't change that. No one can change that, not even you. But do I wake up everyday and think, "God, I really love Chris. I love him to much that I would do anything to be with him,"? No, I don't." 

"I'm sorry," Jim said weakly. "I am." 

"I just want you two to sit down and  _talk,"_ Rose shook her head, as he looked away. "I know you have negative feelings about him, because of me. But I know that he loves you as if you were his own son. That man has probably gone through the last what.. two years, wondering and worrying over you. You have to put it behind you, James. I did and I'm much happier for it. I'm in a good place right now, where four years ago.. I wasn't." 

Jim remained silent, as Rose stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I know that deep down.. you care about him too," she said, gently. 

"No, I don't," he snapped, earning an eye roll from her.

"You do," she said sternly. "I know you do. Why would you're search history be filled with news articles about him?" 

He gasped, "James, I'm not stupid," Rose said. "You care for him. Hell, you've probably hacked into his medical files to see how his treatments are going." 

She moved to grab the nightshirt off the couch, untying her robe. "Maybe I don't want to fix it," Jim said, as she pulled the garment over her head." 

"Yes you do," Rose retorted. "He's the one that got you to get off your ass and out of that barren wasteland. He's watched over you and helped you for three goddamn years, handed his ship over to you when he could no longer run it himself. Guided you into becoming the Captain you are today! Never once did he compare you to George Kirk, like everyone else did." 

He scoffed, "So, you will get your head out of your ass!" Rose snapped, turning around to look at him. "I will not tell you again, James. Fix this now! Before something happens and you wake up, filled with regret." 

Jim looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "Fine," he shook his head. "I will talk to him." 

"Thank you," she nodded.   
  
"But don't expect us to fall back into the relationship we had before," Jim warned, pointing at her. 

Rose nodded, "I don't expect quick results," she said, making her way over to him. "But one day.. a few months or a year from now..." 

Pulling her into his arms, Jim sighed. "Maybe," he said gently, as she hugged him tightly. "Let's go to bed." 

Turning the lights out and securing the door, the couple climbed into bed in stony silence. Ordering the lights off, they both laid on either side of the bed; Rose with her back to him and Jim staring up at the ceiling. The harsh reality of her words, echoing in his head. 

.....................

By the time they docked at the base, Rose was ridden with nerves, as Jim prepared for the meeting. Kissing her husband goodbye, Rose watched and he and Spock headed towards the location at the opposite end of base, before heading with their friends for lunch. 

"Ah think we're gonna get some stuff," Scotty said, as they stepped out of the little eatery. "Do yeh want to come with?" 

Rose glanced down at the time and shook her head, "I'm going to head down and wait for Jim," she said. "Make sure you get the good stuff though." 

Going their separate ways, Rose took her time with her walk, taking in all her surroundings as she went. FInding a bench, Rose sat down and opened her bag, pulling out a worn paperback from within. Turning to the page she'd left off from the night before, she settled into the story. 

"Rose?" 

Startled out of her deep trance, Rose looked up and blinked, searching for the owner of the voice. 

"Rose?" 

She gasped, as the man stood off to the side of the walkway, looking at her with a mix of surprise and sadness. 

"Chris." 


	24. Chapter 24

"Chris?" 

Standing up, Rose tucked the book under her arm and watched, as he made his way over to her. Getting over her shock, Rose took a good look at him, taking in the fact that he was actually up and standing on his own two feet; the mahogany cane in his right hand, a helpful tool to make such a thing happen. 

"Y-you can walk," she stated, amazed. 

He nodded, "Yeah. Took some time, but I can walk with the extra help," he said, holding the cane up. "Still a work in progress though." 

"That's amazing," she said, smiling at him. "Really. I'm glad that everything worked out with Leonard's intense medical planning." 

"Too intense if you ask me," Chris snorted, shaking his head. 

An awkward silence fell between the two of them, as Rose tried to keep her eyes down. Chris on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at her, which further pushed her discomfort towards unbearable. 

"So, how's the mission?" Chris finally asked, breaking the silence. "Everything good, yes?" 

"Everything is going well," she nodded, grateful for the topic change. "A few mishaps here and there, but otherwise? It's been good." 

Chris was about to respond, when someone shouted from behind them. 

"Rose!" 

She quickly looked over and saw Jim walking towards them, looking a cross between nervous and angry. Putting on a smile, Rose held out her hand towards him. "Darling," she said gently, glancing at Chris. "Good meeting?" 

Jim wrapped his arm around her waist, giving Chris an unsettling glare. It took a lot for Rose to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, at the display. 

"It was fine," he said, taking his eyes off of the Admiral to look at her. "Are you ready to go? I'm starving." 

"Oh, I already ate with the boys," Rose said, glancing nervously between her husband and former lover. "How about you two go and get something to eat? Hm? Talk more about whatever you were talking about in that meeting." 

JIm opened his mouth to protest, when she gave him a pleading look. "Please," she mouthed. "Go on, love. It'll be fine." 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Jim turned to Chris. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked. "We should probably talk." 

Chris nodded, "I'd like that, Jim," he said, a look of relief washing over him. 

Making a show of giving Rose a deep kiss, another act of marking his territory, she all but kneed him in the groin to get him off. 

"Have fun," she said, stepping back. "It was really great to see you, Chris. You look wonderful and I hope you keep up the good work." 

"I'll be back later," Jim said, as she fixed the strap to her bag. "Don't get in trouble." 

Saying their goodbyes, Rose watched as they both headed in the opposite direction, keeping a wide distance between them as they moved. With a sigh, Rose turned and headed back towards the ship, praying for a miracle. 

..................

JIm sat across from Chris at a table in a dimly lit restaurant, staring him down as they silently drank their coffee. The tension between the two was thick, enough to keep the waitress at a steady distance when she took their orders and brought their coffee over. 

"If you stare any harder, you'd probably succeed in burning holes through me," Chris said, placing his cup down on the table. 

The younger man scowled, before looking down at his own coffee. "I wouldn't have to stare at you if my wife didn't push me into having lunch with you," he mumbled. 

"You're wife?" 

Jim looked up at nodded, taking in the look of shock on the older man's face. "Yes," he said. "My  _wife."_

Chris blinked with surprise, "Congratulations, Jim," he said. "I'm happy for you."   
  
"Oh please," Jim shook his head. "Don't even pretend to have any happiness for me! I saw how you were looking at her!" 

"JIm, I have no intention of stealing Rose from you," Chris shook his head. "She's not mine to steal or whatever fantasy you've cooked up since I last heard from you." 

Laughing bitterly, Jim sat back in his seat. "I've hated you for nearly the entire time I've been out here," he said. "I couldn't even deal with the idea of talking to you or looking you in the face, after knowing what you did." 

Nodding, Chris settled his elbows onto the table. "I don't blame you," he said. 

The waitress appeared quickly with their food, setting the plates down, before vanishing off to her other tables. 

"Jim," Chris started, as the man sat up to unwrap the utensils from the napkin. "I'm truly sorry that this happened. That you found out about...that things have gone south between you and me. I've considered you as family, a son even. After risking your life to save min, when you could've left me there.." 

There was a moment of silence between them, as they tried to fight through their feelings of anger and sadness. 

"I can't guarantee that I'll ever be able to trust you again, like before," JIm said. "I still want to kick your ass for what you did to her. You kept her from her friends, broke her heart and sent her off like used goods, because you couldn't do it anymore." 

"But if I never pushed her away," Chris started, looking at him. "You wouldn't be married to her now." 

This silenced Jim, for he was at a loss for words. Chris was right, as much as Jim didn't want to admit. Had Rose stayed in San Francisco, she would've been married to Chris and most likely a mother. And he would've been alone on a starship, having fling after fling with no attachment. 

"So when I say that I'm happy for you, for both of you, I mean it," Chris continued. "When I told Rose to go on this mission, I hoped to god that she would find someone who could take care of her. To give her what I couldn't give her." 

"You became Admiral," Jim shook his head. "You could've given her anything." 

Chris sighed, "I was in a wheelchair and in constant pain," he shook his head. "Add on the bouts of depression, physical therapy and surgeries... I didn't want her to see me like that and I didn't want her to worry about me. She deserved so much better than playing my nursemaid." 

He looked up at Jim, "She looks happier now," he said. "There's a light in her eyes that wasn't there when we were together." 

Jim saw the flash of sadness in the older man's eyes, and felt sorry for him. He wished that he feelings of anger and betrayal would stick true to form, but Christopher Pike was part of his life. He was the one that gave Jim the push to even attempt Starfleet. Had he skipped that shuttle, it would've been a safe bet that the Earth wouldn't be spinning around the sun anymore. And if someone else had managed to do what he and his crew did, there was a high chance that Rose wouldn't be at his side waiting. 

"She loved you," Jim said quietly. "She told me herself." 

"I know she did," Chris nodded. "That's why I had to let her go." 

Jim sighed, "When I found out that I had to be in the same room with you, I tried to plan a way to keep Rose from seeing you," he admitted. "From even crossing paths with you... I don't know why..." 

"If you really think that she would just up and run off with me, then maybe its time to stop drinking so much," Chris said. "I'm too old and crippled. And even if she dared to do it, I'd have her escorted back to your ship by security. We aren't meant to be together and she knows that." 

"Doesn't stop me from worrying and dreading the day that she'll get tired of me," Jim said, playing with the saltshaker. 

Chris shrugged, "You two were friends before joining Starfleet and you managed to stick together for all these years," he said, as Jim looked doubtful. "Kid, she wouldn't leave you if that ship was in the verge of disaster." 

Nodding silently, Jim nodded towards his dish. "We should eat," he said. "I told Rose I'd be back at a proper hour for dinner tonight." 

"You actually sit down for dinner now?" Chris asked, as Jim picked up his own fork. "I remember having to call and remind you to eat something." 

For the first time in an hour, Jim chuckled. "There's a lot of things I do now, that I never did before," he said. "I'm even looking at interior design for a house." 

"A house?" Chris frowned. "I pictured you as more of a apartment kind of guy. Living with McCoy." 

"I did too," he said. "But Rose thinks a house would be a good idea. Stability." 

They started eating, cutting into their food. "More like growing up and settling down for a while," Chris said. "Which is a good thing for a captain to have. A place to come home to." 

"Who would've though, huh?" 

Chris nodded, "Never thought I'd see the day that Jim Kirk got married,' he admitted. "Or the fact that you actually tell people what to do." 

Jim laughed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I've missed you, old man," he nodded. "Despite everything... I've really missed you." 

"I've missed you too, Son," he agreed. "My days have been dull without your constant calling and the flooded inbox of complaints about you." 

...................

"You mean.. Jim is having lunch with Pike? Alone?" 

Rose settled onto the sofa in Leonard's office, drinking a glass of replicated lemonade, as the doctor sat across from her. 

"Yup," she nodded. "He saw us talking and I pushed the idea for them to go to lunch together." 

Leonard shook his head, "I can't believe he listened to you," he muttered. "The last time I mentioned the idea of talking to Pike, Jim nearly wrote me up for insubordination. 

Rose smirked, "That's because we're in a relationship," she reminded him. "He has to listen to me, otherwise I withhold sex and he sleeps on the couch or crashes at your place." 

"Dammit, I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Leonard snapped, as she snorted. 

"But you're his best friend," she pouted. "Which makes you my friend AND you might be our future offspring's doctor as well." 

Rolling his eyes, Leonard reached for the bottle of bourbon on the table. "God help us all when that happens," he muttered, pouring himself a helpful dose. 

She sighed, "Oh Len, you love us both," she shook her head, as he sank into the cushions. 

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Why are you so adamant about Jim fixing his relationship with Pike anyway?" 

Rose looked down at her glass, "Chris has been a father figure to him since the moment they met, Len," she shrugged. "That man has looked out for him for years and made sure he was up to par in the Academy, when so many instructors wanted him out. I can't let that relationship end, because I was in a relationship with Chris." 

"Do you love him still?" he asked. 

"I'll always care for Chris," she said. "After everything we've been through together, it would be cruel not to." 

Leonard stared at her, "But do you love him?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

She shook her head, "No," she said. "Not in the way that I love Jim. I'm the mother of Chris's unborn child. I'm a part of his life when he was happy. If he never made me leave after the incident with Nero, I wouldn't have Jim. Our lives would be different and who knows if we would even be friends. But I didn't stay and here I am, three years later and I'm happier. I love JIm with all of my heart and I gave it to him and he holds it entirely." 

"Good," Leonard nodded, taking another sip. "I would've kicked your ass all across my sickbay if you answered any differently." 

Rose scoffed, "You think you're so tough," she shook her head. "Who's the one that cried like a baby, when a lizard jumped out of their med-kit when we beamed off the surface of Tanza?" 

"It was contaminating my stuff!" Leonard bellowed, as she snickered. 

The comm on the table began to buzz, "Right Len," Rose said, as she picked it up. "You started crying as it crawled up your leg. Conrad here." 

"Rose? Are you with Jim?" 

"No, he's still on base," Rose said. "He's having lunch with Chris." 

Nyota cursed, "What's wrong?" Leonard asked. 

"We're getting a distress call from a ship that went planet side for a Federation meeting," Nyota reported. "When they reached the surface, they found what appears to be some type of concentration camp. Reports are coming in that it's inhabited by multiple races, including human. They're requesting for backup for immediate search and rescue." 

Leonard was up and off the sofa before Nyota could finished, "Send me everything," he ordered, as Rose stood up as well. "Get me in contact with the ship's CMO." 

Nyota acknowledged the request, "I'll call Jim," Rose said. "Did you tell Spock?" 

"Yes," the communications officer reported. "We both tried calling Jim, but there was no answer. So I called you," she said, before cursing in a language unknown to Rose. "Sorry, I'm just getting slammed with transmissions left and right here." 

"I'll let you know when I get in contact with Jim," Rose said, moving to collect the PADD off the desk. 

Ending the call, Rose quickly opened a new line to call Jim. "Kirk.. James," she cursed, running her hand through her hair. "So much for a quiet day.." 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Time moved slowly as Rose made her way through the crowded sickbay, the sounds of screaming and crying sounding far off in the distance. Eight and a half hours had gone by after the Enterprise arrived and sent a party down to retrieve survivors. The majority of the survivors were women and children, though they'd received more children than women. Rose watched as the rail thin and sickly patients took over bio-beds and private rooms, the nurses and doctors moving as fast as they could to assess the damage. Out of sixty-three, twenty-six never made it past two hours of freedom. Ten were children under the age of eight.

Christine was her rock through the whole process, as they moved from child to child. The nurse made sure to take over whenever Rose found herself incapable of doing so, running off to get gauze pads and hypos. Neither had any clue as to what happened to the survivors and who the monster was that ruined their lives. The last she saw of Jim, was on the transporter with Spock, Sulu and Leonard. She heard his page through sickbay, as he called for security and other personnel to the bridge.

"I need you to take these to bio-bed fourteen," Leonard said, pushing a tray of hypos and a tri-corder. "I have to get Jim down here to see this for himself," he said, before disappearing into his office.

With a shaky sigh, Rose made her way across the room and over to bio-bed fourteen. It was the furthest away from the others, near a porthole to see the stars zooming by. Setting the tray down on the stand, the figure in the bed moved and looked over at her. Rose gasped as she took in the appearance of a small child, burrowed under a blanket. 

"Hello," Rose said softly, as the little girl peered at her with wide eyes. "My name is Rose," she greeted, standing at the foot of the bed.

The little girl sat quietly, keeping her eyes on Rose as she stood before her. She had long blonde hair that was tangled and matted against her skull. Her bright green eyes were red from excessive crying, which Rose took note of due to the tear stains on her dirty face. She only wore rags that were stiff and covered in dirt and other unknown substances.

"What's you're name?" Rose asked, as the girl eyed her cautiously.

"M-Miranda," she whimpered, clutching the blanket around her tightly.

Rose smiled, "That's a pretty name, Miranda," she said, before nodding to the tray next to her. "Would it be alright if I checked to make sure that you aren't hurt?" she asked.

Miranda looked at her, "Make sure I has no boo boos?" she asked.

Rose nodded, "Yes darling. I need to make sure you have no boo boos," she said, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she said it.

The girl couldn't haven been older than three, maybe four, and Rose couldn't bet on having easy access to treating the girl. She had no idea what Miranda had encountered during captivity. Many of the others- both women and children- were subjected to beatings, torture and even rape. Many of the children were the result of the rapes that took place, and were riddled with disease and life long injuries. Rumors between the ships started up, insisting that the women were used to bred in order to sell the products of the rapes into trading. 

"O-okay," Miranda whimpered, as she rubbed her eye with her fist. Rose picked up the tri-corder and slowly made her way around the bed, sitting down on the side. She powered up the machine and glanced at the little girl. "This is a tri-corder," she started, as Miranda watched her. "It tells me everything I need to know about your physical state. If you have a broken bone or internal boo boos," she said, as the machine beeped.

"Does it hurt?" Miranda asked.

Rose shook her head, "No. It wont even touch you," she said. "Here, let me show you," she said, holding her arm out in front of her.

Miranda watched as Rose ran the tri-corder over her arm and jumped when it beeped, signaling that the results were in. Turning the tri-corder over, Rose pointed to the screen. "See," she said. "It says that my arm is completely fine. No broken bones or any tissue damage," she said. She then cleared the information out and nodded, "Can I?" she asked, nodding to confirm.

Miranda nodded and Rose stood up to get the full scan. "I need you to lay down and stay very still. Arms flat at your sides," she said.

Before Miranda could move, there was a whimper from under the blanket, which startled Rose. Carefully, Miranda pulled the blanket open and there in her lap, laid a small infant.

"W-who's this?" Rose asked, as Miranda held onto the baby.

"My sissy," Miranda said, as the baby whimpered.

Rose set the tri-corder down, "And what's your sisters name?" she asked, as Miranda tried to cover the baby with part of the blanket.

"Ruby."

The baby chose that moment to cry, waving her fists about. Judging the size of the infant, she was most likely four to six months old, and in serious need of treatment and food. Both were, as they evidence of starvation wracked both their bodies. 

"I'm going to scan both you and Ruby," Rose said, picking up the tri-corder again. "That way I can see if you both need anything. Okay?" 

Miranda nodded slowly, "Now, lets lay down," Rose said, helping her. "Ruby can lay right next to you, okay? Stay very still and breath in and out slowly." 

Taking the proper scans from both of the girls, Rose sent the data to her PADD and quickly read through the incoming results. They were both behind on vaccinations, which would be easy to administer. There were no signs of infection or disease, despite everything, which was a relief. Further physical exams would find if they were victims of sexual assault or any physical abuse, though Rose prayed that nothing would show that they were. 

"We need to get you some clothes and maybe a bath," she said, as she glanced at the mild sedative that each patient was supposed to get.

"Are you taking us home?" Miranda asked.

Rose didn't know what would happen to the survivors once Starfleet took over. This entire event would be plastered in every country, galaxy and federation planet for months- even years. How no one caught wind of this until now, would be a major question to be asked at meetings and in the press.

"I don't know, Miranda. Do you remember where you live? Back on Earth?" she asked.

Miranda shook her head, "Mommy and Daddy went away. The scary man took Daddy first," she whimpered. "Then Mommy had sissy and went 'way." 

Rose sat down next to her, "Hey, don't cry," she said. "We're going to take care of you," she said, as Miranda whimpered. "I'm going to take care of you both, Miranda," she promised.

Seconds later, Rose managed to flag Leonard down and brought him over to the bio-bed. "This is Miranda and her sister Ruby " she said, as Leonard nodded slowly. "Miranda this is Doctor McCoy," she said, introducing the girl. "He's going to make sure that you and Ruby are going to get better, just like I am." 

Miranda nodded and Rose turned to look at Leonard. "Please," she started, keeping her voice down. "I can't let them sit here in rags and covered in god knows what," she hissed.

Leonard placed his hand on her shoulder, "Take them to the showers down the hall," he said. "I had some of the nurses setting up the stalls with soaps and medical gowns," he said.

Rose nodded and turned to Miranda, "How about we get you two cleaned up, hm? A nice warm shower and some clean clothes?" she asked.

Miranda pondered for a moment, "Will you stay with us?" she asked.

"Of course I will," she gasped, trying her best to keep her emotions under control.

With a little nod, Rose carefully picked up Ruby, settling her against her shoulder. She then helped Miranda off the bed and held onto her hand firmly. With a quick nod to Leonard, Rose led them both to the showers to get cleaned off. 

Christine watched as her friend disappeared down the hall with the children, and turned to Leonard. "Why do I get the feeling that she's plotting something?" she asked, as Leonard watched her go.

"She's dating to Kirk. They're always plotting," he said, before moving away to check on patients.

.....................

 

 

An hour later, Rose had both Miranda and Ruby tucked under a heavy blanket and in a bio-bed. Their dirty faces were snow rosy and their matted hair, smelled clean and felt soft after years of neglect. 

"There," Rose said, as she pulled the blanket up over them both. "All clean and in a bed."

"I'm hungry," Miranda whined, as Rose pushed the damp strands of hair away from her face. "Can I please have something to eat, Miss?" 

"I know you are, but Doctor McCoy wants you to wait until the medicine settles. And we need to figure out what to give everyone," she said. "We don't want anyone getting sick," she said.

Miranda nodded, "Do you have cookies?" she asked quietly. "Are they real? A lady told me a story about cookies, but I never seens them." 

Rose laughed, though it hurt her heart. "Cookies are very real," she nodded. "When Doctor McCoy says you're ready to eat solid food, I'll bring you lots of cookies. And a glass of cold milk to go with them."

 While Rose got the girls down for bed, Jim made his way into sickbay with Chris. Leonard was administering a sedative to one of the women, when he looked up and spotted them. Leaving the patient with Christine, Leonard made his way over to them.

"How bad?" Jim asked, as his eyes scanned the beds before him.

"Bad enough that I want to kill the bastards that did this," he hissed, shaking his head. "We lost half of them within the first two hours," he said. "Mostly kids"

Jim nodded, "Joanna?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Leonard nodded, "I can't even begin to imagine," he said, disbelief filling his eyes.

Chris shook his head, "This is unbelievable. How Starfleet or any other Federation planet didn't pick up on this, is beyond me," he said.

"What do we know?" Leonard asked, as the Captain and Admiral scanned the room.

"U.S.S Corpus picked up the distress call as they dropped form warp near the planet. When they realized how bad it was, they started calling on any starship they could reach," said Chris, as Jim moved away from them. "Thank god we were close by. Any further and I don't think half of these people would've made it."

Jim moved through the bio-beds, his eyes hitting each and every patient that occupied them. Memories of Tarsus IV flashed in his head, as he looked at the children. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to push them out. He continued his trek through sickbay, stopping every few minutes to take in his surroundings. Finally, he reached bio-bed fourteen, and found his wife sitting in a chair next to it.

"Rose," he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" she moaned, her eyes opening slowly. "Jim?" she whispered, siting up.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, trying to pull her off the chair.

Rose blinked and lightly pushed him away, "No, I'm staying here," she stated, leaning back into the chair.

Jim frowned, "You can't sleep in a chair, Rose. And Bones doesn't have a free bed in here," he said, as she settled back.

"I'll be alright, love," she nodded, patting his hand.

"I told Miranda I would stay in case she or Ruby woke up," Rose yawned. 

He frowned, "Who's Miranda and Ruby?" he asked, as Rose placed her finger to her lips. 

"This is Miranda and Ruby" she whispered, nodding her head to bio-bed fourteen.

Jim stepped away from his wife and moved closer to the bed, and saw that Miranda and Ruby were children. Both were dressed in fresh clothes and scrubbed clean, their hair damp. Both were sound asleep, breathing deeply as the elder of the two cradled the infant in her arms. 

"She's four and Ruby's around five months old," Rose said quietly, as she watched them sleep. "I couldn't.. I couldn't leave her alone here, Jim. Miranda said that her parents went missing and so far, no one's come to claim them," she started, her voice laced with tears.

Jim moved back to the chair and knelt down in front of his wife, wrapping his hand around hers. "Shhh, it's going to be fine," he said, reaching up to push the lopsided ponytail away from her face. "They're going to be fine, Rose. They've got you looking out for them," he said, as she cried silently.

Rose lifted her head and looked at him, "Who would do such a terrible thing to a child?" she asked, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jim shook his head sadly, "I wish I knew, baby," he said, as she hiccuped.

Tossing her arms around his neck, Rose leaned forward into his arms and held him tightly. Wrapped up in trying to calm Rose down, Jim didn't hear Chris coming up to them.

"Here," he said, startling the couple at his sudden appearance. Rose looked up at him while Jim turned around to look, spotting the folded up blanket in his arms. "If you're going to stay here for the night, you'll need a blanket," said Chris. "It gets pretty chilly in here."

Jim stood up and took the blanket with a nod, before turning back to Rose. Unfolding the blanket, he draped it around her shoulders and over her legs. Once she was wrapped up to his liking, he knelt down next to her again. "Do you want me to get you anything before I go back to the bridge?" he asked, as she settled against the back of the chair.

Rose shook her head, "No. If I need anything I can get it from the replicator in Len's office," she said.

Jim nodded, "I'll come back in the morning with breakfast and some clothes." Rose nodded and turned her gaze to Chris, who stood awkwardly before them.

She smiled softly at him and he returned the smile, nodding his head once. "Thank you," Rose whispered, as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"You're welcome, Rose. Get some sleep," Chris said, as she laid back in the chair. 

Jim stood up and bent down to kiss her, "I love you," he said softly, smoothing her hair back. "Love you too," she whispered, as her eyes closed.

Taking a quick peek at Miranda and Ruby, Jim and Chris headed out towards Christine's station. With orders to page him if anything went wrong, the two men headed back towards the turbo lifts and up to the bridge.

.................

The next few days went in a blur, as Rose spent every waking hour with Miranda and Ruby. After pumping them with a liquid diet and giving them the necessary vaccines and tests, Leonard cleared them both for a bland diet to start. The political side of the event, left Jim, Chris and Spock exhausted, as they held video conference after video conference. After two weeks, they were nowhere close to finding the culprits behind the horrific acts. Another video conference with Barnett and criminal investigators, left Jim both irritated and exhausted. 

"Son of a bitch!" Jim yelled, as soon as the scree went dark after another conference. "Something just isn't right!" 

"Of course something isn't right, Jim! Several Federation ships just rescued over fifteen hundred people that disappeared from their homes and ships," Chris said, as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Everyone is trying to scramble up a list of survivors and figure out how to go forward with this." 

Jim sighed and looked down at the list Leonard and Christine put together, the number of names decreasing as the days went by. Everyday, Jim worried that he would find Miranda or Ruby's name on the list of the dead, and felt a immense relief when they weren't on it. 

"How about you go down and see how Rose is doing?" Chris suggested. "She's been down there all day with the girls. She's probably skipped lunch again." 

He nodded, "Yeah," he said. "I'll bring her some lunch and show how they're doing." 

Chris gave him a brief smile, "She's taken a liking to them both," he noted, as Jim stretched. 

Jim slipped his communicator onto his belt, "They're good kids," he nodded, smiling to himself. "Miranda warmed up to her very fast, considering all things. Even let's Rose hold, feed and change Ruby. They've also got Bones swooning over them, which is quite adorable." 

"Any word on her parents?" Chris asked. "Or surviving family on Earth?" 

"We've been trying to find them, but Nyota hasn't been able to make any contact," he shook his head. "For all we know, the entire family could've been down there and were killed. Or died from disease and starvation." 

Chris shook his head, "Unbelievable," he murmured. "Four years old and taking care of a five month old baby, while the entire family is just ripped from them both." 

Not wanting to discuss it anymore, Jim excused himself, insisting that Chris should get something to eat and a few hours of sleep. Grabbing lunch from the mess hall, Jim took the lift up to sickbay and made his way in. 

"Good lord, you could feed an army with that!" Christine said, dropping a PADD off at the nurses station. 

"Take something!" Jim nodded, holding the tray out to her. "I brought lunch for you and the grump, along with Rosie and Miranda." 

Christine shook her head, "She hasn't eaten a full meal in days," she said. "I saw her giving her food to Miranda last night. She's persistent on making sure those girls survive." 

He heard a giggle coming from the next room, and turned his attention towards the source of the sound, breaking out into a grin. Rose was sitting on the bio-bed behind MIranda, running a brush through her damp hair.

"How about a braid, hm? Or pigtails?" she asked, before tickling the child in front of her. 

Miranda let out a squeal, resting her back against Rose's chest. "A braid!" she exclaimed, as Ruby squealed in the crib that Leonard ordered up. 

Rose nodded and quickly went to work, as Jim and Christine came in to see them. At the sight of Jim, Miranda squealed and waved at him. "Chrissy! Jim!" she cried. 

Jim snorted, "Chrissy?" he asked, looking over at the nurse. "How cute!" 

Setting the tray down on the table, Jim came over to the bio-bed and tweaked Miranda's nose, before giving Rose a kiss. "I brought food," he said, nodding to the tray. "And you're going to eat." 

"Are you trying to fatten us up?" Rose asked, looking at the food. "That's over six thousand calories, James! And Miranda really shouldn't be eating burgers and whatever else you have there?" 

"What's a burger?" Miranda asked, as Rose wrapped the elastic band around the end of the braid. 

As Jim described what a burger was to Miranda, Rose carefully got off the bed and went to check on Ruby. "Burgers are what will make Jim fat," she said, picking the infant up. 

Scoffing, Jim grabbed a burger off the tray and took a huge bite out of it, making Miranda giggle. "Len will have a heart attack if he sees you," Rose warned, rubbing Ruby's back gently. 

"Sees what?" 

Leonard came striding into the room and saw the tray of food on the table, "What in god's nam- Jim! Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?!" he yelled. 

"Oh come on, Bones! A little grease won't kill anyone!" he said, before taking another bite. 

Rolling his eyes, Leonard glared at Jim, while Miranda looked at him with wide eyes. "Mister Bones?" she asked. 

Turning his attention from Jim to Miranda, Leonard relaxed. "What's wrong, darlin?"" he asked, moving over to her. 

"Can I have that?" she asked, pointing to the paper carton of fries. 

Jim snorted as Leonard struggled to maintain his sanity, not wanting to startle the girl with his rant about proper nutrition; all while Miranda gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "But only a little bit, alright? You have to take it easy, darlin'. If you start feeling sick, I want you to tell me or Rose." 

Getting the fries set up for her, Jim went to get some water, while Rose handed Ruby over to Christine. "I have to make her some formula," she said, as Christine cooed at the little girl. "James? Can I talk to you while I get Ruby's bottle ready?" 

He nodded, setting a napkin into the front of Miranda's top. "Eat slowly," he said, as she picked up a fry. "If you start feeling icky, Chrissy here will help you." 

"Kay!" Miranda nodded, slatering a fry with ketchup. 

"We'll be right back," Rose said, as Christine pushed a chair closer to the bed. "Be good, Miranda." 

Taking Jim by the hand, Rose led him out of the room and down the hall to the supply room. Stepping in, Rose closed the door behind them and leaned against it, watching as Jim looked around at the shelves of hypos and other medical supplies. 

"Jim..." she started, as he turned to look at her. 

He frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked, as she looked down at her hands, which were clasped together tightly. "Are you feeling okay? Are the girls okay?" 

She nodded, "We're all fine," she said. "But I wanted to talk to you about the girls." 

"Okay..." Jim said slowly. 

Rose looked to the shelf on the wall, taking a few minutes to compose herself, while Jim waited patiently. 

"Whatever it is...." Jim started off. "You can tell me, babe."

"I think we should adopt them," Rose said, looking at him. "I think we should adopt Miranda and Ruby." 


	26. Chapter 26

Jim couldn't do anything but blink, as Rose spilled her desires to him. While they both wanted children, and Miranda and Ruby were both adorable little girls, the idea of having them at that moment wasn't in the plan. They still had the rest of the year, plus two more, to get through in space. 

"It's gonna be so hard to raise two children on a ship," he said, as she scoffed. "Rosie.." 

"How hard could it really be, Jim?" she asked. "I work less than you do! And we can do things on this ship that will make it child-friendly! We can establish a daycare or something! Do you really think that people who get together on ships and have babies, just stop working and go home?"   
  
He sighed, "I want them," Rose said, determined. "I want them so bad, Jim. Do you really want to see them go and have them get shuffled around in the system? Who's to say that they'll even be able to stay together?" 

Rose watched him, her stare burning holes into him. "If you don't want this, then I will do it on my own," she continued. "I cannot sit back and watch them leave, not knowing where they're going and who they'll be going with." 

"I know you would," Jim nodded, as she stood by the counter.

"Remember when you told me that things happen for a reason?" Rose asked, stepping up to him. "Hm? After the miscarriage?" 

He nodded, "I think we were supposed to find them, Jim," she said. "I think they were supposed to be on this ship and I really believe that they we were meant to find them and save them." 

"Even if we wanted to adopt them, they're going to look into our records," Jim said. "One look at my track record before Starfleet and they'll laugh and move on to the next couple." 

"Do you think mine is perfect too?" Rose asked, frustrated now. "But who we were five.. ten years ago, is not who we are now! We're married and we have great jobs, where one of us could stay planet side if necessary. James, you act as if this is completely impossible!" 

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just don't know if you've really though about this," he admitted. "They haven't been on the ship that long. We don't know if they have any family at all AND they're not like every other child you go and adopt!" 

Rose shook her head, "Do you really think I don't know that?" she asked. "I'm with them almost all day, everyday, James. I know that Miranda doesn't know the concept of using the bathroom and wears diapers still. Or that Ruby still a baby, that requires constant attention and doesn't sleep through the night. That's something EVERY parent goes through, Jim. Do you think we're born knowing how to take a shit in the toilet bowl at a couple hours old?" 

"I just t-" he started, before she cut him off again. 

"And I know Miranda's going to have psychological issues as she grows up," she said. "But we were trained as officers on how to deal with trauma. Granted, we're adults, but I know enough from my training and studies, about childhood trauma." 

Jim's mind was racing with everything Rose was saying, trying to comprehend it all. "Jim, if we lose them both... I don't think I'd be able to get over that," Rose said, quietly this time. "And I'm not saying this on a whim of some idea. I've fallen so deeply in love with the both of them, the moment I met them both. And I thought about the possibility of them being ours, a few hours after you and Chris left that first night." 

He reached up and pushed her hair back, before resting his hands on her shoulders. "Why do I get the feeling that if I don't give you an answer right away, I'll wake up to a message from FCS that you've filed paperwork to adopt them on your own?"   
  
"I would," she nodded. "Jim, I really think we can do this. We can start our family and give those girls everything that our parents couldn't give them. Yes, it's a bit early... but why give up the chance? We still don't know for sure if I can even carry a baby to full term. I don't want to wake up one day and not have a family with you." 

Jim sighed, "I'll talk to Chris," he finally said, giving in. "He'll know what do about this and who to contact about paperwork." 

Rose squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said, before pulling back to kiss him. "Trust me, Jim. We can do this." 

"I'm putting you in charge of everything, "he warned. "That means putting together a daycare on board and making sure we have the right stuff for them and any other babies that may be born between now and when we leave." 

"Yes, Sir," she nodded. "We should talk to Chris together, though. That way we both know what to expect and if they need the proper documents, we'll know what to look for." 

He nodded, "I can't believe we're going to do this," he said. "Two kids." 

She smiled, "For the record... Miranda adores you," she said. "She told me herself." 

"She did?" Jim asked, surprised, as Rose nodded. "What did she say?" 

"She always asks if you're going to come down and play," Rose nodded. "And that you have very pretty eyeballs." 

They both laughed, "I think she's starting to understand that you saved her too," Rose nodded. "Being in here all day, Miranda hears the chatter about you and how you're a hero. Along with myself, Christine and Leonard that is." 

Touched, Jim leaned in a kissed her, hugging her tightly. "Let's go see what they're up to," he said, once they pulled apart. "For all we know, Miranda probably grabbed that extra burger on the tray." 

"God help us if she picks up your eating habits!" Rose laughed, as they headed out of the supply closet. "Dammit! I was supposed to make Ruby a bottle!" 

"Make the bottle!" Jim laughed, as she rushed back in to get the packet of formula and a bottle. "Let me watch you make it, that way I can get an idea of what to do."   
  


Dumping the formula into the bottle, Rose carried it over to fill it with water. "Well, you better pick it up quickly," she warned. "Ruby eats like a growing boy!" 

......................

Once the girls were fed and read a story, by Jim himself, they were put down for naps. Tucking them in, Jim and Rose quietly tip-toed into Leonard's office to talk. There, they broke the news about the adoption.

"Wait... you want to adopt them both?" Leonard asked. "Are you two even ready for kids? You aren't even married!" 

The couple glanced at each other, "Actually..." Jim started, before looking at his friend. "We are." 

Christine blinked, as did Leonard, while Rose sat quietly in her chair. "Pardon me?" Leonard asked. "You're married?" 

"We got married on our last shore leave," Rose said, glancing at them both. "So... um... surprise?" 

"Jesus god help me," Leonard whined, covering his face with his hands. "Why?!" 

Christine sighed, "We can talk about that later," she said, glaring at Leonard. "We're talking about adoption right now." 

"Bones, do you honestly think I can't take care of a child?" Jim asked, rolling his eyes. 

Leonard dropped his hands to his lap, "Jim, you can't even wash your own goddamn laundry!" 

"Hes a man," Rose shook her head. "What do you expect?"   
  
"I do my own laundry." 

She huffed, "Well... that's because you don't have anyone else to do it for you!" she yelled. "Can we stop talking about laundry and discuss this very important topic?" 

Christine giggled and stopped quickly, as Leonard glared at her. 

"Look, if I didn't think Jim was capable of taking care of a child, do you think I'd be married to him?" Rose asked. "He is capable. We both are and we want this." 

"You think it's gonna be easy because it's not a newborn baby," Leonard shook his head.   
   
Jim sighed, "We know it's not going to be easy," he said. "It's a lot we're going to be taking on, between work and dealing with the possible psychological trauma on Miranda. But we're going to give those girls so much love and attention, and maybe.. maybe it'll be enough to heal them." 

He took Rose's hand into his, "We can give them a life, guys. Sure, we're going to be here for a while... but after? Rose and I can give them everything that our parents couldn't give us and in return... they'll bring us joy and happiness to ours." 

Christine looked as if she were about to cry, while Leonard grumbled. "I think you're doing a wonderful thing," she said, nodding.   
  
"I never though I'd see this side of you, Kid," Leonard shook his head. "If you're going to do this, then you're taking parenting classes. Starting tomorrow morning, 0700 sharp!" 

"B-but-" Jim started, before Leonard held his hand up. 

"You wanna be a Daddy, then you're gonna learn how to take care of an infant and a four year old," he said. "Parenting classes. 0700. Tomorrow." 

After leaving his office, Rose took Jim's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Have Spock relieve you an hour early tonight," she said, as they walked. "We'll have dinner with the kids, give them baths and once they're down for the night... you can get a good nights rest." 

"Why don't you have to go to a parenting class?" Jim mumbled, as they reached the lifts. 

She sighed, "Because I've been around more children than you, darling," she said. "I'm a physicians assistant, Jim. I've dealt with my fair share of babies and kids during my training."

"We'll have to move them to our quarters sooner or later," Jim said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'll call Scotty and see if he can get the room next to ours cleaned up and maybe get a door connecting our rooms in there." 

"We also have to tell everyone else that we're married now," Rose pointed out. "You know Leonard's going to want to talk about that later, when you two do something manly to prove how great and wonderful you are." 

He sighed, "I guess we can tell them about our secret wedding, when we tell them that we're adopting to," he shrugged. "A one-two whammy punch to the gut." 

Standing in the lift, they stood quietly as they went up to the bridge. "Do ya think Spock will be able to compute all that surprise?" Jim suddenly asked, curious. "I wonder if we'll be able to read the shock and awe on his face."  
  
"James...." Rose shook her head, as he continued to babble. "What am I going to do with you?" 


	27. Chapter 27

"You.. you want to adopt them both?" 

Rose and Jim glanced at each other, then back at Chris, nodding slowly. "We just.. we just thought that since you know more about these types of processes... you could give us some insight on how we go about it," Jim said. 

"I see," Chris said, nodding. 

At that moment, Rose felt awful, asking the father of her unborn child to help guide her and her husband on track to parenthood. She knew how much Chris wanted their baby and how devastated he was, when they both lost him. 

"If.. if this is too much," Rose started. "We can always figure it out on our own." 

But Chris shook his head, "It's not a problem," he said quickly. "Besides, the more people you have listed as references the better. Especially an Admiral. :

"We pulled up an application off the Federation Child Services sever last night," Jim said, moving a PADD across the table. "We filled out the basics- our names and all that other personal info. But then it got to the part about the circumstances of the child's former home and birth parents..." 

"And that's where we hit a block," Rose finished. "We don't have anything yet on their parents, but Spock could only confirm that there was a ninety-five percent chance that both were killed." 

Chris scanned through the documents, nodding as they spoke. "Most of the things they want, I can get sent over by Admissions. I have your file, Jim... since I was your advisor during your Academy days. I can get Boyce to send me a fully copy of Rose's and then we can go from there." 

They both nodded, "And.. I know you both have a record with the law," he said, as they both looked ashamed. "Hey.. it's the past. Most people try to hide those things from adoption agencies and when the truth comes out, it's ugly. It's better if you just put everything up front and be honest. Besides, they've been clean since you both came to the Academy. Rose, your's has been clean since you came over from London..." 

"But mine reads like a crime novel," Jim muttered. "Minus all the hardcore bullshit." 

"Yes," Chris nodded, as Rose laid her hand upon his. "But for the most part since you left Iowa... it's been good. None of the bar brawls you had went to the police, since none of the owners ever wanted to press charges."   
  
Rose giggled, "That's because you had to go in a sweet talk your way into making sure they didn't," she reminded him. "Then I or Leonard had to stitch this ugly mug back into one piece." 

Jim gasped, "You could've left a scar or two," Chris nodded. "Would've made my job a lot more easier, making sure he made it to all his finals after a night of partying." 

"I don't appreciate this teasing," Jim said, as Rose snorted. "Especially from an Admiral." 

Chris rolled his eyes, "At this moment, I'm not Admiral," he pointed out. "You came to me, as a friend. Not as your superior." 

"Oh, don't be a baby," Rose said, nudging him. "You take the piss out of me all the time, so it's only fair that you've gotten a taste of your own medicine." 

"Listen to her," Chris warned, as he stood up. "I'll get all the paper work together and we'll schedule a time frame to get it all together. Let's aim for a deadline by next week." 

They both nodded, watching as he collected the PADD from the table. "And... make sure you get references from the others," he continued. "I'll write one for both of you, but you're going to need more than one." 

JIm frowned, "References?" he asked. 

"You know.... basically it's a nice summary of why you and Rose would be great parents to Ruby and Miranda," Chris said. "It's probably the one and only time Nyota would ever write anything nice about you, no matter how annoying she may find you." 

Rose laughed even harder, as did Chris, when Jim cursed and sank deeper into the chair. As the Admiral left, Rose turned to her grumbling husband and sighed. "He's trying to make light of all the craziness, darling," she said. "Plus.. this is his way of coping." 

He frowned, "You do realize we just asked the father of my unborn child, to help us adopt two children for ourselves," she said. 

"Oh shit.." Jim shook his head, covering his face with his hands. "I.. aw man." 

"It's okay," Rose said, laying her hands on his arm. "It was hard for me too, asking him."   
  
Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, "I should go talk to him," he said, sitting up. "I should apologize for bringing up any memories from that moment. That was foolish of me, Rose. I was wrong in putting you both through that." 

Rose shook her head, "I'll talk to him," she said. "I'll talk to him tonight after dinner and then you will talk to him tomorrow. It's only right that I go first, since it was both him and I that lost that baby together." 

"I hate how life works sometimes," Jim said quietly, reaching out to brush her hair back. "I hate that it's dealt us with a shitty stack of cards at various points." 

She shrugged, "That's just how things work, I supposed," she said. "Anyways, I better go and check on the girls. Leonard wants to get a dental scan on Miranda and she's terrified at the idea of someone taking her teeth out." 

Jim winced, "What time is that supposed to start?" he asked. "I should be there with you guys. If I'm going to be their father, I need to be involved in all these decisions and their treatment plans." 

"Leonard's not doing it until later this afternoon," Rose said, impressed with how quickly Jim was adapting to his role as 'potential-father,'. "So.. probably right as you go on break for lunch. It shouldn't take that long, depending on how Miranda is during the scans and cleaning." 

They started out of the board room, heading for the lifts. "I think once Bones gives them both a clean bill of health... we should really consider moving them into the room next to ours," he said. "Scotty came by yesterday and said that he could get a door in by the middle of next week if I called him toady." 

Rose gasped, "Really?" she asked, as the lift took them down to medical. "Call him! Call him!" 

He snorted, "I'll call him when I get up to the bridge,"he promised. "I'll even have him send a copy of the blue-print he put together as I was telling him what we talked about." 

"Good," Rose said, standing on her toes to kiss him. "And... well, they're going to need things. Clothes and some toys to keep them occupied. And Ruby can't sleep in that little hospital crib for much longer, since she's gaining weight rapidly." 

"You want my credit-chip," Jim said, as she blushed. "Top drawer of my desk. In the green case." 

Rose squealed, "Don't," Jim held his finger up. "Don't get too crazy. Kids grow fast, as Bones always says. Just get them enough to last for six months and then we'll worry about ordering more." 

"I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"How much?" Jim questioned. "Do you love me a little more, now that I'm letting you run wild with my credit chip?" 

She pushed him lightly, "I love you, regardless of letting me access your credit chip or not, you prat," she shook her head. "I'll love you even more if you make sure you're on time today for Miranda's appointment." 

He nodded, "I'll do my best," he promised, before kissing her. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way." 

Rose smiled and watched as he stepped back into a lift, "Don't start any wars," she warned. 

"I  _never_ start wars," Jim scoffed, as the doors began to close. "I always  _fall_ into them!" 

...............................

Three days later, Rose and Jim brought Ruby and Miranda home. The couple broke the news over dinner, as Miranda wolfed down a turkey and cheese sandwich; much to their amusement. 

"Rose and I would like to ask you something," Jim said, as he moved the plate to the table. 

"You do?" she asked, sipping her juice. 

Rose nodded, "We do," she confirmed, shifting Ruby in her arms. 

Glancing at her, Jim turned his attention back to Miranda. "We were wondering," he started, as Miranda focused her gaze onto him. "If you and Ruby would like to live with us." 

Miranda was quiet, as Rose shot Jim a worried look, to which he shook his head. "Can Mister Bones and Chrissy come live with us too?" she finally asked, her answer unexpected for both of them. 

"Uh," Jim frowned. "Mister Bones and Chrissy have their own rooms to live in," he said, which earned him a pout. "But, they always visit Rose and I when they're not working. So I don't see why they can't come to visit you and Ruby." 

"Okay!" Miranda squealed. "Ruby and I want to live with you a Miss Rose!" 

"Thank god," Rose said softly, letting out a deep breath; one that she was unaware of holding in. 

Jim reached over and tickled Miranda gently, making her squeal and squirm. "We're going to have so much fun!" he said, as she giggled. "You and Ruby will have a big room next to ours, with a door connecting the two. And when I'm not working, we can watch holo-vids and play games." 

They played a little longer, before Bones ordered them out. "Little girls need their beauty rest," he said, when Miranda protested. "They'll be back bright and early to bring you and Ruby home, darlin'." 

"Mister Scott is currently putting your beds together," Jim said, tucking Miranda in. "Rose is going to put pretty sheets and blankets that she picked out on them." 

"Ruby sleeps with me?" Miranda yawned, as Rose put the infant into her crib. 

Jim shrugged, "She'll be in the same room," he said. "But she's got a crib, that way you can sprawl out any which way you want in bed. That way you don't have to worry about Ruby falling off." 

She giggled, "Get some sleep, peanut," Jim said, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Switching spots, Rose gave Miranda a goodnight kiss, while Jim did the same to Ruby. "I'll make sure they're both asleep before I leave," Leonard promised, as they stood by the door. "Christine is on the overnight shift, so she'll probably neglect everything I've listed for her to do." 

"As long as it's someone they're familiar with," Rose said, watching as they slept. "I can't wait to bring them home tomorrow. I can't believe this could really happen; adopting two kids and raising them as are own." 

"Just... remember what Pike said," Leonard said gently. 

Rose looked down at her shoes, while Jim clapped his friend on the shoulder. "If anything happens between now and when you leave, call" he said. "Let Chrissy know the same." 

Heading out for the night, they couple quietly made their way up to their quarters and got ready for bed. 

"Do you think it's possible that we wont get them?" Rose asked, as she sat in bed. 

"I think we have a great shot at getting them," Jim said, trying to put her at ease. "Don't think anything different, Rose. Once they see that we've potty trained them and everything else... they would be stupid to give them to anyone else." 

He then kissed her cheek, "We've got a long road ahead of us before they can even do anything," he said. "Let's get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow and two girls to bring home." 

.....................

Waking up early, Rose went to work, putting sheets and pillowcases down on the bed and crib. By 0800, both she and Jim were up and dressed, making the short trip down to have breakfast with the girls. Afterwards, Leonard did a quick checkup and signed off on a clean bill of health. 

"That should be enough formula to get you through the week," he said, handing over a large canister to Jim. "If you have any questions, Christine and I are here to answer them." 

With promises to come by later to play by Leonard and Christine, the couple left with the girls, carrying them to the lifts. 

"This brings you anywhere in the ship," Rose said, as Miranda gasped. "Within seconds, you can move from one floor to the next." 

"Wow," Miranda gasped, watching the control panel and it lit up. "Where are we going now?" 

Jim smiled, "We are going home," he said, fixing her medical issued top. "We have a lot of surprises for you both."

In Roses's arms, Ruby gurgled and squeaked, as Rose kissed her forehead. Stepping off the lift at the correct floor, they made their way down the hall towards the Captain's quarters. 

"Are we ready?" Rose asked, as Jim keyed in the passcode to the adjoining room that was now part of their home. 

Miranda nodded, her blonde curls bouncing furiously. "Do we have to share with the other babies?" she asked. 

"No, darling," Rose said "This is going to be yours and Ruby's room. All the other children have their own rooms, until we dock." 

"Ready?" Jim asked, as the door unlocked. "Let's take a look!" 

Stepping into the room, Jim ordered the lights on and Miranda gasped at the sight of her new living space. The walls were still the standard color grey, as was the carpet. But gone was the Starfleet issued furniture. In it's place, were feminine pieces; a iron wrought twin bed for Miranda and a matching crib for Ruby. White oak tables and a changing table took the rightful spots in the room, along with shelves containing toys and books. 

"Rose made sure all of this stuff was here and ready in time," Jim said, as Miranda looked at everything. "We even have clothes for you to wear, instead of these medical jammies." 

"Jim, put her down," Rose said. "Let her take a look." 

Setting Miranda down, Jim watched as she slowly made her way over to the toy bin, hesitating to look inside. Turning around, Miranda waited for them to give her the go-ahead. 

"You don't have to ask us if you can play with your toys," Rose said. "All of this belongs to you and Ruby now." 

"You can play with anything you want," Jim said. "As long as it's safe, that is." 

Miranda nodded and peered into the bin, taking in the assortment of stuffed animals and building blocks. Slowly, Jim made his way over to her and squatted down next to her, taking a peek as well. 

"Tough choice, huh?" he asked, as Miranda looked. "I say we play with the stuffed animals, Miranda. They're in desperate need of cuddling." 

While he managed to get Miranda interested in the toys, Rose went over to the dresser that contained Ruby's clothes. "Are we ready for a bath?" she cooed, as Ruby squealed. "Then we'll take a little nap before lunch." 

"What is it?" Miranda asked, holding a lime green and yellow toy. "I never seens this." 

"This," Jim said, petting the stuffed toy. "Is a seahorse. They live in this big body of water called the ocean, back on Earth. That's where we'll live, once Rose and I are finished working here in space." 

Miranda nodded, her eyes glued to the toy in her hands. "Do you like it?" Jim asked, as she slowly petted the toy, copying Jim's movements just seconds prior. 

She nodded, smiling shyly at him. "Thank you for my stuffs," she said, tucking her face into the colorful fur. 

"It was an honor, Miss Miranda," he nodded, as she hugged the toy. "Now, I heard Rose say something about a bath. Do you want to take a bath and change into something comfy? We have the whole day to relax and play with all the toys." 

"Okay!" Miranda nodded, reaching out with her hand. "I want to take a bath!" 

Standing, Jim took her hand and led her over to the dresser that held her clothes, while Rose waited in the bathroom with Ruby. Once Miranda was stripped from her worn clothing and in the warm water, Jim knelt down next to her and smiled at her. At that moment, Rose knew they were making the right choice. 


	28. Chapter 28

The first few days of having the girls living with them, was a big change, as both Jim and Rose woke up at various points of the night to tend to them. With Ruby sleeping short periods of time throughout the evening, to Miranda getting up and wandering around her room and theirs, there were many nights of broken sleep. 

"You don't have to come in and ask to use the bathroom," Jim said, as he walked MIranda out of her bathroom. "If you wake up and have to go, you can go." 

There were many things that Miranda was not used to, such as getting up and using the toilet on her own or playing with her toys. Every single time she wanted to do something, she would ask either Jim, Rose or whoever came to visit if she could do anything on her own. 

"Why?" Miranda asked, as she climbed back into bed. 

Jim sighed as he sat down on the bed, "I don't know what things were like before you came to us," he said. "But on this ship, you don't have to ask anyone if you can do certain things. Unless it's to leave this room or if you're hungry. Rose or I, or whoever comes over to visit, will help you access the food form the replicator." 

"What's a reppycator?" Miranda asked, as she sat up in bed. 

"That's where we get food," Jim said. "It's not the best, but it's what we can get here on a ship in space. When we go back home to Earth, you'll be able to eat alllll the yummy food you can think of." 

She giggled, "Can we play when Ruby wakes up?" she asked. "With the little people?" 

He frowned, "The dolls?" he asked, as she nodded. "I don't see why not. I don't have to go to the bridge until lunch time anyways, so we can play with the dolls. I think Mister Scott is just about done with his surprise for you both." 

Earlier in the week, Scotty asked if he could put together a doll house for the girls. " _Ah got Pavel putting together the wee lil' bits for the rooms and Sulu's bickering over colors,"_ he said with excitement. " _Even Nyota and Mister Spock are helping out!"_

 _"_ I like him," Miranda nodded, as Jim tucked her in. "He tells me and Ruby funny stories." 

"And he likes you both too," Jim said, as she snuggled with a bear. "He's even having dinner with you guys tomorrow, while Rose and I do... Starfleet related business." 

She gasped, "Can he bring his friend?" she asked. "I like him too!" 

"I'll ask him," he promised. "Now, you need to go back to sleep. That way we can get up and play, while Rose works." 

Making sure Miranda was snuggled in with the bear, Jim leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, munchkin." 

She beamed at him, "Good night, Mister Jim." 

A quick check on Ruby, Jim headed back into the room he shared with Rose and quietly climbed into bed. "Are they asleep," Rose mumbled, her arm resting over her eyes. 

"Ruby is," Jim yawned, pulling the blanket up to his chest. "Miranda should be out in a few minutes." 

"Could you imagine if they were both babies?" Rose asked, dropping her arm away from her eyes. "We would've had to put in a leave of absence, with the lack of sleep." 

He chuckled, "It'll get better," he promised, as she scooted over to rest her head on his chest. "It's a big adjustment for all of us." 

Rose sighed deeply, "I hope so," she mumbled. "I'm starting to look ghastly and it's not cute." 

"I think you look sexy," Jim shrugged, kissing the top of her head. "Besides, you have work until noon and then you can nap when the girls go down for their own naps." 

"Then date night," Rose wiggled. "Think we can actually get through sex, without having to stop halfway?" 

Jim tightened his grip on her, "I plan on doing that first, before we even eat dinner," he nearly growled. "That way we both get what we want before the date is over." 

.....................

"They're behaving perfectly, lad," Scotty said. "Yeh go and have fun with the lass. We've got everything under control." 

Jim sighed, "Alright, alright," he gave in. "It's just...weird, being away from them for more than a few minutes or an hour." 

Scotty looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Pavel playing with the newly crafted dollhouse, while Miranda giggled and handed him a little doll. "Ah can imagine," he said, turning his attention back to the comm. "But we've got everything under control! The wee ones are playing with the dolly-house and they ate their dinner." 

"Jim! We're supposed to be having a date night!" Rose whined in the background. "In two bloody seconds, I'm going to leave you here to eat this dinner alone!" 

"Go on," Scotty chuckled. "Ah'll call yeh's if anything." 

Signing off, Scotty turned his attention back to Pavel and Miranda, making his way over to them. "Alright Lass," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Uncle Scotty has to show yeh everything that comes with this house here." 

.............

Setting the fork down, Rose sat back in her chair and sighed, resting her hands on her stomach. "That was too much food," she shook her head, reaching for the glass of wine before her. "But delicious. I can't remember the last time we ate something that wasn't kid friendly." 

Jim snorted, "Neither can I,' he admitted, thinking back to their nights of star shaped chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese. "At least the cook was kind enough to do this for us. I was almost afraid that she wouldn't want to and that we would be eating replicated sandwiches." 

"That would've been better than macaroni and cheese," Rose said. "I can't believe kids actually like that. The fact that you and Miranda can wolf down three bowls each, is enough to make me a bit peaky." 

"It's an acquired taste," he shrugged. "Besides, I think Miranda would eat anything you put in front of her. It's probably a shock to be able to eat all this stuff, compared to what little she got in the camp." 

Picking up the glasses of wine, they moved to the couch that faced the viewport and sat down. "Miranda starts her schooling soon," Rose sighed, resting her head against his chest. 

Jim ran his fingers through her hair, "That's good," he said, as she sipped from her glass slowly. "I'm glad that Janice is going teach her on the days that either you or I can't. I didn't even know she got a degree in education before joining Starfleet." 

"She's the only one I would trust with them," she admitted. "I wouldn't let any other person on this ship, that I don't know, teaching them anything. I want Miranda and Ruby around the people we know and trust." 

"And they will be," Jim insisted. "Uhura already wants to teach them a bunch of languages and Spock said he would help with the math." 

She giggled, "Pavel and Scotty both want a shot with physics and engineering... though.. they're a bit too young to work with machines and what not." 

"They're going to be the smartest kids," he shook his head. "There's no doubt about it, Rose. Miranda will probably be able to perform brain surgery by the time we dock to go home. Ruby will probably be able to communicate with Klingon's and probably get them to sign a peace treaty just for being cute." 

Rose laughed, setting the glass against her thigh. "I can't believe we get to do this," she said, shaking her head. 

"What? The date night, while our friends watch the kids?" Jim asked, as Rose sat up to put their wine glasses on the table. 

"No," she shook her head, turning around to face him. "Raising kids. I still can't believe this is happening. That we've had them in our home for almost a week already, and everything is running smoothly." 

Jim nodded in agreement. "I mean.. the lack of sleep sucks," he said. "But I still can't believe it." 

Rose grinned, "And I know I've told you many times how sexy you are," she said, tracing her fingertips against his chest. "But you look even sexier while holding a baby. Or playing with Miranda and her dolls." 

"And you're even sexier... covered in baby food and smelling like poop," he teased, tickling her lightly. "Parenthood changes people... I didn't think that was a true statement." 

"It really is," Rose nodded, before laying her hands on his thigh "Now, are we going to have sex in here or not? You told me we would before dinner and you went and called Scotty, five minutes after we got here." 

Jim snorted, pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. "Oh, we are totally going to have sex in here," he said, threading his fingers through her hair. "On this couch... maybe on that table right there. And if you can take it, I'm going to fuck you against that viewfinder with the stars going by as we warp." 

Rose shivered, her grip on his shoulders tightening. "Sounds absolutely perfect," she gasped, as he kissed her exposed collar bone. "If we're due to relieve Scotty and Pavel by the end of the evening, you better get to work James. I want to hobble out of this room by the time we're done." 

..............

"So.. we may've gotten a wee bit crazy," Scotty grimaced, as Jim and Rose stood in the doorway of the room. "The Admiral stopped by with cookies and..." 

"You got a little bit crazy, "Jim finished, taking sight of his CO and Ensign, dressed up in feather boa's and tiaras. "Purple is a good color on you, sir." 

Chris grumbled, as Miranda ran over with another boa. "You're very, very lucky that there are children in here," he said, as Miranda draped the boa around his neck. "And that they're very adorable." 

Miranda giggled, "This is pretty," she said, petting the feathers. "Do you want more cookies, Mister?" 

"No, sweetheart," Chris said, managing a smile. "I think I've had my fair share of cookies tonight." 

"Ah think yeh ate them all, Miranda," Scotty chuckled, as Pavel squirmed. "Poor Pavel looks a bit peaky, eh?" 

Rose winced, "Pavel, if you want to go... you can go," she said, as the teen clutched his stomach. 

He nodded, scrambling to his feet, as he rushed to the door. "Goodnight!" he said, as he ran. 

"Bye Mister!" Miranda called out, waving to his retreating back. "Miss Rose! Do you want a feather snake?" 

"How about we start cleaning up?" Rose suggested, as Miranda held an armload of feather boas. "It's way past your bedtime, sweetheart." 

As Rose led Miranda around the room, picking up dolls and dress up accessories, Jim went to help Chris up off the floor. 

"Were they good?" Jim asked, as Chris unwrapped the boa from his neck. "Did they eat their dinner and listened to the rules?" 

THey both nodded, "They ate every single thing off their plates," Scotty said, helping with the clean up. "When Admiral Pike arrived, Ruby was getting a bath and Miranda was playing with the dollhouse." 

"And, she ate two-thirds of the cookies I brought over," Chris chuckled. "She's picked up your eating habits for sure!"

Dropping the toys into the bin, Jim watched as Miranda did the same, brushing her hands on her nightgown. "Did you have fun tonight?"  he asked, ruffling her hair.

"Yes!" Miranda nodded. "Can we play every night?"  
  
"If our friends have the night off and want to spend it with us," he nodded. "I think Mister Bones and Chrissy are free tomorrow night."

Miranda giggled, "I hope they can play with me and the dolly house!" she squealed. 

They chuckled at her excitement," Go on and brush your teeth," Jim said. "Rose is going to help you and then you have to go to bed." 

With a nod, Miranda ran off to the bathroom, Rose following close behind. 

"Thank you for making that dollhouse, Scotty, " Jim said, looking at the masterpiece that sat by the wall. "It really.. It really meant a lot that you guys put that together for them." 

Scotty shrugged, "It was nothing, Lad," he said. "We just wanna make them feel like normal kids." 

"And with everyone brining over stuff and wanting to spend time with them," Chris nodded. "They're going to be brought up with a big family." 

"If FCS will give them to us, they will," Jim said. 

"Yeh think they really won't?" Scotty frowned. "Ah think they will. They have to give them to yeh's. Who else would do all the stuff that you and Rose are doing?" 

Jim shrugged, "I'm about... eighty-five percent sure that we could get them," he admitted. "I just hope the next two and a half years will make our case a strong one. Because if they turn around and deny our adoption request after spending two years fostering them... it will hurt us both deeply. But I don't think Rose would be able to handle it. It was hard enough getting through...." 

Chris nodded, "Just keep doing what you're doing," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "So far, you're both doing an exceptional job  considering all things. We just need to keep it up, send in the progress reports and schedule a visit with a FCS aid worker in the next month or so." 

"Oh god, I forgot about that," Jim sighed, as the toilet flushed. "They're going to send someone to the next base we dock at?" 

"Yup," Chris nodded. "So we have an entire moth to work and make this place super child friendly." 

"Alright, let's get you into bed," Rose said, as she opened the door to the bathroom. "But first, go say goodnight to Mister Scotty and Mister Chris." 

Rushing out of the bathroom, Miranda tackled into Scotty, wrapping her arms around his legs. "G'night Mister 'Otty," she giggled, smiling up at him. 

Bending down, Scotty gave her a bear hug, making her squeal. "Good night lil' one," he kissed her cheek. "Yeh be good, yeh hear? Next time, Ah'll bring Keenser with me." 

"Ooooh!!" she squeaked, hugging him. 

Rose giggled as she untangled herself from Scotty and rushed to Chris, doing the same thing. Except this time, she held onto him a bit longer. "What are you doing, silly girl?" Chris asked, squatting down to be at eye-level with her. 

"I like you," she giggled, covering her mouth. 

Jim snorted, "Oh god," he shook his head. 

"Well, I like you too,' Chris nodded. 

Miranda squealed, bouncing on her toes. "Can you play tomorrow?" she asked. "With me n' Ruby?" 

Chris shrugged, "I have to work tomorrow with Jim," he said, earning a pout from her. "But.. I think I can swing by for a while to play." 

"But, you have to go to bed," Rose said, as the girl turned to look at her. "Before your sister wakes up." 

"Ohhhkayyyy," Miranda sighed, before wrapping her arms around Chris's neck.

The close contact startled the man, as the little girl held onto him. "I see you tomorrow," she said, before kissing his cheek. "Bye Mister." 

She then let go, moving to take Rose's hand. Jim stepped forward and held his hand out, helping Chris to his feet. 

"Are you making moves on my potential daughter?"he teased. 

"What can I say?" Chris shrugged. "Being an Admiral has it's perks, kid. I do make more money than you. And...I can be home for dinner every night at six." 

Scotty snorted, while Jim shook his head. "Goodnight boys," he said, putting an end to the evening. "We'll schedule the next set of play dates tomorrow over lunch." 

Walking them out, Jim made sure the door was locked once he came back inside. Hearing Miranda giggling, along with Rose, Jim smiled to himself as he made his way across the room to help with the late night bedtime routine. 


	29. Chapter 29

Jim returned home late one evening, after hours of conferences with Starfleet officials, exhausted and crabby. The conferences ran through dinner, and sent four senior officers back to their quarters with little patience for anything. But when Jim walked through the door, he could hear the girls giggling from their bedroom and felt that negativity sink away. 

Just as the door closed behind him, Rose was coming out of their bedroom, holding an empty bottle in hand. Surprised to see him, she kissed him quickly as she walked by. "Hello, Handsome," she smiled, washing the bottle out. "I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long." 

"I thought I'd never make it home in once piece," he groaned, sinking down into a chair. "I'm so tired, Rosie. I don't know if I've ever been this tired before in my life." 

"Poor thing," she pouted, making her way over to him. "Did you eat?" 

He shook his head, watching as she removed his boots from his aching feet. "They kept us from eating," he whined, as she set them aside. "I could eat this table." 

Rose giggled, "Don't do that," she said, standing up. "How about you take a hot shower? I'll grab you something from the replicator and make you a drink." 

"What are the girls doing?" he asked, as he got up slowly. "Are they ready for a bedtime story?" 

"Ruby's asleep and Miranda should be in dreamland by now," she said. "They had a long evening with Janice, driving her up the wall. Poor girl needs a vacation AND a raise for the extra work she's doing." 

Jim snorted, "I'll make sure to put that in for her," he nodded, stretching his arms over his head. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you out here." 

Nodding, Rose gave him a quick kiss and watched as he disappeared into their bedroom, before heading back to get his food and drink ready. Setting everything onto the table, Rose went into the bedroom and grabbed the discarded uniform off the floor, chucking in into the laundry bin. She then checked on the girls, pleased to see that they were both out cold. 

"So do you have to go back to conferences tomorrow?" Rose asked, twenty minutes later. "Or just regular bridge duty?" 

"Well, Spock and I are off tomorrow morning," he said, taking a sip of his beer. "I'm giving Hikaru the chair, that way he's got the night shift off." 

Rose nodded, "Well, I'll make sure Miranda lets you sleep in," she promised, watching as he ate. "You need your rest. Can't have you being a captain and falling asleep at the same time." 

"Are you off tomorrow morning?" he asked, shoving the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth. 

"I'm off for the day," Rose said. "I have to update the logs for the caseworker, since they're due by the end of the day. Plus we have laundry and schooling for Miranda." 

Pushing the plate away, Jim watched as Rose stood up to collect it, bringing over to the disposer. "How about I help with the logs?" he asked. "Or with the schooling? That way you don't have a whole plateful of things to do tomorrow?"

She shrugged, "If you want to," she said. "But if you want to sleep in, I'd understand." 

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," Jim sighed, as he got up. "I'll do the schooling tomorrow, since you're good a writing. Can't have you doing everything and running yourself into the ground." 

"Just...no goofing off, alright?" she asked, as Jim wrapped his arms around her waist. "If we want to be the parents to the smartest kids in San Francisco, we need to be firm on the schoolwork." 

Jim snorted, "I'll try my best," he said. "Now, let's get into bed and sleep. I've never wanted to be in our bed more, than I do right now. And that's including the time we have for sex." 

Ordering the lights out and making sure the doors were secure, the couple took a quick peek in on the girls; fixing blankets and putting exposed limbs back under them, before regulating the heat. By the time they climbed into bed, pulling the heaviest of comforters up to their shoulders, they were both out cold as their heads settled into the pillows. 

..........................

"Where did you get this old guy?" Jim asked, as Miranda stood before him. "He looks pretty old." 

"Miss Rose gives it to me," she nodded, cuddling the stuffed bear in her arms. "She says it's a magical bear!" 

Jim grinned, "Oh yeah?" he asked, as Miranda nodded furiously. "Why's he a magical bear?" 

She shrugged, "I don't know what it means," she admitted, as she looked down at the toy. "But Miss Rose says that he'll keeps me safe n' Ruby too!" 

"Come here so I can brush your hair," Jim said, waving her over with the comb. "Otherwise, Miss Rose wont let me have any cookies after dinner." 

"No cookies?!" Miranda gasped, moving closer to him. "How can you not eats cookies!" 

As she sat down on his lap, Jim slowly and carefully ran the comb through her damp hair. "Because I'm supposed to make sure you and your sister are taken care of, while she does a few things before I head down to work," he said. "That's why we did your schooling for the day and did the laundry." 

"I like doing that," Miranda said, as she petted the stuffed bear. "My clothes are warm and smell pretty!" 

"Just wait until you take your nap," he said, running the comb through a batch of tangles slowly. "It's going to be soooo warm, you'll feel like you're in the sun!" 

She giggled, squirming as Jim tickled her lightly. Once her hair was combed and in a messy braid, Jim sat back against the wall and hugged the child to his chest. Humming to herself, Miranda cuddled the bear against her chest, dropping little kisses against the worn fur and plastic nose. In the crib, Ruby slept quietly, grunting every so often as she moved under the fleece blanket. 

"Jim?" Miranda suddenly asked, turning around on his lap to face him. 

"Yeah, baby doll?" he asked, brushing a loose strand away from her forehead. "What's going on in that little noggin of yours?" 

Miranda giggled as he tapped her forehead lightly, "Umm... are you and Miss Rose gonna be mine and Ruby's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked, looking down at the bear's head. 

Surprised at the question, Jim sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to get over the shock. Miranda peeked up at him, before quickly turning her gaze back to the bear. Shifting his hold on her, Jim wrapped his arms around her little waist and sighed deeply. "We want to be," he finally said. "We asked Mister Chris to help us, that way we can become your parents." 

"Really?" Miranda gasped, her eyes going wide. "Ruby and Me get to live with you forever?" 

"Well, yeah," Jim nodded. "If we get to become your parents, you and Ruby would live with Rose and I forever. Unless you decided to go away to school when you're old enough. Or get married." 

But Miranda shook her head, "I don't wanna do that," she frowned. "I want to live forever with you and Miss Rose!" 

Jim chuckled, "You don't want to get married?" he asked, as Miranda shook her head. "It can be fun! Rose and I are married and we have fun! We still do the same things we did before we got married, but now we share more than last names." 

"Whats my last name?" Miranda frowned. 

"We don't know," Jim shrugged. "But if you become our daughter legally, it would be Kirk. Miranda and Ruby Kirk." 

The girl giggled, pulling the bear up to her cheek to cuddle. "I hope they gives us to you," she said. "We can live in a house like our dollyhouse!" 

Pulling her against his chest, Jim kissed her forehead, earning squeals and giggles from the girl. "I hope so too," he admitted, as she cuddled against him. "We love you both very much." 

"We love you too," Miranda said, playing with the neckline of his shirt. 

Breathing in the sweet scent of lavender shampoo he used to wash her hair, Jim held onto Miranda a little tighter, taking in all the love that radiated between them both in their embrace. 

..................

"I just don't understand why Marcus wants us to drop out of the case," Jim shook his head, as picked up a stray doll from the floor. "Doesn't that strike you as suspicious?" 

Chris nodded, setting the toy basket on the coffee table. "After that conference, Barnett called me in my quarters on a private line," he said. "He and Archer are starting an investigation to see if he knew anything about the planet." 

"If he knew that these people were bein' held as prisoners," Leonard shook his head. "A controversy like this would  _hurt_ Starfleet so bad." 

"It would also put a strain on our allies and potentially end all ongoing peace treaties," Chris admitted, sitting down on the arm of the sofa. "If Marcus is involved, do we think Carol might be too?"   
  
Jim shook his head, "Her claim about the sexual harassment is real," he said. "And besides, Carol's too busy being swept off her feet by Scotty and trying to get our phasers updated, to plot something like that." 

The door opened suddenly, as an array of girlish voices rang about. "If you're really good, you can have two cookies after dinner," they heard Rose say, as Ruby shrieked. "And you can have a yummy snack too, Ruby. Maybe a mushy banana." 

The girls stepped out of the master bedroom and into the sitting room, spotting the men by the sofas. Miranda squealed, setting her school bag down on the floor, before rushing over to Chris. "Mister Chris! Mister Chris!" she cried, squealing as Chris picked her up. "I missed you!" 

"I've missed you too!" he chuckled, as she hugged him. "I've been really busy with Jim these last few days... so I apologize for not stopping by to see you." 

"I drawed a picture for you!" Miranda said, as Rose handed Ruby over to Jim. "It's  _pretty."_

Jim snorted as Miranda went on and on about her picture, while Ruby reached out and grabbed his nose. "How was work?" he asked, as Rose went to get a bottle ready. 

She sighed, "Exhausting," she pouted, shaking the bottle up. "Christine's currently unloaded the new shipment of supplies that I had to process. My hands are so bloody dry and chapped." 

"My poor baby," Jim pouted, taking one of her hands into his. "Why don't you go and change? I'll feed Ruby and get a cup of tea ready for you." 

"My knight in shining armor," Rose teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Extra cube of sugar and I'll pass on the milk today."

Taking the bottle from her, Jim went to the armchair and sat down, shifting Ruby in his arms. "Let's see what we got here, Ruby girl," he started, easing the nipple into her mouth. "If you drink all this and take your nap, I'll give you  _two_ mushy bananas after dinner." 

Leonard snorted, watching as Jim fed the little girl, while Miranda rushed towards him with a piece of paper. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried, reaching the armchair. "I drawed you a picture too!" 

There was a sudden silence, except for the suckling coming from Ruby, as the adults looked at the girl. Miranda held the paper in her hands, looking at Jim with a frown. "Daddy?" she asked again, this time breaking Jim out of his daze. 

"Whatcha got there?" Jim asked, as she held the picture up. "Oh wow! Miranda! You drew all that for me?" 

"Yes!" she nodded. "Miss Janice showed me how to make these things, but I drawed all the rest!" 

Jim looked at the neat little hearts that Janice drew over the figures, before looking at the picture as a whole. A big square with round windows took up most of the page, while a group of figures stood outside of it, along with big trees and a big yellow sun. 

"This is us!" Miranda nodded, as he looked at the drawing. "Miss Janice says that you need stuffs for your work room!" 

"I will put this right where I can see it," Jim said. "That way, when I'm stuck doing all of Mister Spock's work, I can look at it and think of you guys." 

Miranda beamed at him, swaying side to side as Jim praised her. "How about you go and put it on the table in the bedroom? that way it doesn't get all ruined." 

She nodded, "Kay!" she said, turning back to look at Rose. "Mommy! Can you help me? I can't reach the tables!"

As the girl rushed by, disappearing into the master bedroom, Rose looked at her husband from across the room. "Rosie?" Jim frowned, shifting Ruby in his arms. "Baby, you alright?" 

"Y-yeah," she nodded, snapping out of it. "I-let me go help her before she gets hurt." 

Turning quickly, Rose disappeared into the room, leaving her husband and friends to themselves. Leonard sighed, standing up from the sofa. "Hand her over," he said, holding his arms out for Ruby. "You better go and talk to her, before she starts smotherin' that girl with kisses or cryin' into a pillow." 

Transferring the infant into his arms, Jim patted Chris on the shoulder as he walked by. "Good luck, son," Chris said, as he placed his own drawing onto the table near the wall. "I'll finish picking up in here." 

"Thanks, Chris," Jim said, as he stepped into the bedroom. "I'll be out soon." 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Once the girls were settled down for a holo-vid, Rose and Jim left them in the care of Chris and Leonard, before making their way down to Jim's ready room. There, Rose poured herself a glass of whiskey and sat on the sofa, throwing back the drink quickly. 

"Whoa," Jim winced, as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. "Take it easy, Rose." 

Taking the glass from her, Jim set it down on the table and placed his hand on her back, rubbing circles gently. "What's wrong?" he asked, as Rose rested her hands against her face. 

Rose shook her head, refusing to pull her hands away from her face to answer or look at him. Giving her some time to compose herself, Jim sat quietly and kept his hand on her back, gently stroking it to reassure her that she was in a safe place. Finally, after what felt like hours, Rose pulled her hands away from her face and clasped them together, resting them against her cheek. 

"I'm scared," she whispered, turning her head slightly to look at him. 

"About what?" he asked, as her index finger traced against her lips. 

Rose tapped her fingertip against her lips before speaking again. "That they'll take them away," she whispered. "Jim.. I'm compromised.  _Both_ of us are now." 

He looked down at his lap and nodded, "And we're all attached," she continued. "If they deny our application and take them from us..." 

"Rose, we can't think like that," he said, shaking his head. "We need to think positive and get through each day, doing what we are doing. We can't stop all the hard work we've started so far and you know that." 

"It's just so unfair," she said, as tears began to fill her eyes. "It's  _so_ unfair, Jim." 

Pulling her into his arms, just as she started to cry freely, Jim held her tightly against his chest. "Shhhhh," he soothed, kissing the side of her head. "It's an unfair world, Rose. But there are some good things that come from living within it." 

He let her sob freely, letting out the months of fears and stress that had built up within her. He too shared the same fears, wondering when the other proverbial shoe would drop, taking everything he ever loved away. But he needed to put on the strong front for both of them, despite knowing that Rose could and was strong too. 

"We just need to keep living like we are," he said, as she swiped at her face. "Okay? Just take each day slowly and enjoy every moment of it." 

"I- I just want to be mother," she said. "I feel like this is our only chance at being parents, Jim. I can't give you children of our own." 

Jim shook his head, "We don't know that for sure," he said, as she sniffled harshly. "Just like we don't know what tomorrow will bring. Or what three hours from now will be like." 

Going into another round of tears, Jim sat back against the couch, pulling her back with him. 

......................

By the time they went back to their quarters, Jim was nearly a half an hour late for his shift. Thankfully, Spock stayed on the bridge without question or complaint, while Jim managed to get Rose to eat something and tucked into bed. 

"I'll be back in a little while," he promised her, tucking the blanket up to her chin. "If you need me, I'll come down." 

Once he was sure that she and the girls were asleep, Jim and Leonard made their way out and down the hall to the lifts. 

"Bones?" 

"Yeah, kid?" Leonard asked, turning to look at his friend. 

Jim tapped his right hand against his leg, "When you gave Rose her exam after the...." he paused for a moment, finding it hard to say the word. "After the..." 

Leonard nodded, understanding what Jim was trying to say, making it easier for him to ask the question. "Did you find any signs that would lead the conclusion of infertility?" he asked. 

"Jimmy.. you know I can't really talk about other patients," Leonard hesitated. "Even if she's your wife. You'd have to be given consent by Rose for me to even talk about this..." 

"I know, I know.." Jim closed his eyes, nodding. "Violation of a thousand laws that I never bothered to learn about." 

The doctor sighed, "Physically, she's healthy," he said, knowing that he was breaking his oaths. "But I'd have to do more tests to see if there's something else going on in her body, that makes it difficult for her to carry a fetus to full term." 

Jim nodded, "How about, when she's feeling better, you sit and talk with her?" Leonard asked. "If she wants me to conduct every test out there, I will do it. At least we know that she can get pregnant, Jim. That's in our favor, when you really sit down and think about it." 

"I'll talk to her," Jim said, as they reached medical. "But.. but if you find a way to help her and it doesn't work...."

"When we reach that obstacle, we will deal with it carefully," Leonard promised. "See if you can get her in by the end of the week and we'll start going over her medical records." 

Saying goodbye, Jim watched as his friend headed into work, before the doors to the lift shut. By the time he relieved Spock from his duties, promising to re-work his schedule for his next shift, Jim sat in his chair and stared out into the wide and endless starry sky. With a nine and a half hour shift, Jim knew that his mind would not rest. 

...................

"I have to go potty."

Jim nodded as he shook the blankets out on Miranda's bed. "Okay," he said, as Miranda stood by. "Make sure you wash your hands after you go." 

"I don't know how to," Miranda said, as Jim turned to look at her. 

He frowned, "You don't know how to wash your hands?" he asked, confused, as she giggled. 

"I don't know how to use the potty, Daddy!" she stated, swaying side to side. "Mommy has to help me. She says it's because I use too much paper stuffs." 

"Well, we can't have that now... can we?" he asked, holding out his hand. "Let's go potty and then we'll have some lunch." 

As Miranda went to the bathroom, with Jim leaning against the sink, he told her step by step how to clean up after herself. "We only use this much toilet paper," he said, handing her a wrapped up bundle. "That way we don't clog up the pipes and let the water spill out." 

She nodded, using the paper to wipe herself, as Jim motioned with his hands. "See?" he asked, as he helped her down off the toilet. "Pull up your pants now," he said, as Miranda did what she was told, giggling. 

"Now what?" he asked, as she stood before him. "What's the next step?" 

"Ummmmm," Miranda pouted, thinking to herself. "We let the potty make noise!" 

Jim snorted, "Do you remember how to do that?" he asked, as she nodded. "Show me how you do it, Miranda. Sometimes I forget and Mommy get's mad." 

Moving to the side of the toilet, Miranda pushed the button on the side panel and squealed, as the water rushed out of the bowl and disappeared. "It's gone!" she gasped, watched as the toilet re-filled. "Daddy, where does it go?" 

"It goes somewhere far away, deep into the ship," he said, picking her up. "We should ask Mr. Scott the next time he comes to see us." 

Washing her hands, Miranda dried them on a towel, before being swept up into Jim's arms. "When I'm grown up, can I fix things like Mr. Scott?" she asked, as they stepped out of the bathroom. "I want to make things and fix them!" 

"I don't see why not," Jim said, as they checked on Ruby. "When you're a little older, we'll let Mr. Scott show you how to fix some easy stuff. Like PADDs." 

"Why do I have to be older?" Miranda pouted, as they stood before the replicator. 

Going through the options, Jim chuckled. "Because I had to be older to become Captain,"he said. "Just like Mr. Bones had to be really old to become a doctor." 

Miranda sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting the side of her head against his. "Can we eat noodles?" she asked. "With the red stuff and cheese?" 

"I was just about to pick that option myself," he said, as he did so. "Mommy should be home soon from work. Should we have cupcakes later?" 

"Yes!" Miranda all but shrieked, as the replicator beeped. "Cakes for Mommy!" 

Setting her down at the table, Jim went to collect the hot plates, bringing them to the table. "Let it cool off a bit," he said, moving to get drinks for them. "When Ruby wakes up from her nap, I'll bring her a bottle of that yucky stuff Mr. Bones wants her to drink." 

Miranda made a face, "It smells bad," she nodded, as he set a cup of juice before her. 

"That it does," Jim agreed, taking a seat across from her. "Now, try not to spill any of this on yourself. We're already behind on laundry and we don't want to add anymore to the pile." 

Doing what she was told, Miranda picked up the fork and started shoveling the replicated pasta into her little mouth. With a mouthful, she looked up and caught Jim's eye, smiling around the noodles that filled her mouth. 

Jim snorted, "You're a silly girl, Miranda," he said, as she giggled and chewed. "A very silly girl." 

 


	31. Chapter 31

"You know, I had originally planned my one day off to do something fun," Rose grumbled, as she stared up at the ceiling of medbay. "Not to lay here, spread eagle with your face in between my legs." 

Leonard snorted, as he pulled the light closer. "Darlin', the last thing I want to do is play around in your bits," he drawled, as Christine handed him the speculum. "Now, take a deep breath in and relax."   
  
"Bloody hell," she hissed, as the device went in. "Now I know why I hate going to the gynecologist."

"Cervix looks good," Leonard noted, as Christine started taking notes. "Cervix is a little hard and positioned low.... I'm assuming you're about to start your cycle?"

She nodded, "Seven glorious days of Jim bitching in my ear," she muttered, as Leonard picked up a swab strip. "Oh god..."

He chuckled, "Just relax," he said, as he went in to get a sample for her pap. "See? In and out and you didn't feel a damn thing."

"How would you know," Rose grumbled, as Christine secured the sample. "Now what?" 

"I'm gonna ask you some basic questions," Leonard said, as he removed the speculum., only to place three of his fingers back in place. "How often do you and Jim have active sex?"

Rose felt her face flush, as Leonard pressed against her lower abdomen, feeling for any abnormalities that would raise alarm. "Um, usually we try for three times a week," she said, her toes curling in the stirrups. "Four if we're lucky."

He nodded, "Do you find yourself having sex before you ovulate or during?"

"I don't know, Len," Rose wheezed, as he removed his hand. "Oh thank fucking christ!"

"Rose, just answer the question?" Leonard sighed, as she rested her hand against her forehead. "I need to know pretty much everything, if I'm to figure out what's going on in there."

She rolled her eyes, "At this point, I don't even know," she admitted. "All I know is that I get my cycle right on time at the end of the month, bleed for seven days and I usually make Jim wait two days after the seven before we go at it."

Jotting a few notes down, Leonard set the PADD down on the counter. "Christine is going to do an ultrasound, that way I can get a clearer view of the ovaries and tubes... along with the uterus," he said, as he helped Rose with removing her feet from the stirrups. "Then, I want to do several blood tests and see what your hormone levels are. I'll compare them to when I took your blood after the... miscarriage." 

"Do you think there's really something wrong with me?" Rose asked quietly, gripping the medical blanket in her fist. 

"Hey," Leonard placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can get pregnant, Rose. It's clear that you can, but we just need to figure out why you can't get to full term."   


The red-head nodded, "It may be something really small and ridiculous," he continued. "Probably the lack of a healthy diet, since you and Jim are notorious for shoving your faces with greasy food and carbonated drinks." 

Rose scoffed, "Or, it could be the environment," he shrugged. "With your first pregnancy, you were stressed about your relationship  and what would happen if word got out. Here, you're in space... which does some pretty crazy shit with the body. Plus, stress was a factor as well." 

"Do you think it's Jim?" she asked. "I mean... he's a big reason why I get stressed." 

"Sweetheart, the fact that Jim's little swimmers can even impregnate anyone after the years of binge drinking, is a miracle," Leonard shook his head. "Now, don't you worry your little head. I'm the best goddamn doctor in this god forsaken universe. I will find out what's going on in there and I guarantee that by the time we head back home, you'll be pregnant or very well on your way to becoming pregnant." 

Rose nodded, "If you do this and it works, you're getting a life-time supply of the best bloody bourbon," she promised. 

Leonard snorted, "I'll need it," he nodded in agreement. "Especially since I'm helping you bear the offspring of James Tiberius Kirk into this world." 

......................

Jim winced as he looked at Rose's arms, before setting the plate of cookies on top of the bed spread. "Are you  _sure_ you're alright?" he asked, for what was the hundredth time. 

"Yes," she sighed, chewing slowly. "Love, you know what it's like to have blood drawn. Plus, I'm pale. My English skin doesn't stand a chance when it comes to needles." 

He pouted, "I just feel bad that you have to do all this stuff," he said, as she yawned. "Was Bones rough with you? You can tell me if he was, baby." 

"He was wonderful," Rose giggled. "Now I know how he gets the "best hands in the business," comment or whatever those nurses were gabbing about." 

Jim gasped, "What the? Did he fee- ROSE?" he sputtered, as she giggled tiredly at him, pulling him down by his shirt to silence him with a kiss. 

"He apologized profusely when they finally found a vein," she said. "He even promised to bring a chocolate cake tomorrow for putting me through all those exams." 

"Chocolate cake?" Jim frowned. "Aren't we supposed to be eating healthy? I don't think a chocolate cake is healthy, Rosie." 

She started to nod off, a cookie halfway to her mouth. "Just lemme eat cake," she mumbled, as her head started to tilt to the side. "Caaaakeee." 

Chuckling, Jim gently eased the cookie out of her grasp, setting it back onto the plate. "NOooooooo," she whined, opening her eyes. "My cookies." 

"You can have them later," he promised, moving the plate to the nightstand. "You, my dear, are taking a nap. You need it, after a day like today anyways." 

"Y-sure?" she mumbled, rolling onto her side, as Jim pulled the blankets up. "What bout girls?" 

Jim snickered, "The girls are taking their naps now," he said, as she moaned in delight, shoving her face into the pillow. "You just worry about resting and I'll bring dinner in when it's ready." 

Rose yawned widely, before snuggling the pillow. "Kay," she hummed. "Love you." 

"I love you, too," Jim said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Sleep tight." 

........................

A few days later, Jim and Rose found themselves sitting before Leonard in his office, going over test results. They'd managed to get Janice to watch the girls, while they went down, waiting on pins and needles to find out what was going on. 

"Everything looks really good," Leonard said, as he over looked the internal scans. "You have a healthy ovaries, tubes and a spectacular uterus, Rose. Your pap came back clear of any cancers or bad bacteria." 

She nodded, "So what is it then?" she asked, as he moved to another PADD. "How can I have all these healthy parts, but still have a hard time with carrying a baby?" 

"When I looked at your files from the first pregnancy," he started. "I saw that you were severely underweight. Blood pressure was through the roof at one point and you were on medication to control that..." 

Jim frowned, "How does that differ from the last pregnancy?" he asked. 

"It doesn't," Leonard shook his head. "You were underweight when you miscarried, Rose. The stress that you were experiencing at the time? Not good. And your diet too is pretty poor." 

She opened her mouth to protest, when Leonard held his hand up. "Yes, I know you eat a carrot here and a stalk of celery there," he shook his head. "But you need to be consistent. Both of you." 

"But..I'm not the one getting pregnant," Jim said, confused. "And you're telling us to eat healthy, yet you sent a chocolate cake to our quarters!"

"No, you're not," Leonard agreed. "But maintaining a healthy weight can help create healthy sperm. Granted, you both got pregnant together before.. but if we want to take every precaution necessary, then we need to do this by textbook. And, why do you think I sent some of the boys over for a "visit"? I knew the two of you would polish that entire thing off in one sitting!"

Jim wanted to protest at the though, but when his wife took his hand into hers and nodded in agreement with what Leonard was saying, he bit his tongue and nodded along. "What do we have to do?" 

Leonard grinned, "You two are going to go clean," he said, chuckling at their confused looks. "That means, healthy eating. No more alcohol and cutting back on the caffeine. Gym time, which I've already worked out with your duty schedule and Janice, since she would be watchin' the lil' ones." 

"But.. we still have like... a year and a half left," Rose said, looking at Jim. "We really don't want to get pregnant right this second. We were hoping to start towards the end."

"I know," Leonard nodded. "But if we want a conception date that's towards the end of the mission, we need to monitor you both every month. So right before you start your cycle, I need you to come in. When you ovulate, I can get a look at how many eggs your releasing at once. That way we have an idea of what's going on. I couldn't do it the other day, because you were due to start your cycle that day." 

Rose nodded, "I need to see what the cervix looks like when you start your ovulation," he said. "Once I can pinpoint when your ovulation begins, then you and Jim can work on having sex around that time."

"Or.... we could just have sex everyday, twice a day," Jim shrugged, earning a elbow to the ribs. "Ouch!" 

"I know it's a lot," Leonard sighed. "But guys.. this is the only thing that can work with right now. She's healthy, despite the weight issues. Hormone levels are right where they should be, then again, I took them when you were about to have your cycle. I'll have to take more a week after you're done." 

She whimpered, clutching the inside of her elbow with her hand. "Other than that, you do what I tell you and show up to all your appointments, baby Kirk might just be swimming around in there by the time we dock on solid land." 

...................

 


	32. Chapter 32

Rose dropped her PADD onto the table near the door and kicked off her boots, sighing as her sock clad feet hit the carpet. Reaching up, she pulled the hairpin out and ran her fingers through her hair. After a double shift, she was glad to be home after a dealing with Leonard's horrible attitude and the patients that flooded medbay throughout the day. 

"Finally," she muttered, making her way across the living room and towards the bedroom. "Jim? I'm home."

She made her way into the bedroom and stopped, staring at the sight before her. Curled up on his side of the bed, Jim laid sprawled out on his back with his arm thrown over his face and a baby on his chest. Curled up next to him, Miranda clutched her bear to her chest with one hand and clutched Jim's shirt with the other. As quietly as she could, Rose grabbed a clean set of clothes and went into the bathroom so wash up and change. The trio was still asleep when she came out a few minutes later, much to her relief. 

She stood quietly at Jim's bedside, watching as they slept soundly. With a small smile, Rose slowly pulled the heavy quilt up and over them, keeping them sheltered from the cool air.

"Lights, zero percent," she whispered, as she made her way around the bed. Slowly, Rose settled down on the mattress and pulled the sheet and other half of the quilt over her, before snuggling down. It was only mid-afternoon and a nap would most likely be disastrous when bedtime came around. But knowing Jim, he most likely tired the girls out all morning with games and mischievous behavior that Jim knew best.

..................

Sure enough the nap proved to be a disaster, as Miranda and Ruby woke up crabby along with an equally crabby Jim. Opting to avoid embarrassment and a public temper tantrum, Rose fired up some food from the replicator and managed to get a few bites into the girls. Bedtime proved to be even more difficult, as Miranda refused to stay in her bed, while Ruby went down easily. 

"Dammit," Rose hissed, as Miranda went running from her room to the next. "Miranda!" she shouted, ready to run after her.

"Come on, Baby Doll." Jim came out from their bedroom with Miranda in his arms, "It's time for bed," he told her.

Miranda shook her head, "NO! I wanna stay up with you!" she whined, as Jim set her down on the bed. "I wanna see the charts with the dots!"

Rose scooped up the scattered toys around the bed, and placed them into the toy bucket near the wall. "You're sister is already asleep, Miranda. And she took a nap as well!" 

Jim pulled the blankets up over Miranda and sat down next to her. "Tomorrow," he said, as she pouted. "You need to sleep. Mommy and I need to work."

Jim caught Rose's eye and smirked as she shook her head, moving to lock up for the night. "But I already sleep!" she whined, as Jim got up.

"Yes, but you need more sleep. I need you to be good, because tomorrow I'm taking you to work with me," he said.

This quickly made the young girl go silent, as she plopped her head down onto the pillow and closed her eyes. Jim chuckled at the sight, leaning over her to kiss her head. "Goodnight," he said, softly.

As Jim made his way to the doorway of their bedroom, Rose gave Miranda a quick kiss and turned the nightlight on for her. Once the rest of the lights went out, Rose and Jim disappeared into their own room, closing the door halfway for privacy.

"Work?" Rose asked, as Jim pulled her down onto their bed. "More like, "I need to fuck my wife ten ways to Sunday," Seriously Jim, you're getting more and more weak with your coding. And your timing is awful!" she said.

"Why? You're period ended three days ago!" he whined, making a face.

Rose sighed, "I know it did, Jim. But I'm bloody exhausted. Leonard is bitching about my "half-assed" work as he puts it, and I'm trying to potty train and educate Miranda. I don't even want to work anymore in medical," she groaned, burying her face into Jim's neck.

He chuckled, "Why? Too tired to snap at patients?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"I talked to Chris today," she said, changing the subject. "FDCS contacted him about our case, last night."

Jim stiffened next to her, "Oh? What'd they say?" he asked.

"They're really considering on making us legal guardians of Miranda and Ruby," she said, lifting her head up to look at him.

He smiled, "Get outta here! Really?" he asked, as if Christmas and his birthday came early.

She nodded, "Yeah," she said softly. "But they have one concern about our living situation."

"We live on a ship that's in space," he said with a frown. "What's so difficult for them to understand about that?"

Rose rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, "Jim, they're worried that Miranda wont be able to socialize with people her own age. The same goes for Ruby, even though she's almost a year old.  And there's the fact that we have dangerous jobs," she said.

Jim sighed, "What the fuck do they expect us to do? Quit? Become ordinary people with typical nine to five jobs?" he snapped. "I can't do that, Rose. When I took over for Chris, I promised the Federation that I'd steer this ship and it's crew."

"I know that Jim! You forget that I too made a bloody promise to them as well!" she hissed. "But things change, Jim! We got married and we're trying to start a family."

Fisting at his hair, Jim pulled himself up and rested his elbows on his knees.

Rose watched him and shook her head, "You're regretting it now. Aren't you?" she asked.

Jim's head snapped back, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "What? No!" he yelped, turning around to face her fully. "I don't regret anything!"

"Then try to understand it, Jim. They want to make sure that they're going to be safe and that they'll be able to move on from what's happened to them. We can't raise the girls on a ship with a bunch of adults, most of them reckless to begin with."

"So what do you want to do? Do you want me to step down?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, "No. I can't make you do that and I wont let you," she said. "This is your dream, Jim. You've worked so hard and I could never let you give it up."

Reaching out, Jim cupped her face in his hands. "You are part of that dream too, Rose. You, Miranda, and Ruby. And whatever the future brings."

"I know," she said quietly, reaching up to lay her hand upon his. "Which is why I'll leave if necessary."

Jim closed his eyes, "You don't have to do that, Rose. We can work around this and have it so that we can be up here together. All four of us," he said.

Rose shook her head, "Jim, I can put in the leave of absence and always have it removed from my record," she said. "We have two years roughly, which gives us plenty of time to think about it."\

"I don't want you three living alone," he said, as Rose reached up to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Who knows what will happen in two years, Jim. Miranda and Ruby will be older and ready for school for most of the day, and I could teach or work at a doctor's office. Maybe we'll have a baby on our time off," she said, making Jim smile a bit. "Chris already said that he would talk to FDCS and put in his support of having the girls onboard. But we need a backup plan in case his word isn't enough."

Jim sighed, "Fine," he mumbled, lying back against the cold mattress. "But I'll step down if it comes to that. I don't want you living alone with the girls or any children of ours for that matter."

Rose laid back down next to him, "I guess I can't argue with you on that, huh?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Fine."

A tense silence fell between the couple as they laid there on the bed, the sound of the engines purring throughout the foundation of the ship.

"You still wanna have sex?" Rose asked, yawning.

"Five minutes?" he replied, yawning as well.

"Sure. Five min-" she trailed off, eyes sliding shut, just as Jim started to snore. 

............................

"I wanna get her a ring," Jim said, as he made his way into Leonard's office the next morning.

"Good Morning to you too, Jim," he snapped. "Ever hear of knockin?"

Jim threw himself down on the sofa, "Why? S'not like you and Chrissy are doing anything in here," he grinned.

Leonard glared at him, "I think you're scheduled for a hypo today," he said, scanning his itinerary for the day.

"Nope. Rose has me covered," he grinned, as Leonard rolled his eyes.

"What do you want? I'm busy, Jim!" Leonard complained. "I have a job to do and you're keepin' me from doin' it!" 

Jim sighed, "Like I said, I want to get Rose a ring!" 

"But you're already married!"

"Yes, but I never put a ring on her finger. Shit, even I don't have a ring!" Jim exclaimed, pointing to his bare finger.

Leonard sighed, "Don't you have other things to worry about? Like finding out how nearly half a million lives were enslaved on a planet under Starfleet's nose?" he asked, growling at the kid across from him.

"We got a report early this morning about a rouge ship, Bones," he said, sitting back against the couch.

"Pike told me to take a walk around the ship, while him and Spock par-take in a video conference."

"And why aren't you- the Captain- in the conference?" Leonard asked.

Jim sighed, "Because my personal involvement with the case with Miranda," he said. "Barnett and Archer are thinking about keeping Enterprise away from taking the ship down and over."

Leonard nodded, "That makes sense in a way," he said, with a shrug. "But if I were you, I'd beat the hell out of the monster who did this."

"I know you would, Bones. You and your army of hyposprays," he grinned. He then slapped his hands against his thighs and stood up from the sofa. "So, can you help me find a ring? I'll even throw in a nice bottle of something strong."

With a disgruntled sigh, Leonard stood up from his desk. "You owe me big time, Kid. I can't keep skipping out on my patients at your beck and call," he snapped, heading to the replicator to get two cups of coffee. 

"So, Rose said that she talked to Chris last night," Jim started, as Leonard carried the coffee back to his desk. "Thanks. Anyways, he said that FDCS contacted him and said that they're considering giving the girls to us." 

"Really?" Leonard asked. "Shit kid, that's great!" 

Jim nodded slowly, "But they're concerned about our living situation," he shrugged. "And how the girls would cope, growing up on a ship with no other children around." 

The doctor nodded slowly, "Jim, maybe it would be a good idea to reconsider it," he offered, before holding his hands up. "I know you love being captain and zoomin' around in the black... but take it from someone who has to resort to video chats and pre-recorded messages. It ain't the right way to watch your kid grow up." 

"Rose said the same thing this morning," the younger man sighed. "I'm just worried about leaving her alone with the girls. What if we have a baby in the two years we're off and then I'm sent away for another five years? Or ten?" 

"Maybe you won't," Leonard shrugged. "Things change when you have children, Jim. Granted, I could be sittin' on a porch in Georgia, drinking sweet tea with Jo.. but my circumstances are very different from yours. I could've said no to this five year mission, but I decided to give it a shot. Besides.. I couldn't let you up here on your own. Rose or no Rose." 

Jim sighed, "I have a feeling that half of my crew will either transfer to other ships or request postings at the Academy. Except Nyota and Spock. Rose said that Nyota's putting off children until she gets at least ten years, which will be pretty interesting when Spock goes into that mating thing." 

The doctor chuckled, "So let him run the show for the next mission,' he shrugged. "Or see if Pike can get you on milk runs. So that you're no more than a few days away via-shuttle, that way if anything were to happen, you could hitch a ride to the closest post and get a shuttle down." 

"Would you come back?" Jim suddenly asked. "Are you?" 

"I don't know, kid,' Leonard admitted. "Jo's ten already. By the time we come back up here... she's gonna be what? Pushing thirteen? If I did another five years, I'd miss her prom and high school graduation. I'd miss helping her move into her dorm room." 

Jim nodded, "I don't think I'm gonna do another five years, Jim," Leonard admitted. "As much as I was to make sure you and everyone else has their asses glued together... I don't want to miss anymore of Jo's life. She might be only baby I'll ever have." 

"Unless you make Christine an honest woman between now and then," Jim teased, making the doctor blush. "Oh Bones, just ask her out already. She's so into you, it hurts. Her eyes literally pop out of her head, heart shaped I may add, and she practically drools on herself." 

Leonard sighed, sinking down in his chair. "Just think about it, Bones," Jim said, seriously. "I'll bet you that by the time our two year break is up, you'll be remarried. And if you both stay behind, Joanna will totally be a big sister." 

"I'm too old for the baby routine," he grumbled, making Jim laugh. 

"And I'm too reckless to parent two children, plus however many Rose and I have?" he asked. "Please, if we can do these jobs.. raising kids is nothing." 

Leonard snorted, "God help your wife," he shook his head. "I guess I'll ask her out.... just don't hound on me, alright? It's been years since I did the datin' thing." 

Jim rolled his eyes, "You just gotta go up to her and say, "You look really nice today, Christine." And then you wow her with some medical shit, I don't know.. praise her for counting stock or something.. and when she's all heart eyes and shit you say "Would you like to have dinner with me?" and BOOM! You'll be laid by the end of the week!" 

"Get out," Leonard growled, as Jim laughed hysterically. "Just..GO! Go ask Scotty to help ya pick a damn ring!" 

Standing, Jim set the empty cup into the trash. "I'll send you options later," he said, heading to the door. "And ask her! Today!" 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Jim and Rose were in the middle of putting an offer in on a house, when Chris showed up at their quarters. 

"Are we sure this is the house?" Jim asked, as his finger hovered over the submit button. "You sure you don't want to look at the other offer Ta'assa sent us?" 

"Nope," Rose shook her head. "Five bedrooms, three bathrooms...." 

He chuckled, "A big kitchen and living room," he continued. "Enough yard space to send the kids out on when they drive us crazy." 

Rose grinned, "It's a big house for a good price," she reasoned. "Ta'assa wouldn't send us this offer if the house was a shit hole. It's five minutes away from the Academy and from Starfleet General. It's a good neighborhood and it'll be a great place to raise the girls and any other children we have." 

"That's good enough for me," he agreed, submitting the required application to their real estate agent. "Pray that we get some good news soon." 

"I agree," Rose sighed, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm going to get a cuppa. You want one?" 

Jim nodded, as the buzzer went off. "I'll get the door, you get the tea," he said, as she leaned over to kiss him. "One sugar and hold the lemon this time." 

Heading to the door, Jim used his override to unlock it, finding Chris standing out in the hall. "Hey," he grinned. "I'm glad you're here actually! Rose and I just submitted an offer for a house!" 

Chris managed a smile, "That's great, son," he said, as he held a PADD in hand. "I'd love to hear more about it, but I have something I need to show you ASAP." 

"Sure," Jim nodded, his smile turning into a frown. "Come in." 

"Who's at the door?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder. "Oh! Hello, Chris! I just ordered up some tea for Jim and I. Would you like some? Or coffee?" 

He shook his head, "No, thanks," he said, as she took the cups from the replicator. "I actually have something I need to discuss with you both. Something important." 

The couple looked at each other, "Is it about the girls?" Rose asked. 

"It has something to do with the girls," Chris nodded, as he looked down at the PADD. "But, it also has to do with the survivors from the slave colony." 

"They found out who did it?" Jim asked, as they both sat down; Jim on the sofa and Chris in the arm chair. "The rouge ship?"

Rose brought over the cups and set them on the coffee table, before sitting down next to Jim. He took her hand into his, squeezing it, while Chris powered up the PADD in his hands. 

"Richard has been digging through everything he can get his hands on," Chris started. "Jonathan and Phil have been helping him, too. All under private channels, thanks to your navigator and chief engineer." 

"Chekov and Scotty?" Jim asked, as Chris nodded. "Jesus...now they hack into computers?" 

Chris shook his head and pulled up the most important piece of the entire puzzle. "Turns out, the people we found on this planet? These are people who signed up for a research program to recently added planet to the Federation by Starfleet." 

Rose frowned, "Starfleet?" she asked, as Chris handed the PADD over to Jim. "I don't understand... Starfleet did this?" 

"Not exactly," Jim shook his head. "I've never seen this.. this... advertisement before, Chris. This looks like a flyer you'd pass around at high school or in college for some party." 

"Exactly," Chris agreed. "So we hacked. Turns out, someone isn't so smart as deleting files from their hard drive for good." 

The captain gripped the PADD tightly in his hands, "Who?" he asked. "Who was it?" 

"Marcus." 

..........................

"I'm going to kill him," Rose hissed, as Jim held on to her. "Jim, I swear to bloody god, I wil KILL that man!" 

"Shh," he gripped her arms tightly in his hands. "Rose, I know you want to kill the bastard. So do I and everyone else who knows about this." 

Rose growled in frustration, "But you need to calm down," he continued. "We are about a day's worth of travel away from the rouge ship that they found. We're going to sneak on board, rescue and detain those sons of bitches." 

In the other room, Miranda was babbling about her day with Janice to Chris, who kept the girl going as her parents talked in the bedroom. "Barnett, Archer and Boyce are going to get Marcus, since he has no idea that they're on to him," Jim said. "And it's going to be over. He will pay for his crimes and justice will be served." 

"I can't believe.." she shook her head. "All this time.. he sat down there in luxury, while those people were being murdered and raped and bread for trafficking." 

"I know," Jim said, as she began to sob. "I know, Rosie. I know." 

She shook her head, "He would've gotten away with it, Jim," she said. "Had that distress call never been made, Marcus and his cronies would've gotten away with it and our babies would've been...." 

Unable to finish her sentence, Rose began to hyperventilate. "Rose, breathe," Jim said, as he led her over to the bed. "Come on now. The girls are safe and we got them, just like the thousands of others we managed to save. Barnett made sure, that when we dropped them off at base, that they were taken care of. And Doctor Boyce sends daily reports on the patients that we brought aboard, and they're doing so good. They're going to survive Rose, because we saved them. You, Bones and Christine. All of you saved them and they're going to be alright."

"S-safe," she gasped, nodding.

"Everyone is safe," he promised. "How about you lay down and I'll bring the girls in here? I'll put on a monstrosity of a cartoon holo-vid and I'll have something non-replicated sent up to the room. I think Bones won't mind one cheat day in your diet."

Rose nodded, "K-kay," she said, as her breathing slowed down.

Helping her change into loungewear, Jim tucked her into bed and went to get Ruby. "Here's one little piggy," he said, easing the infant down on the bed. "Off to get the other one."

Stepping out of the bedroom, Jim found Miranda sitting next to Chris on the sofa, showing off one of her new dolls. "This is my dolly," she said, holding the blue-haired toy in her hands. "Daddy and Mister Spocks made dolly for me."

"She's a pretty dolly," Chris nodded, as Miranda giggled. "Uh oh, I think your Daddy's here to get you." 

"Daddy!" Miranda squealed, waving at him. "I was showing my dolly to Mister Chris!"

Jim smiled, "Better watch out, buggy," he teased. "Mister Chris likes the ladies with blue hair."

Chris rolled his eyes, while Miranda giggled. "So, Mommy and Ruby are going to watch a cartoon," Jim continued. "How about you join them and I'll have something extra yummy sent up to the room?"

"Awwww," Miranda pouted, resting her head against Chris's shoulder. "Why can't I stays?"

"Because we have grown up things to talk about,' Chris said, hugging her. "But.. I'll come back tomorrow and I think we can find a way to get more dollies."

Pleased with this promise, Miranda leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I sees you tomorrow," she said, as he helped her down. "Daddy, take me away!"

Scooping her up into his arms, Jim looked to Chris and nodded. "I'll be right out," he said, as the older man waved at him.

"Take your time," he said. "Get them comfortable and I'll see if I can get Scotty and Chekov to meet with us in your ready room."

.........................

After Barnett, Archer and Boyce signed off from their conference call, Jim turned to look at his senior staff.

"So," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "We're actually doing this."

"It seems that we are, Captain," Spock said, as Jim shifted in his seat. "How will we go about selecting members to infiltrate the ship?"

Chris sighed, "I think two teams," he started. "Would be enough. You're going to need security personnel, and medical."

Leonard grumbled, "How the hell are ya gonna get on a ship, find release anyone held captive and kill all these bastards?" he asked, looking around at the men before him. "Do ya'll even know what the layout of this damn thing is? You can't just go in, blind as a newborn kitten!"

"The lad and Ah can easily get a layout of the ship," Scotty said. "Ah've done it before with Nero's and the Captain and Spock managed to get Admiral Pike out safely."

"He's right," Jim nodded, as Leonard shook his head. "Alright, so two teams. Spock? Will you lead team one?"

The Vulcan bowed his head, "I will," he said. "Each team should have at least six other officers and two staff members from medical."

"Ah'll stay in the transporter room with Chekov," Scotty said, as the navigator nodded. "That way we can direct yeh's and get yeh's back in one piece."

"Vhat about ze other team?" Pavel asked, as Scotty took notes on the plan. "Vho leads eet?"

There was silence, as no one stepped up to offer the role, since it was a big task at hand. Leading a team of the most high ranking officers into unpredictable battle, while trying to keep word from getting to Marcus.

"I will," Jim said.

"Jim...."Chris shook his head, despite the fact that the young man was shaking his head.

"No, I'm going," Jim said.

"Captain, If I may..."

"Dammit, Kid! You can't just go running in there, guns blazin!"

"What about Rosie and the lasses?"

Jim shook his head, "Enough!" he yelled, silencing them all. "I am going in there and getting every single one of those sick fucks." 

The others looked at each other, knowing it was wise to keep their mouths shut. "Not only is it my job to stop people like Marcus from betraying the oaths to protect.," he paused. "I am also doing this to make sure the predators who killed and tormented innocent lives, get the punishments they deserve. I'm doing this for two little girls, who lost their family and for memories of such violence." 

"Okay," Chris nodded. 

"I'm going with you then," Leonard said, ignoring the protest Jim was about to start. "No, dammit. You've got a wife and two little girls who, as far as I'm concerned, are yours. I don't give a damn what child services says, but those are your children. You are not dying on this suicide mission, kid. Not on my watch." 

"I think this may be the first time you actually volunteered to go on a mission, Bones," Jim said, trying to lighten the mood. 

The doctor rolled his eyes, "Better take a goddamn holo-pic,' he muttered, standing up. "You better make this out alive, because you own me big time." 

 


	34. Chapter 34

After the holo-vid ended, Rose got out of bed and left the girls to get some laundry done. She knew Jim was busy at work, so she made sure to leave him be, until he called or returned to their quarters. Once she sorted through hers and Jim clothes, she tackled the onesies and dresses that belonged to Ruby and Miranda. 

"Mommmmmyyyyy," Miranda called out, as she came out of the bedroom. 

"Over here, sweetheart," Rose said, as she folded a dress. "There's my darling girl." 

Miranda giggled as she rushed over to the sofa, pulling herself up next to Rose. "What are you doing?" she asked, as Rose dug through the laundry basket. 

"I am putting all our clothes together," she said, folding a pair of floral printed socks together. "That way, I can put them away and we can have clothes to wear." 

"Can I help?" 

Rose nodded, "You can help me sort these socks," she said, nodding to the basket at her feet. "Daddy always complains how there's no socks in the dresser, but that's because he refuses to match them together." 

It was there, that Jim found them, when he returned a few hours after he originally left with Chris. Rose and Miranda were giggling, as they folded socks, setting them onto the coffee table with the folded clothes. 

"Daddy has big feets," Miranda said, handing Rose a sock. "Why does he have big feet?" 

"Because Captains are supposed to have big feet," Rose said, tweaking her nose. "How else would they be able to work all those long hours and run around, if they had little feet?" 

Miranda giggled, as Jim set the PADDs down on the table near the wall. Looking up, Rose smiled, before whispering to Miranda. The little blonde head turned around and the girl squealed, scrambling off the sofa. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

"There's my girl, "Jim said, scooping her up into his arms. 

"What's with all the squealin? Do ya'll have a piglet in here?" 

Miranda gasped, "Mister Bones!" she shrieked, as Leonard stepped in behind Jim. 

He grinned, "Hello, Darlin'," he greeted her, as they stepped further into the room. "I see you've been pretty busy, huh?" 

"We match socks," Miranda said, pointing to the pile on the table. "And Daddy has big feet." 

"Big and stinky feet," Leonard said, making a face; which Miranda copied immediately. 

Rose shook her head, as she continued to fold the laundry, while Miranda answered all their questions about their afternoon. "Where's your sister?" Jim asked, as Miranda held onto him. 

"Sleeping," MIranda shrugged. 

Jim nodded, "Well, how about you and Mr. Bones head into your room?" he suggested. "Daddy and Mommy need to have a talk about something realllly important." 

"Awww," she pouted, batting her eyes at him. "Can't I stay here?" 

"How about you show Uncle Bones that dollyhouse?" Leonard offered. "Then we can get some dinner in that lil' belly of yours and see if Ruby wants to eat." 

Handing her over to Leonard, Jim waited until his friend was out of the room, before making his way over to Rose. Sitting down on the sofa, Jim sat back against the cushions and sighed, running his hands through his hair and across his face. 

"So?" Rose asked, turning her attention to him. "What's going on?" 

"We are sending two teams on the ship to rescue and detain," he said, as she nodded. "Then we're to warp to the closest outpost near Earth, and take them down via- shuttle." 

Rose frowned, "Are we that close to Earth now?" she asked, as he nodded. "Jesus.. I feel like we've been floating around in the deep for years." 

"We're about.. six days away from the outpost," he said. "But we're about... twelve hours away from this rouge ship that's been on Barnett's radar for a while."

They could hear Leonard's deep laughter and Miranda's giggles, along with the ticking of the antique clock on the table. "Who's going over there?" she asked. "Len?" 

Jim nodded, "Spock's leading with a few security and medical personnel," he said. "Scotty and Chekov will stay behind in the transporter room, leading us through the ship." 

"Who's on the second team?" Rose asked. "Besides Len that is." 

He didn't speak right away and Rose turned to look at him, "Jim?" she asked, as he looked down at his hands; his fingers laced together. Then it dawned on her, that he was the leader of the second team. "No," she shook her head. "No, no, no." 

"Rose-" he started. "It's my job." 

"NO!" she snapped, jumping up to her feet. "Are you insane? This isn't Nero, James! You have no bloody clue who these people are!" 

Jim sat up and shoved his fingers through his hair, resting his elbows on his knees. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking up at her. "You want 'em to get away? Let them warp off into god knows where, with the fact that they've killed thousands? Millions?" She remained silent as he continued, "You want to let them go off after what they did to Miranda and Ruby?" he asked, hitting her right in the heart with his words. "I made a fucking promise to myself that justice would be served for them and for everyone else they took. These people are dangerous and they can and will take anything they want!"

By that point, Rose was looking down at the floor, her face hidden from him and he continued to shout. "We beam over, take as many prisoner and rescue all civilians on board," he continued. "Barnett said he's sending another ship over to the coordinates after we take over, that way they can go through and gather evidence for a trial."

She didn't lift her head to look at him or acknowledge his news. "I want that bastard tried and I want justice for our daughters."

Finally, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What if you don't make it?" she asked quietly.

Jim stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "I will."

She shook her head, "This isn't like the last time, Jim. You can't get lucky twice."

He smirked, "I've gotten lucky more than that," he said, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "It'll be over before you know it, Rose. We'll beam aboard, take the bastards into custody and we can go home."

She frowned and he nodded, "If we do this, we're going home," he said. "They're letting us end the mission early and giving whoever wants to stay on board, a pass to finish their work. But the four of us are going home, Rose." 

" We can go home?" she asked.

He nodded, "We can go home," he confirmed, before pulling her close to his body. "We can go home and move into our house and start our lives on solid ground." 

Rose smiled against his chest, "I'd like that, Jim." She pulled back and looked up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I'd like that a lot."

..................

When Jim and Rose made love that night, it wasn't slow or relaxed. By the time the door that separated their room from the girls closed, Rose tackled Jim into bed and clothes went flying. While they had to refrain from screaming or roughhousing around the room, they both whispered harshly to each other throughout the act. 

"If you don't- oh- come back to me," Rose gasped, as she rode him. "I'll fu-fucking kill you." 

Jim gripped her hips tightly as he thrusted up into her, before rolling them both over so that he was on top. With her legs draped over his arms, he resumed thrusting, hitting her in all the right places. 

"I'll already be dead," he reminded her, as she let out a wail. "Shhhh. Be a good girl and don't make a sound." 

Digging her the nails from one hand into his shoulder, she gripped one side of his ass with the other, grunting at each thrust. "Harder," she gasped, as the sound of flesh upon flesh filled the room. "Harder, harder, harder." 

The bed creaked under them as they moved, while the headboard thumped against the wall. They'd been lucky that the open black was on the other side of the wall, and not the girl's room at that moment. 

Picking up the pace, Jim snapped his his ferociously against hers, moving his arms out from under her legs to blanket her body with his. "I'm gonna come home," he said, as he held her head in place as he continued to fuck into her. "Took me too long to get you and I'm not g-giving you up so easily." 

"Jim," she gasped, her legs wrapped tightly around him. "I'm gonna come." 

"You wanna come?" he asked, as she nodded. "I'm not letting you until you believe me." 

Rose whimpered, as he slowed his pace. "N-no," she shook her head. "Don't.. don't stop." 

He dropped little kisses against her cheeks, "Tell me you believe me," he said, as she gripped the bedsheets under her. "Te-tell me." 

"I-I believe you," she stuttered out, as he looked down at her. 

"What?" he asked. 

She groaned in agony, "You're coming ho-home," she panted, bucking her hips up. "Jim." 

"I want you to say it when you come," he warned, as she nodded furiously. 

Resuming the fast pace, Rose felt the wind being knocked out of her, as Jim pounded into her body. "I believe you, I believe you," she chanted, until it became one long word, leaving her mouth along with her cries. "IbelieveyouIbelieveyou..." 

A few seconds later, Rose arched up off the bed as she came, fluttering around his cock. Her hips jerked and rolled with each wave of her orgasm, while she tugged at the back of his head; riding out he orgasm, until she was boneless underneath her husband. Jim thrusted twice more, until he came in a violent spasm; his cock pressed deep within her as he came. 

"Oh shit,"he groaned, his arms underneath her, gripping her shoulders. "Fuck!" 

Rose let her arms and legs sprawl out against the mattress, as all her muscles twitched and tingled. Jim collapsed on top of her, his head resting against her throat. Both were panting heavily in the aftermath, and too tired to move from the current position. Neither said a word to one another as they laid there, but the silence was enough for them at the moment. When she had enough strength to move her arms, Rose wrapped them around Jim and held him against her heaving chest, content to hold onto him. 

................

Later, when they both regained some feeling in their limbs, they managed to pull themselves under the blankets. Neither dressed nor did they clean up the evidence of their act, as they curled up around one another under the heavy blanket. 

"I'll come back and we'll go home," Jim said, as Rose traced her fingers against his chest. "We'll be suburban parents, with two little kids. We'll go grocery shopping together and go to the park." 

"You can paint the house," Rose said, as he ran his hand up and down her back. "And do all the heavy duty housework that I can't do." 

He chuckled, "You can plant flowers and drink tea in the backyard," he said. "And plan get togethers with our friends, while screaming at the three of us for being reckless with Miranda's dolls or with the crayons." 

She lifted her head up and looked at him, "Don't you dare die on me, James," she said, the mood shifting quickly. "Don't you dare get yourself killed and don't you dare let your ego get in the way. You capture them and you come back." 

"Hey," Jim said gently, as he sat up. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Swear it," Rose demanded. "Swear it on something.. anything." 

Jim nodded, "I swear that I'll come back alive to you. And if I show up with a single scratch, I give you full permission to punish me in any way you see fit."

He then placed his hand against her cheek, "It shouldn't take no more than an hour and a half," he said. 

"I'll cut your dick off, if you're late," she said suddenly. "Even if it's by two seconds." 

"Then how will I ever make you boneless like I did tonight?" Jim teased, earning a sharp poke to the chest. "Ouch!" 

Rose shook her head, "I'm really scared, James," she said quietly. 

Jim sighed, "Me too," he admitted. "But this is something that needs to be done, baby. Not only am I doing this for all those people who suffered... I'm doing this for our girls." 

"I know," Rose nodded, as he smoothed her hair away from her face. "I love you." 

"I love you, too. I love you so much, Rose." 

He kissed her gently, cradling her the back of her head with one hand, while the other rested on the small of her back. "Let's get some sleep," he said, when they pulled apart. "We'll have to get up before the girls and put clothes on." 

Rose giggled, the first in hours, as they laid down again. "I can't remember what its like to fall asleep with nothing on and wake up the same way," she admitted, rested her head on the pillow. 

"It was liberating," Jim grumbled, pulling the blanket up to cover them both. "And it was also easier getting some morning sex, without having to take off your night gown." 

"Cheeky," she yawned, burrowing deeper under the blanket; her face pressed against his chest. "Sleep, James. We have a big day ahead of us." 

As Rose quickly fell asleep, her limbs draped across him, Jim laid quietly in the dark; wide awake. When he finally did fall asleep, a few hours after Rose, it would end up being the worst night's worth of sleep he had in a long time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

"Mommy, why are you crying?" 

Rose quickly looked up from her spot on the sofa and swiped at her face, spotting Miranda by the end of the sofa. 

"Mommy's just tired, love," she said, holding her arms out. "Come here." 

Miranda quickly made her way over, holding onto Rose's arms as she was pulled onto her lap. Rose wrapped her arms around the child and held her tightly to her chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Where's Daddy?" she asked. 

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and fought the urge to cry, "He's busy working with Mr. Bones and Mr. Spock," she said. "They'll be back in a little while." 

Miranda nodded and shifted on her lap, "Can we play with Pasha?" 

"Pasha is busy at work, darling," she said, as Miranda pouted. "How about you and me check on your sister? Then we can lay down in Mommy and Daddy's bed to watch a movie." 

"A princess movie?" Miranda asked, as Rose pushed the unruly curls away from her face. 

Rose nodded, "And when Daddy comes home, he'll watch all the princess movies with you until he memorizes all the words to the songs." 

................

"We have roughly an hour to clear out this ship, take down as many of these sick bastards as we can and rescue all captives," Jim said, as the teams hunkered down in the cargo bay of the ship. 

"And what about the big guy?" Leonard asked, as he checked his phaser. "Do we kill him or wound him enough that he'll live?" 

Jim shook his head, "You leave him to me," he said. "I want that bastard in custody and thrown into a goddamn cell." 

Spock shifted against the stack of crates and other unknown objects that filled the cargo hold. "Captain, may I suggest that you think rationally before you hurt yourself or another member of the crew?" 

"I am thinking rationally, Spock." 

Leonard shook his head and turned to the small group that he would lead with Jim, while reporting back to Scotty. Jim turned to Spock and continued, " _Yorktown_ and _PEgasus_ should be arriving shortly to flank the _Enterprise_ , and we will divide the number of prisoners and captives. I want to watch him be tried and put to death for what he did." 

Spock nodded briefly, "That is understandable, Captain," he cocked an eyebrow. "But if you become as humans put it, batshit insane," Jim's mouth twitched with the urge to laugh, "I will have you deemed emotionally compromised, relieved of your duties and beamed back to the _Enterprise_." 

Jim nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Spock." 

"Stay safe, Jim," Spock said, pulling out his phaser. "You have a wife and two children that are depending on your return." 

With that, Spock called out for his team and led them out of the cargo bay. 

.....................

When the hour went by, Rose began to pace throughout their quarters. While the girls slept in the master bedroom, Rose kept checking her communicator for any news. 

"Maybe you should eat something," Chris said, watching her pace. "You haven't eaten anything at all today." 

"I'm not hungry, Chris," she said, chewing on her thumbnail. "I'll put together dinner for the girls, but I have no appetite." 

Chris sighed, "Sometimes these things take longer than planned," he reminded her. "I have faith that Jim and the others are safe and sound." 

She looked over at him and he nodded, "I bet they're rounding everyone up, discussing who goes where now that the _Yorktown_ and _Pegasus_ are here." 

"I could kill him for making me wait like this," Rose shook her head. "Why do men not realize what shit like this does to women?"

"Jim knows," Chris said, as she sat down next to him. "Why do you think I'm here?" 

She frowned, "Before you woke up this morning, Jim all but ordered me to come here and spend the hour with you. Just so that you wouldn't get crazy and do something insane... like beam yourself over to help out." 

Rose scoffed, "He just wants you to think of anything but this mission,' Chris reasoned. "It's scary, yes. But you need to remain calm, Rose. If something went wrong, Scotty and Pavel would've contacted us the minute they knew." 

"I know, I know," Rose sighed. "I'm just stressed to the max over everything. Between this and what will happen when we go home." 

"Mommmmmmyyyyyy."

They both turned and spotted a sleepy Miranda standing in the doorway of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes with closed fists. "What's wrong, darling?" Rose asked, as she got up to get her. "Why aren't you in bed?" 

Picking the girl up, Rose kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back, as he made her way back to the sofa. "M'hungry," Miranda mumbled, as Rose sat down with her. 

Chris snorted, "Sounds just like Jim," he said, as Miranda yawned. "What do you want to eat?" he asked her. 

"Food," Miranda pouted, as she looked at him. "Cookies." 

"Cookies for dinner?" Rose laughed. "You have to eat a vegetable, Miranda. Cookies can be for later." 

Miranda whined, "It's still early for dinner," Chris reasoned. "Two cookies and I'll keep her occupied." 

Nodding, Rose got up and went to the replicator to order up chocolate chip cookies and milk. Bringing everything back to the sofa, she set Miranda down on the sofa and handed her a cookie. "Don't wipe your hands on the sofa or your clothes," she said, as Miranda shoved the cookie into her mouth. "And mind your manners when you're playing with Mr. Chris." 

"She'll be fine," Chris said, as he wiped a streak of chocolate from Miranda's face. "Right?" 

"Wight!" Miranda nodded, her mouth filled with cookie bits. 

Rose sighed and shook her head, "I'll check on Ruby and see the damage this one did to our bed," she said, nodding to Miranda. 

Chris nodded, "Take your time," he said, as Miranda ate. "We'll still be here when you come back." 

....................

While Chris sat at the table with the girls, supervising them as they ate dinner, Rose cleaned up the mess they made while playing. Remaking Miranda's bed, Rose set the stuffed bear against the pillows along with a stuffed seahorse and a doll. Picking up the dirty clothes, she dropped them into the laundry basket, before moving to put the rest of the toys away in the bin. 

On the table, her communicator began to buzz, before someone spoke. "Rose to Scotty."   
  
Rose rushed across the room and grabbed the device, "What happened?" she said, calling him back. "Scotty?!" 

She could hear the commotion on the other end, before Scotty came back online. "Lass, yeh better get down here," he said, as Leonard cursed in the background. "Better hurry." 

"Scotty?" she called out, as the line went dead. "Shit!" 

"Rose?" Chris called out from the other room, as she quickly moved into the master bedroom "Everything alright?" 

She quickly dashed through the room to the door, startling him and the girls. "Rose?"

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Miranda asked, as the front door opened and Rose rushed out into the hall. "Mr. Chris, Mommy forgot socks!" 

"Dammit," he cursed, getting up from the table. "You finish eating and I'll get Miss. Rand to come and help you with your bath."

As Rose rushed down towards the turbo lifts, she couldn't think of anything or anyone, but her husband. Nearly colliding into the wall of the lift, Rose quickly ordered it to head down several floors, all while praying that Jim came back to her alive and in one piece. 


	36. Chapter 36

"WHERE IS HE?" 

Scotty, Pavel and a security officer looked up, as Rose came crashing into the transporter room, looking around for her husband. "Where is he?" she asked again, as Scotty made his way over to her. 

"They took him to medical," he started, as she quickly turned on her heels. "Rose!" 

Rose took off running, her bare feet slapping against the floor, as she turned at the sharp corners of the halls. It took less than fifteen seconds to get down to medical, finding it in a frenzy; doctors and nurses were moving around, tending to the prisoners of the slave vessel, carrying supplies and soiled cloths. 

"Dammit!" she heard Leonard shout from the back of medbay. 

Not wasting another minute, Rose ran, pushing past her co-workers. She knew Leonard would blow a gasket, taking in her bare feet in his medbay. Not only was it unsanitary, it was also dangerous; a puncture wound could lead to infection, which could get dangerous. 

"You're an idiot," Christine said from behind the curtain, as Rose reached out to pull it open. 

"Jim!" 

Sitting up on the biobed, Jim sat in bloody and torn clothes, while Christine stood next to him, closing up a wound on his head. Immediately, Rose began to cry, as she rushed to her husband. 

"Whoa," Jim huffed, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, hey." 

Rose buried her face into the dirty uniform, soaking the front with her tears, while Jim rubbed her back. "Could you give us a sec?" he asked Christine, who protested. "I rather hug my wife while you're not running a needle through my skin, Christine." 

"She can sit next to you, "Christine said, refusing to give in. "If I don't close this, you're going to bleed all over. I can't cut the stitch, since I only got three in." 

"Come on," Jim said, pulling Rose away. "Come sit here next to me. I can hold you this way, so that this one can stitch my brains back in." 

Sobbing, Rose moved to climb up next to him on the bio bed, falling against his side as he wrapped his arm around her. "Y-you're okay?" she asked, hiccuping. 

"Bruised cheekbone, a couple cuts here and there," Christine said, as she continued her work. "Overall, he's fine. Thank god Len was there to make sure of it." 

"He did trip me when we got back," Jim offered, as Rose sniffled. "A well deserved one too." 

At that moment, Leonard returned, dressed in his medical uniform and holding a PADD in hand. Looking up, he wasn't surprised to see Rose sitting next to Jim, until he looked down at her feet. "What in- Rose Kirk, you know damn well that bein' barefoot in medbay is punishable." 

"By what?" she asked, as she tightened her grip on Jim's arm. "My feet are clean, Len." 

He rolled his eyes, "That's not the point," he mumbled, looking down at his PADD. "When you're done in here, I want you to take your calls in your quarters. I have you off duty for the next sixteen hours. Spock will handle the big shit, as will Chris. In fact, they're already on call with Barnett." 

"Who's watching the girls?" Rose asked, lifting her head up. "I left Chris in charge." 

"Janice is with them," Leonard said, as Christine finished. "And I want to see you in two days for that cut. Rose will know what to do in terms of keeping it clean and treated." 

Jim nodded, "And no roughhousin'" Leonard warned, as Jim got off the bio bed. "Eat and rest. Talk to your wife and explain to her what's going to happen between now and when we get back to San Francisco." 

.......................

With Janice watching the girls next door, Rose managed to get Jim to eat and into their shower without them seeing him. Stripping free of their uniforms, the couple stood under the hot spray quietly, their arms wrapped around one another. 

"You okay?" Jim asked, as Rose rested her head against his chest. "I feel weird standing here in silence." 

"I thought something terrible happened to you," she said, as he ran his hand down the back of her head. "The way Scotty sounded when he called... I heard Leonard shouting in the background and thought you were critically injured." 

Jim nodded, "I'm sorry," he said gently. "Scotty saw all the blood on my face and panicked. Thought the injury was a lot worse than it really is." 

Rose looked up at him. "I could beat you senseless for all of this," she said, as he frowned. "Sometimes you really stress me out, James. I know this is your job and the life you chose for yourself, before we got married. But I want you home. I want you home and I want you safe." 

"I know you're upset," Jim said, trying to keep their conversation from going the wrong way. "But I'm home and we're going back to San Francisco soon and we'll move into our house. We'll take a break from all this craziness and once things settle down, we'll figure out what to do when it's time to come back out again." 

She remained silent, emotionally spent from the day's worth of drama. "Let's get out of here and we'll let Janice go, since her shift ended hours ago," he said, reaching around her to turn the water off. "Okay? I just want to spend the night with my girls, cuddled in bed and that's it." 

"Okay," Rose said, as he pushed the door open to the shower. 

Drying off and pulling on lounge clothes, Jim sent Janice off with great thanks, while Miranda hung off his leg. "Dadddddy!!!" she cried, as he scooped her up into his arms. "Where were you? I waited for you allllll day!" 

"Daddy was working," he said, kissing her cheek. "See the boo boo?" 

Miranda gasped as she saw the bandage on his head, "What happened?" she asked, her little hands holding his head still so she could look. "Did you fall down?" 

He nodded, "Miss Chrissy had to fix my head," he told her, as Rose brought Ruby in. "Mr. Bones yelled and yelled at me for being clumsy, but I'm going to be alright." 

"Promise?" Miranda asked, pouting. 

"I promise," Jim nodded. "Now, we're going to cuddle up in bed together and rest. Daddy's tired and could sleep for a whole day." 

She giggled, moving to lay down in the middle of the bed, while Jim picked Ruby up. "And you!" he said, as Ruby squealed. "How's my little poop monster?" 

"Daaaa Ah!!!" Ruby shrieked, gnawing on her fingers. 

"Yeah, yeah," Jim teased, laying back with the infant. "I'll change all your diapers tomorrow, since I wasn't home to do it today." 

Pulling the blankets up over herself and Miranda, Rose watched as Jim talked to Ruby in his baby talk, chuckling as the little girl shrieked and grabbed at his face. "Just make sure she does hit those stitches," she warned, as he dodged the tiny fist flying at his face. "Last thing we need is for them to break. I've done enough laundry these days." 

He nodded, "Tomorrow, we're going to have breakfast together," he announced. "And when Mr. Bones says so, I have to go to a few meetings." 

"Nooooo," Miranda groaned, as Jim settled Ruby down next to him. "Whyyyyy?" 

"Because I still have to work," he said, tweaking her nose. "Once we're at the new house, I'll be home all the time. I'll be home so much, you'll get tired looking at my mug." 

Miranda giggled, shaking her head. "Nu uhhh," she said. "You has a beautiful mug." 

Rose giggled, "That's why Mommy married me," he teased, earning an eye roll from Rose. "Out of all the boys at school, Daddy was the most beautiful of them all." 

"I think we should go to bed now," Rose said. "Daddy bumped his head and now he's talking silly." 

"Daddy, you need to sleep," Miranda said, as she knelt up on the bed. "Go to sleep and stop talking silly." 

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Miranda crawled back under the blankets and laid out next to her sister. "I'll remember that when you want extra ice cream," Jim said, shaking his head. 

......................

With Jim cleared to sit through the first round of calls between Barnett, Rose was left to care for the girls in his absence. When he took his breaks, he returned to have lunch with them, before playing with the girls and their dolls. 

"What's going to happen now that you raided the ship?" Rose asked, as Ruby crawled around on the floor. "Did they get Marcus?" 

"Arrested him as soon as Barnett got the clear from Spock," he said. "Carol's shocked of course, but Scotty's been keeping her company." 

Rose nodded, feeling awful for the young woman; her once decorated and respected father, was not the man she grew up with. He was a monster, capturing, abusing and breeding slaves for the enemy. 

"So, don't be surprised if she comes by within the next few days, apologizing for her father's actions," Jim continued. "She feels absolutely guilty about what he's done, meanwhile she had no clue."

"She's going to be targeted now," Rose shook her head. "All because of her last name and who her father is." 

Jim sighed, "Unless Scotty marries her or something," he shrugged. "That alone will take some of the heat off her, when she introduces herself to those who don't know her." 

It was a well known fact that Carol and Scotty were a couple, which began when the young woman boarded their ship six months previously. And while everyone knew about their relationship, only a select few knew about Jim and Rose being married. While they meant to break the news to the others, life and work got in the way. 

"I think we should tell everyone else that we're married," Rose said. "I mean, Chris, Leonard and Christine know. We've been married for a little under six months." 

"Oh, I already told the others," Jim said, as Ruby tried to knock down Miranda's blocks. "Ruby, don't do that! Miranda, call your sister over to play with the dolls." 

Rose frowned, "What do you mean, you told the others?" she asked. "When?" 

Jim scratched the back of his neck, "Like.... three months ago?" he frowned. "I told Spock, who told Nyota.. who told Hikaru and Pavel. From there, I don't know how everyone else found out." 

"You could've told me," Rose shook her head. "We still haven't made our marriage public to Starfleet, James. You're a well known officer, which makes you a tabloid target. God only knows what's been published if they know about this." 

"Pike's been on it," he shrugged. "So has Barnett and Boyce. Hell, we even have a publicist, which is so weird." 

Rose rolled her eyes, "That's not the point, James," she snapped. "As husband and wife, we are to discuss these things before going forward. You don't see me telling people stuff without consulting it with you first!" 

He sighed, "I'm sorry," he whined. "I was excited and we were in the middle of the adoption process and I just wanted our friends to know!" 

"Ruby, you can't eat the dolly," Miranda said, as the infant shoved the doll's arm into her mouth. "Noooo!" 

"Look, I know you're upset with me," Jim said, as he made his way over to the girls. "No Rubes," he said, picking the baby up. "But it's not like their pissed at us for getting married in secret. I mean, Nyota's a little upset because she lost the opportunity to get you all dolled up.. but she got over it really quick. Said something about having her payback when the time was right." 

Rose sighed, moving towards the door that went to their bedroom. "Just... consult with me before you run off and tell people things," she said. 

Jim sighed as she disappeared from view, before looking down at the baby in his arms. "I made an uh oh," he said, as Ruby giggled. "I made a big uh oh." 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

As Jim and the others put together the first round of proceedings of what would be a major trial, Rose was in the middle of packing up five years worth of memories. They weren't due to reach the base until the end of the week, yet the young woman was at her wit's end, packing up clothes and toys. Along with the packing, came with the constant communication with the realtor. The house was finally in their possession, which set the first round of furniture deliveries. Hiring a wonderful realtor, she was able to hire a crew to assemble the most important pieces; beds, a kitchen table and chairs, lighting, gas and electric to name a few. 

" _When you settle in, call me and we'll talk about hiring a crew to check the sprinklers and whatever else you and Mr. Kirk think of."_

With the house halfway set for their return and the packing, Rose was a busy woman. There had been a major clean out of their closets, finding clothes that were either too big or too small. 

 _"Don't get rid of a single thing,"_ Jim warned, as she organized the clothes that she bought for the girls. " _They'll come in handy if we have another girl!"_

So the older clothes went into storage crates first, along with toys that no longer interested Ruby and Miranda. With that, Rose packed her clothes that were too big and clothes of Jim's that were for the colder months. 

"Mommyyy! Can I please eat cookies now?" Miranda asked, as she came into her room. "I'm hungry!" 

"I'll get you some cookies," she nodded, setting the folded shirt into the crate. "Are you going to help Mommy pack? We have so much stuff to put away before we send everything to the new house." 

Miranda nodded, following her out to the living room. "Are we going to color on the walls?" she asked, as Rose ordered chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "Daddy says we can color on the walls." 

Rose held the plate and cup, carrying it back into the bedroom. "Once we get the rest of the furniture together, Daddy will take you to pick out some paint," she said. "Then we'll paint the house and put the rest of your things in your room." 

"Can we get a dog?" 

"A dog?" Rose repeated, setting the plate down on the bedspread. "Did Daddy put you up to this?" 

The little girl giggled, "I want a baby doggy," she said, picking up a cookie. "Big doggies scare me. They bite people and give them boo boos." 

Rose could only imagine the things Miranda had to witness while in captivity, and understood why Miranda asked for specific things with specific reasons. "How about we wait a little while before we get a little dog?" she said. "We have to do a lot of work to the house and a little dog could get hurt." 

"Okay," Miranda sighed, biting into her cookie. 

By the time the one Starfleet issued crate was full, Rose placed the cover on, before moving to clear the empty plate off the bed. Miranda had fallen asleep after chowing down on all eight cookies, curled up on Jim's side of the bed. Tucking her in, Rose checked on Ruby and found her asleep as well, before moving to sit on the sofa to wait for Jim. While she waited, Rose scanned through home network sites on her PADD to get ideas on home design. There were so many things about being back on solid ground, that calmed her nerves. From being able to breathe in fresh air to driving a hovercar, would be just a few of the big changes they would have. Even shopping for real food at the market sounded like heaven, as she though of all the dishes she would be able to prepare in their new kitchen.

"I don't think a green couch is a great idea," a voice behind her said. "Especially one called "guacamole paradise,"

Rose squeaked, turning around to find her husband standing against the back of the sofa. "I didn't hear you come in," she said, as he climbed over the back of the sofa to sit next to her. 

"That's because you have your nose buried into that PADD, looking to charge my credit chip to the max," he teased, pecking her on the cheek. "Where are the girls?" 

"Sleeping," she said, moving to lean against his chest. "I got three crates packed. I need you to help me pack up the rest thats going to the house and whatever you want to toss." 

Jim groaned, "I trust your judgement on what we need," he said, as Rose continued to look at various pieces of furniture. "Toss whatever you think isn't worthy of being brought into our home." 

She sighed, "Leather jacket?" 

"On second thought, I'll make sure to do it sometime tomorrow," he said, earning a snort from her. "God, you can be so brutal." 

"Anyone married to you has to be," Rose drawled, as she started looking at couches. "How about a blue themed living room? We could do a beach-theme." 

Jim made a face, "That's kinda... old," he said, as she sighed. "I mean, that's something older people would do in their retirement condo's. We have small children, Rose. And we're a young married couple." 

Rose held the PADD out for him, "Then you pick," she said, as he took the device. "Since you're suddenly an expert on home design." 

"I want a semi-light bedroom," Jim said, as he looked at sofas. "Being in this militaristic grey and solid patterns.... I want bold colors and crazy patterns." 

She giggled, "But our bedroom? I want it to peaceful, Rosie. A place that we can escape to, after spending eventful and chaotic days with the kids, and be able to relax," he said. "I'll even expect light shades of pink if you want." 

"Thank you," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "IF you want to write down ideas, there's a memo pad on there. And if you see something you like, just add it to the cart and we'll talk more about it later." 

Seeing that she was winding down for a nap, Jim tugged the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered her up as best as he could. Picking up the PADD again, Jim placed his feet on the coffee table and balanced the tablet against his thighs, while keeping one arm draped around her waist. 

................

On the evening before the  _Enterprise_ would dock before being transferred for a full refit, was one of chaos. With Jim off finishing reports, Rose was left to deal with two cranky children and making sure everything was ready for departure. 

"You cannot go running out in the hall," Rose said, as Miranda stood by the front door. "You need to make sure all your toys are packed up, that way we can send everything down to transport." 

"No!" Miranda shouted, stomping her foot. "I want to go outside!" 

Rose sighed, "Miranda,  _please,"_ she begged, as the girl whined. "Please? Just go and make sure all your toys are ready to go." 

In the other room, Ruby cried from her crib, demanding to be held. It had a been a rough transition from nap time to dinner time, as Jim quickly left her to finish his work. By then, both girls were crabby and refusing to do anything, other than driving Rose up the wall. It took a lot to keep from screaming, which would frighten the girls all together. 

Just as Rose went to pick Miranda up, the door swung open and Miranda bumped into Jim. "Oof," he reached down to pick her up. "What are you doing by the door, pumpkin?" 

"I wanna go outside!" she whined. "Mommy says no!" 

"I don't have time to run around the ship," Rose said, as Miranda groaned. "I have too much that needs to be done before we leave tomorrow morning." 

Jim nodded, "I'll take them for a walk," he said, stepping further into their quarters. "Ruby can go in that contraption you bought, that way they're both out of your hair." 

She sighed, "Fine," she agreed, following him through the bedroom to get Ruby. "Miranda, you are to stay close to Daddy. No running off or climbing on anything, understood?" 

"Yes," she nodded, as she tugged her shoes on. "Can we see the star deck again?" 

"Of course we can," Jim nodded, as Rose helped him with the carrier. "Then we can check up on Mr. Bones and Chrissy, before heading up to see how Mr. Spock is doing on the bridge." 

Once the girls were ready to go, Jim kissed his wife. "We'll be back soon," he promised, as Ruby giggled from her place against his chest. "I'll tuck them in and help you finish packing." 

Rose nodded, "Just keep an eye on her," she warned, nodding to Miranda. "She's getting into the habit of climbing into everything."

"I will guard her with my life," Jim said, stealing another kiss. "Let's go girls. One last tour of the ship before bed!" 

Watching as he left with the kids, Rose slowly pulled herself back into the motion of packing, getting enough accomplished as she went. When Jim messaged her two hours later, to say that they were on the way back, Rose managed to pack just about everything in the girl's room. The rest would have to come out in the morning, including bed spreads and other knick knacks, that would be stored into carry on bags. But overall, as Rose plopped down on the sofa with a glass of wine, she was relived that by this time tomorrow, she would be in her new home. 


	38. Chapter 38

"No! NO! Mommy!" Miranda cried, as Rose tried to settle her down in the seat. "NOOOOOO!" 

After an early wakeup call, the crew started their morning rituals before sending their belongings down to transport. By 0900, the senior crew started the proceedings of boarding and making sure all crew members were ready to board the shuttles. 

"Miranda, it's a short trip," Rose huffed, trying to buckle the girl into the seat. "You'll be out and on solid ground before you know it."

"NOOOOOOO!" Miranda screeched, as her sister laid quietly in the carrier next to her. 

Rose cursed as limbs flailed about, dodging as Miranda's hand nearly knocked into her face. Suddenly, a hand fell on her shoulder, startling her. 

"Here," Leonard said, setting his duffle bag down on the empty seat. "Let me." 

Rose stepped back and watched as Leonard knelt down in front of Miranda, "Hey darlin'," he rubbed her leg gently. "Why are you givin' Mommy a hard time?" 

"'M scared," Miranda pouted. "Don't wanna go." 

"I know you're scared," Leonard nodded. "I don't particularly like these things either." 

This surprised the girl, as she gasped. "You don't?" she asked, as Leonard nodded. 

"I prefer drivin' a car or walkin'," he chuckled. "But this is the only way we can go home." 

Miranda huffed, "How about later, if you're a good girl for Mama, Uncle Bones will get you an ice cream cone?" 

"Ice cream?" Miranda asked, perking up at the mention of the sugary treat. "Can we gets sprinkles?" 

Leonard chuckled, "We can get sprinkles  _and_ chocolate sauce," he said, taking hold of the seat belt. "Can I buckle ya in?" 

Rose shook her head in amazement, as Leonard was able to buckle Miranda into her seat. 

"Okay, everyone's on board and I left the skeleton crew a list of things that need to be done before they leave," Jim said, as he and Spock stepped onto the shuttle. "Hopefully all of it gets done by tomorrow night.... and what is Bones doing?" 

"Miranda was throwing a temper tantrum, "Rose said, as he stood next to her. "Len used his southern charm and the promise of ice cream to get her buckled in for the flight." 

Jim snickered, "Thank god for that," he said, placing his hand against the small of her back. "You ready to get out of here?" 

Rose nodded, "The faster this bloody thing takes off, the happier I'll be," she admitted. "I can't wait to get on solid ground and eat a bloody cheeseburger." 

Behind them, Chris snorted as he moved to his seat. "You and me both," he said, storing his bag under his seat. "I actually miss my office and the weird coffee's my secretary makes every morning." 

"Well, I am glad that you were able to stay with us for as long as you did," Jim said, as he and Rose took their seats. "And I'm sure you had your fun, roaming the halls of your ship and scaring the shit out of the Ensigns." 

"I did," Chris nodded, settling back in his seat. "But I don't think I could do this everyday, for five years. A lot has changed since we brought her out that first time." 

Across from the Kirks, Leonard buckled in next to Christine, who held a PADD in her hands. "Are you all set?" she asked him, as he gripped the armrests. "Len, the shuttle hasn't even taken off yet." 

He grumbled, as Miranda giggled across from them. "Uncle Bones, if you don't cry then you can get ice cream too!" she said, earning a snort from Jim. 

"Yeah Bonesy," he grinned, as the doctor glared at him. "If you don't cry, I'll buy you a big ice cream cone. A three scoop one." 

As Hikaru announced that they would be departing momentarily, Rose sighed as she sank into her seat. After five years, they were finally going home. It would be a big adjustment not only for the girls, but for her and Jim. They were married now and had to face the public, who would no doubt publish non-stop stories in the tabloids about the "former playboy" who was now a husband and father of two small children. There would be speculation and stories in the months to come, filled with lies about Jim cheating and whatever else the journalists could spin. 

"Hey," Jim nudged her gently with his elbow. "You alright there?" 

"Just... anxious," Rose said, looking over at him. "Everything's going to be so different, Jim." 

He nodded, taking hold of her hand. "I know," he said. "But we'll be fine, Rosie. The next couple of weeks are going to be crazy, between moving into the house and preparing for the trial." 

She groaned, "But after all that? It'll be peaceful before we figure out what to do in the fall." 

The shuttle came to life, as the engines started, making Bones groan in despair. Miranda giggled nervously, as she clutched Jim's other hand in hers. 

"Hey sweetpea," Jim said, turning to look at her. "You ready to go home and sleep in your big girl bed?" 

"Yes!" she nodded, as the shuttle lifted up off the ground, moving slowly out of the hanger and into the twinkling black that was their home. 

He grinned, "And what are we going to do when we get home?" he asked, as they started the trip down into the Earth's atmosphere. 

"Umm," Miranda thought for a moment. "We're going to eat! And watch the ball game!" 

Chris and Leonard chuckled, while Christine and Rose rolled their eyes. "Atta girl!" Jim said, ruffling her hair. "Since Uncle Bones is buying you ice cream, who's buying you dinner?" 

She pointed at him, "You!" she said. "Daddy, you has to buy dinner! You're Daddy and that's what Daddies do!" 

"She's got a point there," Christine said, as she read her PADD. "I'm heading to the grocery store tomorrow, if you want to come with me Rose. I for one, can't wait to eat fresh produce again." 

"Anything with real nutrients will be amazin'," Leonard sighed, as he slowly relaxed. "And once these two start eating non-replicated food, they'll start to grow like weeds." 

Rose laughed, "Anything healthy will be a relief," she admitted, thinking of all the lunches and dinners she would be able to cook now. "I can finally get Jim to eat the daily required amount of vegetables." 

He made a face, "You can't," he said, as Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't to vegetables." 

"Well, if you want to do anything remotely adult, you will," she threatened. "Now, be a dear and stop yapping. We need to be ready for landing, because I know for a fact that Miranda will get panicky." 

....................

Sure enough, Miranda did panic when the shuttle began its descent before landing. Calming her down, Jim scooped her up into his arms and held her as she cried. 

"It's all done!" he said, tickling her lightly. "Look at that! You won't have to get on another shuttle for a while." 

Disembarking, the couple managed to carry two children and their carry ons, as they headed off the shuttle. What was supposed to be a smooth transition from shuttle to hovercar, turning into a disaster when a FDCS member was waiting outside to take the girls. 

It took Chris, Leonard AND Spock to tell the young woman that the girls wouldn't be going anywhere, without a court ordered request. 

"Do you not have orders from the court?" Spock asked, as the young woman paled at the sight of him. 

"N-no, Sir," she said, holding her head high, as she gripped the hem of her jacket. 

"Then requesting custody of the children will be dismissed," Spock said. 

Chris nodded, "Without a court ordered request, you cannot take the children from Captain Kirk and his Lieutenant Kirk," he said. "And you sure as hell aren't taking them without their lawyer present. I expected much better from Director Marshall. Without official paperwork and a reason, you can kindly see yourself back to your hovercar and you can explain to your boss why you haven't returned with two children in tow." 

Pushing past the woman, Chris and Spock led Jim, Rose and the girls to a hovercar. "You're riding with me," Chris said, as the driver opened the trunk of the car. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't think that was an actual member of child services." 

"After I get settled, I'm coming over," Leonard said, as he set the bags into the trunk. "Do not answer your door, unless you get a message a vid-message from myself or Chris." 

Chris nodded, "I'll have someone parked outside the house," he said, as Rose got into the backseat of the car with Ruby. "Just to be safe."

Jim sighed, "This was not the welcome home I was expecting," he said as Leonard picked up Miranda. "And we don't have a lawyer, Chris." 

"You will by the noon," he promised. 

..................

Jim locked the front door behind him, before turning around to watch his wife and girls. 

"It's so big!" Miranda cried, as she ran around the room. "Wowwwww, Mommy!" 

Ruby gurgled in Rose's arms, drooling on her fingers as her eyes moved around to take in her surroundings. "How about we go upstairs to look at your room?" Jim suggested. "Then we'll relax for a little bit, before Uncle Bones comes over." 

Taking the girls upstairs, Jim led Miranda down the hall to her bedroom, pushing the door open. Her bed had already been put together, as did the crib in Ruby's room and the bed in the Kirk's master bedroom. 

"Oh, look at that," Rose gasped, as Miranda squealed. 

"Is this for me?" Miranda asked, as Jim squatted down behind her. 

He nodded, "This is your room," he said, as she gasped. "And after we get settled in, we'll paint the walls and get more furniture for all the clothes Mommy will buy you." 

"Can Patches sleep in here too?" she asked, cuddling her bear. 

"Patches gets to sleep in your big bed," Jim nodded. "And so will all your other toys that should be here by tomorrow morning." 

Rose shifted Ruby from one hip to the other, "How about you test the bed?" she suggested. "I need to take Ruby for a diaper change and a bottle." 

With a squeal, Miranda rushed towards the bed and tossed her bear upon the clean sheets, while Jim stood up. "You gonna be alright?" he asked, as Rose turned to the door. 

"I'll be alright," she said, as Ruby began to whimper. "See if you can a dinner idea out of that one." 

"I'll do my best," Jim chuckled, as she leaned in for a kiss. 

As Rose headed out into the hall, Jim turned back to find Miranda sprawled out on her new bed. "Okay, Kiddo," he clapped his hands, making his way towards the bed. "Mommy wants to know what you'd like for dinner and my guess is that I'll be ordering something from a healthy place." 

 


	39. Chapter 39

The first few days in their new home, consisted of unpacking and putting everything together. With most of their friends already having apartments pre-mission, they were a great source of help when it came to putting furniture together and painting. As Jim, Leonard and Scotty worked on installing the electronics and putting the new storage shelves together, Rose decided to go food shopping. 

"Make sure you're careful," Rose warned, as she and Nyota got the girls ready for the day. "I don't want to get a phone call from Leonard or Scotty, saying that you broke your hand or got electrocuted." 

"You wound me," Jim pouted, as Miranda giggled. "Rosie, we've got everything under control. By the time you girls come back, we'll have a vid-screen set up in the den and one upstairs in our room. You'll be able to watch your trashy reality shows, while we hog the vid-screen down here for sports." 

She shook her head, "Don't put anything onto those shelves," she warned. "We're supposed to get a delivery later today of everything we've put in storage. But I'll be home before they arrive, so don't worry." 

"Mommy, are we going now?" Miranda asked. "I want to get food." 

"We're going," Rose nodded, as Jim picked the girl up for a kiss. "We're going to get so much food that we won't have to go food shopping for a while." 

Jim sighed, "Make sure Mommy gets the good stuff," he said. "Otherwise, we'll be stuck eating rabbit food for days." 

Next to her, Nyota snorted, as she jiggled Ruby in her arms. "Come on, Ruby," she said. "Let's go wait in the car for Mommy and you sister." 

"Don't you worry, James," Rose said, as they walked to the front door. "I plan on putting you on a diet, that way you won't sit around for three years, stuffing junk into your mouth." 

"A bag of chips  _won't_ kill me," Jim said, as he shifted Miranda into her arms. "I mean, we'll be getting plenty of exercise.." 

Rose shot him a look, as he grinned. "Since we have two children to run after," he said, earning a huff of annoyance from her. "Ruby's gonna start walking any day now... and when she can stand on her own two feet, we won't be able to stop her." 

In the other room, Leonard shouted at Scotty. "You better go and help," Rose said, standing on her toes to kiss Jim quickly. "We'll be back. Don't break anything."

Watching her head down the front steps to the waiting car, Jim brought the bags of garbage to the side of the house. Rose honked at him, as she backed out of the driveway and onto the street. Jim stood in the driveway and waved, as the car drove off to the corner, before turning out of sight. 

"JIM! ANY DAY NOW!" Leonard shouted from inside the house. 'THIS IS YOUR HOUSE, YOU KNOW!" 

With a sigh, Jim turned and headed back into the house. "I'm coming!" he yelled, as he shut the door behind him. "Jesus, Bones! Don't have a fucking coronary over installing a vid-screen!" 

...............

Rose had no idea that a trip to the grocery store would be one of utter amazement, as she pushed the shopping cart inside the air conditioned building. Ruby took the top seat of Nyota's cart, chewing on a teething ring, while Miranda sat in the top seat of Rose's cart. 

"Mommy," she gasped, looking up at the signs hanging from the ceiling to the displays of fresh fruits and vegetables. "We can buy all of this?" 

"Well, not all of it," Rose gigged, as she pushed. "A lot of this stuff Daddy can't eat. Otherwise he'll get sick and Uncle Bones will have to give him a lot of medicine." 

As Miranda asked questions, Rose began to pick a wide selection of produce; bagging apples, various greens and squashes as she moved around the store. Nyota did the same, as she shopped for herself and Spock, while talking to Ruby. Halfway through their trip in the store, as the food pile in the cart grew rapidly, Miranda sighed deeply.

"I've never seens so much food," she said, holding a box of cheese crackers in her arms. 

It broke Rose's heart, thinking of what little food her daughter was given, if any during her short life in captivity. Now, as a mother, she would make it her top priority to get the girls used to eating  _real_ food; taking in the benefits they had to offer, giving them the proper nutrients to grow as they got older. 

"Wait until you see what I can do with it," she said, as Miranda smiled at her. "Mommy is a much better cook than Daddy. All he can do is throw the frozen food into the microwave or opening a bag of chips." 

Miranda giggled, "Can we get those?" she asked, as they continued down the aisle. "Daddy wont eat them all if you make yummy food for him." 

Rose sighed, "Let's see what they have, okay?" she asked. "We can get some snacks, but you also need to eat all the healthy foods too. That way you and Ruby can become big and strong girls. Plus, we need to finish getting everything we need. Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock have an important meeting tonight and she needs to get ready for it." 

...........

By the time the girls were tucked into their beds, after dinner and baths, Rose worked on unpacking boxes while Jim cleaned up the mess he and the boys made earlier in the day. 

"I think I'll do the rest of this tomorrow," Rose sighed, as she set an empty box by the front door. "I also promised to make pancakes tomorrow for Miranda." 

Jim chuckled, "I take it she was really excited about going food shopping, huh?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "She even got you to buy junk food!" 

She nudged him, "She couldn't believe that we could buy all that food," she said quietly. "We were in the pasta aisle and she looks at me and says "I've never seen so much food," and it make me realize that she's never been around such a diverse menu. I mean, on the ship she ate a lot.. but still. The fresh produce and meats... the colorful boxes and bags." 

"I guess I'll have to start learning how to cook for them," Jim sighed. "Bones suggested getting a small grill for now, since it's still summertime. That way we can buy a nicer one next year." 

"As long as you don't burn yourself while using it," Rose yawned. "How about we head up to bed? It's been a long day and I'm sure tomorrow will be even longer." 

Locking up the house and checking on the girls, Jim and Rose headed into their bedroom and changed into pajamas. "Did Chris call about the lawyer?" Rose asked, as she climbed under the blankets. 

"He did," Jim nodded, turning the bedside lamp off. "He and the lawyer are going to come over around noon tomorrow. Said something about hashing out paperwork and finding out what the hell's going on." 

"It's so weird how that one person showed up at the shuttle port, ready to take the girls," Rose shook her head. "No identification or anything. She could've been anyone." 

Jim wrapped his arm around her waist, "Or, it could've been someone from FDCS who is poorly trained," he said. "We haven't made any formal announcement about our intent to adopt to the public. And I know none of our friends would make a comment about that to the public." 

She sighed, "I'm just worried about the entire thing," she said. "I think if the lawyer heads to the director of child services and finds out what the hell's going on, hopefully it'll give us some piece." 

"Hopefully we'll get this all cleared before the trial begins next month," Jim said, kissing her forehead. 

"Until then, no strangers in the house," she said. "And we'll wait for everything to die down and for the official documents being signed, before taking the girls anywhere else." 

He nodded," Whatever you want, Rose," he said, closing his eyes. "We can discuss it more tomorrow. Right now, however, I'd really like to get some sleep." 

Rose shook her head, "I guess you've worked too hard today, huh?" she asked, as he stretched his legs out under the blanket with a groan. "No more heavy lifting until Saturday. After the lawyer leaves tomorrow, we can put the girls in front a movie and you can sit on the floor and organize all my books." 

"Ugh, organize books?" he scoffed. "That's  _so boring."_

"It's either you organize the books or your cock wont' get anywhere near me for the next two months." 

Jim quickly shut his mouth and nodded, "Good boy," Rose patted his arm, which was still around her waist. 


	40. Chapter 40

While Jim walked the lawyer out of the house, after a two and a half hour meeting, Rose set the kettle on for tea. At the table, Miranda sat on Chris's knee, showing him the new coloring books that "Uncle Bones" bought over the day before. As Rose set cups onto the table, Jim returned. 

"Well, that was quite an eyeopener," he sighed, coming over to the table. "He seems like a nice guy. How Starfleet got a hold of him, is beyond me." 

"He used to work for the family courts in Los Angles," Chris said. "When his wife was expecting their first child, they decided to move closer to her parents here in San Francisco, where he got a job at the family court here." 

A plate of cookies went onto the table, as Rose moved back and forth from table to the counter. "I just hope this meeting with the director of child services ends well," she sighed. "As soon as we sign the paper work and a judge signs on it, the better. It'll be one less thing we'll have to worry about." 

"Miranda? Why don't you go and find those crayons?" Chris suggested, as he moved the girl from his lap. "I could use a couple pictures for my office." 

She squealed, "Kay!" she nodded, running out of the kitchen to find her new set of crayons. 

"Once you guys sit down with Roger at the meeting with the director to clear things up, hopefully it'll speed the process up," Chris said. "I mean, you've had the girls for roughly... seven months? Ruby's a year old and Miranda will be five soon. They've adapted to a "normal" life so quickly and they've opened up to you both, when in most cases, children who've suffered traumatic events don't." 

Rose and Jim looked at each other from across the room, "Any judge would be crazy to not give you full custody and to approve of your petition to adopt," Chris stressed. "You've been honest since the beginning, proving that you've had nothing to hide." 

In her highchair, Ruby held up a soggy cracker, screeching at Jim for his attention. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," he shook his head, as the kettle began to whistle on the stovetop. "It's almost nap time for and your sister." 

The little girl shook her head, pouting at him as she held the remains of her crack in hand. "Yes," Jim nodded. "Only for a little while, then we'll have dinner and watch a cartoon or something..." 

"When do the meetings for the trial begin?" Rose asked, as she brought the kettle to the table. "I mean, I'm sure Barnett is going to want Marcus in a prison cell as soon as possible." 

"First meetings begin on Monday with the upper brass," Chris sighed. "Jim won't be needed until the following Monday, once we've gotten the evidence he and his followers neglected to cover up, together." 

Jim sat at the table next to the highchair, "That gives you plenty of time to do what you want around here," he said, as Rose set the kettle back on the stove. "We still don't know who else will be called to take the stand yet, until the lawyers representing Marcus and the others make their calls."

"I hope I don't have to go," Rose shook her head. "I don't think I'd be able to handle myself. You might end up raising the girls on your own, while I sit in a jail cell for murdering the bastard."

 Shoving a cookie into his mouth, Jim shook his head and spoke. "What was that?" Rose asked. "Don't speak with your mouth full, James." 

Chris snickered, as Jim rolled his eyes, washing the cookie down with a mouthful of tea. "I said, "I hope they don't call you in," he said. "I don't know how to raise a girl, let alone two!" 

"Mooooooommmmmyyyy!" Miranda called out, as she wandered through the house. "I can't find my color sticks!" 

"I had to hide them," she said to Chris and Jim. "She was ready to color on her new dresser before I walked in and caught her." 

There was a commotion in the other room, as Miranda began to throw a temper tantrum over her missing crayons. As Rose was ready to stand from her seat, Jim beat her to it. "Miranda, I'll look for them," he called out, as he moved around the table. 

"You just sit and relax," he said to Rose, giving her shoulders a light squeeze. "Hopefully I can get her to do something other than coloring, before we put her down for a nap." 

Rose nodded and watched as he went out into the living room, before slouching down in her seat with a tired sigh. "Hopefully this blows over really soon," she said. 

"You do realize it will always be chaotic in your home," Chris said, picking up his cup of tea. "Two kids and Jim? It'll only get crazier when you two have more children or decide to get a dog." 

"Unless I house train James," Rose groaned, placing her head down on the table. "I finally got him to eat all his vegetables last night for dinner. That counts as something, right?" 

Chris chuckled, which made Ruby squeal and giggle in her chair. "I don't know, Ruby," Chris sighed, as she babbled at him. "I think Mommy has a lot of work ahead of her, huh?" 

..................

When the meetings for the Marcus trial began, Rose found herself busy caring for the girls and decorating the house. In the course of four hours, the doorbell didn't stop ringing, as deliveries were made from various furniture stores around the city came by. 

"Jesus," Christine shook her head, as a delivery man wheeled several boxes into the front hall of the house. "What room is this for?" 

"The guest rooms downstairs," Rose sighed, as she signed the order slip. "Thank you!" 

Closing the door and locking it, Rose leaned against it and shook her head. "I should've worried about the bedrooms upstairs, before the guest rooms," she said. "Jim still has to put the rest of his shit together for the "man cave" he begged me for. I wanted a finished basement for the girls to play in, but nooooo. James needs a man cave." 

Christine giggled, "At least the noise will be muffled," she said. "You know how boys get when they watch sports. Or play video games." 

'Or how they are in general," she nodded, pushing away from the door. "Let's finish putting the curtains up and I'll make some lunch. The girls will probably want to eat something before I put another movie on for them." 

Heading back upstairs to the master bedroom, they struggled with the curtain rod as Rose stood on a chair. "Bloody fucking hell," she hissed, standing on all but her toes to get the bar in place. "I will never take these things down when it comes time to wash them. They can get the duster treatment." 

On the play-mat near the bed, Ruby whacked a rattle against the floor, squealing as she did so. "God, I hope she won't grow up getting into bar fights," Christine shook her head, as she climbed up onto the other chair. "I remember hearing about the infamous battles Jim got himself into back in the Academy." 

"It's startling how alike Jim and the girls are," Rose said, as she shook the curtain bar gently. "You'd think they had his DNA running through their bodies." 

"Well," Christine shrugged, as she stepped off the chair. "When you and Jim have a baby, maybe it'll be the total opposite of the two of you combined." 

Rose shook her head as she moved across the room to look at the packages on the bed, while Christine got down on the floor to play with Ruby. The multiple bed sheet sets, towels and other bathroom accessories littered the comforter of the bed, along with a stray doll that Miranda tossed into the mix early that morning. After painting the master bedroom and both bedrooms for the girls, Rose was able to finally put the rooms together. There was still so much more to do around the house, including the remaining paint job that needed to be done on the first floor and in the basement. 

"What are you going to for the deck?" Christine asked, as Ruby babbled. "You've got enough space for two chairs and a little table."

"I was thinking of putting some potted plants," Rose shrugged. "And I've always wanted to put white christmas lights on the railings..if I ever had a deck. Now that I have one, I think it would be cute." 

"Or, you could hang flower boxes with vinca vines," the blonde shrugged. "That way, if you and Jim decide to do the nasty outside, the vines will keep the prying eyes of your neighbors out." 

Rose snorted, "We'll need every precaution possible," she shook her head. "I swear, you'd think we were a royal family from another planet. The way the entertainment media's been reporting about our return. "Who's the lucky lady on Captain Kirk's arm?" my god, it's mind-boggling!" 

Christine snorted, "Just wait until the news breaks that you're married," she said. "Then they'll be throwing all kinds of bullshit stories for the world to read. Or when you give birth! They 'll want you two to come outside and wave to the cameras, all after being in labor and birthing out a eight pound baby from your vagina." 

"I will draw the line at that," Rose shook her head. "I don't even leave the bed when I'm on my period. If they expect me to get all dolled up and hobble out of the hospital with a newborn, they've got another thing coming to them." 

On the floor, Ruby began to whimper, the first sign of hunger apparent. "Alright, alright," Rose sighed, setting the empty package wrappers into the shopping bag. "Let's go find your sister and find something to eat. Mummy has a lot of work to do before Daddy comes home." 

..............................

"You look like you've been to hell and back," Rose noted, later that evening, as Jim laid out on their bed. "I take it the meetings were tough?"   
  
"Unbearable," Jim muttered, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm glad I never went into law." 

Rose crawled up onto the bed and settled down next to him, "Eh, I don't think I could be married to a stuffy lawyer,' she admitted. "Some of them tend to get really fat and bald by the time they reach their forties." 

He snorted, "I'm sorry I missed dinner," he said, running his thumb along the rim of the glass. "I meant to call but things just got too busy with the lawyers and the interviews." 

"I figured, "Rose nodded. "It was pretty uneventful anyway. I attempted and failed at making a meatloaf. Ruby managed to take a shit in her nappy and Miranda got a lima bean stuck in her nostril." 

"Jesus," Jim snickered. "How the hell did she manage that?" 

Rose shook her head, "I have no idea," she admitted. "All I know is that I'll have to make vegetables that are too big for nostrils and to never make a meatloaf again." 

Setting the glass down on the nightstand, Jim sat up and carefully rolled Rose over onto her back. He then moved down until his face was against the hem of her dress, pushing the material up slowly to her hips. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, resting up on her elbows. 

"Making up for leaving you to deal with a difficult day," he said, his fingers curling into the waistband of her panties. "Plus, this will relax you." 

Rose squeaked as her panties were pulled down and tossed over Jim's shoulder, "Jim," she started, as he nudged her thighs apart. "You don't have to do tha-oh."  _Oh.."_

He place a kiss against her inner thigh, "You were saying?" he teased, as she reached down to guide his mouth back to her clit. 

"Get to work, James," she nearly growled, as his hands came up to cup her hips. "Or I'll shove more than lima beans up your nose." 

 


	41. Chapter 41

"Where's Daddy? I wanna play with Daddy!" Miranda whined, as she stood by the sliding door leading to the yard. 

Rose plucked the toast out of the toaster and placed them onto a dish, "Daddy's at work," she said, moving between the table and the stove. "Remember? Daddy's going to be really busy the next couple of weeks." 

She pouted, "What's with the sad face?" Rose asked, as Miranda came over to her. "We've got so much to do today! We have all the boxes to unpack, before Miss Christine comes by. We're going to the mall today to get some clothes for you and Ruby." 

"Are we getting clothes for Daddy?" 

"We can get some clothes for Daddy," Rose said, helping her into the chair. "We also have to get more sheets and towels." 

Grabbing the container of butter, Rose brought it back to the table and started slathering it on the pieces of bread. "Now, eggs are almost done," she said, putting the buttered pieces down on Miranda's dish. "I still have to get Ruby's food together and then we can eat." 

Tending to the pan of eggs on the burner, Miranda ate quietly while Ruby drooled on her fingers, watching as Rose moved back and forth. "I think tonight we'll make pizza," Rose said suddenly. "That way Daddy can come home and have food waiting for him, since he'll be really sleepy." 

"Can we get Daddy a cake?" 

"Maybe," Rose shrugged, turning the stove off. "But we have to make sure it's a cake he can eat. He's got a lot of allergies and can't eat certain things, otherwise he'll get sick." 

Serving her some eggs, Rose shook some out onto her dish, before bringing the pan back to the burner. In the cabinet, she pulled out a jar of puree pears and a spoon for Ruby. "Alright my darlings," she sighed, sitting down between the girls. "Let's eat and get a move on, otherwise we'll be behind in our chores!" 

.............

It would be deemed the "trial of the century", as one of Starfleet's most decorated Admirals would be tried for kidnapping, murder, attempted genocide, rape, and over a hundred and ten other charges that Admiral Barnett and the others brought against him. The captains, first officers and CMO's of the ships that responded to the distress call, filled the room and Jim stood with Chris, Leonard and Spock. 

"I can't believe this," Leonard shook his head, as they waited for the trial to begin. "At this is only day one! It's going to take months to get through all of the officers to hear their accounts!" 

"Not all of them are speaking, Leonard," Chris said. "But if it ends up that they all have to speak, they'll try to get through as many people as they can everyday." 

Jim nodded, "Bones, if all these people can get Marcus in prison, I will sit here for another year if I have to," he said. "Think about how many lives he took or destroyed. Think of my kids, Bones. What if we never got to them in time?" 

Leonard nodded, feeling bad about complaining. "I just hope for their sake, this goes quickly. I don't want them being dragged into this as witnesses or somethin'. They deserve a fresh start away from this mess, bein' kids and what not." 

"And they will," Chris promised. "And speaking of kids, I heard Joanna's coming out soon for the summer." 

"Yeah," Leonard nodded. "Jocelyn is heading over to Tokyo for work, so I've got the rugrat until the end of August." 

Jim smiled, "Oh man, Bonesy. This is going to be so awesome!" he exclaimed, as Leonard groaned. "Think about it! She's what? Eleven now? Put Miranda and Ruby into a room with her and they'll get a kick out of it! Jo can show them the ropes and get them all caught up on....girl things." 

Chris chuckled, "Poor girl will run away in fear," he said, as Leonard nodded. "Miranda and Ruby are turning into you, ever single day. It's frightening, Jim." 

"Rose has her hands full," Leonard snickered, as the judge came out. "Oh boy, here we go." 

As the woman sat down behind the stand, the officers and lawyers took their seats as ordered, before she looked down at the PADD before her. "My name is Judge Andrea Zendell and I will oversee the case of Admiral Alexander Marcus VS Starfleet...." 

..................

Jim yawned as he closed the front door behind him, setting the locks and the alarm. 

"DADDY!!!!" 

He jumped as Miranda came barreling through the house, smacking into his legs. "Oof!" he grunted, reaching out to steady himself against the wall. "Where's the fire, kid?" 

She giggled, looking up at him. "You're home! You're home!" she squealed, as he bent down to pick her up. "I missed you alllllll day, Daddy." 

"You did?" he teased, as they headed towards the kitchen. "I smell something yummy. Did you guys cook dinner already?" 

"Yes," she nodded. "Mommy made something extra yummy for dinner because she says you're very sleepy." 

Jim nodded, "I am very sleepy,' he said. "But not that sleepy where I can't eat dinner." 

At the stove, Rose was in the middle of cutting the pizza, while Ruby sat in her high chair. When the toddler spotted Jim, she began to squeal and kick in her chair, holding her hands out for him. 

"Hello my Ruby,' he chuckled, tweaking her nose. "Are you being a good girl?" 

She beamed, the little white caps of her growing teeth showing. "Miranda, how about you discuss with Ruby what she wants for dinner?" he said, setting her down on a chair. "There's one more girl I want to say hello to." 

Making his way over to the stove, Jim wrapped his arms around Roses' waist, pressing a kiss against the back of her neck. "Hello," he sighed, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Oh god, this is such a perfect sight to come home to." 

"Really now," she teased, turning her head to kiss him. "Two rowdy kids and a tired wife?" 

"Two beautiful kids and a beautiful wife," he corrected her. "And said beautiful wife's amazing culinary skills... which I still don't remember you having when we still lived in Iowa." 

Rose snorted, "That's because I didn't have time to cook like this," she reminded him. "Between working to pay the rent for that dump of an apartment and bailing you out of jail... I never had enough money to buy enough fresh produce to make an entire salad." 

Jim moved to the side, "Well, I want you to buy all the fresh produce you want," he said, as she finished putting the pizza together on the serving dish. "If it means I get to come home to food like this... I will gladly hand my paychecks over to you." 

"You already do," she teased, kissing his cheek. "Speaking of paychecks and jobs.. I got offered to teach two classes in the fall. They both meet once a week and they're in the morning, but it's still a steady flow of an income." 

"Hmmm, Professor Kirk," he thought on it. "Professor Rose Kirk. God, sounds awfully sexy. To be a cadet in your class." 

Rose shook her head as she took down the plates, "You get a private session," she said, handing him the plates. "Be a dear and set the table. Ruby gets water in her sippy cup and Miranda gets water in her princess cup. One ice cube for Ruby, two for Miranda." 

Doing what she requested, dinner was on the table within five minutes, as the family of four sat around it. 

"How was work?" Rose asked, as they ate. 

"It was..." Jim trailed off, looking at the girls. "Stressful. Overwhelming." 

Rose nodded slowly, "Since it's Friday, we won't have to be back in court until Monday morning," he continued. "So... I have the entire weekend with you and the kids."   
  
"Can we go to the water?" Miranda asked, rubbing her nose against her hand. "To see the um.. boats? And the fish? Mr. Christopher says that you can eats yummy food by the water too!" 

Jim shrugged, "We could go the marina," he said. "Then we'll come home and watch some holo-vids and camp out in the living room." 

Ruby shrieked, smacking her hands against the tray of the highchair. "We can get marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate to make s'mores," Rose shrugged. "We have the fire pit outside to do that." 

"Can we play with my dollies?" Miranda asked, batting her eyelashes at Jim. 

"We can play with your dolls," he sighed, as she giggled. "But.. take it easy on me, alright? I'm not used to all these dolls around me." 

Wiping Ruby's hands off with a napkin, Rose shook her head and giggled. "It's part of parenthood," she reminded him, as Miranda nodded in agreement. "Just wait until they get older and it's makeup and clothes we have to shop for." 

 


	42. Chapter 42

When the trial entered it's third week, Jim got some good news from the family courts. Getting through a long day of testimonies, this time from Leonard, Nyota and Spock, he rushed to the market to pick up flowers, wine and cake, before heading home. 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Miranda shrieked, as she ran down the hall, disappearing towards the spare bedroom. 

"Miranda!" Rose shouted from the kitchen, pots and pans banging together. "Do not run in the house! And stop screeching! You're making Ruby upset with all the racket." 

Toeing off his boots and setting his hat down on the hall table, Jim carried the flowers and the bag into the kitchen, finding his wife in a disgruntled state. There were numerous pots on the stove, bubbling and steaming, while she took a tray out of the oven. In the highchair sat Ruby, wearing her snack, instead of eating it. 

"Oh dear," Jim said, as Rose set the tray down on the counter. "What's going on in here?" 

Rose sighed, brushing a strand of hair back, the oven mitt thumping against her forehead. "I'm trying to cook," she mumbled, as he set everything down on the table. "And I thought that cooking and preparing food in advance, would make things easier for me to pack up the diaper bag and go." 

He nodded, coming over to see what she had made. "What do we have here?" he asked. "Chicken cutlets... kale, pasta...is that pot of potatoes going to end up as mashed potatoes?" 

"If I even make it to mashing them," she mumbled, as Miranda came running in. 

"DADDY!!!!" 

Jim chuckled, "Sweetheart, why are you running around making Mommy all crazy?" he asked, as he picked her up. "How much sugar did you ingest today?" 

The girl giggled, "Not a lots," she said, batting her eyes at him. "Daddy, Mommy let me take a bath standing up today!" 

"Wow!" he gasped, as she giggled. "You took a standing up bath? How cool is that?" 

"It's like being in the rain!" Miranda exclaimed. "Except you have no clothes on and your in the house." 

Giving her a kiss on the check, Jim set her down and ruffled her her hair. "How about you go and make sure all your stuff is put away in the living room? We're going to have dinner soon and later, we can watch a holo-vid." 

The girl rushed out, leaving her parents to finish up dinner. "What's with the flowers?" Rose asked. "And what else did you buy? Is that.. is that wine?" 

"Did you check your messages today?" Jim asked, lowering the heat for one of the burners. 

"No," Rose shook her head. "I've been busy all morning after you left, cleaning and cooking. Why? What happened?" 

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the stove, while Rose went to retrieve her PADD. Logging into her message logs, she saw that she had one new message; one that arrive around noon from the Starfleet Family Court, forwarded by their lawyer. Her hands began to tremble, as she opened the message, reading the opening sentence to a long report. 

"Oh my god," she gasped, nearly dropping the PADD. "James. Did you  _read_ this?" 

When she looked up, Jim was looking at her and grinning, "Got the message during Spock's testimony," he said. 

Rose looked back down, skimming the message just to be sure that it was real, before crying. "Oh honey," Jim said, as he came over to her. "It's okay..." 

"They're really ours now," she sobbed, as Jim hugged her. "It's over, James. We can finally be a family and not have to worry about them going anywhere."

Jim nodded, "See? They weren't going to not let us have them," he said, despite the huge wave of relief that washed over him. "Always knew they were going to be ours, Rosie. Now, it's legal and documented." 

They sealed the deal with a kiss, making Ruby screech and giggle, as her parents celebrated the good news. "Tomorrow, we'll call everyone," Jim said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And we'll have a big party this weekend." 

"As long as you're the one cooking," Rose giggled. 

"Mooooommmmmmmmy! Daddddddyyyyyy!" Miranda called out. "I needs help with my stuffs! And I'm hungry!" 

Jim snickered, "I'll finish up in here," he said. "You go on and help her with the endless pile of creepy dolls. Ruby and I got everything under control." 

"And I'll come back to find something burned," Rose shook her head. "Seriously James, keep your eyes on the food!" 

He nodded, waving his hand at her, as he went to the stove. "Alright, Ruby girl," he said, picking up the spoon. "Let's get all this yummy food on the table. We've got a lot to celebrate tonight." 

.........................

The comm unit rang all day long, the next day, as Jim called everyone close to the family. By noon, Nyota and Christine were at the house, brandishing balloons, cupcakes and flowers. Shortly after their arrival, Scotty, Hikaru, Leonard and Pavel were at the house. 

"Spock will be here as soon as he gets out of the lab," Nyota said. "He made me insist that he won't be late." 

Rose nodded, "Jim's heading up to the store with the boys in a few minutes anyways," she shrugged. "Something about getting enough food to feed a small army?" 

Christine shook her head, "At least the house will be somewhat quiet," she said, as Joanna came in from outside. 

"Miranda would like a juice box," she said. 

"Make sure Miranda doesn't get too crazy with all this sugar," Rose said, taking a juice box out of the fridge. "She still has to eat dinner." 

The young girl took the juice box and nodded, promising to keep the hyperactive four year old in line. "When's Admiral Pike coming?" Christine asked, as she took Ruby out of the high chair. "Please tell me Jim remembered to call him too." 

"He was the first person he called this morning," Rose shook her head. "Jim thinks that Chris might've had something to do with getting the ruling done so quickly. We weren't expecting anything until after the Marcus trial." 

Nyota nodded, "If he did, he won't admit to it," she said. "Chris pretends to be out of the loop about things like this, especially if he's got a part in it." 

"If Chris did have something to do with it, I will be forever grateful for it," Rose said. 

The doorbell went off at that moment, which startled Ruby. "I wonder who that could be," Christine said, grinning. "Ruby, who's at the door?" 

"AHHHHHH!" she shrieked, tugging at the woman's shirt. 

Getting up, Rose quickly rushed down the hall and unlocked the front door, pulling it open to find Chris standing on the doorstep. Like the others, he too was holding a bouquet of flowers and a bag from the local bakery. Unlocking the screen door, Rose stepped aside so he could come in. 

"I'm not late, am I?" he asked, as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I tried to get out of a meeting earlier, but it went on a little longer than I'd expected." 

"You're good," she said. "Jim is heading out in a few minutes to get food at the store, so I have loads of chips and if you're hungry now, I can heat up some leftovers from last night." 

He shook his head, "I can manage," he insisted. "But if you happen to have your freshly made lemonade...."

Rose shook her head and led him down the hall to the kitchen, "You're in luck," she teased, as they stepped into the room. "I made two pitchers last night." 

Ruby began to squeal and giggle, holding her hands out for Chris. "Look at you!" he gasped, setting the bag and flowers down on the table. "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you." 

"Watch her hands," Christine said, as Chris took the girl from her. "She's getting into the smacking mode lately." 

"Uh oh," Chris shook his head, as Ruby tucked her face into the crook of his shoulder. "Are you trying to fight people, Ruby? That's not good." 

Sitting down at the table, Chris sighed in relief and placed the can against the table. "Tough day?" Nyota asked, as Rose set a glass before him. 

He nodded, "I hated meetings when I was Captain," he told the ladies. "I hate them even more, now that I'm Admiral." 

They talked a while longer, before the screen door opened, allowing a group of grown men to spill into the house. "Mister Chris!" Miranda shrieked, rushing over to the table. "You came!!!" 

"Admiral!" Hikaru and Pavel cried, saluting the man. 

"At ease, boys," Chris chuckled, as Miranda climbed up onto the chair next to him. "So, I hear a congratulations are in order?" 

Jim nodded, beaming. "They are," he said. "Hence, why we are celebrating today and all weekend long." 

Rose shook her head, "Anyways," Jim continued. "We're going to head up to the store now. Is there anything in particular you guys want?" 

Taking a few minutes to write a list, Rose handed it over to Jim and warned him and the boys to behave. "Please, for the love of God," she sighed. "I actually like shopping in this store and I'll be very upset if you get us banned from it." 

"I will be on my best behavior," Jim nodded. "I just can't say the same for Bones here." 

"Shut it, Jim," Leonard shook his head, snatching the list out of his hand. "Lets go before our children start foaming at the mouth and ripping your house apart." 

Giving his wife a quick kiss, Jim followed Leonard and Hikaru out, while Pavel and Scotty stayed behind. "We're going to make sure yeh have everything for grilling," Scotty said, as Pavel went outside. 

"Don't turn that grill on, Scotty," Rose warned. "If you blow up my house, I will destroy you." 

He yelped, "Ah won't, Lass!" he insisted, backing away from the table. "Yeh have my word!" he said, before turning around and running out. 

Chris chuckled, as Ruby babbled to him. "Give him five minutes and he'll be back in here with some kind of burns," he said, as Ruby tugged at his jacket. "How about we help Mommy clean off the table? And maybe make a salad or two, since Mister Spock likes to eat salad." 

"Yes!" Miranda nodded, jumping out of her chair. "I'll show you where to put the stuffs in my kitchen." 

The girls laughed as Miranda led Chris over to the fridge, as he held Ruby against his hip and the cane in his other hand. "Are you sure we can fit all that cake in here?" Chris said, as Miranda nodded. "I think we'll have to ask Mommy before we do anything." 

"Oh dear," Nyota snorted, as Miranda called out for Rose. "I can see that the two of you will have your hands full now." 


	43. Chapter 43

Rose sighed as she watered the plants in the flower boxes, a light breeze blowing through, making her shiver. It was a quarter to seven and the girls were already in bed, after being up all day and running about. With the first month of the trial coming to an end, Jim managed to get more housework done with Leonard and Scotty on the weekend before the second month would begin, while the girls spend the day with Nyota and Christine. 

"Watering flowers at this hour?" Jim asked, as he stood in the doorway leading to their deck. "The sun's down and it's getting cold."

"I meant to do it earlier when I put the lights on the railings," Rose sighed, setting the watering can down. "But I forgot." 

Jim nodded, moving his hand back into the room to flip the light switch up. The lights went on, casting a blueish-white glow around them, as Jim stepped outside. He wrapped his arms around her, looking around at the surroundings, before nodding in approval. "I like the lights," he said, as Rose rested her head against his chest. "This might be my favorite spot in the entire house, come to think of it." 

She sighed, "I still have to get another chair and a small table," she noted, eyeing the one lounge chair that sat near the railing. "But since we're heading into the rainy season, I might hold off on that." 

"I think for now, we can hold off anymore home designing projects," Jim said. "You wanna head inside and get ready for bed? Granted, it's ten to seven, but when will we ever get this chance to go to be early again?" 

Rose nodded, "Is everything locked up downstairs?" she asked, as he nodded. "No deathtraps made of toys in the way, that could send us into early retirement?" 

"I made sure everything was put away," he promised, as they headed into the house shutting the sliding door behind them. 

Turning the outside lights off, Jim locked the door and pulled the curtains closed, while Rose shut their bedroom door halfway. "Good," Rose sighed, pulling the sweater up and over her head. "Because if I step on another shoe from one of Miranda's dolls, I will toss them all out." 

They both quickly changed into pajamas, before climbing into bed, pulling the heavy duvet over them. "What do we want to do tomorrow?" Jim asked, as Rose pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "Do we want to stay in for the day or take the girls out?" 

"It's supposed to rain all day tomorrow," Rose sighed, laying back against the pillows. "Maybe we can just sleep in tomorrow morning and hang around the house? I really don't want to be out in that mess." 

Jim nodded, "Sounds like the perfect plan," he yawned, as Rose turned the lights off. "I could use a little sleep in, considering the fact that I've been up every morning before the goddamn alarm clock." 

"My poor baby," Rose pouted, as she moved to lay her head against his chest. "It's a good thing I didn't set the alarm for tomorrow, huh?" 

"You bet your ass it was," Jim grumbled, giving her waist a squeeze. "Let's get some sleep, Rosie. Before either one of the wakes up and we're completely fucked."

............................

The next morning, they woke to a crack of thunder and the cries from their daughters. Jumping out of bed quickly,Jim and Rose ran down the hallway, heading into bothRuby and Miranda's room. 

"Okay, okay," Jim said, as he carried a sobbing Miranda out of her room. "Let's go potty and then we'll put the holo-vid on." 

Disappearing into the bathroom, Rose heard the shower fan go on, buffering out the sound of the thunder that shook the house. Changing Ruby's diaper, Rose carried her back into the master bedroom, settling down on the bed with her. With the holo-screen on, Rose flipped through the channels, settling on one of the many networks for kids. 

"Here we go," Jim said, coming back into the room with Miranda. "See? Your silly cartoons will block the noise out." 

Setting the girl down on the bed, Jim went into the bathroom,closing the door behind him. "What's wrong, darling," Rose asked, as Miranda crawled over to her. "You don't like the thunder?" 

"No," she hiccuped, shaking her head. "It reminds me of the bad place." 

Rose felt her stomach clench and her heart break, as watery blue eyes looked up at her. Leaning forward, Rose kissed  her on the forehead. "Daddy and I won't let anything happen to you," she promised. "You're safe here with us in the house." 

Miranda sniffled, as Rose pulled her to her side. "When Daddy's done using the bathroom, I'll send him downstairs to get you a bowl of cereal and some juice," she said, as the toilet flushed. "Then we'll stay in bed all afternoon, until the thunder stops." 

"Who's hungry?" Jim asked, once he came out of the bathroom. 

"Could you bring a bowl of cereal up for Miranda?" Rose asked, as he nodded. "Juice for both of them and a jar of applesauce for Ruby here." 

"What would you like to eat?" Jim asked, as Ruby screeched. 

Rose shook her head, "I'll feed them first and then I'll head down to get something to eat," she said. "I want to get them settled in, before I worry about myself." 

When Jim left, leaving Rose with two rowdy children, the young mother sighed. It would be a long day for all of them. 

................

By a quarter to four, the thunder had tapered off into distant rumbles, as the rain continued to fall. Throughout the afternoon, they'd received a few calls from their friends, before the com unit fell silent. Now, after eating lunch and watching another monstrosity of a cartoon, both Miranda and Ruby were running around the bedroom; more like Miranda was running around, while Ruby went from waddling to crawling on the floor. 

"My god," Jim sighed, as Miranda giggled. "Is it horrible of me to want to go back to bed already?" 

Rose shook her head, "No," she said. "I feel the same way. But we still have to feed them dinner and give them baths, before we can even think about going to bed again." 

When a song started up on the holo-screen, Miranda stopped what she was doing and started to sing and dance along to it, while Ruby giggled. Stretching his arms up and over his head, Jim dropped one arm around Rose's shoulders and dropped a kiss against her forehead. 

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a nice day," he sighed. "Maybe we could head up to the farmers market? Get some more apples, since Miranda ate them all." 

"More like, you ate them all," Rose teased. "We might as well, since we're out of everything. Thank god we have enough kale and frozen vegetables to get us through dinner tonight." 

Ruby pulled herself up off the floor and waddled towards her sister, who quickly took hold of her hand. as they both babbled along to the song; Miranda actually singing the words and Ruby screeching at each note. 

Against the pillows, Jim chuckled at the sight before them, as their children played. "I love this view," he admitted, as Rose shifted her head against his shoulder. "I will never get tired of this." 

Rose smiled to herself, "Good," she said, snuggling closer to him. "Because I'm pregnant." 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but I have a bunch of stuff going on at the moment around here. I got back from vacation and now my room is a MESS. Trying to organize my stuff and update at the same time... not such a great idea lol.

By Monday, a half day at the trial, Rose and Jim found themselves at Starfleet General. With the girls spending the afternoon with Hikaru and Pavel at the house, Rose took Jim with her to see Christine. After her surprise announcement and a long discussion, they decided to wait until they passed the first trimester, before telling the girls and the others. Christine, who was there when Rose took a handful of pregnancy tests, promised to keep the surprise from Leonard. 

" _I can't believe you're pregnant,"_ Jim said, later that night, after she broke the news. " _There's really a baby growing in there!"_ _  
_

"So, I take it Daddy knows the big news," Christine teased, as they locked themselves into one of the exam rooms. "I thought you were going to wait until after the trial was over."

Rose shrugged," I was," she sighed, laying back against paper-covered exam table. "But... I couldn't help myself." 

Jim grinned, his hand resting against her still flat belly, "Besides, with our luck? I'll probably be six months gone by the time it ends," she huffed. 

"Well, hopefully not," Christine said, as she got the sonogram machine ready. "Since you're still early on, we'll do both a vaginal scan and a abdominal one. You're two and a half months in, which is great." 

She sat down on the stool and wheeled herself towards the end of the bed, settling between Rose's legs. "Any questions, Jim?" she asked, as she took the transducer off the hook. 

"I don't even know where to begin," Jim admitted, as he gently rubbed her belly. "How many weeks does she have to be, in order to be in the "safe" zone?" 

"Twelve," Christine said, easing the transducer into Rose. "I know, a little pressure. Just relax and breath in and out...." 

They watched the screen, as Christine used her other hand to fiddle around with the keys. The grainy screen suddenly changed, as a blob of cells appeared on the screen. Christine smiled, as she took a few photos, moving the transducer to get a better view. 

"Is that..." Jim started, as Rose nodded. 

"That's our baby." 

"Baby is looking very good," Christine said, as she took measurements and photos. "Any morning sickness? Spotting?" 

Rose shook her head, "No spotting, thank god," she sighed. "I do feel nauseous and a bit tired more than before and my breasts are a bit tender now." 

Christine nodded, "Just take it easy for the next few weeks or so," she said. "By your second trimester, you should feel a lot better. As for the tenderness in your breasts, I would suggest going up a cup size and try not to wear a bra if your in for the day. You can put ice packs on them and I would suggest that you avoid rough play..."

"What?" Jim yelped, as Christine gave him a pointed look. "Rosie already told me about her... breast issues."

"He's been a good sport," Rose giggled. "He catered to my every need after I told him and even cooked me a healthy breakfast this morning before he went to the courthouse."

Pulling the transducer out, Christine prepared for the abdominal scan. "Jim Kirk, cooking healthy meals?" she frowned. "I'd never though I'd hear the day!"

After the second scan and hearing the heartbeat, Christine handed over several sonogram photos, before helping Rose out of the stirrups. Giving his wife a quick kiss, Jim quickly followed Christine out of the room, wanting to ask her a few questions. 

"So everything's good?" he asked, as Christine stood before him. "Rose and the baby are healthy?"

"Everything looks perfect, Jim,' she promised. "Once you guys tell Leonard, I'm sure he'll be on top of the OB you'll pick."

Jim pouted, "Can't Bones be our baby doctor?" he asked, as Christine giggled. "And you too for that matter? I really don't like the idea of someone else, that I don't know, being in charge of my wife and baby."

Christine sighed, "Len knows everyone in this hospital, James. He would never let someone incompetent, take over your wife and baby's health," she insisted. "But, when you guys break the news to him and the others, talk to him. If you want Len to be the one to oversee Rose's pregnancy, I'm sure he would do it for you."

He nodded, feeling some relief to Christine's answer. "What else should I look out for?" he asked. "I mean... she's twelve weeks. What do I need to know, just in case..."

"Make sure she's eating enough food," Christine nodded. "I'll put in for a daily regiment of vitamins to give her an extra boost, along with a list of foods that will be beneficial for her and the baby. "

Jim watched as she tapped away at the PADD in her hands. "No drinking," she continued. "Women can have a glass of wine, but with her history of miscarriage? I don't want to risk it, so no alcohol and she needs to consult with a doctor before taking any medication." 

"Jesus.." Jim breathed, shaking his head. "What about... you know..." 

"Sex?" 

He nodded and blushed, which made Christine giggle. "Jim, you guys can have sex," she shook her head. "The baby is not in her vagina, you know. Did you take the general health class back in high school?" 

"Yes," he blushed, as Christine snickered. "I just want to make sure it's safe to have sex with my wife." 

"I'm sorry for laughing," she said, sobering up. "Just.. make sure you're not taking any risks in your sex life. I'll send you the info on what I mean, because talking about raunchy sex acts with my Captain, is quite awkward." 

Jim nodded in agreement, "But really, Jim. Rose is very healthy and the baby looks great," Christine said. "Just make sure she's getting enough sleep and that she's taking it easy." 

"That's gonna be hard with Miranda and Ruby," Jim sighed. "Now that they've settled into the house, they've been wild." 

"You do have friends that are willing to take them for the day," Christine said, shrugging. "If you and Rose want an afternoon or evening to yourselves, someone will always be around to take them off your hands."

He sighed, "That sounds terrible, right?" he asked. "I mean, we just had it made official that we're officially their parents and now we're sending them here and there." 

Christine snorted, "Jim, it's normal," she insisted. "Get them used to spending time with their Aunts and Uncles now, because when the baby comes? There will be days and nights when you're gonna want it to be just you, Rose and the baby. Start them young and get them used to it, instead of waiting until you have to send them to one of us for the day." 

The door to the exam room opened, as Rose stood before them, dressed and ready to go. "Talking about me?" she asked, as Jim wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Of course," Jim grinned. "You're my favorite person to talk about." 

Rose shook her head, turning to Christine. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, as the nurse nodded. "Remember, Leonard has no idea that we were here." 

"My lips are sealed, just like this medical record," Christine promised. "Now go home, eat lunch and get some rest. I will call the house later and if Jim says that you're not resting, I will personally tie you down to your bed." 

.................

Jim tucked Miranda into her bed later that afternoon, as the holo-vid started up on the screen. "Why do I have to stay in my room?" Miranda pouted. "I wanna stay with Mommy." 

"Mommy is going to take a nap," Jim said, as the movie started. "That means the holo-vid won't be on in our room." 

"Can I watch a holo-vid with Mommy after dinner?" she asked, as he stood up. 

Jim nodded, "If Mommy wants to watch one after dinner, you two can," he said. "But for now? She's going to take a nap and you're going to watch your cartoon in here." 

Giving her a kiss on the forehead, Jim made his way towards the door and turned the lights off, giving the night-light a few minutes to kick on. Across the hall, Ruby was sound asleep in her crib, after being up early and spending the afternoon with Hikaru and Pavel. After lunch, the boys left to catch a film at the local theater, while Rose went upstairs to shower. Now, with both girls down for a mid-afternoon nap, Jim was lucky to have an hour or so with his wife, who was currently in their bed. 

"All good?" she asked, as he closed the door to their room. 

"Miranda's a bit miffed that I've banished her to her bedroom," he said, crawling up onto the bed. "She wants to watch a holo-vid with you after dinner." 

Rose nodded, "I'll see if I can get her to watch a show instead," she sighed, as he laid out next to her. "So... do I really have to take a nap or can we do something else?" 

Jim turned to look at her, "Define something else." 

"Well, I would like to have sex with you," Rose shrugged. "I want to get as much sex in now, before I become a hug, gassy and cranky monster." 

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" Jim asked, hesitating. "We could always fool around tomorrow morning." 

She sat up, "You, turning down sex?" she frowned. "James, what's wrong?" 

He shrugged, "I'm just... nervous," he admitted, as Rose turned to face him. 

"Jim, we can have sex," Rose said, laying her hand on his arm. "The baby is way up in there, protected and your massive cock is not going to do anything to it." 

"Rose..." he shook his head, as she laughed. "Just.. let me be worried. Let me be concerned." 

She sobered up, "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't ask you," she pointed out, as Jim rested his head against the bed frame. "Come on, darling. I promise to tell you if it becomes too much." 

He nodded slowly, "How do you want to do this? You wanna be on top?" he asked, as she pulled her sweatpants off, chucking them onto the floor. 

"At this rate, I don't care," Rose said, pulling his towards her. "I just want you in me and I want you in me now." 

Jim chuckled, "Shit," he snorted, as she wiggled down on the mattress. "If you're like this for a good portion of your pregnancy, I need to get you pregnant more often." 

 


	45. Chapter 45

When Rose entered her fourth month of pregnancy, the trial was coming to an end. Jury deliberations had been going on for two days, when they sent out a mass invitation to their friends for a party that Saturday. With everyone RSPV'ing, saying they would come with food and games, Rose spent the week cleaning and shopping. Christine, their ever trusted nurse and friend, helped out; mostly to keep Jim sane during the day, while he was stuck in court, knowing that his wife was with a medical professional at all times. 

By Saturday morning, Rose was up and cooking, while Jim had the girls at the table with breakfast. 

"After this, " he said, placing a cup of milk in front of Miranda. "We're going to put our dishes into the dishwasher and then you two are going to take a bath." 

"And then I can eat the food?" Miranda asked, as  she scooped up a spoonful of her cereal. 

Jim chuckled, moving to clean up the mess that was made with the frying pan. "Later," he said, which earned him a groan. "You still have to set all the decorations, which you wanted, up. I can't hang up paper lanterns and streamers, while making at the good stuff outside." 

"Miranda, you can help me ice the cupcakes," Rose said, as she placed a tray into the oven. "Christine is going to be over around noon, with Leonard and Joanna." 

She squealed, digging back into her breakfast, while Ruby babbled in her high chair. Moving to stand behind her, Jim placed his hands on Rose's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Everything okay?" he asked, as she cleaned up the mess on the counter. "Feelin' good?" 

"For the most part," she sighed, resting her head back against his shoulder. "I'm just glad we're telling everyone today. I bloody popped three days ago and I look like I'm six months gone. And I'll I've been doing is eating!" 

He kissed the side of her head, "Just relax," he said, as Rose grumbled. "First off, your belly is small. And it's good that you're eating and that you want to eat! Don't most pregnant ladies avoid eating for a good portion of their pregnancy?" 

Rose nodded, "I guess," she pouted, turning around to face him. "So, when should we break the news? Before or after we eat?" 

"After," Jim nodded. "Because if we tell them before we eat, they'll spend more time talking rather than eating. And I'm not going to cook all that food outside, for it to sit and get cold. Or consumed by bugs." 

At the table, Ruby shrieked, throwing her spoon onto the floor, before breaking out into a peal of giggles. Jim groaned, as Rose patted his arm. "Ruby," he sighed, moving around the counter to retrieve the spoon off the floor. "If you keep it up, you won't get any cupcakes. Or whatever else your Aunts and Uncles bring over today." 

.....................

As the day went on, the doorbell ringing on and off, the party progressed as the food cooked and was placed on the table outside. When it was time to eat, everyone took their seats and started passing bowls and plates around. By the end, Miranda was contemplating on having another hot dog, while Ruby sat in her high chair, wearing most of her food. 

"Do we think a verdict will be reached on Monday?" Hikaru asked, sitting back in his seat. "Because, I don't know if I can do another day in that court room." 

"Ah hope so," Scotty grumbled, setting his glass down on the table. "There are things Ah want to do!" 

Nyota rolled her eyes, "The longer it takes to made a choice, the better the outcome will be," she said. "Wanting them to rush to make a verdict, might just bite us all in the asses. We want Marcus to pay. We want his cronies to pay." 

"It was a lot of information," Chris pointed out. "And the judge sent the jury in for deliberations yesterday, for seven hours. You can't get through half of the evidence and records in seven hours." 

"Maybe by the end of the week, it'll be over," Rose yawned. "Though, you'll probably have to go back in at a later date for sentencing." 

On his lap, Ruby yawned widely, laying her curly head back against his chest. "Uh oh," Leonard snickered. "Somebody's tired." 

Jim looked down at the toddler and sighed, "She's been up since six," he said, running his hand through her hair. "I even had to keep her up during her nap hour, just so she could make it through lunch." 

At the other end of the table, Chris stood up with his empty glass, and headed inside to get a refill. Slowly, Rose stood up and grabbed her own glass, bending down to whisper something to Jim. He nodded and watched as she walked into the house, closing the screen door behind her. 

"Did yeh's get the fire pit?" Scotty asked Jim. "We brought stuff over for the wee ones. S'mores and old fashioned popcorn." 

"As long as you don't set yourselves or my backyard on fire," Jim grinned, as Miranda giggled. "We can do that a little later, since everything's in the garage for it." 

..................

In the living room, Rose stood before Chris, wringing her hands together, nervously. 

"Rose, whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me," Chris said, as she sighed. "What's going on?" 

"I'm pregnant," she said quickly. "And I wanted to tell you alone because... because I know our past and I didn't want to spur it on you with the others..." 

Chris placed his hands on her shoulders, silencing her. "Rose," he started, as she looked up at him. "Breathe." 

Doing what she was told, Rose took a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes. "Good," Chris nodded. "Now, you're pregnant?" 

She nodded, "I am," she said. "Pregnant." 

"That's amazing," Chris said, smiling. "How..how far along are you?" 

Giving him the basics, Rose informed him of how far along she was and that besides him, Jim and Christine were the only two who knew. "We're telling everyone tonight," she said. "But, I wanted to tell you first before the others, because I know that what happened to us is still a touchy subject." 

"Thank you," Chris nodded. "It means a lot that you told me before the others." 

They could hear a round of laughter, followed by Ruby's disgruntled cry. "I'm happy for you,' Chris said, breaking the silence between them. "For both of you." 

"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," Rose admitted, her hand going to her belly. "I'm nowhere near what I was when I... you know... and I just keep waiting on pins and needles for the pain or to wake up and find blood everywhere." 

"You're going to be fine," Chris said. "Both of you. Once Leonard finds out, I'm sure he'll be breathing down your neck at every chance he can get. He was the same way with me after Nero. Even when he was off on the Enterprise, he still blew up my comm and got every report from neurology, physical therapy and every doctor I had the misfortune of being groped by." 

She giggled, "I'm not looking forward to being groped by doctors in the upcoming months," she admitted. "Jim's hoping that Leonard will become our OB for this baby and if we  have any others."

"He's your best bet," Chris nodded. "Both of you would be in good hands." 

Rose nodded and looked down at her feet, feeling overwhelmed and awkward all at once. "I know it's awkward, talking about this," Chris sighed. "But, honestly Rose. I'm fine. I am happy for you and Jim and I am certainly happy for Miranda and Ruby. They're going to be so excited to be big sisters." 

"Do you think we're capable of handing three children?" Rose asked. "I mean... its tough raising two. Add a newborn to the mix and I fear that we'll crack." 

"I think that's normal," Chris shrugged. "It'll be tough at first, but you'll pull through. You always do." 

Nodding at his answer, Rose hugged him. "Thank you," she said, quietly, as he hugged her back. 

"Okay, okay, I know you're sleepy Rubes," Jim said, from the kitchen, as the patio door closed behind him. "Let's get you into some clean clothes and you can take a nap." 

Stepping into the living room, Jim stopped and watched as his wife and mentor embraced. They both looked up at him, pulling away. "Everything okay?" Jim asked, as Ruby whimpered. 

"More than okay," Chris said, walking over to him. Pulling the younger man into a hug, all while trying not to squish the toddler in his arms, Chris patted him on the back. "Looks like you're gonna have to get one of those bedrooms ready, huh?" 

Jim chuckled and nodded, "Thank god I took the basement," he said, earning an eyer roll from his wife. "I'm gonna take this one upstairs and get her ready for a nap. Miranda's currently trying to bribe her way into a poker game. She even asked me for credits, insisting that she would still have it and everyone's offerings by the end of the game." 

"Wonderful," Rose muttered, as Ruby wiggled in Jim's arms. "Go on and put her down for a nap. We still have to tell the others and I want to do it before we start with coffee and sweets." 

"You just wolfed down two burgers and enough potatoes for an entire party of twelve," Jim gasped. "Can you really fit cake and everything else in there?" 

She glared, "Don't underestimate me, James,' she warned. 

"First rule I learned, when I did my first tour," Chris started. "Never, ever, question a pregnant woman's appetite. They do not like that at all." 

 


	46. Chapter 46

Once the table outside had been cleared, the food stored in the kitchen, Rose and Jim decided to break the news to their friends. With Ruby out cold, snoring against Jim's neck, they settled back around the table with drinks. 

"So," Jim started, leaning forward to set his drink down on the table. "After this whole trial stuff... I need some help painting one of the rooms upstairs." 

Rose glanced at Christine, who smiled into her glass. Across from her, Chris nodded slowly, trying to keep the smile off his face as well. Around them, the boys nodded and offered their help, while Spock bowed his head. 

"What are we paintin' it for?" Leonard asked. "Did Rosie here already banish you out of the bedroom?" 

Hikaru snickered, "It's one thing to call yourself a king, but it's another to live like one," he pointed out. "Separate rooms are so archaic." 

Jim rolled his eyes, "At least they acknowledge me as a king," he muttered, earning an eyeroll and a snort from Rose. "And no, Rose didn't kick me out of our bedroom." 

"Are you expanding your "man cave" to upstairs?" Nyota frowned. "I never understood the concept of a man cave. Why can't women have one?" 

Miranda giggled, as her aunts and uncles bickered with one another. "Daddy, why are we coloring another room?" she asked, wiggling under the blanket that was draped around her shoulders. "Can I color on the walls?" 

Sharing a look, Rose nodded to her husband with a smile. "We are painting one of the rooms upstairs because," he paused, looking around at the others. "Mommy's got a baby growing in her belly." 

There was a round of gasps, along with Leonard choking up his glass of fine whiskey. Miranda's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, "Mommy!" she gasped, her head turning quickly to look at her. "You gots a baby in your belly?" 

"I do," Rose nodded, rubbing her belly. "It's growing right in here, right at this moment." 

"Oh my god," Nyota gasped, shaking her head. "You're pregnant!" 

Carefully, Jim handed Ruby over to Chris so he could stand up and accept hugs and pats on the back. Climbing down from her chair, Miranda rushed to Rose and was pulled onto her lap, receiving hugs and kisses from the woman. 

"Are you excited?" Rose asked, as Miranda nodded. "You get to be a big sister again!" 

"When are you due?" Nyota asked, moving to sit down in the chair that Miranda vacated. "How did you find out? How did you tell Jim" 

Leonard quickly stood up, "Who's your damn doctor?" he frowned, breaking into his CMO mode. "You've been to a doctor, right?" 

"Well Bones, we are hoping that you could be our doctor," Jim said, shrugging. "I mean, I know you do deal with the baby stuff unless we're on a ship. But... we would feel a whole lot better, knowing that you're going to be our doctor." 

Rose snorted, "Jim's actually the one that won't let an actual obstetrician come anywhere near me," she shrugged.

"Are you saying you don't want my services?" Leonard asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I do," Rose nodded. "But if you can't offer them, I will gladly accept your choice of someone who can."

Jim scowled at her, "Rosie, he'll do it," he said, as Leonard nodded. "See? Just.. let the man be in charge of your baby parts and the actual baby."

Christine giggled, "Excuse me?" Rose asked, glaring at her husband. "In two seconds, I may consider the "sleeping in separate rooms" idea."

"Alright," Scotty waved his hands about. "Now, since we've got a wee one comin' along.. it's time for bets. So, laddie! Ah'll need a piece of paper and a pen and all yer bets on what the Mrs's will have."

..............................

Seeing their guests out, after s'mores and getting the girls ready for bed, proved to be quite difficult. Miranda, dressed in her princess nightgown, refused to let Chris leave. And Leonard, kept going over and over about which pre-natal vitamins and what foods to avoid.

"Now, I want you in first thing Monday morning," he said, as Joanna and Christine waited outside on the porch. "We'll do blood work, scans and everything else."

"Are you going to buy me lunch too?" Rose asked.

Jim snorted, "Rosie, be nice," he warned, as Leonard grumbled. "If you want, we can be at the hospital around seven? That way I can be there for all of that stuff."

"I'll watch the kids!" Christine said, as Joanna yawned. "But can we please talk more about this tomorrow? Joanna's ready for bed and so am I."

"But I don't wanna go to bed," Miranda whined, as Chris carried her around the living room. "Can't we play with my dollies?"

Chris sighed, "How about another night?" he bargained. "Right now, you need to get some sleep. I need to get some sleep too, since I'm an old man."

Leonard sighed, "I'll call tomorrow to set up an appointment," he nodded to himself. "That way we have an exam room cleared for us."

"Sounds good," Jim nodded, as Miranda began to whine. "I better go and save the only Admiral that enjoys my presence. The last thing I need is to be held responsible for his murder, since Miranda might actually kill someone if she doesn't get to play with her dolls."

Saying his goodbye's to Christine and Joanna, Jim headed back inside to rescue Chris from an overly tired little girl, leaving Rose to watch their friends leave.

"Make sure you take care of yourself," Leonard said, as he unlocked the car in the driveway. "And if you have any questions, you call us. Doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the night and you can't tell if it's gas pains or something worse."

"Careful," Christine teased. "You might regret that."

Rose giggled, "I'll make sure Jim doesn't take advantage of it," she promised. "But, let me know if you can't take us on. I trust yours and Christine's judgement on suitable doctors."

The doctor nodded, before taking her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm gonna make sure you get through this, holdin' a baby in the end," he promised.

"I know," Rose said, hugging him back. "Thank you."

As Leonard got into the car, Chris came out of the house alone. "Heading home?" Rose asked, making her way back up the steps. "Miranda giving him a hard time?"   
  
"You two, " Chris shook his head. "You guys have your hands full. Even though she's not your biological daughter, I swear.. you'd thought she was a mini-version of Jim as a child. If he were a girl of course."

Rose laughed, "It's quite horrifying how both she and Ruby are like him," she agreed. "Hopefully this one won't be too much like him."

"Nah, you're destined to go grey by thirty," he chuckled. "I got like this just by being his advisor. You live with him now, so expect to see your roots go by the end of the year."

"You're awful," Rose shook her head. "But you're also probably right."

Giving her a hug, Chris patted her gently on the back. "I wish you all the luck," he said, heading towards his own car. "You're going to need it."

.....................

Bright and early on Monday, Rose and Jim took the girls down to the hospital, meeting Christine and Leonard on the maternity floor. Quietly, they made their way into an exam room, where Jim sat and held Miranda on his lap, while Christine held onto a sleeping Ruby.

"Don't push too hard," Rose grumbled, as Leonard felt around her belly.

"Uh oh," he paused, frowning at her. "Threw up this morning?"

She nodded, "Should we be worried?" Jim asked, as Leonard noted the information into a PADD.

Leonard shook his head, "Throwing up, morning sickness as we call it, is normal," he said. "Now, if she's throwing up more than eating, that's a big problem."

"Or if there's blood in the vomit," Christine piped in. "That's a big, big, problem."

Jim nodded, looking worried, as Leonard continued his external exam. "Morning sickness can come and go," he said. "Or, you could have it until you deliver. Just take it easy and don't overdo it. You may have a period when you feel fine and that you'll want to eat, but don't go crazy."

"Okay," Rose nodded, as he set up for a sonogram. "Are you guys going to the courthouse today?"

"Nah," Leonard shook his head, grabbing the bottle of gel off the cart. "I've got rounds and Christine's heading home after this. We did our part for testimonies and what not. I don't need to be there, when they read a guilty verdict. I already know the man is guilty and he can rot for all I care." 

"That's mean, Uncle Bones," Miranda pouted.

Leonard sighed, "You're right, it is mean," he said, setting the transducer against Rose's stomach. "But what that man did? It was very mean and he's going to be punished for it, which is how the world works."

The little girl sighed deeply, "Can I have a lolly?" she asked, changing the subject. "Daddy says that if I'm good, I can get a lolly."

"If you're good," Jim said, as the others laughed. "Right now, you're being a fresh girl." 

"Uncle Bones will give you some lollypops," Leonard promised, as the image of the baby appeared on the screen. "And some sticks. But right now, your Daddy needs to bring you a bit closer so you can see your brother or sister. Because that, my little peach, is the best gift you're gonna get today."

 


	47. Chapter 47

By the middle of the week, Jim found himself waiting outside the courthouse with Leonard, eating lunch and waiting like everyone else during the "verdict watch." 

"Today has to be the day," Jim groaned, sitting back on the bench. "It just has to be. I can't do this another day, Bones. Another day of putting on dress uniforms and sitting in a stuffy room, with a bunch of overweight Starfleet lawyers with bad hair." 

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Ever the professional," he muttered, as Jim whined. "Are you like this at home too? Because if so, I will add Rose to my list of prayers every damn night." 

"Don't even mention Rose," Jim snapped, startling Leonard. 

"Uh... trouble in paradise?" he asked cautiously, as Jim shook his cup violently. 

Jim snorted, "More like the attack of the hormones," he said, shaking his head. "She threw a hairbrush at me this morning, followed by a bottle of soap. All because I asked her if she wanted me to stay home today, because she was throwing up." 

The man next to him winced, "There's your problem," he said. "Jim, she's cranky. She's throwing up the very little that can keep down and you're hovering." 

"Bones, would you like me to just forget the fact that she's had two miscarriages?" Jim asked. "Look, it may be normal for her to throw up everything she ate the day before. But for me? I'm gonna worry about every little thing, Bones. Every time she feels achey or sick, I'm going to wonder if it's the start of a miscarriage." 

"Just, assess the situation carefully," Leonard shook his head. "First ask her if she needs anything, before you ask her if she wants you to hover. She's going to get pissy because you're the one who knocked her up. She's happy to have a baby, don't get me wrong. But there are stages of pregnancy, including labor and delivery, when Rose will snap and threaten to castrate you." 

Jim groaned, "But don't worry," Leonard clapped his shoulder roughly. "You've got your man cave to evacuate to." 

"I can't crash at your place?" he asked, as Leonard laughed. "Please?" 

"Hell no, Kid," he shook his head, as their comm's went off. "This is part of being married and par-taking in the miracle of life." 

Rolling his eyes, Jim pulled his comm out of his pocket and read the message from Spock. "Shit," he muttered, his demeanor changing quickly. "Time to go, Bones. They reached a verdict." 

 

..............................

Rose sighed and shifted under the blankets, as an arm wrapped around her waist. Startled out of a deep sleep, Rose woke up and started to sit up. 

"Shhh," Jim kissed the back of her head. "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." 

"What time is it?" Rose grumbled, setting her head back down on the pillow. "I have to make dinner." 

He rubbed her stomach gently, "It's a quarter to five and way too early for dinner," Jim said, as she yawned. "The girls are taking naps and they won't be up for a while." 

Sitting up, Jim eased off his shoes and tugged his jacket off, tossing both items to the floor. He then wiggled out of his pants, chucking them across the room, before sliding under the blankets. 

"Guess it's another day of deliberations?" Rose sighed, as she rolled over to face him; her eyes still closed. 

"Actually, I won't have to go back to court for another two months," Jim said, setting his hand against her hip. 

Rose opened her eyes and frowned, "What?" she asked, as Jim nodded. "Why not? Are they redoing the trial because the jury is incapable of finding a guilty charge?" 

He laughed, "No," he said. "They reached a verdict today. Guilty. All of them were found guilty and they're expected to be sentenced with hefty punishments." 

"Thank god," Rose sighed in relief. "But poor Carol. I mean, granted her father is a psychopath and had a slave planet... but still. It's her father." 

"Carol's sad, yes," Jim nodded. "But, I think she's got more important things to worry about these days." 

She frowned, before gasping. "No," she shook her head, as Jim laughed. "Wait... I'm confused. What's she got going on?"   
  
"Well, not only did she and Scotty move in together," Jim started. "They both got teaching jobs at the Academy, which is what Carol wanted. But...." 

Rose kicked him, "Don't draw it out, James," she growled, as he whined. "What's going on?" 

"Ouch!" Jim yelped, as she kicked her again. "Jesus Christ! Scotty got her pregnant so he proposed and they're getting married after sentencing!" 

"I would get up and freak out right now, but I'm too nauseous to do so," Rose said, despite smiling. "Could you imagine if everyone got married during our break? Spock and Nyota, Christine and Leonard. Oh, that would be wonderful." 

Jim nodded slowly, as he pulled the blankets up to cover her shoulders. "You can call Scotty and Carol later," he said. "But right now, you're doing that "I'm so happy that I talk breathlessly and get twinkles in my eyes," and it's freaking me out." 

Snuggling under the blankets, they both settled down for a late afternoon nap, which was quickly interrupted when a crack of thunder shook the house down to its foundation. From down the hall, both Ruby and Miranda began to cry, making their parents groan in protest. 

"I'll go," Jim said, sitting up. "You stay put and relax." 

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, as he climbed out of bed. "You've been up all day at the courthouse." 

He nodded, "You've been sick," he pointed out. "Just rest, Rosie. I've got 'em. Who knows, maybe they'll fall right back to sleep in bed with us." 

"And if they don't?" 

Jim shrugged, "I haven't got that far in my planning," he said, heading towards the door. "But hopefully, just hopefully, it'll work." 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

Summer ended in a blink of an eye, as fall rolled into San Francisco, bringing rain and chilly days. By the time sentencing came for Marcus, Miranda was five and Ruby a year old, settled into their lives as normal children with parents and a family that loved them both. 

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Rose asked, as Jim got ready for the day. 

Jim shook his head, "Who's going to watch the girls?" he asked, as he set a bowl of cereal down in front of Miranda. "Besides, you said you wanted to go through and make a list for food shopping later." 

"I do," Rose nodded, as Jim went back to the counter to get Ruby's breakfast ready. "But I just figured that maybe I should go." 

"Rose, you don't have to go," Jim said, moving to wrap his arm around her. "It's like.. an hour and Bones and I are running the fuck out of there as soon as it's over. Because you know that everyone's gonna want to sit and talk about the next step for Starfleet, now that this is coming to an end. And honestly, I don't give a shit at this point, who they pick to replace Marcus. If anyone, it should be Pike, since he's probably one of the few Admirals that actually gives a shit about anything." 

"Daddy! You said a bad word!" Miranda gasped, as they turned to look at her. 

Rose snorted, "Daddy has a potty mouth," she said, as Miranda nodded in agreement. "I think as punishment, he has to eat a yucky vegetable tonight with dinner." 

Jim rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I think it would be best if you guys stayed home for the morning," he said. "I know how you get, Rose. I've listened to you rant and rave, describing in perfect and horribly frightening detail, on how you would dismember Marcus. And because of that, I have a huge fear of getting a prostate exam at my next physical." 

"Fine, I'll stay home and make a list, even though you and Miranda will throw more food into the wagon that is not needed." 

"Says the woman who wanted me to run out at one in the morning for ice cream and hot wings," he snorted, picking up Miranda's princess cup and Ruby's sippycup. 

"Which you went out and bought it anyway," Rose reminded him, as Miranda giggled. "And what would you like me to do, James? Let your unborn child starve in my womb?" 

Making his way back over to her, Jim placed his hands against both sides of her belly. "She wouldn't starve, Rose," he said. 

She shook her head, "What makes you so sure it's a girl anyways?" she asked, as the baby kicked gently against his right hand. "It's a boy." 

"I want a boy baby," Miranda said from the table. "Because I already have a sister. So Daddy, it's a boy baby."

"See," Rose smirked. 

Ruby screeched in her highchair, bits of cereal smashed into pieces on the tray. "In four months, we'll see that I was always right and you weren't," Jim shrugged, before kissing her quickly. "Now, I need to finish getting ready and I need to get going. I want to be there on time and get a seat that's closest to the door. I'm serious when I say that I want to be out of there before I get trapped." 

.........................

The courtroom was filled by the time the judge walked out, sitting at her post. Up front, Marcus stood in shackles and sported a prison suit, while his lawyers and court security stood by. 

"Finally," Leonard muttered, as they stood as the judge got herself ready. "I can't wait to get the hell out of here. Christine's been up my ass all goddamn day about getting pumpkins for the house." 

"I wish Rose would let me get pumpkins and halloween costumes," Jim muttered. "She doesn't understand how important Halloween is for children." 

Leonard frowned, "She's English," Jim shrugged. "I guess they don't do that sort of thing over there. Not classy enough." 

"You may be seated," the bailiff said.

Taking their seats, the proceedings began, much to their relief. Jim checked his communicator and began to count down the minutes until they could leave, reaching up to tug at the collar of his uniform top. As Judge Zendell began the proceedings, Jim tuned out her protocol speech, daydreaming and making mental notes of all the things he had to do or wanted to do. It wasn't until Leonard nudged him harshly, that Jim broke out of his thoughts to hear Zendell address Marcus. 

"You are hereby sentenced to life in prison," she said, reading from the PADD in front of her. "You will be sent to a high maximum security prison on Krant, tomorrow at 0600 with no expectations of returning. You are not eligible for parole, Mr. Marcus. All titles and recognition from Starfleet have been stripped from your name effective immediately and it will be up to your family if they decide to remain in contact with you during your time on Krant." 

"Shit," Leonard muttered, shaking his head. "Was it really worth doing all this shit? I mean, now he's never gonna see Carol or his grandkids. Is it really that worth it, abusing your power for evil?" 

Jim shook his head, watching as Judge Zendell dismissed Marcus and the court, moving to go back to her chambers. "Sometimes, you can't let go of power," he said, as they stood. "No matter how many oaths you take to protect the world." 

...........................

Jim hung the wet rain coats on the shower rod, before placing the boots into the tub, before making his way out of the bathroom. In the kitchen, he heard the girls squealing, as they helped put away the groceries. Outside, the rain fell heavily and the wind picked up, as another rainstorm barreled it's way through the neighborhood. 

"So tonight we'll have baked potatoes and steak," Rose said, as Miranda handed her a bag of carrots. "What else do we want?" 

"Carrots!" Miranda squealed, jumping up and down. "And Daddy has to eat them too!" 

He chuckled, "Luckily it's something I'm not allergic to," he said, as she rushed over to him. "You wanna change into pj's? That way we can put you and your sister down in the den with a holo-vid?" 

She nodded, "Okay, let's take you and Ruby upstairs, while Mommy takes everything out of the bags," Jim said, looking up at Rose. "Just organize it on the table and I'll help you put it away. You've been on your feet for far longer than I wanted." 

Taking the girls upstairs, Rose did just that, emptying bags and sorting through the food. By the time Jim came back down with the kids, dragging blankets and pillows and toys, the girls were more ready for a nap than a movie. 

"I'll bring a snack in soon," he promised, as he headed back into the kitchen. "I need to help Mommy first." 

"Should I put a snack together for them?" Rose asked, as he went to the table. "Biscuits?" 

Jim shook his head, "Ruby's out cold in the playpen and Miranda can't even keep her eyes open," he chuckled. "I'll give them a snack after they wake up and then I'll start dinner." 

Rose nodded, watching as he started putting boxes and cans into the cabinet. "What are you planning on doing the rest of the day?" she asked, putting everything in the refrigerator and freezer. 

"Well, since you have that book you took out from the library... I figured I'd stay down here and start going through all those boxes that I had in storage. Now that I don't have to worry about anything in regards to a trial..I have time to finish putting everything together." 

"We should probably start getting that room upstairs ready too," Rose nodded. "Maybe tomorrow we can start looking at stuff? Christine and Nyota are taking the girls out with Joanna to get some arts and crafts day they want to hold. Carol's going too, in hopes that it'll help keep her busy with everything going on with her father." 

He nodded, "We could head out and look at baby things," he said. "But we're also doing that thing where friends and family can buy your baby stuff."

Rose blinked, "What? Bones told me about it," Jim said, as he closed the cabinet door. "All we need to do is buy like.. a crib I guess. Besides, you're gonna deny Christine and Nyota their right to throw a huge party?" 

"So a bunch of women can fawn over my fertilized uterus and put their hands on me?" Rose scoffed. "If anything, we're having a baby shower in which both boys  _and_ girls are allowed to come. So basically... the bridge crew, Christine and a couple of the nurses, Chris and maybe a few other admirals. But that's it. No foreign leaders or the princess of such and such planet. If they're not friends or family, they can piss off."

"I'll make sure to send that in a message to Christine and Nyota," Jim promised. "Now, off to bed with you. I am not going to the library to renew your book if you don't finish it by the due date. That one librarian is mean and the other tries to pinch my ass." 

Giggling, Rose stood on her toes and kissed him. "Just make sure you wake me up at a suitable hour," she warned, as he quickly went to get her a glass of water to take upstairs. "I don't want to start cooking dinner too late. I want these two bathed and in bed by seven! Eight the latest." 

Jim nodded, "I will do my best," he promised, as she started out of the kitchen. "If you need anything, call me."

Tossing the empty shopping bags into the garbage, Jim checked on the girls before heading down the hall to the spare room. Turning on the lights, he eyed the mountain of boxes and storage bins, sighing. 

"Where did this all come from?" he muttered to himself, as he moved one box down from a pile. "Better question: Where the hell am I going to pull all this shit."   
  


As he ripped open the top of the box, Jim settled down next to it on the floor, and stated unpacking. 

 


	49. Chapter 49

**December**

 

"Girls! Do not run ahead!" 

Miranda and Ruby turned and waited, as their parents caught up to them, giggling into their gloved hands. Bending down, Jim scooped Ruby up and placed her back into the stroller, before picking Miranda up to carry. 

"Mommy walks too slow!" Miranda whined, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "She used to be fast and now she's not!" 

Jim snorted, "That's because she's carrying a baby in her belly," he reminded her. "We don't want her to fall and get hurt, do we?" 

Rose finally caught up to them, a little out of breath, with one hand on her growing belly. "I sure as hell didn't miss the cobblestones," she muttered, as Jim wrapped his free arm around her. "Maybe the taxi would've been better, instead of cutting through the park."

"Bones did say that exercise would be good for you," he said, as she grumbled. "Keep in shape and you'll have an easy delivery!" he drawled out, mimicking their friend. 

Miranda giggled, "I miss Uncle Bones," she pouted. "Can we call him later?" 

"It's gonna be really late by the time we get back to the cottage, darling," Rose said. "Uncle Bones is in George with Aunt Chrissy and Jo for Christmas." 

The little girl sighed and nodded, while Ruby shrieked and babbled in her stroller. "But tomorrow we can call them after lunch! I'm sure Joanna wants to hear all about our trip!" Jim nodded. 

"Can I get her a present?" the girl asked. "I wanna get her a bear wearing those funny hats! The ones on the peoples by the big house!" 

Rose turned and glared at JIm, who shrugged innocently. "I didn't say anything! It was all Chekov!" he insisted, as she rolled her eyes. 

"I'm sure it was," she muttered, before smiling at her daughter. "We can take a look in the shops, darling. But lets have dinner first, yes?" 

Taking the short walk to one of the kid friendly restaurants that Rose knew of, they all shuffled inside and took a booth in the back, as the waitress left menus for them. The coats, scarves, hats and mittens all sat in the empty stroller, which sat against the wall and out of the way from other customers. It was a week before Christmas, and the city of London was brimming with frantic shoppers.

Using the opportunity to get away for the holiday, Rose and Jim decided to take their children to England for two weeks. It would be the last vacation until the baby was born and old enough to travel, which were Leonard's orders, after he reluctantly signed off on Rose being able to travel in her condition. There was still so much to do, as the February due date approached quickly; the nursery was only half completed at home, with boxes upon boxes of furniture sat unopened. While they prayed for a healthy pregnancy, neither expected to get this far as the months went by and Rose's belly got bigger and bigger, as the baby within showed no signs of slowing down in growth. Deciding to keep the sex a surprise until birth, they argued of paint swatches and themes, along with names and every other little detail that came with awaiting the birth of a child. 

"Are you alright?" Jim asked, as they settled down at the table. 

She nodded, "Just likes to kick is all," she said, rubbing the side of her belly. "Takes after you." 

He winced, "Sorry, Rosie," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Once we get back to the cottage and relax for the night... we won't have a kicking baby in there." 

"I think the baby's gonna be a sports person," Miranda said. "They can be on the holo-screens!" 

"God, I don't know which would frighten me more," Rose sighed. "Becoming an athlete or taking after your father and joining Starfleet." 

"He can be a doggy doctor!" Miranda cried. "Then he can fix Uncle Chris's doggy!" 

Jim was about to tell her that Gable, the old retriever that belonged to Chris, wouldn't' make it through the next six months; until Rose elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Or, he can be a doctor like Uncle Bones and fix people," Rose said. "Maybe he can help your Daddy with his foot-in-mouth disease." 

Miranda frowned, while Jim scowled at his wife. "What's that?" she asked, turning to look at Jim. "Why do you put your feets in your mouth, Daddy? That's gross." 

Snickering, Rose hid behind the menu, as Jim tried to explain to Miranda what the saying meant.

"Muuumaaaa," Rubby whined, holding her hand out towards the woman. "Mummmaaa!" 

"I know, darling," Rose said, pulling the high chair closer to the table. "I'll get you a juice cup and soon we'll get some food in that belly." 

Handing Ruby one of her many toys, Rose turned back to the menu and sighed. "I could eat everything on this menu," she said. "All I want to do is eat." 

"You're pretty good at that, too," Jim said, as Miranda played with the saltshaker. 

Rose glared at him, "Excuse me?" she asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"I mean," he started, stammering as she held a sharp gaze on him. "I love you?" 

She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "I just want this child out of me already, James," she whined. 

Jim kissed the sighed of her head, "I like seeing you pregnant," he said, as she sat up in the booth. "All round with child, hosting a life." 

"You're so charming," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'am all flabby and my bum is twice the size it used to be." 

Leaning closer to her ear, Jim whispered something suggestive to her, making her giggle. "Shh, we have children in our company, James!" 

"Randa, isn't Mommy beautiful?" 

Miranda nodded, "Mommy is the most beautiful mommy in the entire universe!" she said. "Even Ruby thinks so!" 

Ruby kept her eyes on her toy, more interested in the colorful plastic, than the conversation at the table. "What did she sucker you into buying for her?" Rose asked. 

Two hours and a hearty meal later, they bundled back up into their winter garb and headed back outside. The day was coming to an end, as the sun began to set over the London sky. 

"Miranda, hold onto Daddy's hand," Rose said, as Ruby was tucked into the stroller with a blanket around her. 

"Mommy, can we go into the toy shop?" Miranda asked, pointing to the colorful window display. 

Jim snickered, "Yeah Mommy! Can we?" he asked, as they stopped to look at the toys in the window. 

"Wowwww!" Miranda gasped, watching the robots and moving train set in the display. 

"Let's go in a take a peek," said Jim, earning a squeal from Miranda. 

Opening the door to the shop, Jim took over the stroller, and pushed it inside, holding the door open with one hand for Rose. Taking control of the stroller again, Miranda went off, looking at all the toys and games the shop had to offer, while her parents and Ruby kept their eyes on her. 

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Rose looked up at him and smiled. 

"What?" he asked, matching her smile with his own. 

"You're a good man, James." 

He grinned, "I love you." 

"I love you, too," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. 

When they pulled apart, Jim rubbed her belly once, before taking her hand into his. "Let's get you two away from the door and the cold. I better check on what our mischievous child is up to, before comes back with more toys and games deemed possible. If only she knew what she was already getting for Christmas." 

With a laugh, Rose watched as he took Ruby out of the stroller, before heading towards the back of the shop to find Miranda. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Miranda exclaimed, waving him over to the display of bears. "They look like my bear at the cottage! He looks like Uncle Bones!" 

After a few minutes, Jim came back to place a very sleepy Ruby into the stroller. "Doing okay?" he asked, after strapping the toddler in. 

"Yeah, just getting really tired," she sighed, as he rubbed her back. "I think I ate too much, too." 

He snickered, "In an hour, you'll be raiding the pantry for something," he reminded her. "I'll take Miranda up to pay for her bear and then we'll take a taxi back." 

Giving her a quick kiss, Jim dashed to the back of the shop again, calling for Miranda. Grabbing the blanket out of the diaper bag, Rose moved around the stroller and covered Ruby up with it, careful not to wake her. 

"I see we like to spend money, huh?" Rose asked, as Miranda and Jim showed up not five minutes later. 

"Takes after her mother," Jim snorted, as Rose handed Miranda her hat. "I think we'll have to ask Uncle Chris if there's a job opening for you, Miranda. I'm not sure how much longer I can pay for your bear addiction and picture books" 

Miranda giggled as he took her by the hand, "I'm too little to work, Daddy!" 

Heading out of the shop, they weaved through the traffic of shoppers and went to the edge of the sidewalk. "We're going to take a taxi back home," Jim said, when Miranda frowned. "Mommy's tired." 

"Awww," Miranda pouted. "Is the baby making you tired, Mommy?" 

"Very much," Rose nodded, as Jim flagged a cab down. 

Getting everyone and everything into the cab, Jim gave the driver their address, before sitting back with Ruby. 

"I like it here," he said after a while, as they reached the edge of the city. "Maybe we should get a place here, that way we have a home to go to in the summer or the winter."

Rose snorted, "I thought you said you couldn't afford our lavish tastes?" she asked. 

"I said bears and books," he pointed out. "It doesn't have to a big house, Rose. Something small like a cottage, where it's warm and cozy." 

"Mmm, that sounds nice," she yawned, resting her head against his shoulder. 

Kissing the top of her head, Jim shifted the toddler in his arms. "Just rest for now," he said. "I'll wake you when we get there." 

She nodded, "Love you," she mumbled. 

"Love you, too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! For now, that is! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
